Lo tuyo no es amor
by YuiDark-hot
Summary: Yui Komori esta perdidamente enamorada de su novio Ayato , pero este con el paso del tiempo cambia y se vuelve una bestia sin corazón, la engaña , la humilla . Este fics contiene incesto , lemon y infidelidades ...La historia es ficticia . ENTRAR BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.
1. sinopsis

_Sinopsis _

_La miraba con esos ojos que parecían angelicales, ella suspiraba y nuevamente lo perdonaba.__  
__El ... el chico malo de la escuela , con problemas , adicciones , pero irresistiblemente guapo, capitán del equipo de futbol , sexy , con miles de defectos.__  
__Ella ... era perfecta , la novia perfecta , bonita , detallista , con altas calificación y la líder del grupo de porristas , popular y extrem__adamente deseada por sus compañeros , solo tenia un único defecto : SE ENAMORO de la persona equivocada.__  
__Y el con solo una miraba hacia que ella cayera rendida a sus pies , cediendo ante el , a sus gritos , a sus golpes , a sus agresiones , a sus abusos.__  
__¿ cuando abriría los ojos ? ¿ cuando se daría cuenta que no era amor ... sino obsesión ?_


	2. capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1._

_Un par de chicos se encontraban discutiendo…. El gritaba y ella solo lloraba…. Ella se preguntaba porque su novio Ayato era tan posesivo con ella , jamás lo engañaría ¿porque la desconfianza se preguntaba la chica?. _

_Pero dentro de la mente de Ayato solo se encontraba una cosa …Lo que era de Ayato , solo era de Ayato …eso significaba que nadie mas de el podia verla , tocar o besar a su novia… solo el podía …nadie mas que el._

_Ayato tenia miedo que alguien le quitara lo mas importante que el tenia._

— _Yui pov__—_

_Un vaso es lanzado causando un ruido muy molesto para mis oídos , Mi querido ayato se ha molestado por mi acercamiento con Ruki , mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria casi nunca nos separamos , pero desde que inicie hace un año mi relación con Ayato no he podido hablar tranquilamente con el, además que el me lo prohíbe , nunca me deja estar con otro que no sea el …pero el hace lo que quiere , me arrastra a sus fiestas y me deja sola y eso me parte el corazón , hoy como siempre Ayato se fue con sus amigos dejándome sola en la fiesta , me siento incomoda y fuera de lugar sin el , así que me arme de valor y fui con mi amigo al cual extrañaba muchísimo , me acerque a el quien solo me beso una mejilla y me abrazo con cariño y yo le correspondí …lo extrañaba tanto , pero Ayato quien me observaba solo se limito a actuar de manera violenta.___

_—__¡desde ya te aviso que no quiero que lo veas mas ! __—__ dijo Ayato histérico mientras me sacaba de la fiesta cogiéndome fuertemente de mis brazos y me culpo por hacerlo enojar , todo es mi culpa._

___—__ Ayato me lastimas …Perdóname Amor te prometo que nunca mas me acercare a Ruki …pero perdóname Amor , lamento acerté enojar __—__ dijo Yui quejándose , Últimamente ayato no soportaba verla con ningún otro chico que no fuera el , ni siquiera dejaba que se juntara con sus amigos ._

___—__Entra al auto Yui __— Me encogi de hombro y llore en silensio , no queria responderle cuando esta enojado— __ ¡maldita sea! ¡QUE ENTRES! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!__—__ Le dijo lanzándola con fuerza al interior del auto._

___—__llévame a casa Amor por favor … no soporto estar aquí __—__dije asustada mirando la furia en los ojos de mi amor el cual solo me miraba intimidante._

___-__— Mira Yui …__ iremos a mi casa , allá te castigare por desobedecerme __—__dijo Ayato posando una de sus manos en mis piernas y la otra al volante mientras conducía.___

_Se me nublo la vista en un instante , permanecía callada, era su novia y debía hacer lo que el quisiera._

—Ayato pov—

___Tan solo de recordar lo que había pasado se le subía la sangre a la cabeza .Supuestamente la fiesta debería haber terminado bien, habían ganado el campeonato de fútbol y empezarían un nuevo semestre.__  
__Pero al notar la risa coqueta de su novia con el maldito de Ruki , hizo que perdiera la razón , nadie debía tocar a su novia … y ella solo debía sonreírle a el …solo a el …así que hizo lo que le pareció correcto , lo molió a golpes, ese hijo de puta y todos los demás querían follarsela a la primera oportunidad que el no estuviera para proteger su trasero._

—_Ayato … Rukiy yo solo somos amigos , enserio Cariño , es un buen Chico , si tan solo hablaras con el también seria tu amigo - dijo Yui un poco timida._

___—__ ¡No! ¿Me crees un idiota maldita perra? __—__dije haciéndola entrar al departamento a jalones , estaba enrabiado , seguro mis ojos la quemaban._

—_Ese malnacido quería llevarte a cama __—__dije haciéndola caer con fuerza sobre su sofá , vi sus lagrimas que comenzaron a asomarse , lo cual lo enfureció mas __—__¡ no llores Perra! .. Todo esto es tu culpa, ¡sino fueras tan coqueta y tan regalada no pasaríamos por esto ! __—_

___—__ Pero Ayato….Yo nunca... __—__ trato de defenderse , pero la hice callar , el solo escuchar su voz hace que me den ganas de matarla ._

—_Pov normal—_

___—__ ¡Que te calles!__ —__dijo poniéndola de pie para estamparla contra la pared._

___—__Me lastimas Ayato , tu no eres asi …déjame__— Dijo Yui al borde de las lagrimas … lo amaba , pero le costaba asimilar lo que el quería hacerle._

___—__ ¡Pues te aguantas por estar de perra!__ —__los ojos de Ayato se llenaron de furia __—__no quiero que lo veas mas __—__ella comenzó a llorar__—__ ahora deja de llorar y quítate la ropa __—__ le ordeno , ella temerosa negó con la cabeza-__—__¡ mira estúpida , ya déjate de jueguitos ! __—__ dijo lanzándole una bofetada __—__ tu eres mi novia y haces lo que yo te digo __—__ dijo prácticamente arrancándole el vestido, sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria al verla semidesnuda , ella era preciosa , ¿ a quien no volvería loco ? perdería la cabeza por ella en su segundo._

_Ayato __se quito la chaqueta de cuero y la lanzo sobre el sofá , la cargo fuertemente para arrinconarla mas a la pared ,ella escondió su carita llena de lagrimas en el hombro de Ayato, el desabrocho sus pantalones , se coloco un preservativo rápidamente y la penetro al instante , embistiéndola con fuerza , ella permanecía callada mientras el como un aminal la cogia una y otra vez con fuertes embestidas , el era el único que gemía , el era el único que gritaba , gritaba como un animal lleno de placer , a ella le dolía pero callaba , como siempre callaba por el amor que tanto le tenia , Ayato lo era todo para ella.___

_—__¿ te gusta Cariño ? - pregunto el muy infeliz. Mientras entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, demasiada rudeza.___

_Ayato soltó un ultimo gemido y luego se retiro de ella , complacido , feliz de haberla tenido otra vez y no permitir que nadie mas la tuviera, porque el era el único. Se dejo caer el el sofá respirando agitado , cansado.___

_—__ Como siempre eres la mejor -__—__dijo Ayato mirándola__—__Me excitas con tan solo verte Yui, podría hacerlo contigo toda la noche.__ —_

_Yui tomo su vestido y entro al baño rápidamente, se miro al espejo, tenia el maquillaje corrido, trato de limpiarlo, se lavo la cara y nuevamente se coloco el vestido.¿ porque tenia que tratarla así si decía que la amaba ?.___

_—__Apúrate que tengo que llevarte a casa Cariño __—__ dijo Ayato tocando la puerta del baño, a los pocos segundo ella salio.___

_Ayato estaciono su Ferrari afuera de casa de Yui , ella pernameció callada todo el camino , eso le molestaba .___

_—__ ¿ Porque no has dicho nada? - pregunto el a la defensiva ._

___—__ no lo se __—__ respiro seca y fría __—__estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir__— Dijo Yui, Ayato nunca habia sido tan violento con ella y eso la pon a triste._

___—__¡ Claro ! como siempre , cada vez que estas conmigo tienes algo mejor que hacer ¿ como irte a dormir verdad ?, siempre buscas excusas entupidas para no estar conmigo , cuando realmente deberías estar conmigo todo el tiempo__ —_

___—__Ayato … Ayato por favor no quiero discutir...__ —_

___—__ Pues yo si__—__dijo enojado __—__siempre que estas conmigo la pasas así de mal , malagradecida , deberías agradecer que estoy aquí para cuidar tu hermoso trasero , pero sin embargo te pones a coquetear con Ruki y poco no te le lanzas encima para follartelo ..__ —_

___—Solo __somos amigos __—__contesto ella para defenderse._

___—__¡ Cállate ! __—__ dijo apretándole el cuello con fuerza__—__cuando yo hablo tu te callas zorra, esto no hubiese pasado si no fueras tan ...__ —__ Ayato la miro a los ojo lo reflexiono__—__¡ agh ! – gruñío , solo bájate de mi auto y lárgate antes de que yo mismo te mate._

—_Yui pov-_

___Dicho y hecho ella bajo del auto y camino hasta su casa , se paro en el pórtico con la dignidad por los suelos , miro su reloj las 4 de la madrugada , __—__que linda fiesta! __— Dijo yui sarcastica ._

___Saco sus laves , giro una ultima vez a ver el auto de Ayato que como era obvio ya no estaba , seguro se iría a tomar con sus amigotes o a follar con cualquier tipa de la calle o puta barata que se le cruce por la cara , Cerro la puerta tras ella dejando en el aire un suspiro desesperado por arrancárselo del pecho.__  
La alarma sonó , 7:00 am.__Como siempre la cuidad de Los Angeles - California amanecía soleado y con un esplendor que alegraba a cualquiera, el alba se asomo por su ventana, era Lunes, y muchos deberes.__  
__Yui se puso de pie y entro a darse una ducha rápidamente, para quitar el olor a cigarrillo de ayer en la fiesta y para olvidar su pelea con Ayato, una de las tantas en 1 año de relac__ión.__  
__El agua tibia caía sobre su dorada piel , perfumo su cuerpo como siempre lo hacía , se coloco la bata y se dispuso a ordenar las materia y pendientes para hoy , registro su agenda , hoy lunes practica de porristas , guardo su uniforme en su mochila junto con sus demás cuadernos y libretas , luego se vistió.__  
__Se hecho algo de perfume y peino su cabello , luego bajo a desayunar.___

_Su madre Christa la observo apoyarse en la mesita de la cocina algo triste , era su madre sabia que algo le ocurría a su pequeña. De inmediato le coloco las frutillas picadas frente a ella y un vaso de leche muy grande , ella le sonrío levemente.___

_—__Buen día mamá se ve delicioso, pero no tengo apetito.__ — Dijo Yui con una cara totalmente decaída._

___—__ Buenos para mi __—__respondió Christa __—__ para ti no tanto ¿ verdad? __— __Yui soltó un gran suspiro._

___—__ Estoy bien , mami , es solo que estoy agotada por la fiesta de anoche__—_

___—__¿ Que no te he enseñado a que no debes mentirle a tu madre ? __—__dijo regañándola , para darle un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello liso. __—__¿ Que ha pasado con Ayato? , ayer los vi discutir.__ — _Dijo esta bastante preocupada.

_Miro a mi mamá un poco enojada y no me molesta el hecho de que se preocupe por mi , lo que me molesta es que me haya visto discutir con ayato ._

___—__¿ Mamá me estabas espiando ?__ — _

___—__ no , te estaba esperando , y vi por mi ventana que discutían en su auto ... además dijimos 2 am porque hoy habría escuela y regresar a las 4 , creo que alguien no vio el reloj - dijo Christa._

___—__lo siento __—__dije avergonzada mientras miraba mi plato de frutas._

___—No hija …__ lo siento yo ... por ti hija __—__ dijo acariciando su mano __—__odio a ese tipo -__—__ dijo enrabiada __—__lo único que hace es ser un perfecto imbecil contigo , ademas no me gusta eso de que te este manipulando hija , tu eres fuerte._

___—__ maaaamá , se que te cae mal , pero no hables asi de el …el es un buen muchacho__—Le dices y tratando de que ella cambie la imagen que tiene de Ayato._

___—__¿ mal? …Hija no lo aguanto ... ese niñito me saca de quicio y tu deberías dejarlo de una vez .. __—__ dijo su madre_

___—__ mama , Ayato no es malo , es solo un poco impulsivo y .. __—__trate de defenderlo pero mi madre me fulmino con la mirada y mejor me quede en silencio__—_

___—__termina ese desayuno que tienes que ir a la escuela y apúrate que yo te llevare por que ese noviecito tuyo parece que no se dignara a aparecer por aqui__—__  
_

— _Pov normal__—___

_Yui cogio su cartera y se la coloco en el hombro , saco su teléfono lo dejo en su mano y su libro de latín mientras salía de su casa, su madre tomo las llaves y su bolso y ambas salieron de la casa.__  
__Cuando salieron vieron estacionado al Ferrari de Ayato frente a la casa , el apoyado afuera de el con unos lentes lentes negros y esa chaqueta negra que hacia suspirar a mas de una. _

___—__Creo que ya vinieron por ti hija - dijo Christa un poco enojada.___

_Yui se sorprendió en ese instante , después de la pelea que tuvieron anoche pensó que no vendría por ella, se acerco tímidamente , el la recorrió de pies a cabeza.___

_—__ Ayato... pensé que no vendrías – dijo Yui mirándolo tímidamente._

_Ayato chasqueo la lengua y solo se limito a regañarla .__  
__—__ ¿Que no te han enseñado primero a saludar ? __—__dijo Ayato, ella asintió y se acerco para darle un beso corto en los labios __—__sube en este instante Yui __—__le ordeno._

___—¿__Eh? .. Ayato , mi madre me llevara a la escuela , ella se ha ofrecido y deseo viajar con ella__—__- dijiste mirando a tu madre subir a su auto._

___—__no te lo he preguntado , te lo he ordenado , sube al auto__—__Yui suspiro resignada y con mucha paciencia le dijo a ayato._

___—__Dame un minuto , iré a despedirme de mi madre__—___

_Ella camino hacia su madre , puso su cara de lo siento, y Christa asintió.___

_Subiste en silenció al auto de Ayato y así permaneciste hasta que decidiste tratar de aclarar lo mal que te trato para que trate de cambiar su actitud , pero realmente te da miedo, desde que cambio su comportamiento a uno agresivo te da mucho miedo siquiera llevarle la contraria , pero a un asi le hablas._

—_Ayato …pensé que aun seguías enojado por lo de ayer y pensé que no vendrías a buscarme … lo siento no me odies —_

_Ayato cambia su expresión seria por una furiosa y comienzas a sentir miedo .  
__—__ no me hagas acordar de esa mierda Yui , tengo resaca__— Dijo ayato tocando su cabeza tratando de alivia el dolor en ella._

___Lo miras preocupada y una puntada de dolor se aloja en tu pecho , seguro Ayato volvió a la fiesta y siguió su borrachera y se acostó con alguna tipa cualquiera… siempre lo hace , lo miras dolida y le dices._

—_¿Ayato ayer volviste a la fiesta para seguir bebiendo?—_

_Este frunce el ceño y tu cierras los ojos.._

_Continuara…_

_Les juro que esta historia podrá sonar hiriente y muchas otras cosas pero realmente es una lección de vida … así que no estén tristes por la actitud de Ayato … y con una fuerte lección aprenderá que lo único que ama se le puede ser arrebatado por sus errores._

_Dejen un review para ver que opinan de todo esto ok._


	3. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

— ¿estuviste bebiendo Verdad ? , Ayato me prometiste que no beberías si yo no estaba presente , dijiste que solo lo harías cuando estuviese a tu lado —.Tu voz se nota demasiado dolida , pero al juzgar por la cara de ayato a este le da exactamente igual lo que pienses de el.

—Ayato … no me engañaste …¿verdad? —Tu voz sale en apenas un murmullo ,pero lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a los oídos del pelirrojo.

—Y que con eso Yui , ¡ porque te metes tanto en mi vida mierda , yo me acuesto con quien quiera y donde sea , tu opinión me vale mierda escuchaste! — Tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y solo agachas la cabeza , pero no lo culpas , seguro no eres lo suficiente mujer como para calmar su lasciva , así que lo perdonas.

—No te enojes amor , espero no sigas con esa actitud tan seca conmigo , sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida y odio verte enojado —

—Estoy enojado …lo estoy y mucho—dijo estacionándose fuera de la escuela —pero hoy empieza el nuevo semestre y no puede ver que la líder de porristas y el capitán del equipo de futbol están enrabiados eso seria malo para mi imagen , ¿lo entiendes Yui?

"genial , era pura pantalla, le interesa mas lo que piense la gente que su propia novia" —pensaste.

—Baja del auto y mas te vale tener una sonrisa muy hermosa para mi—Yui asiente baja del auto y ayato igual.

Las miradas de sus compañeros en el estacionamiento se desviaron a la pareja mas popular y " feliz" del instituto.  
El la tomo de la mano y entraron a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado, caminaron por los pasillos , el sonría y saludaba a todos exhibiendo su trofeo : La hermosa y mas popular de todas las Chicas Yui komori, su novia .

La acompaño hacia su casillero , ella lo abrió y guardo algunas libros y retiro otros.

—¿vamos Amor? Se nos hará tarde , apresúrate — Dice Yui agitada mirando como su novio no ha tomado ningún solo libro para sus clases.

—¿ A donde quieres que valla al aila? — Dijo ayato mientras sonaba la campanilla y el rostro de Yui se vuelve aun mas preocupado.

—A clases Ayato , no ves que ya has faltado mucho … puedes reprobar —el frunció el seño antes las palabras preocupadas de su novia.

—no , paso ... iré con Raito al campus —Dijo con solo un pensamiento claro en su cabeza "beber o tirarse a tipitas fáciles" pensó —Yui ¿ vienes ? — le pregunto , ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo amor tengo Examen de Química y mas tarde practica de Porristas—

—ya veo .. Divierte – dijo Ayato dándose media vuelta para irse , ella lo tomo del brazo para girarlo y verlo a los ojos , sus hermosos ojos color Verde que derretía todo su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos, Moria por esos ojos.

—¿ vendrás a verme a la practica ? —- pregunto Yui inocentemente.

—Ya veré , pero no es seguro—- dijo dándose vuelta para irse , para irse como siempre.

Yui Camino hacia su clase, salón 406 : química.  
Odiaba la clase del , tal vez porque era muy aburrida o porque odiaba la química , pero la pasaba sin problemas, era hábil.

Se coloco en su pupitre y al levantar levemente la cabeza vio a Ruki sentado junto a ella.

—Ruki … yo — Dices nerviosa al ver la mirada penetrante de tu mejor amigo y te sientes culpable al ver su labio roto por culpa de puñetazo que le dio ayato.

— ¡Hey! , tranquila linda —dijo sonriéndole —no ha sido tu culpa .

—lo lamento ,lamento lo que paso ayer ... Ayato es... —Le tratas de decir pero este termina la oración de manera sarcástica.

— " no es malo, solo muy impulsivo" , me conozco esa frase de memoria — dijo Ruki abriendo su libro.

—-no tienes que disculparte por el patán de tu novio , sé que no fue tu culpa bonita —dijo su amigo , ella le sonrió — ya , hay que olvidarlo , ¿ has practicado para la prueba de latín ? —

—Solo algo Ruki... Mrs., Matheus es un tanto exigente en esa área y intimida mucho aunque mi promedio con ella es bueno , siempre exige mucho mas —

—Bien, entonces me ayudaras esta tarde ¿qué dices? Lo Mio no es el latín , mis notas están por los suelos— Dijo ruki rascándose la nuca avergonzado , el era muy bueno en todo , menos en latín .

—Me encantaría Ruki, pero tengo practica de porristas , sabes que soy la capitana del equipo y no puedo faltar con mi deber —

—No te disculpes , eso es genial —dijo poniendo cara de pervertidopero yui le dio un leve golpe .

—¡Oye! auuu—se quejo Ruki— ¿por qué me golpeas? —

—¡ Por pervertido , nosotras solo animamos! — Dijo Yui fingiendo seriedad.

—Pues ¿Quién las manda a ustedes a vestir tan sexys ?, dan ganas de lanzarse encima de ustedes así —

—Somos animadoras Ruki, es nuestro uniforme —

—Amo su uniforme ,¡ ES SENSUAL! —

— Eres un cerdo—se quejo Yui —ambos rieron.

—Buenos días alumnos, Sentados - dijo el Sr. Takeda —tomare la lista.

Maldijo para sus adentros , Ayato no estaba. ¿que invitaría ahora? todas las excusas ya se le habían terminado.

—Mukami Ruki— Dijo con voz autoritaria el profesor.

—presente—

—Allyson Kill—

—presente—

—Komori Yui—

—presente—

—Sakamaki Ayato — todo permaneció en silencio—Sakamaki —volvió a entonar  
—esta enfermo — dijoYui — el maestro asintió— no creo que debería encubrir a su noviecito señorita Komori, ya tiene 3 faltas seguidas , así que dígale que espero que repruebe mi materia —dijo el maestro , ella trago saliva asustada.

— lo siento Mrs. Takeda. — Dijo agachando la cabeza por ser avergonzada delante de todo el curso.

— comencemos —dijo el profesor.

Apenas toco la campañilla del almuerzo salio para la cafetería sentó en una mesa con las chicas (animadoras) para charlar un momento antes de la próxima clase.

—Hey nena , deja de buscarlo , sabes bien que Ayato a estas horas esta por ahí asiendo de las suyas —dijo Ally, Yuiparo su mirada entre todas las niñas—

—Ya déjala en paz bruja degenerada —dijo es melodiosa voz , hermosa como ella , su mejor amiga, Hanna.

—tranquila preciosa—dijo bromeando con Ally.

—¿ Como están ? —pregunto Hanna sentándose en la mesa.

—estresada —dijo Camille —la practica de latín es mañana y aun no me sé la primera palabra del diccionario.

—Yui , eres la mas buena en latín , eres mejor que nosotras cinco juntas .. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? la práctica es mañana —dijo Emily haciendo pucherito.

—claro que si chicas —- dijo Yui de forma cariñosa —después de la practica vengan todas a mi casa —dijo amablemente —estudiaremos juntas.

— gracias, nos acabas de salvar la vida —dijo Hanna —Mrs Matheus me odia , es un mala maestra —todas reímos.

El silbato sonó , 3pm de la tarde, las hermosas animadoras estaban apunto de empezar su práctica , algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y la hermosa Capitana Yui con esos shorts cortos mataba a más de uno frente al campo de futbol.

—bien chicas, empecemos — dijo Yui dando la orden para empezar.

A los 10 minutos de comenzada la práctica , después de brincotear y saltar un buen rato Yui diviso a Ruki sentado en el estrado frente a ellas , observándolas , río para si misma , el no se cansa de ver a las mujeres mucho menos en trajes como el nuestro — pensó.

—¡Hey! —grito ella, ambos juntaron sus miradas mientras se acerba al estrado a saludarlo.

— Qué bonita luces hoy—dijo mirando su cuerpo muy bien trabajado y ejercitado.

—¿Solo hoy? , eres un maldito Ruki —

—Siempre, siempre te vez hermosa Yui —dijo Ruki, ella sonrió mirando el césped totalmente ruborizada.

—así esta mejor—ambos rieron —¿ qué haces aquí ? —Dijo Yui un poco confundida por verlo a el y ningun rastro de su amado Ayato.

— Vine a verte , no te molesta ¿verdad? — respondió Ruki.

Cuanto hubiese deseado que Ayato estuviera en su lugar, como cuando recién empezaron su relación , tan unidos , nunca se separaban .

— Siempre vengo Yui , es solo que no me ves —

—¿ Es Enserio ? —ella sonrió

—Si , me gusta observarte en secreto — dijo susurrándole al oído , lo cual erizo su piel.

—ósea eres un ¿acosador? — él se acerco mas, sintió que su corazón se dispararía como bala , Ruki era guapo , guapísimo.

—para ti , acosador y mas ...eres muy hermosa Yui — Dijo ruki al oído muy sensual a Yui quien solo atino a sonrojarse.

— ¡Alejate de mi chica antes de que te parta la puta cara en ese instante malnacido !—era su voz enojada de Ayato a unos metros de ella.

—- ¿ Que no me oíste? —Ruki se alejo poco a poco de Yui y Ella giro a verlo algo preocupada , Ayato boto la colilla de su cigarrillo mientras negaba con la cabeza , rojo de la rabia.

—Ayato—dijo ella

— ¡Tu callate! - dijo poniéndola tras el de un solo jalon.

—¡Hey! —le dijo Ruki —Es una dama trátala bien.

— ¿ Tu me darás clases ? es mi novia y la trato como quiero — dijo acercándose a el —- ¿ no querrás que te parta la cara como ayer verdad ? .

—¡ hazlo ! — lo reto — haber si te sientes mucho mejor poco hombre , pero a ella —dijo observándola — a ella déjala en paz.

Ayato en ese instante reacciono mal, y de un solo golpe lo derribo en el césped.

—¡ No! —- grito Yui aterrada al ver a Ruki tirado en el cesped— ¡Ayato no!  
Ayato se acerco a el mientras lo golpeaba , Ruki también se defendió , ambos empezaban a golpearse , todos observaban atónitos , las chicas corrieron hacia Yui para ayudarle.

—¡ ya! ¡ basta los dos! —dijo desesperada Yui - ¡ suficiente, ya pareeeeeen!.

—Hey hey - dijo Raito y Kou sosteniendo a Ayato, sus amigos . Tan igual o peor que el.

—Ya Ayato , deja de golpear a ese estupido— Dijo Raito .

—¡maldito infeliz! ¡ te partiré la cara hijo de puta ! — Dijo ayato , jamás en su vida se había enojado tanto al ver a su novia tan cerca de ese imbecil , el solo quería matarlo .

— ¡ hazlo, no te tengo miedo ! — le incito Ruki.

— ¡Ruki , ya cállate ! - grito Hanna , ayudándolo a ponerse de pie en el suelo.

- ¡ Aléjate de Yui maldito! ¡ Hablo enserio ! sino tendré que matarte infeliz - grito enojado mientras sus amigos lo sujetaban.

— ¡ ya basta Sakamaki ! —le dijo Kou —vámonos de aquí - dijo empujando a Ayato para irse.

Ayato enfadado tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar con el y con Kou, gire mi vista hacia atrás mientras caminaba para ver a Ruki a lo lejos que hablaba con Raito y Hanna.

— Mira amigo , evítate problemas —dijo Raito —deja en paz a Yui o Ayato va a matarte.  
— Que lo haga—dijo Ruki cojiendo su labio— a ver si así Yui lo deja de una vez el muy maldito la trata como su juguete y no la respeta.

—Esta claro que no lo va a dejar , así que deja de buscarla porque seremos tres contra uno— Dijo Raito en tono amenazador.

—Ya Raito — dijo Hanna—Todos aquí sabemos que Ayato esta mal de la cabeza , ¿pero tu ? —

—Mira preciosa , es mi amigo y si tengo que partir caras , lo hare —dijo observando a Ruki.

—Cuando quieras maldito Raito - dijo Ruki .

— ¡ heeey ! —grito Hanna poniéndose en medio de ambos muchachos—vete Raito.

—Te lo advierto —dijo Raito amenazando a Ruki.

— ¡ Yaaa ! ¡ largo ! —dijo Hanna enojada , Raito se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

—Ese tipo esta loco , maldito Ayato mira como te dejo … ¡es un enfermo!— Dijo Hanna tratando de curar las heridas de Ruki.

—Ya lo se ... ¿ cuando abrirá los ojos ? no esta enamorado de ella , esta obsesionado que es muy diferente, tengo miedo que le vaya a hacer algo — Dijo ruki preocupado mirando a hanna.

Prácticamente la estampo contra los casilleros de los vestidores, su rostro lleno de rabia la asustaba, solo se limito a llorar, lo cual lo enfurecía mas.

—¡ Hey , Ayato ! - dijo Kou poniéndose frente a él para evitar que golpeara a Yui —tranquilo, no hagas ninguna tontería.

— Ese es mi problema con ella, no te metas Kou —dijo Ayato enojado— Déjame arreglarlo

—Ayato...

—Solo vete Kou —Kou lo miro indeciso —- ¡ que te vayas! —- grito enojado , entonces Kou comprendió que no tenia vela en este entierro , dio media vuelta y se fue.

La observo por un largo tiempo, sus ojos Verdes la miraban intimidante y penetrantes, ella temblaba, lo puedo notar.

—Ya estas colmando mi paciencia Yui Komori —dijo haciendo un puño en su mano para aguantar las ganas de matarla ahí mismo —ya me estas hartando con tus jueguitos..

— Ruki es mi amigo—dijo nerviosa , el de inmediato despego su mano sobre su mejilla dándole una bofetada , sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla.

—¿ Tu amigo ? .. ¿Desde cuándo tus amigos se acercan a ti de esa manera ? ¡ me crees imbécil ! —ella negó con la cabeza. —- ¡entonces no me veas la cara Yui! , he visto como ese idiota te mira.

—Pero Ayato...

- ¡ Cállate ! - le dijo apretándola contra los casilleros, su espalda retumbo con fuerza , lo cual le dolió—solo vas por ahí coqueteando con el primero que se cruce en tu camino .. ¿ crees que no me doy cuenta ? como se miran .. como se rien .

—Ya te lo dije ... — trato de defenderse Yui ,pero ayato no la dejo.

— ¡ Estoy cansado de ese tipo ! voy a terminar con el ... y tu ya no puedes verlo—dijo apretando sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Me estas lastimando —- se quejo Yui.

—Eso debiste pensarlo cuando andabas de ofrecida con Ruki , y con todos ...

—Eso es mentira , sabes que estoy enamorada de ti.. Solo de ti—

— Si estuvieras " enamorada " como dices no estarías coqueteando con ese malnacido — Dijo Ayato elevando la voz.

—No coqueteaba con el —Se defendio Yui.

—¡Vete al demonio Yui ! —dijo acercándose a ella para acariciar sus piernas con la llena de los dedos , para respirar su perfume—sabes muy bien que lo siento por ti .. no hagas que pierda mi tiempo —dijo besando su cuello —sabes que me encantas y me vuelves loco , ¿por qué sigues usándolo en mi contra ? , puedo llegar a perder la cabeza y yo mismo te mataría si te viera con alguien que no fuera yo —ella trago saliva asustada.

— Ejem —dijo la voz de Hanna frente a ellos.

Ayato maldijo a Hanna en ese instante y se retiro deYui poco a poco, para mirarla mal.

—¿Que quieres, Hanna? — Pregunto Ayato enojado.

—Yui tenemos que terminar la práctica y tu madre ya llego por ti— Dijo hanna con una mirada de pena dirigida a Yui.

—Está bien —dijo ella—dile que espero unos minutos iré a la enfermería con Ayato para que curen ese labio roto que tiene.

—Dile que yo la llevare a casa —- dijo Ayato

—No no Ayato —dijo Yui—- iré con Hanna y las chicas a estudiar a mi casa , no te preocupes —el frunció el ceño — ven vamos a la enfermería , tu labio está sangrando.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la enfermería.  
¿ Como podría ser tan buena con alguien como Ayato ? muy fácil , se había enamorado como una tonta desde que lo conoció. Desde el 7mo grado solo soñaba con ser su novia y una vez que lo logro para él fue solo un capricho.. y aunque al principio todo anduvo bien , luego las cosas se empezaron a poner feas.  
Lo sentó en la camilla y le quito la chaqueta , el solo la observaba , la dejo a su lado y fue por el botiquín, saco alcohol y lo remojo en un tibio algodón para rozarlo por su tonta herida.

— ¡ agh ! —- gimió Ayato por el ardor.

—Lo siento — dijo ella—no te muevas.

& Así siguió observando sus labios mientras pasaba el algodón por su herida , sus labios hermosos y sexys , podría besarlos toda la vida, Yuiremojo sus labios con su lengua involuntariamente mientras tenia la mirada fija en los de Ayato.

—No debiste pelear —- dijo ella , el permaneció en silencio observándola —sabes que no fue necesario sabes que te amo —le confesó — y no podría mirar a nadie que no fueses tu , Ayato Sakamaki.

—Me da miedo —Confeso el.

—¿Miedo a que? , ¿Ayato que te sucede? — Dijo Yui preocupada al ver el rostro triste de Ayato.

—Tengo miedo a perder lo único perfecto que tengo —dijo cogiendo uno de sus mechones de cabello para acariciarlo —te amo Yui , ¿ cómo no preocuparme si eres tan hermosa? —dijo rozando las puntas de sus narices , ambos con los ojos cerrados , pendientes de un sueño.

—solo confía en mi Ayato … Yo nunca te traicionaria.

El la cogió de las mejillas y la atrajo hacia el para llenarla con un hermoso beso , uno lento , suave , delicado y a la vez apasionado , un beso tierno , haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren despacio , con sus sentimientos entrecruzados , a flor de piel en el silencio , solo el eco de la palabra , enamorándose cada uno de su presencia , haciendo pasar el tiempo... con solo regalándole un beso.  
Una sonrisa se asomaron por los labios de Yui y lentamente se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Ella suspiro totalmente enamorada y los abrió lentamente quedando en frente sus hermosos ojos verdes , El , quien la tomo en sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo abrigador para besar su pequeña cabecita llena de ese permufe a manzanilla.

—Estas fría Yui— ella asintió.

El le coloco su chaqueta , era un poco grande pero le quedaba muy bien.

—Ven, ay que irnos— dijo Yui cogiendo su mano , entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.  
Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaba su Madre , Hanna y sus amigas , Emily y Camille.  
Vio algunos rostros fruncidos al ver su reconciliación tan pronta.

— Bien cariño , debo irme—le dijo Yui, el asintió. Luego le dio un pequeño besos en los labios y le devolvió su chaqueta— te veo mañana—le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para ir donde sus amigas y su madre, todas subieron al auto, por la ventanilla ella movió su mano de un lado al otro dándole la señal del adiós y dedicándole con los labios " te amo ".

Continuara…..


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Luego de salir del colegio llegaron a casa de Yui , abrieron los libros de latín para comenzar a estudiar ya que todas menos Yui eran muy malas en esa materia.  
Camille, Emily, Hanna & Yui , estaban sentadas al rededor de su cama. Comenzaron con una amena charla , y luego paso como una hora , el tema era complicado , incluso a Yui que era la mas hábil le pareció muy difícil.

—ok , me rindo —dijo Emily —nunca aprenderé latín , además hemos estado muy concentradas y todo se me le sale por el otro oído … soy un asco.

—Esta complicado—dijo Yui haciendo una mueca—pero no es imposible Emy asi que ¡animo!.

—Gracias igual Yui—dijo Camille , la rubia alta y de ojos verdes—lo intentaste , al menos si practico mas en casa podré pasar con la minima nota , eso no es malo … además con mi cerebro seria un gran logro.

—Haremos eso—dijo Emily —Mejor seguiremos en casa adiós y gracias Yui —ambas jovencitas se despidieron y se marcharon , solo quedaron hanna y yui.

— Odio a Mrs Matheus —dijo Hanna renegando.

—Voy a tener que estudiar mucho para pasar este examen con una alta calificación , es muy injusto , soy muy buena en esto y la verdad es que no entiendo nada de nada—Dijo yui cansada de seguir estudiando.

—Lo se ... ¿ has de tener leído todo el diccionario ? —Yui nego

—Lo leeré apenas tome una ducha , no me falta mucho , pero con lo aburrido que es ese libro probablemente se me haga muy largo …

¿ quieres practicar un poco mas ? ¿ te quedas a cenar ? —pregunto Yui, abriendo otro de sus libros.

Justo cuando Hanna iba a responder sonó el teléfono de Yui, sonrío al ver que era su novio quien la llamaba, era una sorpresa , ya que este nunca la llamaba a esas horas.

—hola amor—dijo Yui colocando su teléfono en su oreja izquierda.

—¿ Como estas ? —- dijo Ayato, pero Yui escucho mucho bullicio a su alrededor.

—Bien cielo .. ¿ estas con alguien se escuchan ruidos ? — Dijo Yui preocupada por las andanzas de su novio.

—Si si , con los chicos del equipo del fútbol , estamos celebrando —

— Ok —dijo ella —¿ Necesitas algo ? —Dijo Yui curiosa.

— ¿ Acaso no puedo llamar a mi novia ? —

—Vale vale —dijo riendo —claro que puedes cariño.

—Que bueno Yui , paso por ti en 40 minutos , estate lista , no quiero que tardes—

—¿ Que ? .. ¿ Para que o que ? —Dijo Yui un poco exaltada , ósea mañana era día de escuela.

—Parket dará una fiesta en su casa , estamos invitados , así que iremos—

— Cielo, tengo prueba de latín mañana , tengo mucho que estudiar , ¿ podrías ir sin mi ? —

— ¡ Mierda Yui ! , no te lo he preguntado, te lo he ordenado — dijo Ayato enojado —siempre tienes algo mejor que hacer que pasar tiempo conmigo.

—No es así , sabes que siempre estaré para ti—  
—Entonces paso por ti en 40 minutos— Dijo Ayato y sin mas colgó.

—Pero Ayato... —muy tarde había colgado.

Hanna la miro con el ceño fruncido, estaba harta de ver como ese tonto manipulaba de la manera mas vil a su pobre amiga.

— Supongo que no podremos estudiar ¿verdad? —Dijo hanna un poco enojada.

—Ayato quiere que lo acompañe a la fiesta de Parker— Dijo Yui triste.

— Pero ni siquiera eres amiga de Parker y mañana tenemos prueba de Latín … Yui … tienes que estudiar—Dijo hanna preocupada, su amiga por culpa de Ayato esta con muy malas notas ultiamente.

—Ya lo sé—dijo sacándose los aretes—pero ya sabes cómo se pone, y por una simple fiesta pelearemos 3 días, yo paso — dijo buscando un vestido en su armario.

— ¿Cómo soportas a ese tipo, es un maldito manipulador? — dijo bromeando — Hana se va —Dijo hanna cogiendo su bolso.

— Adiós linda, te veo mañana —dijo Yui

—Adiós amiga. —Se despidió.

Al cabo de un par de minutos ya estaba lista y Ayato ya estaba esperándola afuera.

—Vas a salir — pregunto su madre. Ella asintió.

— Regresare temprano, lo prometo— su madre asintió — te amo , adiós.

Salió de su casa , y entro al auto de Ayato. Hablaron un poco y luego llegaron a la fiesta.  
La música estaba muy alta, y habían mucha gente bebiendo, pero lo único que le preocupaba era su examen de Latín de mañana. Se encamino a la cocina sola, Ayato se le perdió en el camino.

—¿ Ally ? —su loca amiga estaba bebiendo de mas —dame eso — le quito el alcohol de las manos y la obligo a sentarse. —¿ así que por esto no viniste hoy a mi casa a estudiar ?.

—Yo ya me di de baja en Latín Yui, terminare siendo modelo , ¿ quién necesita estudiar ? —Dijo Ally muy borracha.

—Ally, si no apruebas mañana repetirás el curso— Dijo Yui.

— bueno … si es así ¿ que haces aquí ? deberías estar " comiendo el diccionario " literalmente —dijo la muchacha algo ebria, Yui suspiro cansada.

—Vine a acompañar a Ayato—

—¿dónde está tu Ayato ? —pregunto Ally

—Con sus amigos—dijo apenada, Ally río.

—¿Te trajo a una fiesta para que lo veas embriagarse con sus amigos?—Dijo burlona Ally.

—Ya Ally — se quejo Yui.

—Ven, bebe un poco —le sirvió un trago — tu lo necesitas más que yo.

Y sin pensarlo Yui le dio un trago a ese vaso lleno de vodka , era cierto , lo necesitaba.

—¡ Asi nena ! — le celebro Ally. —bien , me voy —se despido Ally.

— ¿ A dónde ? — pregunto Yui , ella se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco para decirle " shhhh " al oído y luego retirarse , Yui negó con la cabeza y la vio alejarse por el corredor.

Pasaron un par horas y Yui aparte de sola , estaba muy aburrida , quería ir a casa , tenía que estudiar la lección de Mrs. Matheus , si no probablemente terminaría reprovando el curso y eso sería indigno de Yui Komori.  
Busco a Ayato con la mirada y lo vio a lo lejos bebiendo con sus amigotes, se acerco a ellos en medio de los chiflidos y cumplidos de los muchachos.

—Ayato—le dijo ella cogiéndolo del brazo.

—¿ si ? — le dijo el bebiendo.

—Quiero ir a casa —lo soltó sin miedo , grave error.

— ¿ Ya te quieres ir ? .. ¿ no ves que estoy ocupado ? , esta fiesta esta muy divertida y ya te quieres ir , eres una aguafiestas Yui komori—

— por favor — le rogó.

—Espera un poco mas , aun no me quiero ir—dijo llevándose su cigarrillo a la boca para luego expulsar el humo.

— Por favor — volvió a pedir Yui.

— ¡Mierda Yui! , enserio me estas enojando — dijo despacio para que nadie notara su tomo de voz.

— Tomare un taxi para que no me lleves—el suspiro harto.

—¡Esta bien sube al auto! — giro hacia sus amigos — regreso ahora , llevare a Yui a casa.

Todos comenzaron con las burlas al salir de ahí. y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba en frente de su casa , miro su reloj , las 2 de la mañana.

—¿ Ya estas feliz ? siempre me arruinas las noches , enserio que eres una mujer aburrida—dijo Ayato.

— lo siento Ayato , pero ..

—Ya no digas nada — se acerco a ella para besarla , besarla apasionadamente.

La había visto con ese hermoso vestido y su lindo maquillaje , ella era tan sensual , comenzó a levantar su vestido poco a poco mientras tocaba sus piernas , el ambiente se ponía cada vez mas caliente , con una de sus manos cogió su trasero para apretarlo fuertemente. Con tan solo verla hacia que su erección creciera en solo segundos , necesitaba follarla.

—Vamos a la parte de atrás —le dijo Ayato queriendo quitarle el vestido , pero ella no lo dejo.

— No es el momento ni el lugar Ayato— dijo Yui.

—Vamos nena, será divertido — dijo volviéndolo a intentar , ella negó otra vez.

—No tengo ganas —

— ¡ Mierda Yui ! ¡ me tienes cansado con tus jueguitos!... - dijo enojado para incorporarse en su asiento.

— Estábamos bien ...Hace unos momentos. — Dijo ella triste.

—¿ Bien ?... ¿perdón Yui? Contigo nada está bien —dijo hiriéndola con sus palabras fruto del alcohol —bajete de mi auto y vete antes de que te lo haga ahora mismo .

— Adiós Ayato— bajo del auto y este rápidamente arranco,

Yui camino hacia su casa , abrió la puerta , todo estaba apagado , se dirigió a su habitación , se coloco la piyama y se lanzo a la cama con los libros de Latín.  
Pero no pudo concentrarse, la situación con Ayato la tenia mortificada , ¿ como se había vuelto tan importante para ella ? eran tan diferentes y el a veces la asustaba cuando se ponía posesivo y sobretodo agresivo , no sabia que hacer , así que prefirió no darle mas vueltas , trato de concentrarse nuevamente pero no lo logro , demasiado cansancio termino abatiéndola dejándola caer en un profundo sueño.

Ayato Regreso a la fiesta enrabiado y con una gran erección , necesitaba follar ahora mismo ya que su novia no estaba dispuesta a complacerlo , la maldijo mil veces .Apenas entro encontró a Ally riendo con unos amigos suyos en la escaleras. lo calentó mas verla con ese vestido tan pequeño. Diminuto diría yo.

— ¡hey Ayato! — dijo Kou — ¿ qué paso ? — Dijo dándole una botella de vodka ,Ayato rápidamente la bebió.

Ally sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando noto la erección de Ayato, ella señalo con la mirada su pantalón , Ayato lo noto. La muchacha totalmente osada se puso de pie para terminar de subir las escaleras y con una sonrisita saltona le dijo todo , con la punta del dedo lo llamo a seguirla y Ayato como buen hombre , fue tras ella.

— ¡ Oh por Dios ! ¡ sigue ! — grito Ally retorciéndose de placer contra la pared del cuarto de visitas totalmente oscuro—¡ sigue Ayato! — le dijo mientras el le daba embestidas con fuerzas.

Ella estaba enroscada a él con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, el apretaba su trasero fuertemente penetrándola una y otra vez , fuerte , fuertísimo.  
—¿ te gusta , Ally ? — dijo el muy cínico.

— ¡si Ayato!— dijo gimiendo— no pares por favor.

Las gotas de sudor eran cada vez mas grandes , el ambiente cada vez más caliente , en la embestía una y otra vez fuertemente haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer reclamando mas , implorando mas.  
7 Minutos exactamente, y terminaron exhaustos , ella se acomodo el vestido y el los pantalones.

— Eres genial Sakamaki — dijo ella acercándose a el para besarlo pero el la detuvo , el solo la uso para saciar su lasciva , el solo besaría a su Yui a nadie mas.

— Y tu nena, te mueves bien— ella sonrió coqueta.

— Ya sabes que podemos repetirlo cuando quieras bebe—

— si claro — dijo el no tan seguro — gracias, adiós — salio disimuladamente de la habitación , sin levantar ninguna sospecha , después de haberse follado a una de las amigas de Yui ¿ se sentía culpable ? ¿ con cuantas la había engañado ? ni se imaginan .

Al día siguiente ,Yui llego con una cara de cansancio impresionante , Ayato no había ido por ella , lo mas seguro es que halla tenido resaca y ni venga hoy a la escuela , pensó.

Se sentó en su pupitre y dejo caer los libros en el. Suspiro cansada , cansadísima.

— ¡Mira como estas! — dijo Hanna — no dormiste anoche y seguro que tampoco estudiaste por culpa de ese patán.

— no me regañes por favor Amiga, ya me duele la cabeza demasiado.

— Buenos días — dijo Mrs Matheus — tomen asiento , la prueba va a empezar.

Maldijo para sus adentros , iba a reprobar , Gracias a Ayato.

Hanna fue a su lugar y los demás compañeros igual , Mrs Matheus comenzó a repartir la prueba. y la prueba empezó.

Coloco su nombre y lo reviso, no había estudiado correctamente , así que sabia lo que le esperaba .El tic- tac del reloj la atormentaba , " vamos Yui, concéntrate "— se dijo a si misma , mas fue imposible , la mente en blanco ... siguió en blanco, Los tacones de la maestra resonaban en el suelo mientras caminaba por los lugares respectivos , su mirada quedo fija en Yui un instante , cuando esta empezó a ver su prueba con el rostro fruncido.  
La campana sonó , la prueba había terminado , y Mrs Matheus era la maestra mas especial y dura de la escuela , estaba frita.

— Dejen los lápices — dio recogiendo las pruebas — pueden retirarse — sus compañeros empezaban a salir , ella se puso de pie resignada , cojio su mochila para irse a llorar a un baño por su pésima calificación— Komori , usted quédese. —Ordeno la maestra , Yui asintió , una vez todos fuera la maestra se le acerco.

— Por lo que veo no ha estudiado— dijo Mirándola fijamente.

— lo lamento — dijo Yui al borde de las lagrimas.

— ¿ Que ocurre señorita komori? usted es una de mis mejores alumnas , realmente me sorprende que no halla pasado esta prueba , es la primera del semestre .. ¿ tiene algún problema ? —

— no , ninguno— dijo Yui— es solo que ... es que — no encontró justificación.

— Mire señorita Komori por ser de usted , le daré una oportunidad de pasar el examen— Yui se sorprendió , Mrs Matheus nunca era así de flexible , era seria y muy estricta.

— ¿ De verdad ? — Dijo Yui limpiando sus lagrimas.

— Si — respondió — solo porque es una de mis mejores alumnas.

— Claro que si , usted dígame cuando y yo estaré ansiosa por volver a hacerla — Dijo yui muy contenta por la oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

— El jueves terminado la escuela—

- Esta bien , aquí estaré — respondió Yui.

— De acuerdo , no me decepciones , quiero la máxima calificación.

— la tendrá , muchas gracias Mrs Matheus — le agradeció sonriéndole.

— Puede retirarse — Yui asintió a punto de irse— ah , por cierto Srta Komori ... no quiero pensar que no estudio por culpa de su noviecito

¿ verdad ? — Yui trago saliva.

— No ,no fue por eso — mintió.

— Eso espero .. seria una total decepción que mi mejor alumna este bajando su rendimiento por un bueno para nada como el joven Sakamaki ... sin ofender—

El dolor en el pecho de Yui se hizo mas grande , solo asintió y giro en sus talones para retirarse antes de que se arrepintiera.

— ¿ Entonces me acompañaras ? — dijo Yui entrando a casa junto su Hanna.

— ¿ Como es que aun le piensas dar un obsequio después de esto ? casi repruebas latín por su culpa y aun así le compraras un obsequio ¡eres increíble Yui komori ! - dijo su rubia amiga regañándola

— Pero tengo una segunda oportunidad de aprobar amiga—

— Si— dijo Hanna— pero no gracias a el ... ¿ como soportas a ese tipo ? me cae tan mal - dijo furiosa.

— No eres la única— dijo la madre de Yui entrando a la cocina.

— Buenas Tardes Sra Christa— dijo Hanna saludando a tu madre.

— hola Mama— dijo Yui.

— ¿ Que tal la escuela hoy chicas ? .. ¿ Hanna te quedas a comer ? —Dijo de forma amable la madre de Yui.

— claro — sonrió hanna — luego iremos al centro comercial por el regalo de Aayato— dijo fastidiada.

— Ese chico no merece nada tuyo Hija , ese chico no es para ti— dijo su Madre.

— Ya paren las dos ¿si ? , Ayato no es malo…

— Es muy impulsivo — terminaron la frase juntas.

— Esa frase la conozco de memoria querida amiga — dijo Hanna , Yui rodeo los ojos.

— Es nuestro aniversario de un año ¿ podrían apoyarme? —

— Dale , esta bien , sabes que cuentas conmigo pequeña gruñona — dijo su mejor amiga.

— Vamos a mi habitación para elegir algo lindo por Internet  
— bajen en 10 , la comida estará lista — anuncio Christa.

Ambas se acomodaron el la cama de Yui con la laptop frente a ellas , para eligir un regalo.

—¿ Que tal estos lentes ? — pregunto Hanna.

— No ,Ayato ya los tiene — dijo Yui.

—¿ Esta chaqueta ? … es linda. —Dijo hanna .

— Ayato odia el marrón , aunque van con sus ojos — dijo pasando la pagina— puede ser este accesorio para su moto.

— Sabes que la perdería en una de sus carreras — Yui asintió mirando otra vez la pantalla. —¿ te ha llamado ? — Pregunto Hanna ,Yui negó con la cabeza — déjame adivinar , ayer discutieron— nuevamente asintió— Ese idiota es tan bipolar.

— ¡ Mira este reloj ! — dijo emocionada mirando la pantalla de su laptop— es perfecto.

— si — dijo Hanna — es lindo ... y caro .. ¿ Tienes ese dinero ? — Yui asintió.

— Gastare lo que mi padre me deposito en mi cuenta—

— pero eso lo gastas en ropa y libros para ti ... ¿ Ayato no se merece eso de ti ? —

— Hannaaaa — dijo Yui enojada.

— Esta bien , cerrare la boca— dijo poniéndose de pie — será muy bonito el reloj pero ahora vamos a comer , muero de hambre.

Ambas bajaron a comer , conversaron con su madre y luego se retiraron a comprar el regalo de aniversario de Ayato , se subieron al lindo auto rojo de Hanna y emprendieron camino.  
Llevaron al Centro C. Caminaron un poco por las tiendas, Hanna amante de las faldas tubo que entrar a un tienda a hacer shopping , compro algunas cosas y luego se dirigieron a la tienda de relojes.

— ¡Es ese!— dijo Yui mirándolo através de la vitrina.

— buena elección — dijo la vendedora muy amablemente—¿ quiere verlo ? — Yui asintió y ella lo saco de la vitrina , lo observo mas de cerca — si , es este definitivamente , le encantara— sonrió.

— ¿ Alguna ocasión en especial ? — pregunto la joven — podríamos mostrarle mas si gusta Señorita.

— Si — sonrió — cumplo un año con mi novio.

— Su novio el Patan — dijo Hanna — Yui la fulmino con la mirada— ya , lo sientoooo.

— De acuerdo ... ¿ entonces se lo lleva ? — Dijo la amable vendedora.

— Si , claro — Sonrió Yui— esta bien.

Saco su tarjeta y no dudo en gastar hasta el ultimo centavo por el.  
Esta bien , este mes no luciría ropa nueva , pero ¿ que mas da ? ya tiene mucha ropa linda , Ayato es mas importante.  
Cogió la caja que contenía el reloj en sus manos , agradeció la atención y ambas se retiraron.

— ¿ Quieres un café ? — dijo Hanna — yo invito.

Después de hablar un buen rato en el Centro C Yui regreso a su casa , hizo los deberes y espero emocionada el día siguiente , seria perfecto , se hecho en su cama mirando el techo mientras sonreía.  
Un año de novios , ¡ wuao ! que rápido paso el tiempo ¿ no Yui ? , la muchacha enamorada hasta los huesos definitivamente estaba mas que enamorada , enamoradísima.  
No lograba imaginarse que regalo o sorpresa tendría Ayato para ella , el era alguien lleno de misterio , pero en el fondo romántico y dulce.  
El cansancio se apodero de sus pensamientos y poco a poco cerro sus ojos , quedando profundamente dormida con el cuadro de Ayato en sus manos.

El despertador la despertó de golpe , gruñio un instante , luego entro a la bañera , hoy era mas que un día normal , era especial., tendría que estar mas hermosa que nunca.  
Salio de la ducha envuelta en toallas , se dirigió a su armario para elegir algo lindo e impresionar a Ayato.  
Algo de perfume y su brillo labial frente al espejo , peino su cabello y lo seco con el secador, tomo su bolso y el regalo de Ayato en las manos y bajo a desayunar.

— Buenos días mamá — dijo Yui feliz.

— buen día linda — beso su frente —¿ que quieres de desayunar?.

— mmmm — en ese instante sonó la bocina del auto de Ayato , Yui sonrió emocionada y se paro de la mesa— comeré una manzana , adiós — beso a su madre en la mejilla y salio rápidamente de su casa  
— cuídate , adiós — dijo su madre desanimada. Detestaba a Ayato.

Ayato como siempre con su chaqueta negra y sus lentes negros , se veía tan sexy apoyado contra su auto , con esa camiseta blanca , era irresistible.  
Yui corrió hacia a el para darle un fuerte abrazo y regalarle un beso , un beso dulce y apasionado , lleno de amor y de felicidad.

— ¡ heeeey ! — dijo Ayato— ¿ estas muy feliz hoy ? — Yui sonrió y asintió con su pequeña cabecilla , estiro la caja con un lindo moño azul a las manos de Ayato, este sonrió — no es mi cumpleaños Yui — dijo divertido.

— ábrelo amor — dijo Yui emocionada por ver su reacción , Ayato lo abrió y se sorprendió a ver su hermoso reloj.

— ¡ genial muñeca ! ¿ Donde lo conseguiste ? es perfecto — dijo cogiendolo en sus manos.

— ¡ Feliz aniversario Ayato ! — dijo Yui esperando ver la sonrisa de Ayato , pero al contrario vio un ceño fruncido nervioso y preocupante.

— ¿ Que ocurre ? — pregunto al ver el rostro de Ayato.

— Nena lo lamento — dijo cogiendo su mano , entonces la sonrisa de Yui se esfumo.

— lo olvidaste ... — Dijo decepcionada Yui.

Continuara…

¡Dejen reviews!


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

— ¡ Ya vallaaaanse ! —dijo Ayato corriendo a sus amigos del departamento que ellos compartian.

— Nosotros también vivimos aquí —dijo Kou — no es nuestra culpa que te olvidaras de su aniversario.

—Solo te sientes culpable de haber olvidado esa fecha tan impórtate y te estas desquitando con nosotros — dijo Raito enojado apoyándose en la pared.

—¡Miren idiotas! Yui ya va a llegar , así que lárguense o los saco a patadas , vallan a dormir esta noche a otro lado, debajo de un puente , en algún hotel o en la calle …¡Solo vallanse! —

— Vale vale , solo porque la necesitas en tu cama, no se como te aguanta …a veces pienso que esa chica esta loca. — Dijo Raito .

Ambos muchachos salieron de el departamento a regañadientes.  
Ayato pidió la comida , ordeno la mesa y coloco el champagne , hecho pétalos de rosa por todos lados y encendió las velas, ¡ valla Ayato !

¿ tan culpable te sientes de haber olvidado su aniversario ?

Se coloco el saco y se perfumo , el Ding Dong , sonó , era ella.  
Abrió la puerta , se encontró con esos hermosos ojos sonriéndole , con su delicada piel de terciopelo y su lindo vestido.

Se quedo pendiente de su hermosa figura , contemplando su perfecto rostro mirándole fijamente, para comprobar una vez mas que ella era lo que tanto necesitaba.

— ¡Vaya Ayato! —dijo Yui sorprendida —Que hermoso es todo esto —dijo observando todo a su alrededor , dejo su bolso en el sofá de cuero negro.

— ¿Te gusta ? — dijo abrazándola por la cintura —Feliz aniversario de un año Yui Komori — dijo besando su cuello , absorbiendo su rico perfume a vainilla.— espero que puedas perdonarme por lo de esta mañana , sabes que mis deberes de capitán hace que me olvide de ciertas cosas cariño.

Yui asintió , Ayato se separo poco a poco de ella para tomar sus manos y encaminarla hacia la mesa.

— Ordene comida tailandesa —dijo Ayato sonriéndole de manera tierna.

— Es mi favorita — dijo Yui — muero de hambre.

— ¿ Cena para dos ? — dijo corriendo la silla para que ella pueda sentarse.

— Gracias Ayato , todo esta muy lindo— tomo asiento.

– ¿champagne? – pregunto Ayato.

– claro – dijo ella, el sirvió dos copas.

– Brindo por ti – dijo el.

– Y yo por ti – dijo ella.

– Por todo este tiempo juntos – continuo – porque eres lo único que me importa ahora y siempre – chicharrón sus copas y bebieron mirándose fijamente , con ese brillo especial en los ojos– te amo Yui Komori.

– Te amo Ayato Sakamaki–

Justaron sus labios lentamente , respirando su aroma , trasmitiendo sus emociones.  
El la miro fijamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla , sus labios ligeramente rosados , beso su frente y la atrajo hacia el para darle un abrazo.

Caminaron lento mientras el la besaba dirigiéndola a su habitación , le quito el vestido poco a poco y la tendió en su cama , en esas sabanas blancas, observando su hermoso y delicado cuerpecillo.  
Se quito lentamente la camiseta , sin prisa , era el momento y quería vivirlo sin apuros.  
Se poso sobre ella mientras la acariciaba , mientras cubría su cuerpo de pequeño besitos. mientras mordía sus orejas , pequeñitas. y respiraba de su aroma.

Ambos jadeantes , llenos de pasión, listos para entregarse el uno al otro, viviendo el momento sin prisa , ni presión.  
Ella sintió como el la penetraba pero despacio, sin agresividad , era cuidadoso y delicado , los gritos se comenzaron a oír , los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes , ella totalmente soldada a el , llena de deseo y de pasión era la noche perfecta , pero Yui se sentía vacía … como si entregarse a Ayato solo era un acto carnal y no de amor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Te juro amiga que solo solo sintió culpable – dijo Hanna mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

– ¡Hanna! – reprocho Yui

– Ayato no tiene esos detalles y lo sabes ... – Dijo hanna

– ¿ podemos dejar tu pesimismo de lado ? se feliz por mi amiga … solo por una vez .– Dijo Yui

– Esta bien – dijo Hanna resignada , toco la campana de salida.

– Bien , me voy a dar la prueba de latín , te veo pronto, deséame Suerte – dijo Yui despidiéndose de Hanna.

Entro en el salón de Mrs Matheus y esta le puso el examen sobre la mesa.

– Tiene solo 50 minutos Komori – Yui asintió y comenzó su prueba.

pasado los 50 minutos Yui había terminado sin ningún problema y le entrega la prueba con mucha confianza en si misma a la maestra.

– sabia que no me decepcionaría – dijo Mrs Matheus – puede retirarse Komori, tiene el mejor promedio de la clase.

– ¡ Yes ! –dijoYui juntando los brazos , la maestra se retiro del aula.

Ella cogió sus cosas , estuvo apunto de salir cuando un compañero la detuvo.

— Hey Yui espera - dijo Carla un compañero muy alto y de ojos ámbar llamativos .

– Hey hola Carla –lo saludo –¿ que haces aquí? las clases terminaron hace 1 hora.

– Te estaba esperando – Yui frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello , ósea hace mas de un año que Carla y su hermano menor Shin no le dirigen la palabra.

–¿ a mi ? …¿ Estas seguro? – Dijo yui insegura de creerle.

– si – Carla asintió – necesito que me ayudes es muy importante para mi , enserio te lo agradecería mucho.

–¿ Ayudarte ? – dijoYui – No comprendo Carla.

– Yui Komori – cojio su mano – sabes que estoy muy enamorado de Hanna – Yui asintió.

– Lo se ¿ y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto ? – La curiosidad mataba aYui.

–Solo necesito que le des esta carta por mi , ella es tu amiga y pues ... de ti si la aceptara , solo quiero que sepa lo que siento , así no me sentiré mal si no me corresponde –dijo Carla , a Yui le pareció muy tierno , ella tomo la carta y la guardo en su libro de química.

–Claro Carla , yo le daré esta carta a Hanna – el sonrió .

– Gracias Yui – dijo dándole un abrazo – No entiendo porque te alejaste de nosotros si éramos tan buenos amigos , incluso Shin te extraña mucho , pero tu novio la ultima vez casi lo mato por acercarse a ti, el te ama , pero quiere que seas feliz aunque no sea a su lado , cuando tengas tiempo habla con el , se siente muy triste por no verte.

–Tratare Carla , sabes que Ayato es muy celoso y odia a todos mis amigos además por lo de Hanna lo hago con gusto , no debes agradecer, nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose.

Afuera de la escuela Ayato la esperaba.

–¿ Quieres ver una película ? –propuso Ayato mientras la dejaba en casa.

–Me encantaría amor , pero tengo muchísima tarea en biología y tu deberías hacerla también–

–Odio los deberes –dijo estacionándose frente a su casa– Yo paso prefiero beber con los chicos y divertirme .

– Ayato yo puedo ayudarte, puedes reprobar si sigues solo divirtiéndote –ambos bajaron del auto.

– Tsk…..lo pensare – ella rió.

– Adiós cariño – dijo Yui dándole un beso corto en los labios.

– te llamare por la noche– le aviso el , ella asintió mientras entraba a casa.

Al día siguiente.

Ayato y yui caminaban de la mano por el pasillo .Ya era la ultima hora de clases y ella tenía practica de porristas ahora.

–¿ entrenaran hoy ? –pregunto Yui – Podríamos ver una película en mi casa después de la practica.

– Suena bien – dijo el besando sus labios.

–De acuerdo, te veo mas tarde – sonrió alejándose –¡ OH Ayato casi lo olvido ! lleva mi libro de química a mi casillero ¿si ? lo he olvidado en el laboratorio – dijo ella mientras se alejaba con las chicas.

Ayato fue a dar una vueltas por el campus , luego regreso por el libro de Yui , diviso en el laboratorio un libro sobre el asiento de la rubia , sonrió y se acerco a el.  
Lo cogió en sus manos pero al levantarlo un sobrecillo cayo de el. Ayato lo levanto y lo abrió.

Era una carta de amor, Mientras Ayato la leía la sangre se le subía a la cabeza , se puso rojo de la ira , ¿ cómo alguien puede ser tan cínico y escribir este tipo de declaraciones a su novia ? Su Yui ….¡Los mataria! A ambos! .

Pero lastimosamente Carla no había puesto " para: Hanna" así que Ayato dedujo que era paraYui.

–¡Maldita sea esta perra! ¿Desde cuándo lo engañaba? ¡ Maldito Carla! ¡ Maldita Yui ! – Dijo Ayato.

La arrugo en sus manos y salió en busca de el malnacido de Carla , estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer , le partiría la madre por engañarlo de esa manera. TENIA TANTA FURIA, iba a matarlo, iba como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

Golpeo fuertemente el área de educación física. Todos los muchachos giraron a verlo , tenía la cara roja y el ceño fruncido. Busco con la mirada al maldito de Carla, lo encontró.  
Camino hacia el rápidamente y de un solo golpe en la cara lo derribo al suelo.

–¡Maldito ! – grito Ayato mientras lo golpeaba – ¡ cómo te atreves a meterte con Yui! ¡ ella es mía! –- grito enfurecido –- ¡ te voy a matar infeliz ! –dijo lanzándose encima – ¡ hijo de Puta! .

– ¡ Hey Ayato ! ¡ mierda , lo mataras ! –grito Kou.

– ¡Ya basta! – dijo Raito sujetándolo del brazo –- ¿ Que te pasa ?.

– ¡Este hijo de puta se metió con Yui! – dijo enfurecido – ¡ esa perra me va a conocer de verdad ! – dijo saliendo del gimnasio de hombres dejando a Carla hecho un mar de sangre.

Corrió prácticamente corrió hacia el lugar donde las porristas practicaban solo quería encontrarla y matarla por haberlo engañado.

–¡¿ Donde está Yui ? ! – pregunto Ayato enrabiado.

–¿ Qué te pasa ? – pregunto Emily asustada.

–¡Que te importa! ¡ Dime en donde esta! – Grito ayato , ya no aguantaba mas quería matarla.

–su mama vino por ella hace una hora – dijo Emily – se fue con ella –emitió asustada por el rostro de Ayato.

Este se dio media vuelta y en un dos por tres ya estaba en su auto, manejando como un loco , rumbo a casa de Yui.

Los fuertes golpes de Ayato contra puerta deYui evidenciaba la furia que estaba refugiada en su interior.

– ¡Ya voy ! – grito ella desde la cocina & dejo las palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa, ¿ quien toca así ? , pensó Yui.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió , era Ayato – Amor , no te esperaba hasta las 4 , ¿Sucede algo malo? .

Ayato le respondió con una bofetada , una fuerte ya que el labio de Yui comenzó a sangrar.  
Todos sus cabellos sobre su cara mientras ella cogía su mejilla con los ojos aguados.

– ¡ Como te atreves a hacerme esto a mi ! – grito Ayato enojado , enojadísimo.

– P-pero Ayato... ¿Que?..

–¡ Cállate estúpida ! ¡ Eres una maldita infeliz! ¡ Me engañas ! – la acuso sin sentido , ella negó con la cabeza sin entender nada .

– ¿ no ? - pregunto Ayato sarcástico –¡ No me mientras zorra , ya lo se todo ! – dijo empujándola contra la pared, su espalda resonó fuertemente, el la cojio de las muñecas apretándola con fuerza , eso le dejo marcas.

– Me lastimas– se quejo Yui con los ojos llorosos.

–¡ Maldita perra ! ¡ Eres de lo peor ! ¡ Pero ni pienses que me veras la cara maldita zorra ! – Le grito colérico Ayato.

– ¡ Ayato yo no te engaño ! – grito Yui con lagrimas en sus ojos y tocando su mejilla la cual recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Ayato.

Pero Ayato no la escucho …solo volvió a callarla con otra bofetada , esta vez ella cayó al suelo.

–¿ A no ? y que es esto – dijo tirándole la bola de papel en la cara .

– Esa carta es la que te dio Carla , ¿¡me crees imbécil Maldita !? – Dijo Ayato gritándole en la cara.

Yui cogió la carta temerosa en sus manos. Esa Carta era para Hanna, no para ella.

– Por dios Ayato esto tiene una explicación – dijo sollozando.

– ¡ Que explicación ! ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Voy a matarlos a los dos ! – dijo apretando sus cabellos son sus manos.

– ¡ Como puedes hacerme esto Yui! – dijo enrojecido por la cólera – Con cuantos te habrás metido ¿no ? te encanta que te vean y que te follen , ¡eres una puta!.

– A-ayato – dijo ella llorando por el maltrato que este le estaba dando – Ya para, déjame explicarte, no es lo que tu crees.

–¡ Eres una zorra ! – grito enojado mientras tiraba unos de los jarrones, este reventó en el suelo.

Yui sintió miedo , mirando sus ojos fijamente , como la miraba lleno de celos y enrabiado hasta los huesos , como una especie de demonio que iba a matarla y solo quería escapar.  
Sus piernas temblaban y estaba despeinada, Ayato la paro de un jalón para jalar sus cabellos con fuerza y aventarla contra el sofá.

– Estas muy equivocada si crees que a mí me vas a ver la cara Yui Komori , ¿ con cuántos te habrás acostado estando conmigo ? ¿ 10 , 15 , Mas ? ¡joder ! ¡Habla! quiero saberlo , para matarlos uno por uno y a ti perra.

– No te engaño – Respondió en medio de sus lagrimas – Esta carta no es..

– ¿ Qué me quieres explicar ? – dijo lanzándole otra bófetada , ella cayo derribada en el suelo , esta vez con mucho miedo.

– Aléjate de mi – Dijo Yui el era un monstruo. Ahora lo veía con claridad.

Ayato se acerco a ella para seguir lastimándola, apretó sus manos con fuerza , Yui grito de dolor.

– Te voy a enseñar a portarte bien maldita perra y a serme fiel … ¿sabes porque? , Porque yo soy tu puto Dueño – Dijo Ayato dándole otra bofetada.

Yui ya no aguantaba mas , solo quería morir al ver que la persona que mas amaba la estaba golpeando con fuerza y sin pensar en su bienestar.

– Yui, cariño ¿ podrías ayudarme con las compras ? – pregunto Christa sin percatarse de lo ocurrido.

Apenas giro y vio a su hija sometida a Ayato, en el suelo con ese golpe en los labios y el golpeándola , se le cayo todo lo que tenia de las manos , corrió hacia ella para alejarla de ese animal.

–¡ Déjala Ayato !... ¡ joder ! ¡ mierda! ¡ déjala en paz ! – le dio un par de cachetadas , Christa estaba furiosa .

–¡ Lárgate de mi casa ! ¡ poco hombre ! ¡ no vuelvas a buscar a mi hija nunca mas ! – dijo dándoles fuertes empujones hacia la puerta.

– ¡ Lárgate animal ! ¡ Eres de lo peor ! ¡ No la vuelvas a buscar ! ¡ que te vallas ! –Dijo Christa y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

Corrió nuevamente hacia su hija para abrazarla fuertemente , la abrigo en sus brazos , estaba temblando , con mucho miedo mientras sollozaba en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ayato subió rápidamente a su auto , arranco a toda velocidad. Solo pensaba en ella, en Yui.  
En lo desgraciada que era, la maldijo mil veces. La amaba más que a su vida, pero el era una persona con demasiados problemas. Tal vez pensó que mañana podrían arreglar todo el asunto sin que su madre se interpusiera entre ellos.  
Grave error, ya nunca más la tendría.  
Se estaciono en las carreras de autos, bajo como alama que se lo lleva el diablo azotando la puerta de su Ferrari, encendió un cigarrillo.

– ¡ Hey Sakamaki! ¿ Listo para competir? – Pregunto Jacob, su contrincante.

– ¡ Cuando quieras puto marica! - dijo Ayato enojado. Mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos.

–¿ Que te paso ? – dijo Kou observando a Ayato.

–¿ Que mierda te importa ? – respondió furioso.

– Tranquilo – dijo Kou – tu rollo es con él , no conmigo.

–¿ Donde está Raito ? – pregunto Ayato.

– no lo sé – dijo Kou.

–¡ La carrera comienza en 5 minutos ! – dijo la jovencilla con una bandera a cuadros blanco y negro. Un arenal perfecto para las carreras de autos, la gente corría con sus apuestas ,¿ Ayato o Jacob ? ambos muy buenos corredores., gentes con cigarrillos sobre sus motocicletas o sus autos , con sus lentes puestos. Listos para sentir la adrenalina, el sol estaba por ocultarse.

–¡ A sus puestos ! – grito esta vez un varón. Ayato subió a su auto. Mas en su mente aparecía nuevamente ella … su Yui.

–¿ listos ? – su rostro frente a el , apretó fuertemente el volante .

– ¡ Fuera ! – el pañuelo de la muchacha despego por los aires.

Ambos salieron rápidamente, a máxima velocidad. Los gritos de los jóvenes perdidos en esas sucias carreras callejeras anunciaba la pista , muchos botes cayeron.  
El solo veía su rostro lleno de lagrimas , apretó con mas fuerza , aun la veía , y más fuerte , apretó los ojos y giro la curva , 1 vuelta mas , iba muy parejo.  
Las jóvenes con esos diminutos shorts esperando en la meta, con esas botas y sus cigarrillos sabor a menta.  
Final de fotografía.

– ¡ Gana Ayato ! – grito Ally por el altavoz.

Todos corrieron hacia Ayato para abrazarlo y felicitarlo , el se quedo dentro de su auto con la cabeza apoyada en el volante , respiro un par de veces para que bajara la adrenalina. levanto su cabeza y nuevamente estaba ella frente a el , ¿ era un espejismo ? La vio parada frente a su auto. El corazón le latía mas fuerte , sacudió la cabeza , no era ella …estaba alucinando. Bajo de su auto , todos lo abrazaron.

– ¡ Muy bien , campeón ! – dijo Ally coqueteando.

–¡ bieeeen Ayato ! – le dijo Kou abrazando a su amigo. Ayato asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su madre limpiaba la sangre de su labios. Ya estaba más tranquila.

– Bebe más agua linda – le dijo Christa rozándole el algodón en los labios , limpiando …curándole.

– Gracias mamá – dijo ella – por defenderme – dijo avergonzada de si misma.

– Siempre lo haré – dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá.-

–¿ Que ha pasado con Ayato? ¡ te dije que ese tipo no era bueno para ti ! – Le dijo Christa alzando la voz.

– Ya lo se – dijo apretando con fuerza los ojos – como me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado , mira solo como me dejo mamá… pero aun así lo amo … ¿Qué quieres que haga ?.

–Y lo se Hija …pero…¿ Porque dejaste que te golpeara Yui? - pregunto su madre.

– No lo se – dijo llorando – porque lo necesito a mi lado , porque me enamore de el ... y ahora me da miedo Ayato, mamá , no quiero saber nada de el nunca más …pero tampoco quiero dejarlo …no se que hacer mamá ….me siento estupida – dijo abrazándola.

– Ya mi niña , todo esta bien , ese patán no volverá a verte nunca mas amor mío – dijo apretando a su hija en sus brazos – todo estará bien.

– Yo lo arreglare mamá …No te quiero ver preocupada por mi culpa …además ….

– Pues voy a denunciarlo , le pondré una orden de alejamiento o lo que sea …pero no lo quiero cerca de ti . – Dijo Christa aforrándose con fuerza a yui.

– Yo también – dijo Yui – pero solo quiero alejarme  
de el y no verlo nunca mas…lo amo mamá …pero el me hace daño de todas las maneras posibles…creo que de verdad , el fue un error .

– Haremos lo que tu digas – dijo Christa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luna cubría el hermoso cielo negro.  
Todos festejaban la victoria de Ayato en las pistas de carreras, autos por todos lados , amigos bebiendo , muchachos jugando con una lata de cerveza sobre el suelo. Chicas sobre los autos , fumando y la música levemente elevada.  
Ayato apoyado sobre el BW de Kou mientras bebía una lata de cerveza con Ally apoyada a su lado, y el cojiendola de la cintura, Ella reía coqueta mientras cogía un mechón de su cabello.  
Raito apareció en su moto. Se estaciono frente a ellos.

– ¿ Donde te habías metido ? – pregunto Kou a Raito – te perdiste la carrera.

– ¿ Como que en donde ? – dijo enojado – todos se largaron cuando este idiota golpeo a Carla y yo tuve que llevarlo al hospital junto con Shin – Ayato frunció el ceño.

– hubieras dejado que mate a ese malnacido – dijo Ayato dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

– Por suerte está vivo ...y tú eres un imbécil Ayato – le dijo Raito.

– ¡ Hey ! – Aviso Ayato – cuida tus palabras idiota–

– Me perdí la carrera por tu culpa ... y para colmo lo golpeaste por las puras– Dijo Raito molesto.

– Se metió con mi novia …MI YUI– dijo Ayato gritando.

– Eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que la carta no era para Yui , sino para Hanna. –Le dijo ya harto Raito.

Los ojos de Ayato se abrieron como platos, la lata de cerveza se le cayo de las manos y se acerco a Raito para cojerlo del cuello.

– ¡¿ Que mierda dices, Raito ? ! –

– Primero suéltame – dijo Raito soltándose de el bruscamente.-

– Carla dice que esa carta se la entrego a Yui para que se la diera a Hanna , todos sabemos que se muere por ella , pero tu y tus celos no te dejan pensar, eres un idiota Ayato– Le dijo Raito ya cabreado de lo estupido y imbecil que era su supuesto amigo.

Ayato maldijo mil veces en sus adentros , ¡ era obvio !  
el .. "tus hermosos ojos azules como el mar " – Yui tiene ojos de un rosa brillantes & " tus cabellos castaños que me vuelven loco "– Yui no tiene los cabellos castaños …. Lo tiene Rubio.

–¡ Mierda ! - gruñio y subió a su auto rápidamente , tenia que arreglar este maldito problema. ¿ como he podido ser tan idiota ! , se regaño miles de veces.

Arranco a toda velocidad. Sus amigos se miraron y ambos subieron a sus vehículos para seguirlo , Ayato era muy impulsivo .

La había Juzgado mal , ¡ que clase de novio era ! , se sentía una mierda de persona, ahora debía rogar perdón, pero no tiene de que preocuparse …seguramente Yui lo perdonaría como siempre.

¡Grave error!

Se estaciono Frente a casa de Yui, suspiro levemente.  
¿ como había sido capaz de darle semejante golpiza? a ella ... que lo amaba tanto. Más que a ella misma, sin amor propio , humillada ante el , ahora estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía regresar , los roles probablemente cambiaran a partir de aquella noche fría.

Coloco su teléfono en su oído derecho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella se miro al espejo, sintió pena por si misma.  
¡ mírate Yui! ¡ mira lo ridícula que eres! humillarte así por el que no vale nada, que no merece ni una de tus lagrimas. Se encerró en su habitación. De pronto su teléfono sonó.

Era Ayato, lo supo , iba a contestar y terminar con todo esto de una vez , junto fuerzas , la mano le tembló al levantarlo , pero ya no quería ser mas su juguete, ella solo queria ser amada …pero amada por alguien que valiera la pena , no por el ya no mas .  
Sono dos , tres , cuatro y tomo valor. Contesto.

– ¿Yui?– dijo Ayato sin dejarla hablar , su piel se erizo en ese instante, totalmente paralizada –tenemos que hablar , estoy afuera de tu casa , baja–dijo Ayato por el teléfono.

Ella trago saliva , el aire se le quedo en los pulmones mientras se miraba espejo.

– No quiero – pronuncio en un hilo de voz.

– Yui solo ven , hablemos – bajo de su auto.

–Yo no quiero hablarte , no quiero ni verte – le confeso Yui al borde de las lagrimas.

–Solo escúchame, cometí un error , he sido un imbécil , debes perdonarme –

– Yo no te debo nada – dijo Fría – ni perdones , ni disculpas.

– Ya basta ¡ joder! , solo baja y arreglemos esto –

–¿ Que quieres arreglar? – dijo apoyándose contra la pared – ¿los golpes y lo abusos? – Yui tomo aire – prefiero dejarlo como esta. Yo no quiero verte.

–Entonces hablaremos mañana – dijo Ayato.

– ¿ Que parte de NO TE QUIERO VER no captaste ? – se armo de valor para encararlo.

– muñeca , se que estas enojada ... pero ..

– ¡si mi madre no hubiera llegado me hubieras matado Ayato!– Dijo alterada Yui.

– jamás te haría nada malo Cariño , siempre te he respetado – Dijo Ayato con una voz pacifica.

–No me parece que haya sido así – dijo ella , fría , muy fría, probablemente su corazón ya se había endurecido –¿ somos enemigos ? dímelo tu porque no lo se.

– Yo te amo – le confesó Ayato – he cometido un error , necesito que me perdones. Lamento haberte golpeado , de verdad.

–Sigue lamentándote – dijo ella –esto es una tormenta ¿ no lo vez ?.

–Deja de decir esas cosas Yui – dijo Ayato – solo fue una pelea de novios, como las tienen todo el mundo.

–¿ Peleas ? lo tuyo no solo son peleas , son celos enfermizos , eres agresivo , me engañas … ¿ crees que no lo se ? ¿ crees que no me doy cuenta? …¿Quién fue la ultima? … ¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡Con que derecho me dices que te engaño … eres un cínico!– una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

–Eso es mentira –dijo Ayato – hablaremos ahora , baja por favor.

–No lo haré Ayato , ¿ de que me sirve?... de nada …

–Podemos arreglar esto – Ayato se comenzó a asustar , jamás Yui le había dicho esas cosas.

– Ya no hay nada que arreglar –su corazón se acelero mas – te equivocaste miles de veces y te perdone porque fuiste el amor de mi vida – Le dijo Yui decidida.

–Lo soy … y siempre lo seré–

– No – dijo ella– Se termino –pronuncio Yui, el Corazón de Ayato quedo paralizado –yo no quiero seguir así, estoy cansada de tus mentiras y engaños …esta tarde me quitaste la venda de los ojos .

– ¿ Que dices Yui? ¿ Quieres que cambie ? lo haré , bien , cambiare , no más golpes , ni peleas.– Dijo desesperado Ayato , no quería perderla … no a ella , no a su Yui.

–Ya es muy tarde... quiero escapar de ti ¿ no te das cuenta ? –

– Tu y yo somos el uno para el otro –

– Me da lo mismo lo que pienses Ayato–

– ¡ Mierda Yui ! ¡ ya deja de decirme estas estupideces ! –Dijo Ayato .

–¿ Porque seguir haciéndome mas daño ? , yo no me merezco esto Ayato , yo siempre estuve para ti … tu nunca me has amado – Dijo Yui ya con un nudo en la garganta … lo amaba , pero también debía amarse a si misma.

Ayato camino hacia la puerta de Yui con un hilo de aire en el corazón.

– Abre la puerta ahora – le dijo Ayato.

–No – dijo ella –vete de mi casa y ya no me busques mas , no quiero verte mas Ayato … me haces daño–

– ¡ Yui ! ¡ ya déjate de jueguitos ! – dijo golpeado la puerta de su casa.

–Ojala yo fuera así de fuerte – dijo ella dejándose caer sobre la pared mientras sollozaba despacio – me duele solo ser tu diversión Ayato .

– ¡ No es así ! –

– No te creo – confeso –ya no puedo creerte , solo te pedí sinceridad….Pero tu no eres honesto , siempre me mentias …siempre Ayato –

– Perdóname Yui por favor –

– ¿ Ya para que pedir perdón ? – Dijo yui triste .

– ¡ Abre la puta puerta! – Grito Ayato lo mas fuerte que pudo.  
– Olvídalo – dijo Yui , sus lagrimas caían a montones. Ayato seguía golpeando la puerta –se acabo … lo nuestro se termino.

– ¡ No! – grito Ayato – ¡ábreme la puerta! –Christa Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía.

–Estuve ciega , pero ya abrí los ojos. – Dijo Yui.

– Tu no entiendes –

–Te entendía – respondió – solo te pedí sinceridad.

– todo lo que siento por ti es sincero Yui – ella negó con la cabeza – te amo ¡ te amo! ¿ entiendes? – dijo Ayato con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Ya olvídalo , se termino – Yui colgó.

– ¡ Yui!¡ joder! – dijo golpeando la puerta mas fuerte –¡ abre ahora !

¡ no me dejes ! – golpeo mas fuerte, sus lagrimas caían , su rostro se puso pálido. La había perdido. – ¡ abre te digo ! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE! …. ¡No me hagas esto Yui! – Ayato no paraba de llorar … no podía creer que su yui , la mujer mas perfecta en el mundo lo había dejado.

Sus amigos llegaron a tiempo, los vecinos comenzaron a asomarse por el escándalo de los gritos de Ayato .  
Kou y Raito corrieron hacia a el para evitar que destroce la puerta de Yui.

- ¡suéltenme! – Le grito destrozado Ayato a sus amigos – ¡Por dios Yui! ¡Porfavor! – grito Ayato con lagrimas en los ojos – ¡No me dejes!

Continuara….

Que triste ;-; …

D-dejen Review ;-;


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Pov Yui-

Escucho los Gritos de Ayato fuera de su casa, escucho como le rogaba y suplicaba…pero no salio, se acurruco en una esquina mientras sus lagrimas caían , también se escucho como los amigos de Ayato luchaban por llevárselo … pero no quiso asomarse , porque estaba segura que si veía esos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas se arrepentiría de su decisión y correría a sus brazos .

–Ya no más Ayato….Te amo …pero debo amarme a mi también , nunca te olvidare …mi primer amor- Pronuncie lo ultimo en sollozos , lo amo demasiado …olvidarlo será difícil y muy difícil.

Levantas tu rostro al sentir el sonar de los motores y suspiras aliviada… eso solo significaba una cosa … el …tu Ayato se ha ido para siempre .

-Pov Ayato-

La había perdido … a su Yui …No ….No …pero solo fue una pequeña pelea …ella no lo dejaría , seco sus lagrimas bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos y dio un ultimo golpe a la puerta , y grito.

–¡Maldita sea Yui! … te amo y mañana volveré y hablaremos con calma ….¡ me oíste! … tu no me puedes dejar … no a mi ….¡maldita sea! … ¡te juro que no me rendiré hasta tenerte nuevamente! –

Raito le agarro de la chaqueta y lo separo de la puerta , Kou negaba … nunca creyó ver a su amigo tan dolido .

–No seas idiota Ayato … larguémonos antes de que llegue la policía , los vecinos denunciaran tus gritos … no seas imbecil , ven mañana – Le dijo Kou.

–¿Que venga mañana? … No entiendes o ambos son entupidos …¿que mierda paso Ayato? , Yui nunca se había enojado así contigo, ¿puedes ser un buen amigo y contarnos que mierda paso? – Le dijo en verdad cabreado Raito , Ayato lo sabia … Raito siempre estuvo enamorado de Yui , desde mucho antes que Ayato fijara sus ojos en ella.

Ayato suspiro resignado y miro a Raito quien solo le indico con la mano que soltara la lengua.

–Iremos al puto departamento … hice una pendejada Raito … Casi la mate a golpes – Dijo Ayato en un susurro tratando de no llorar frente a sus amigos , aun recuerda a yui tirada en el suelo y su labio sangrando, había sido un idiota … un animal.

–No te escuche … habla mas fuerte – Dijo Raito .

–Tsk … como sea , mañana volveré , ya se le pasara el enojo y volverá tras mi como la perra rastrera que es -Dijo Ayato subiendo a su auto seguido de sus amigos

**oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Pov Ayato-

Una semana había pasado y Ayato iba por las mañanas y tardes a golpear la puerta de Yui para arreglar el problema , pero christa lo corría a golpes , Ayato ya se estaba desesperando , solo quería verla abrazarla y besarla … El primer día que no logro verla se encontró con Hanna en el instituto y la acorralo para que le dijera a yui que quería verla y arreglar su relación , pera esta solo se burlo de el , diciéndole que al fin Yui lo había dejado y que se sentia muy feliz por su amiga , y así fue el primer día que no pudo verla , se inundo en alcohol en su departamento , Raito solo negaba , amaba a Yui en secreto y le dolía ver a su mejor amigo así y a la mujer que ama destruida , intento de todo para hacer entrar en razón a ayato y que dejara de beber …pero fue imposible , este solo ignoro sus palabras y llamo a la primera zorra disponible ….se acostó con la perra de Ally , traicionando nuevamente a Yui , el segundo día todos hablaban porque el estaba de la mano con Ally , muchos ya se habían enterado del quiebre entre la pareja favorita , pero no creían que Ayato seria tan poco hombre y seria capaz de reemplazarla con una de las amigas de Yui … Este ignoro todos los comentarios incluso no lo avergonzaba , es mas quería que yui lo viera para que muriera de celos y deseara verlo … pero ella no apareció en toda una semana y eso lo tenia destruido , era como si no le importara mas lo que el hiciera.

–Ayato … ella no vendrá , deja de buscarla con la mirada – Le dijo Ally mientras besaba con descaro su cuello.

–Tsk … Déjame en paz …¿Quién dijo que la busco a ella? … yo solo veo si el maestro ya llego – Dijo Ayato decepcionado al ver a hanna sola con camile , nuevamente Yui había faltado.

– ¡Hey Hanna! -Grito un castaño de ojos ámbar – ¿Como se encuentra Yui ? - ¿Había escuchado bien ? … que mierda se traía ese malnacido de Shin con su Yui … así que presto mas atención a la conversación escondido entre los pupitres.

Hanna se dio vuelta y corrió a abrazar al castaño que ahí se encontraba .

–¡¿Shin?! … ¡idiota al fin te dignas a aparecer por lo tuyo!… Ya sabes la noticias ¿verdad? – Esa maldita de Hanna no se trae nada bueno … lo presentía .

–Pues …Me llegaron rumores de que esta muy triste en su casa… Tu crees que pueda verla …ahora que ella y ese tal sakamaki no andan, estoy harto de preguntarte a escondidas sobre ella , muchos meses ya llevo con este jueguito Hanna y no se si me apoyas a mi o a Ruki a estas alturas …Además quiero verla- Los escuchaba muy poco , pero escucho claramente lo que quería ese idiota .

– No lo se Shin … ella , bueno ella …

–La golpeo … ya lo se , ella no quiere que la vean así tan demacrada pero necesito decirle lo que siento … ya es hora hanna , quiero apoyarla en todo y ser su todo.

–Mierda Shin me lo pones difícil … no eres el único candidato que Yui tiene …y no eres el único que me cae bien para mi amiga , ella merece lo mejor y debes jugártela … solo te diré que ¡kyaaaa! , maldición , escapémoslos ahora mismo …¡Quiero ver la cara de mi amiga al verte! , ella te extraña , eres su amigo también después de todo – Ayato ardía de furia al escuchar aquello , ni siquiera llevaban una semana sin verse y esos malditos ya querían follarsela.

–Te lo agradeceré siempre Hanna , ahora …pues vámonos – Dijo este tomando la mano de Hanna y corriendo ambos para la salida …pero lo que no sabían era que Ayato los iba siguiendo y no con buena cara.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Pov Yui-

Se encontraba sola , bajo las cobijas de su cama lloraba a mares … el …su Ayato el cual tanto amor le profesaba no duro ni un día solo … ni siquiera uno , sus amigas porristas preocupadas porque ella había faltado la llamaron , y contaron que habían visto a Ayato de la mano con una de sus amigas … con Ally… era un descarado , hanna que se había ido hace una hora al instituto le juro que le cortaría las pelotas y se las daría a los perros por haberla golpeado , pero la detuvo y le dijo que lo dejara en paz .

Se removió con pesar en la cama y el sonido de la puerta la hizo ponerse atenta …pero recordó que su amiga Hanna tenia llaves de la casa y recordó que esta antes de irse dijo que no quería dejarla sola … quizás solo volvió.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la casa de Yui….

-¡Shin! … ¡Dios solo entra! … ¿no te habrás arrepentido? , porque si es así ¡te golpearé tan duro que gritaras clemencia! No perdí una clase para esto … no Shin…. ¡así que entra y confiésale tus sentimientos! – Le dijo Hanna enojada empujándolo al interior de la casa.

-¡Es difícil hacerlo si quieres dejarme a solas con ella! – Dijo Shin con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Shin no seas tonto ¡… solo les daré espacio – Dijo Hanna guiñandole un ojo , pero este se sonrojo mas.

- ¡¿Que …que clase de amiga eres?! , ¡no puedes dejarnos solos … Dios hanna estas loca! – Dijo este arreglando su ropa , estaba nervioso y eso a hanna le pareció lindo.

- Demasiado tarde Shin …iré a mi casa a comer algo delicioso … te doy una hora y otra cosa …. Su habitación es la que esta subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha – Dijo Hanna fingiendo desinterés y saliendo como bala de la casa.

- ¡No hanna! … ¡espera! – Demasiado tarde … Hanna ya se había largado y Shin se encontraba temblando de nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh genial! …. Ahora que mierda le diré – Dijo Shin subiendo las escaleras con su mochila en el hombro- Hola yui , la loca de Hanna me dejo contigo a solas jajajaja … es gracioso verdad … ¡maldita sea!.

Ya estaba parado frente a su puerta , el nerviosismo ya se le había ido , solo tenia una oportunidad y la aprovecharía , golpeo la puerta y un suave " Hanna" se escucho de su interior , en ese momento su corazón se detuvo … la extrañaba tanto.

- Soy Shin … Yui …

Levanto su cuerpo aun con una piyama rosa semitransparente y abrió la puerta confusa.

- ¿Shin? … ¿Quien te dejo entrar? …No se ni para que pregunto… Fue Hanna ¿verdad? – Dijo Yui en un tono neutro.

-Hola Yui … bueno la verdad quedamos en que vendríamos juntos a ver como te encontrabas y eso …Pero ella fue a comer a su casa , y pues …espero no te moleste que este aquí … solo venia a disculparme- Dijo Shin desviando la mirada de Yui quien parecía estar desnuda con ese piyama ya sus senos desnudos translucían la tela.

-¿Disculparte? – Dijo Yui – De que Shin …Tu no has hecho nada malo - Dijo Yui mirando a Shin incomodo apoyado en el marco de la puerta – ¡Pero que tonta soy! ¿Quieres entrar? , esta un poco desordenado, pero … ¡solo entra tonto te extrañe! – Dijo Yui abrazando a shin .

– ¡Claro que lo hice! … te deje sola cuando mas necesitabas mi apoyo …. Y todo por mis entupidos celos , es que ese Ayato no me daba muy mala espina Yui – Dijo Shin abrazando con añoro a Yui.

Yui se separo de este y lo guío de la mano a un espejo , se miraba las marcas casi invisibles que eran los duros golpes de Ayato.

– Mira Shin … agradezco que hayas hecho eso … alejarte por mi felicidad , sabes … es algo tonto decir esto después de un año …pero Tu me gustabas , desde que era niña me encantaban tus ojos , tan diferentes a los de los demás niños eras muy bueno conmigo ... me cuidabas de los abusivos , estoy tan avergonzada de haberme cegado con Ayato , los deje a ustedes , mis mejores amigos … A carla … a Ruki y a ti Shin por el , y de que me sirvió … de nada …estoy segura que si tu hubieras sido Ayato no me hubieras hecho … esto – Dijo al borde de las lagrimas Yui enseñándole los diferentes moretones que en su cara se encontraban y las marcas de sus manos – Estoy tan arrepentida de haberme enamorado de Ayato Sakamaki , no lo sabes cuanto Shin … ¿te das cuenta ? , y lo mas entupido es que aunque me haya molido a golpes aun lo amo.

–No llores Yui … no me gusta verte llorar , nunca me gusto- Dijo Shin limpiándole las lagrimas de los ojos.

–Confírmame los rumores por favor Shin, ¿es verdad que Ayato esta saliendo con Ally? Tan pronto se olvido de mi , ¿Es que nunca me amo? –

– Lo siento Yui por decirte esto …pero , estoy seguro que nunca te amo , y nunca lo hará … ese tipo es un mujeriego …nunca cambiara , bueno y sobre Ally … como decirte sin que te lastimes más Yui – Dijo Shin apegando el frágil cuerpo de Yui al suyo.

–Dímelo Shin … seré fuerte – Dijo Yui mirando a los ojos a Shin.

– Esta bien , pero si te sientes mal o algo te recuestas en la cama y te tranquilizas – Yui asintió y tomo con fuerza las manos de Shin – ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Parker? .

–Claro que la recuerdo … Ayato me vino a dejar furioso porque yo quería estudiar … ¿Qué hay con eso? – Dijo Yui sentándose en la cama seguido de Shin .

– Fue la primera vez que yo lo vi con Ally y eso no es todo … Siempre te fue infiel Yui … Siempre que bebía con sus amigos en las fiestas y tu te ibas y este imbecil se las tiraba a todas – Dijo Shin acariciando la mano de yui con ternura.

– Ya sabia que me engañaba Shin… pero es difícil asimilarlo , estaba ciega Shin …pero ya he abierto los ojos …además agradezco tu visita , de verdad que te extrañaba - Dijo Yui besando con cariño a Shin en la mejilla.

– Yo también te extrañaba tontita … además eso hacen los amigos … ¿no? , están en las buenas y las malas , ¡Y SABES QUE MAS! Quiero que busques tu vestido mas bonito que iremos por un helado o lo que tu quieras- Dijo Shin aventando a Yui al armario.

–¿Pero Shin , no ibas a decirme algo importante? – Dijo Yui buscando entre toda su ropa.

– ¿Que? … ¿que cosa?… pero si ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte Yui … date prisa te esperare abajo , ¿esta bien? – Dijo Shin cerrando la puerta.

Bajo con el corazón en la mano, la amaba , pero respetaba su amor por Ayato … ella aun lo amaba y seria muy mal visto aprovecharse de su situación , eso no seria de un hombre …si quería enamorarla, tendría que jugársela por su amor y hacer que olvidara poco a poco al idiota de Ayato.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Pov Ayato-

Se encontraba apretando con ira el volante , había llamado a Raito para que no lo dejara hacer una estupidez y lo acompañara a la casa de Yui para espiarla , no quería que Yui fuera de nadie más … pero cuando vio Hanna salir y dejar solos a esos dos algo dentro de el se rompió , ya no sentía ira, sentía pena … quería llorar , pero no lo haría … no frente a Raito.

– ¡Ayato mierda!... haz algo ese idiota puede estar , no se haciendo algo con Yui … ¡maldita sea! – Decía Raito nervioso mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto de Yui.

– ¡ Que mierda Raito! … es mi novia , no la tuya … estas mas preocupado tu por ella que yo – Dijo Ayato derramando lagrimas de impotencia.

– ¡Es que no te veo hacer nada! … Soy tu amigo pero estoy harto de ti , sabias que Yui me gustaba antes de que fueras su novio y aun así … me la arrebataste solo porque …¡porque eres un idiota! , Deberías irte a la mierda y dejar que Yui busque alguien que la quiera o la respete – Decía Raito intentando ver por la ventana del auto.

–¿Y me vienes a hablar de respeto tu? … ¡sanguijuela! , te has tirado a todas en el instituto , ¡ya cállate mierda antes que te parta la cara! – Dijo Ayato bajando del Auto y acercandose a la ventana del comedor en donde vio a Shin sentado , respiro de alivio , al menos no estaban en el cuarto juntos.

– Raito ven … mira esto , no están juntos ¿feliz ? , ya para tu mierda con mi novia … Yui es mía , si te pedí que me acompañaras fue porque eres el único que accedería a venir … te importa Yui ¿no? , pera ella es mi Novia , ¡no tuya!- Dijo Ayato mirando con superioridad a Raito.

Raito miro por la ventana escondido entre los arbustos y río con burla antes las palabras de Ayato..

–¿Tu novia? , ¡ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SABE ACEPTAR QUE LA PERDIO! … ella ya no esta contigo y esa es la razón de estar espiándola… además tu andas revolcándote con la perra de Ally , ¡Deja a Yui en paz! – Dijo Raito respirando agitado, Ayato era su amigo … pero odiaba lo terco que era .

– Yui es mía … si intentas algo con ella te matare Raito me vale mierda que seas mi amigo , te voy a matar …así que cállate – Raito suspiro cabreado y miro a Yui quien bajaba mas hermosa que nunca por las escaleras , con un vestido Blanco de tirantes fino y su hermoso cabello rubio suelto , luego puso atención a los moretones de su rostro y brazos y miro enojado a Ayato.

–Me dijiste que solo le diste una bofetada … eres un poco hombre Ayato , ¡solo mírala! , esta toda llena de golpes … te desconozco Ayato … sabes , me voy a la mierda , nos vemos en el departamento , estas enfermo …deberías hacer lo mismo , dejemos que descanse de ti , debe estar cabreada de ti Ayato - Dijo Raito dando un empujón a Ayato y mandándolo al suelo ayato solo miro avergonzado al suelo.

– Esperare hasta que este sola para hablar con ella , vete tranquilo Raito , te prometo no le hare nada – Dijo Ayato limpiando la suciedad de su ropa.

– Mas te vale Ayato … mas te vale …porque si me entero que le haz hecho algo nuevamente olvidare que eres mi amigo y te voy a moler a golpes – Fueron las ultimas palabras de Raito quien se retiro del lugar bajo la mirada triste de Ayato.

– Es que … es que nunca pensé que la había dejado tan mal – Dijo Ayato fijando su mirada en Yui quien era abrazada por shin dentro de la casa.

– Yui … por dios Yui … perdóname

Los vistes salir juntos y te escondiste de ellos , fue milagroso que no se dieran cuenta de que te encontrabas ahí ya que tu auto era llamativo .

Los seguiste por todo el centro comercial , sentías celos al verlos juntos , pero trataste de controlarte y no hacer alguna estupidez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pov Yui –

Fueron por un helado gigante de vainilla al centro comercial con Shin , pasearon por muchas tiendas y Shin te regalo un hermoso oso de peluche color café con ojos ámbar , se rieron todo el trayecto del pobre oso el cual se parecía A shin , pero este solo ignoraba tus burlas .

– ¡Shin es igual a ti cuando tenias 8 años! , míralo Shin , es lindo …no me ignores Shin … míralo – Dijo Yui poniendo en sus brazos aquel peluche .

– ¡Que no! … sigues siendo una niña Yui … Todos nos miran , pero no importa … solo que ese oso no es igual a mi … es no se … deforme … si ese seria la palabra adecuada – Dijo Shin rojo de vergüenza .

– No importa Shin … gracias por este paseo … fue tan lindo , se parece al día como cuando teníamos 15 en mi cumpleaños … recuerdo que me diste globos ….fue gracioso , porque recién ahora me doy cuenta que eran esos globos – Le dices soltando una risa discreta.

– No … no me hables de eso … la maldita de Hanna me dijo que eran tus caramelos favoritos … ya ves que me engaño , siempre fue tan mala conmigo – Shin metió sus manos en los bolsillos y aumento el paso.

– ¿Que? … Pero como no te diste cuenta que eran …bueno , preservativos , eres un hombre y tu debes saber sobre esas cosas – Le dices ya estallando en carcajadas.

– ¡Dios Yui! …¡ NO TE BURLES ERA UN NIÑO ¡ , nisiquiera sabia para que servían – Dijo Shin tapando su rostro con una mano.

– ¿Es verdad? hace dos años ninguno de los dos sabia aun que era tener un novio …¿ aun no tienes novia Shin? , es que nunca te he visto con ninguna chica … ¿no me digas que eres gay? –

– No …es que es complicado … estoy bueno estoy – El celular de Shin comienza a sonar y este frunce el ceño . Este contesta y lo ves discutir por la otra línea .

–¡Mierda! A carla le dieron el alta en el hospital y quieren que lo valla a recoger … en este instante , te voy a dejar a tu casa y tomo un taxi al hospital …¿ esta bien ? – Dijo Shin apretando con rabia el celular.

–No te preocupes Shin … puedo regresar sola , eso si mándale mis saludos a carla y que se recupere pronto –

–¿Es … es enserio? , ¿no te enfadas si no te llevo a tu casa? –

– Claro que no tontito , es mas me gustaría que saliéramos mas seguido , como en los viejos tiempos …pero nos podemos ver mañana en el colegio y también quiero verte en mi practica así que no me falles , eso recompensara nuestra salida frustrada –

Te acercas a abrazarlo y le besas la mejilla , fue una gran distracción salir con Shin , además que extrañabas hacerlo sonrojar .

– Nos vemos Shin …no olvides ir a verme a la practica de porristas .

– Claro que no lo hare , nos vemos mañana Yui –

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y al llegar a la esquina doblando tu casa , sientes un auto frenar y te sobresaltas al ser lanzada con gran brusquedad por Ayato quien te miraba enfadado.

– Así que de paseo con el sarnoso de Shin ¿eh? …¡ Y YO CREYENDO QUE LLORABAS POR MI AUSENCIA! O que te sentías culpable de nuestra ruptura , ¡no eres mas que una …que una maldita malagradecida! .

No hablas … solo quedas en silencio y comienzas a sentir miedo , te abrazas a ti misma y comienzas a llorar.

– No … no por favor Ayato , no me golpees otra vez – Dijo Yui con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Pov Ayato–

Verla llorando solo hizo que me sintiera el hombre mas vil de todo el planeta , toda la ira contenida se fue por la borda al verla llorar, y ver como sus muñecas aun permanecían moradas me hizo sentir un idiota.

– Mierda Yui … no llores , yo solo quiero arreglar esto … ven vamos a un lugar tranquilo para que hablemos sobre lo nuestro esta bien cariño.

–No quiero Ayato … estaba tan bien hasta que tu … hasta que tu apareciste , me sentía tranquila , contigo solo siento miedo – Ignoro sus palabras y conduzco a toda velocidad en solo una dirección mi departamento .

– Ayato si no llego a casa mi mamá se preocupara … déjame en paz , admite que lo nuestro se fue .. ya no queda nada – Sus palabras me duelen , pero no voy a llorar , no enfrente de mi amada Yui.

– Solo espera para que lleguemos a mi departamento cariño … ahí grítame y maldíceme todo lo que quieras … me lo merezco , pero escúchame a mi también , no puedo estar un día mas sin ti –

El camino se hace demasiado largo con el silencio de Yui , eso me esta matando lentamente , ella me tiene miedo … porque … es porque soy un idiota .

– Vamos Yui entra al departamento … solo hablaremos , no te hare nada malo … te juro que te dejare en paz si lo haces – ella asiente y entra en medio de sollozos .

Ambos entramos pero Yui aun iba sollozando y eso me preocupaba … acaso de verdad ya no hay vuelta atrás , veo A raito lanzado en un sillón y me molesta el hecho que le guste a mi mujer …a mi Yui .

– Raito … ¡Oye Raito! No quiero que nadie me moleste , estaré con mi mujer –

– ¿Eh? … Yui … que hace ella aquí … podemos hablar Ayato … esto no me gusta , ella esta llorando … además Ally te espera en tu habitación , creí que tu mujer era ella – Dice Raito acercándose a Yui.

– No quiero estar aquí – Dijo Yui al borde de las lagrimas.

– Oye … oye … ¿Yui te encuentras bien? , si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la cocina mientras Ayato arregla el problema con su amiguita .

– No te metas en mis asuntos Raito , ve con Ally y échala a patadas , no quiero nada con esa zorra –

– Pues ella dijo que tu la llamaste , así que arregla tus problemas solo , no soy tu peón ayato – Dijo Raito guiando a Yui a la cocina .

– ¡Mierda esa puta de Ally , si no se cansa le daré lo que quiera por perra! – Grito Ayato .

–Pov Yui–

– Si … si Ayato has lo que quieras – Dijo Raito quitándole importancia al asunto – camina con cuidado Yui , estas helada , porque dejaste que Ayato te trajera aquí con el … acaso eres tonta –

– El me obligo … tengo miedo , ayúdame Raito … no te conozco mucho solo hemos hablado un par de veces ...pero no quiero estar aquí, yo estaba con un amigo y me arrastro con el , Ayúdame … sácame de aquí , el me quiere golpear … Ayúdame –Le dices aferrandote con fuerza a su camisa .

– ¡Dios Ayato me va a matar! …pero ve a mi cuarto y tápate los oídos Linda … ese Ayato no esta jugando a los naipes con Ally , yo llamare a hanna para que venga por ti … quieres que te acompañe , para que no te sientas insegura –

–Te lo agradecería Raito – Le dices aferrandote mas a su cuerpo al escuchar gemidos – has que paren … Raito has que paren no quiero escuchar.

Ambos caminan a la habitación de Raito y cierran la puerta con seguro, Raito toma su celular y le informa a Hanna que Ayato te trajo a la fuerza A su departamento … este pone música y te abraza para que no sientas miedo .

– Me da risa Yui … dices que no me has hablado mucho …pero se mas de ti que el propio Ayato , en mi puedes confiar aunque no lo creas , cierra los ojos que yo te cuidare –

Cierras los ojos en los brazos de Raito mientras fuertes golpes se escuchan en la puerta .

–No sabes cuanto soñe esto … Yui – Dijo Raito sonriendo mirando el techo de forma melancólica.

Continuara …..

Dejen Review

quizás ahora me demore mas en actualizar ;-;


	7. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

—Pov Yui—

Luego de que Raito me pusiera unos audífonos para no escuchar las cochinadas que hacia Ayato , me acurruque en su pecho calido , se sentía tan bien …tan familiar … es como si conociera a Raito de toda la vida , lo abrase tan fuertemente que seguro le dolió , pero mire su cara y esta no reflejaba dolor … es mas se veía triste , quizás mi presencia lo molestaba , así que traté de alejarme de el , pero para mi sorpresa me acuno como una niña en sus brazos , así que cerré mis ojos y aspire su olor tan masculino que emanaba de su ropa para tranquilizarme.

—Si tan solo … si tan solo supieras Yui — Dice con pesar Raito sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — Todo lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste.

Te sacas el audífono y miras Raito quien parece estar hablándote y le secas una lágrima que cae por su mejilla.

— ¡H-hey Raito! … ¿M-me hablabas? , acabo de escuchar tu voz , además porque lloras … paso algo malo — Tu voz es temblorosa , pero los sonidos provenientes de la otra habitación hace que te sientas así .

—No es nada Yui …Mantente tranquila , estoy seguro que hanna vendrá pronto por ti con un batallón , aunque creo que se esta demorando — Te dice abrazándote posesivamente — Ponte los audífonos , no quiero que los escuches , te pondrás triste Bitchy-chan y no quiero que te sientas triste.

Te separas de un golpe y abres los ojos sorprendida ante ese sobrenombre , solo lo has escuchado una vez y no es posible que…. No … es …eso es imposible .

— R-raito …¿Porque me dijiste así? … solo una persona me ha llamado así en toda mi vida y ese no eres tu. —Lo miras de manera fija , como queriendo que sea el , pero es imposible … además si Raito fuera el , este te lo hubiera dicho.

—¿Eh? … no me prestes atención lo dije al azar , acostumbro decir sobrenombres todo el tiempo— Dice nervioso Raito — Tranquila Yui , ven acércate te cuidare … olvida eso que dije , no tiene importancia.

— ¿Es enserio? … Es que no puedo creerte …Te molestarías si te pido que te quites la camisa , por favor … quítatela , quiero ver algo . — Es imposible … solo esperas no ver esa marca .

—¿Para que quieres que me saque la camisa? , eres una pervertida , ¿ quieres diversión? — Te dice Raito con un tono de voz juguetona .

—¡No estoy Jugando Raito! … es importante… por lo menos para mi lo es . quítatela… ¡ahora!— Le dices ya con las manos en los botones intentando sacársela.

— Espera… ¡espera Yui! , si encuentras lo que buscas ¿que pasara?… todo Será igual , me ignoraras ¿o que? , que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza , ¡que es lo que vas a hacer si soy lo que buscas!— Raito detiene tus manos , pero deseas averiguarlo.

— Si encuentro lo que busco… no me separare de ti , permaneceremos juntos como antes … claro , solo si eres él — Le dices segura mirando sus ojos de manera tierna— Pero … si , eres lo que busco también te golpeare , por mentirme todo este tiempo .

—Tengo que creerte o debo darte mi comida a cambio — Te dice sacando su camisa y enseñando una marca de dientes bajo su costillas — Esto me dolió Bitchy-chan , eras muy cruel conmigo , ¿recuerdas? , eras una mocosa creída y muy molesta , pero agradezco haberte conocido.

Una sonrisa boba sale de tu boca al recordar tu infancia y a un niño de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes .

— ¡Por dios! … ¡eres tu! …. Ryu , E-eres de verdad eres … ¡eres tu! … ¡Maldito! Si me encontraste porque no me lo dijiste—Le dices con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar como fue que le diste aquella mordida.

— Flash back hace 12 años—

Miras desde cerca como aquel niño camina con las manos en los bolsillos y como también hace lo posible para que no te le acerques, pero desde que llegaste al orfanato en donde dejan a los niños mayores de 4 años los cuales han perdido a sus padres en accidentes o no tienen ningún familiar que se haga cargo ,sientes la soledad impregnada en tu pecho .

Estar sola y sin tus padres te tenia destrozada para tu corta edad ,pero cuando viste a Ryu solo y alejado de los otros niños lo querías como compañero sentías la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado, como si estando cerca de el sentías la protección de tus padres muertos , era un niño desconocido a tus ojos pero aunque no lo conozcas lo quieres cerca , el te inspira seguridad y aunque el no te quiera , lo obligaras a hacerlo .

—¿Eh? … ¡Oye niñita …no me sigas! …. Yaaaa! Lárgate! — Dice un niño de no mas de 6 años y de unos ojos color verdes muy llamativos — Si sigues te voy a lanzar al suelo… y no te va a gustar , el orfanato es grande y espacioso , lárgate e otro lugar y ya déjame en paz .

— Eres malo Ryu .. esa señora fea me dijo que te siguiera , además extraño a mis padres … porque me dejaron solita — Dices entre sollozos — Si no me cuidas … ¡Te voy a acusar con la señora fea! Y te castigara por cruel.

— Sabes …acúsame , eres tan llorona Yui que me aburren tus gritos , así que lárgate y deja de Llamarme Ryu … ¡mi nombre no es Ryuu niñita tonta! — y de un momento te lanza al suelo sin previo aviso , eso te molesto tanto que solo atinaste a levantarte y morderlo con fuerza , con tanta fuerza que lo hiciste llorar y sangrar .

— ¡Eso te pasa por decirme niñita tonta! —Le dices entre gritos , pero al ver a tu compañero tirado en el suelo llorando hace que te sintieras culpable de lo que hiciste — O-oye …oye Ryu , ¿estas bien? …— Te acercas y este te aparta de un manotón .

—No te acerques a mi … eres un caníbal … Tsk … duele …Porque lo hiciste Yui , pareces un perro con rabia , las niñas no hacen esas cosas ¡y no me toques ¡ ¡Mira seguro esta mordida dejara una cicatriz! … —

Ignoras su desprecio y te quitas el lazo del cabello y con vergüenza le limpias su herida .

—Lo lamento … de verdad Ryu , eres al único que conozco aquí y no quiero que me odies — Le dices dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla , este se sonroja levemente y lo abrazas .

—No me dejes nunca Ryu , si me dejas … yo …yo — de un momento a otro te pones a llorar de manera descomunal y unos brazos te reconfortan .

—Nunca te dejare bitchy-chan …. Eres una llorona , sabes que no te puedo dejar aunque tu lo quieras , es mi deber de compañero … además ¡no vuelvas a morderme niñita tonta! , eso Duele … ¡Joder! Para tener 5 años eres una salvaje mocosa — Dice el niño de ojos verdes apretando tus mejillas .

— Ryu , déjame … ¡me duele! — Le dices entre divertida y contenta por las palabras de tu compañero.

— No hasta que me pidas perdón de rodillas Bitchy-chan , ¡Eres una malcriada! —Te dice este levantándose y tomándote de la mano— Algo me dice que eres especial mocosa , pero que me acoses todo el tiempo me molesta … ¿sabes? .

— Lo siento Ryu , te prometo que solo te veré de lejos — Le dices con las mejillas sonrojadas .

— ¿Tan pequeña y ya estas enamorada de mi ? , eres muy linda bitchy-chan , pero no me gustan las niñas lloronas y llena de mocos — Te dice el castaño mirándote con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Que no me gustas! … S-solo te quiero como mi amigo Ryu , estas solo aquí en este feo lugar y bueno … yo …yo también lo estoy— Le dices al borde de las lagrimas.

— Esta bien… se lo que se siente Bitchy-chan , tener un lindo hogar con personas que te aman y que de la noche a la mañana no lo tengas es malo —

— R-ryu …tengo hambre — le dices interrumpiendo su platica.

— ¡Eres una malcriada! … no interrumpas cuando te estoy animando tsk …

Será mejor que vayamos con la señora Ishida , ya es hora de la cena grupal —

— Ryu me das tu postre —Le dices con una sonrisa angelical .

— ¡No! … tu tienes tu ración … ¡no tomaras la mía! —

—¡Eres un egoísta Ryu! — Le dices dándole un golpe en la mordida que antes le hiciste.

— Fin Flash back—

Lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas y le das un sonoro beso en la mejilla , lo creías imposible ya que hace unos años fueron con Christa al orfanato y preguntaron por Ryu , pero ahí le dijeron que a su compañero lo había adoptado una familia de la ciudad de Madrid , España , y debido a la distancia nunca podrías volver a encontrarlo para agradecerle el gran apoyo que fue para ti , en esos años de tu vida.

— ¡Maldito! … ¡ Maldito! …Llevo más de 2 años que te conozco y teniéndote en mis narices porque nunca te acercaste a mi… ¡idiota! , no sabes cuanto sufrí sin ti …cuanto llore , cuanto te extrañe ¡idiota! …¡maldito abrázame y no me sueltes Ryu! …quiero saber porque nunca me buscaste , estabas frente a mis ojos y no te vi. …¡Porque fui tan tonta! — Llorabas mientras le dabas fuertes golpes en su pecho sin deshacer el abrazo que ambos mantenían.

— ¡Oye tranquila y deja de llorar , Ayato pensara que te estoy violando o algo!...

Shhhh …tranquila bitchy-chan , tranquila cierra los ojos y piensa en chocolate—

—El chocolate no me tranquilizara ¡Dios! …Además No me importa Ayato , te tengo a ti frente a mis ojos …solo me importas tu en estos instantes , me vale mierda si Ayato esta follandose a la que era una de mis mejores amigas … yo termine con el , porque me lastimaba y me trataba mal, pero tu …tu Ryu , tu fuiste quien mas me ha lastimado en toda mi vida , estabas aquí …frente a mi todo el tiempo y yo sufriendo por ti en silencio … eso si que es horrible …¡no es de dios! , además ¿el imbecil de ayato lo sabia? , ¿Sabia que tu eres adoptado y nos criamos y cuidamos juntos? …Como terminaste con Ayato …como… ¡Dios Hablame! ¡Como regresaste de España!— Ya no pensabas , solo querías que te respondiera y fuera sincero .

— Tranquilízate Yui … hablar de eso me es difícil …tu por lo menos fuiste adoptada por una familia buena …en cambio yo solo sufrí en España , estuve hasta los diez años en el orfanato …solo , nunca quise hacerme cargo de otra compañera , desde que tu te fuiste , estuve con depresión …solo estuviste un año y medio Yui conmigo…pero mi cariño por ti era tan grande que me levantaba llorando y dormía llorando , muchas veces me escape y busque tu dirección en la computadora del orfanato …pero nunca la encontraba…sabes tal era mi desesperación , que no quería seguir viviendo — Te decía llorando apretándote a su pecho — No verte nunca más …ese era mi mas grande miedo … tenia miedo Yui estuve triste desde que te fuiste …pero cuando cumplí once una familia me adopto y llevo con ellos …pensé que seria feliz , pero solo fue el infierno.

— Lo siento …Ryu …yo no sabia , yo cuando mi madre me adopto nos fuimos a Miami a vivir con mi tía Beatrix y sus dos hijos y nos instalamos por tres años allá ,ella tenia un hijo …era menor que yo , pero mi madre no lo quería , decía que era un error el tenerlo , cada día que pasaba , el me daba mucha tristeza y al ver sus ojos tristes pensaba en ti Ryu …solo en ti .

—No estabas en los Ángeles … ahora entiendo porque nunca te encontré mi Bitchy-chan , fueron pasado los años cuando te vi y mi corazón sonrío de alegría, pero tu al verme no me reconociste y decidí …bueno decidí esperar a que lo hicieras y pues… Yo y Ayato somos Amigos y también somos como hermanastros , su padre era un inversionista del orfanato y cuando se entero que las encargadas estaban haciendo tratos sucios con los niños que ya no eran adoptados … se enojo muchísimo y nos localizo a todos los niños que fuimos adoptados de manera ilegal , luego nos busco hogares , solo tenia 15 años Yui , ya no quería vivir ni tener otra familia …yo solo quería volver a Verte , así que le roge que me reindicara cerca de los Ángeles , el no quería … pero el fue bueno y me adopto , bajo el apellido de su madre claro y me acogió junto A sus dos hijos Ayato y Kanato , Kanato el es el menor y muy travieso además .

— Pero… aun así , si me encontraste debiste haberte acercado a mi , eres cruel Ryu … yo sufrí muchísimo sin ti , luego me hice novia de Ayato y mi pena se aminoro …pero solo fue pantalla , creí que me amaba , pero no fue así , todo lo que paso me estaba afectado , el divorcio de mis padres fue difícil , nunca más mi madre me dejo acercarme a mi hermanastro , no lo veo desde que tenia 8 años— decía Yui mirando con tristeza a Raito.

— Pero ahora estamos juntos ¿no? , mi Bitchy-chan rabiosa— Te dijo Raito abrazándote y levantándote .

— Y no me separare de ti nunca mas Idiota …etto Raito… te puedo seguir diciendo Ryu … me gusta mas que Raito …sin ofender — Le dices rodeada a su cuello.

—Claro tontita …oye … ¿no crees que hanna se ha demorado? —Dice Raito mirando el reloj que ya marca mas de 30 minutos desde que ambos están encerrados.

— Si …es raro y que Ayato no este golpeando la puerta , se habrá aburrido y seguirá cogiendose a esa perra mala amiga —Dice Yui ,cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca.

— No bitchy-chan no invoques al diablo déjalo tranquilo , ¿quieres que te lleve yo a casa? — Dice Raito tomando tu mano y dejando el reproductor con los audífonos en la mesa de noche.

—Bueno Ryu , pero trae tu uniforme del colegio que te quedaras conmigo esta noche , quiero que duermas conmigo como cuando éramos niños y me contabas cuentos de terror —

— P-pero Yui … ya no somos niños y … y bueno tu madre no le gustara que duermas con un chico … aunque sea Yo … es mas , ella me verá y me correrá a patadas . — Dice nervioso Raito.

—¿Quien dijo que le diremos que te quedaras esta noche? — Dice Yui tomando las cosas de Raito y metiéndolas en el bolso — ¡Listo! , ya no puedes negarte Ryu , veremos una película súper linda .

—¡Mierda Yui! … se que no tienes malas intenciones y quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido …pero soy hombre y tu mujer …bueno …puedo no se , propasarme dormido, no podemos quedarnos …además que dirá Ayato , ese idiota si se entera nos molerá a golpes— Dijo Raito quitando el bolso de tus manos y lanzándolo a la cama.

— ¡ Si quieres sexo te daré sexo , pero vamos! …por favor Ryu , olvidemos a Ayato , el nunca me ha querido … tu si — Dice Yui de manera suplicante tomando el bolso mientras camina a la puerta.

— E-es una broma … ¿verdad? — Dice Raito pálido al escuchar la palabra sexo— Tu no serias capaz de ….

— No te preocupes Ryu …era broma , pero dime que si vendrás conmigo así nos vamos juntos al colegio mañana ¡por favor! —

— Esta bien … esta bien … pero deja de bromear conmigo , y ahora veremos como nos escapamos sin que Ayato se de cuenta … ¡mierda! , espera aquí . — Raito abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza por el pasillo , verificando que ayato aun esta con Ally en la habitación como conejos , este da un suspiro cansado y te toma de la mano.

— Bien Yui , iras adelante y yo vigilare que este no se de cuenta que hemos salido , bien ….corre a la salida y espérame allí — Raito te da la señal y corres muerta de la risa , la verdad que esta situación se parece a una cuando ambos estaban en el orfanato robando comida.

Abres la puerta que solo esta con pestillo y te sorprendes al ver a Hanna y a Ruki quienes parecían que iban a romper la puerta a patadas.

— Espera Hanna , mírame estoy bien … no hay necesidad de violencia , Ayato no me hizo nada , te lo juro— Le dices soltando una risa traviesa.

— ¡Mierda Yui! … estas muerta de la risa y nosotros tan preocupados que estábamos … tuvimos que escapar de la clase de mrs Takeda por esto y donde esta el puto de Ayato —Dijo Hanna molesta por como te agarrabas el estomago tratando de aguantar la risa— estas tan feliz que si juro que si volvieron les voy a hacer la vida imposible a ambos — Decia Hanna aforrándose de manera dramática al hombro de Ruki.

— No es nada de eso Hanna , es solo que tengo risa , es que recordé algo muy graciosos , y no … no hemos vuelto amiga … el esta adentro tirandose a la perra de Ally … es lindo verdad , me trajo para que lo viera haciendo cochinadas …es un asqueroso , no entiendo como estoy enamorada de esa cosa — Dices asiendo cara de asco , cosa que les callo en gracia a Ruki .

— El amor nos ciega Yui … Además no entiendo que hacemos aun aquí , vayámonos antes que Ayato se de cuenta que su espectadora escapo . —Dice Ruki tomando la mano de Yui , pero esta lo detiene y mira asustada hacia el interior del departamento.

—¡Esperen! …esperemos a Raito , el vendrá conmigo , ¡miren ahí viene!— Tomas la mano de Raito bajo la mirada asombrada de Hanna quien seguro esta teniendo un ataque ahora mismo y ni decir Ruki quien solo desvío la mirada enojado.

— Esperen …esperen un minuto … Alguien me dará una explicación a eso — Dice Hanna apuntando a las manos de Yui y Raito entrelazadas respirando de manera agitada — Es que en verdad no lo comprendo , tu lo entiendes Ruki.

—No lo entiendo mucho …pero creo que ya no soy de utilidad aquí …creo que ya ahí alguien que defienda a Yui de Ayato …con permiso — Dice Ruki apretando las manos con fuerza y caminando a la salida seguido de todos.

— Etto …Gracias Ruki , nos vemos mañana en el colegio — Dice Yui subiendo al auto de hanna junto a Raito — Hey Hanna , no crees que exageraste en traer al pobre de Ruki , seguro esta enojado por perder un día de clases…era solo cosa de mirarle la cara ….estaba enfadado.

— Si claro amiga , esta así por perderse las clases — Dice Hanna mirando de Reojo a Raito — ¡Ya díganme la verdad! , ustedes se follaron o algo , es que no comprendo eso de que estén tan juntitos …ósea Tu Raito eres el mejor amigo de Ayato … enserio donde esta la cámara escondida porque eso de sacarle celos a Ayato con Raito me encanta … ¡es genial! …¡Fantastico! , ¿Ya lo hicieron? .

— ¡HANNA POR DIOS! — Dice Yui roja de la vergüenza — Ryu …digo Raito y yo solo somos amigos …nada mas , es enserio ya basta .

— Eso que dice Yui es verdad … solo somos amigos — Dice Raito escondiendo su sonrojo en su chaqueta .

— Si claro "Amigos" — Dice hanna de manera sarcástica— ¿y ese bolso de quien es ? .

— Bueno ese es de Raito , el se quedara a dormir en mi casa , mi mamá llegara tarde y pues …solo lo invite Hanna …no me mires así —Dice Yui apretando la mano de Raito con fuerza.

—OH …claro lo comprendo — Hanna se estaciona frente la casa de Yui y mira a Raito — Oye … ¿Raito? …¿verdad? , Gracias por cuidarla y todo eso pero … bueno necesito hablar con ellas a solas , nos dejarías .

— Solo entra, la puerta no esta con llave , gira la manecilla y listo —Dice Yui mirando con nerviosismo a Hanna.

— Claro … te espero dentro Yui , no tardes —Raito entra y la sonrisa de Hanna se extiende.

— ¡Dios Yui! , Dime que te lo vas a Follar …¡Dios! , es mayor que tu y Ayato …¿lo tendrá grande? , hay mujer que suerte tienes ….aunque Raito sea un mujeriego , hace mucho que no se ve que tenga novia y aunque lo sea , cualquier hombre es mejor que Ayato…Y Dios dime que me dirás como te va a follar … la posición … ¡lo quiero saber todo! , ¡ me llamas lo grabas o que se yo!— Dice Hanna emocionada dentro de su auto.

—¡Hanna ya basta! Hanna no haremos nada , el es mi amigo … desde hace mucho lo es , solo que no lo sabia — Dice Yui avergonzada por las cosas que dice hanna.

— P-pero …pero Tsk … amiga eres aburrida , pero por si las cosas se dan ¿lo harás? —

— No … no lo Hare Hanna … yo amo a Ayato , solo lo hice con el y nunca llegara el hombre que lo remplace …aunque sea un idiota y no merezca mi amor…—Le dice Yui ya harta de la insistencia de su amiga— Hay amiga no quiero dejarte tan luego pero debo volver con Raito , ¿esta bien? — Le dices besando su mejilla a modo de despido.

— Ve con cuidado Yui , cuídate y por favor si pasa algo entre ustedes

me cuentas —Te dice Hanna guiñándote un ojo .

— No pasara nada Hanna , ¡Dios eres una terca! , Cuídate tonta, nos vemos mañana — Te despides de Hanna y entras a tu casa y suspiras a ver a Raito sentado en el sofá mirando televisión.

—Disculpa a Hanna …ella esta obsesionada por buscarme novio nuevo , ¿sabes? , y discúlpala si te incomodo lo que menciono, a veces sus comentarios son muy obscenos — Dice Yui sentándose entre las piernas de raito.

—¡Yui no hagas eso!, ya no eres una niña — Dice Raito sonrojado por tu acercamiento .

— No seas malito Ryu , no sabes cuanto te extrañe — Le dice yui abrazándolo con sus piernas enrolladas a su caderas y llenándolo de besos en la cara como si fuera una niña pequeña .

— Y-yui no estoy bromeando … no hagas eso —Dice Raito usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de Yui y hacer cualquier estupidez de la cual pueda arrepentirse ,pero gracias al cielo su celular sonó y aventó a Yui para otro lado para contestar .

— ¿Diga? …. ¿EH? …¿Ayato? … si dime ¿que quieres? ….ah Yui , bueno ella , ella se fue con hanna a su casa …¿Como que quien la llamo? … pues fue obvio que fui yo ¿no? , ¡ELLA TENIA MIEDO! … ¡MIEDO DE TI ¡ … Ayato no iba a retenerla contra su voluntad ¡estas loco! … ¡¿eh? ¡¿QUE EN DONDE ESTOY? …E-estoy en casa de unas amigas …disfrutando …¡¿Cómo? …¿Qué quieres venir ? , no lo creo Ayato , estamos bien sin ti …Como te le ocurre que te voy a estar mintiendo , ya vete a dormir Ayato …déjame en paz— Raito corta y suspira con pesadez.

— ¿Era Ayato? — Este asiente y se toma con fuerza la cabeza — Que tienes Raito , paso algo malo …

— Nada … solo que no me gusta mentirle , el es uno de los pocos amigos en los que puedo confiar y estar aquí contigo …no lo se , creo que esta mal .

— Solo dormiremos como los buenos amigos que somos Raito , de que te preocupas , además Ayato y yo no somos nada —

—Esta bien Yui , vamos antes que me arrepienta y me largue de aquí como el cobarde que soy …además que tengo miedo que venga tu madre y me muela a golpes por estar aquí. —Dice este mientras se encaminan al cuarto de Yui juntos , solo para dormir .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al otro día , ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo , pero con enormes ganas de seguir durmiendo , pero para despertar bien Yui comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Raito pero este que era muy perezoso y seguía tapado hasta la cabeza sin ganas de nada , solo de dormir , luego de unos cuantos regaños por parte de Yui se alistaron y se vistieron para ir al instituto , Yui bajo para cerciorarse de que christa se había ido al trabajo y luego de comprobar que no estaba bajaron a desayunar .

Fueron al instituto juntos de la mano baja la mirada asombrada de muchos de los alumnos quienes solo murmuraban cosas como " Miren creo que yui y Raito hacen linda pareja" , o " Ese Ayato se fue con la mejor amiga de Yui y Yui se fue con Raito , gracioso ¿no?" .

— Raito … creo que lo mejor es que yo camine sola a mi salón , ya sabes que yo y Ayato estamos en la misma clase y no quiero que tengas problemas , Ayato no piensa y todo lo malinterpreta , no quiero que te haga daño .

— No me hará nada Bitchy-chan , además ,nosotros solo somos amigos y el nisiquiera es tu novio , es más …este esta con Ally… o lo que sea … ¡nos vemos en el receso! Te quiero y cuídate —

— Yo también te quiero …¡ Cuídate Ryu! — Te despides haciéndole señas con las manos y de pronto tus ojos son tapados.

— ¿Quien soy? — Dice la persona desconocida y tu solo sonríes.

— ¡HANNA!

—¿y yo quien soy? —dice la segunda voz .

—Tu eres Emily —Hanna te suelta y ambas te abrazan —¡Hey! que se traen Chicas , porque tan amorosas … ¿me extrañaron? .

—Claro que si linda , últimamente no ha habido diversión sin ti en esta mierda de colegio … pero creo que tu no lo estas pasando nada mal ¿eh? . — Dice Emily mirando de manera picara a Yui.

—¿Eh? … hanna , ¿les dijiste a las chicas sobre Raito? —Dice Yui mirando de manera amenazadora a hanna .

—Yui te juro que no les dije nada — Dice hanna confundida .

— No hay nada que explicar Yui — Dice Camille que viene recién llegando —Muchos los vieron salir juntos de tu casa Yui y de la mano … y si nosotros y los otros lo saben …Ayato también lo sabrá …Amiga , podrás soportar sus ataques de celos, la ultima vez casi te mato … aunque ya no son novios , el sigue obsesionado contigo.

Y tal como dijo Camille al entrar al salón solo una mirada fue la que te dio miedo …era la de el , la de Ayato .

—Lo siento chicas iré al baño — intentas salir pero Ally detiene tu salida.

—De que escapas Yui … le tienes miedo a Ayato … o a que todos se den cuenta de lo perra que eres , te acostaste con el Amigo de Ayato …¡eres una zorra! —Le das una bofetada a Ally y esta retrocede.

— ¡No me digas así! … ¡aquí la única perra eres tu! , tu te acostabas con mi novio de mucho antes que termináramos , eres una mala amiga — Dice Yui de manera fría y cortante — Ahora déjame pasar .

— ¡Yui! … ven conmigo — Dice Ayato agarrantote del brazo de manera brusca pero tu te niegas … tienes miedo—¡Que vengas he dicho maldición! .

—No quiero Ayato …déjame—

—Ayato ya déjala … ella y Raito son solo amigos — Hanna te defiende , pero este la ignora y te lleva a rastras hacia un lugar en donde puedan hablar a solas.

Hanna al verse ignorada por ayato y al ver que Ruki no asistió al colegio , solo le quedo de opción a ir por Raito para que detuviera al idiota de Ayato , estaba segura de que Ayato con lo furioso que estaba la mataría.

— ¿Estarás contenta no? , me has dejado en vergüenza …¡maldita zorra! —Dice dándole una bofetada a Yui con todas sus fuerzas — Te acostaste con mi amigo … mi hermano ¡maldita! , soy el puto hazme reír en esta mierda de instituto . —Grita Ayato en el patio trasero de la escuela .

—Déjame en paz Ayato , nosotros no somos nada … eres un maldito idiota —Dijo Yui tocando su mejilla en la cual Ayato le había golpeado.

—¿No somos nada? … como que no somos nada … tu eres mi novia , eres mi mujer , Te voy a matar y seguido lo voy a matar a el por tocarte , ¡ese maldito hijo de puta me las pagara! —

— Ayato tu y yo no somos nada … Te amo con todo mi corazón Ayato …pero tu estas cegado por la furia y esto no me hace bien … nunca he hecho el amor con otra persona , solo contigo … con que palabras quieres que te las diga .

— ¡PASATE LA NOCHE CON RAITO! — Grita Ayato — ¡deja de mentir con esa maldita boca tuya.

— ¡MIERDA AYATO! Si sigues con tu mierda solo me quedara una opción , me iré para siempre de los Ángeles y ve tu a quien seguirás golpeando porque yo ya estoy Harta de ti — Yui se levanta ya cabreada , pero Ayato la vuelve a empujar y la apega contra el muro .

— ¡Tu no te iras de mi lado maldita sea! — Y de un momento a otro Ayato te besa , de manera salvaje y nada delicado , intentas alejarlo , pero es imposible.

—Tu solo serás mía Yui … mía y de nadie mas .

— Mierda Ayato … ya deja de hacerme sufrir , no ves que mi corazón duele —Dice Yui llorando —Tu solo eres un error en mi vida.

Y justo en ese momento el corazón de Ayato se detuvo antes las frías palabras de la mujer a la cual el más ama.

— Yui … lo siento , no quise golpearte , es solo que la ira me invadió y por favor discúlpame .

—Ayato … los golpes no son los que me duelen … lo que a mi me duele es el corazón de tanto sufrir por un amor enfermo , te estoy empezando a odiar Ayato , no sigas por favor …tu eres la persona a quien mas amo en este mundo …pero ya no puedo más …si sigo viéndote todo seguirá igual … tu estas con Ally , y yo solo estorbo en esta mierda .

Y bajo la mirada perdida de Ayato tomaste tu bolso y corriste …ya no había vuelta atrás , tenias que hacer algo para acabar con todo esto y esperas que tu decisión sea la correcta .

"Solo alejándome de ti …encontrare felicidad"

Continuara …

Dejen Reviews

Y mensajes de animo ya que no me gusta como va quedando ;-;


	8. capitulo 7

**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEW**

**Nekomimi : Creo que aun no tengo la menor idea de con quien dejarla ;-; .**

**AngelicaEnriquez:Me encantaría subir mis creaciones de facebook a fanfiction , pero eso tomaria mucho tiempo , tiempo que dedico a escribir y a estar en la pagina ... yo creo , que seria imposible , si algún día vuelvo a escribir las noches o los que harias si? seria en facebook.**

**Flor Carmesi : espero que el fics llene tus expectativas ;-; .**

**Maku-estubo-aqui: seeeh! que se lo metan okno ewe**

**Bueno la mayoria de los review estan en anonimo y igual a todas esas personas les agradezco enormemente su apoyo ... las amo.**

Capitulo 7

—Pov Ayato—

Aun con la mirada perdida ves a Yui , a tu amada Yui alejarse con una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla , mejilla en la cual le propinaste aquel golpe , agachas la mirada avergonzado y niegas …¿Cómo fue que terminaste de esa manera? , amas a Yui mas que a cualquier persona en este mundo y haberle hecho daño por segunda vez como un salvaje hace que te sientas un maldito estupido , recuerdas como hace unos minutos ella te dijo que te amaba y que nunca había estado con otro hombre , ¿Debías creerle? …¡Mierda! … y aunque haya sido verdad y se haya acostado con otro , no tienes que mierda reclamarle , siempre le habías sido infiel , a ella … a esa hermosa joven de cabello rubio que con solo una sonrisa ponía tu mundo de cabeza , era verdad … no podías hacerlo , no cuando el único que destruyo su relación habías sido tu … y nadie mas que tu Ayato Sakamaki.

— Yui … si tan solo entendieras que tengo miedo … solo tengo miedo , no quiero perderte …¡Mierda! ..¡¿Por qué todo lo que toco se pudre!? , si tan solo ella comprendiera…Si solo me entendiera — Golpeas el suelo con todas tus fuerzas y maldices lo estupido que eres al tratar a la mujer que amas de esa manera , aun no entiendes como es que te transformas cada vez que estas frente a ella .

— ¡Ayato! … ¡Ayato! ¿Donde esta Yui? — Pregunta hanna la amiga de yui quien acaba de llegar muy preocupada junto al maldito De Raito .

—Ella se fue corriendo , ¡Maldita sea! …¡¿Diganme?! ,¡díganmelo en la cara! …Soy un animal …¡lo reconozco! yo no la merezco …Ella merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo…Ella tiene Razón ….¡TODA LA PUTA RAZON! ,solo fui un error en su vida ….¡NADA MAS! , Nunca debió conocerme—Dije golpeando el suelo haciendo que mis puños sangraran— ¿Estas feliz hanna? , mi ángel me odia y tu maldito ¡ya te la puedes follar en paz! …

— Ayato deja de lastimarte de esa manera Hermano , haciéndote daño no solucionaras nada … además no te preocupes por mis sentimientos por Yui—Dice Raito reflejando tristeza en sus ojos— Yui es mi amiga y creo que nunca se fijara en mi … ella te ama a ti y mucho Ayato , Trata de cambiar tu actitud , aun estas a tiempo de recuperar su amor .

—¿Recuperar su amor? … ¿De que hablas Raito? , ella no merece una vida conmigo … No lo merece, conmigo solo ha sufrido, cada vez que intento arreglar las cosas con ella termino lastimándola , ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado …Pero yo solo soy una mierda de persona . —Dije levantándome y ocultando las lágrimas de aquellas dos personas , lo único que quería en esos momentos era olvidar a su Yui y lo haría bebiendo todo el día y toda la noche.

—Al fin Ayato dejara a Yui en paz —Dijo Hanna mirando a Ayato caminando hacia la salida del colegio—Bueno …por el momento ,el es una persona muy bipolar , no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente.

—Tienes razón Hanna , el no lo hará … el la ama mucho como para dejar que Yui sea feliz con otro … creo que los problemas familiares son lo que lo tienen de esa manera , Ayato cuando esta a solas conmigo y su hermano pequeño es otro sujeto , se comporta como un padre para Kanato , nunca tuvo otro defecto …solo ese , es muy sobreprotector … Yo creo que tiene miedo de perder a Yui , por eso tiene esos Celos enfermizos. —Dijo Raito tomando su celular y llamando a Yui.

—Bueno Raito … Te podrías asegurar de cuidar a Yui , yo ya he faltado mucho al colegio — Dijo Hanna regresando al salón de clases.

— Ok Hanna , vete tranquila … yo la cuidare — Dijo Raito encaminándose hacia la casa de Yui ya que esta no le contestó el celular y eso le preocupaba .

—Pov Yui—

Llegue corriendo a mi casa , Ya había tomado una decisión , lo único que lamento es dejar a mis amigos y madre solos , Pero necesito descansar de esto …. Alejarme de Ayato para poder olvidarlo , si lo veo todos los días seria aun mas difícil el olvidarlo , si con tan solo escuchar su voz te retractabas de echarlo de tu vida , ya que de la noche a la mañana los sentimientos no se pueden borrar, así que sin nada mas que pensar, tome dinero que mi madre tenia guardado para mi universidad ,guarde unas cuantas cosas en una maleta , agarre el celular con miedo y marque aquel numero que tanto adoraba … el ….el único que era capaz de comprenderme además de Raito , espere que sonara y una voz bastante varonil me contesto.

— ¿Hola?... —Escuchaste la voz desde la otra linea y quedaste muda , como podrías explicarle tu situación sin echarte a llorar — Tsk…podría tener la amabilidad de contestar , no tengo todo el día —Dijo la voz un poco enojada.

— ¿R-reiji? … n-necesito …por favor …yo —comenzaste a llorar— Quiero … irme a vivir por un tiempo contigo …

— Espera Yui … ¿podrías calmarte? — Dijo Reiji tras la otra línea.

—¡No puedo Reiji! … Quiero irme de aquí , necesito alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño …¡por favor! , dime que me ayudaras primo lindo de mi corazón … prometo que te seré de ayuda y solo serán un par de semanas —Dijiste sollozando.

— Mira Yui , primero que nada …¿Christa sabe que te quieres venir para Miami? , no puedo dejar que vengas sin la autorización de tu madre— Dijo Reiji dando un suspiro .

— Por eso Reiji necesito que tu le digas , a ti siempre te ha querido , eres responsable y muy bueno …Por favor Reiji , llámala y convéncela , te prometo que cuando este allá te cuento el porque de mi decisión … aunque no creo que haga falta , con solo verme te darás cuenta —

— ¿Porque? … ¡Santo cielo Yui! , no me digas que estas embarazada por que si es así , mejor ni vengas porque yo mismo matare al idiota que lo hizo — Dijo Reiji subiendo el tono de voz — ¡Es mas si es eso yo mismo iré a los Ángeles a matarlo! .

—¡No Reiji! … ¡c-como se te ocurre! —Le dices tartamudeando— ¡Me ayudaras o no! , te prometo que no te arrepentirás , Por favor Ayuda a tu primita favorita .

— Esta bien Yui … lo hare , pero escapar de tus problemas no te ayudara en nada — Dice Reiji Tu primo sonando como tu padre desde la otra línea— Pero es tu decisión y si quieres venir a visitarnos yo no tengo ningún problema y Shu mucho menos si el vago esta todo el día con ese amigo suyo .

— ¡Es enserio Reiji! , entonces me voy ahora mismo al aeropuerto para ver si hay pasajes disponibles , cuando este viajando le dices a mamá , no quiero que me detenga antes de tiempo ….Además quiero verlos , no los veo desde hace cuanto… 4 años o más , que será de Shu , seguirá igual de dormilón y bromista , recuerdo que una vez me lanzaron tomates con … Espera … ¿Shu aun sigue juntándose con ese niño? … ¿Cuál era su nombre? .

— ¿Hablas de Yuma? , Para desgracia de ambos aun vive aquí y es nuestro adorado vecino Yui , así que trae tu mascara antitomates … tendrá 21 años , pero siguen siendo unos mocosos .

—¡Oh! … bueno…Reiji …, ¿el vive con ustedes? — Le dices de manera preocupada.

—¿Quién? …¿Subaru? —Dice Reiji .

—Si … Deseo pasar un tiempo con el , lo extraño tanto , no entiendo porque mi madre no lo quiere ,el no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Desde que nuestra madre nos dejo la casa y se fue a Texas , el vive con nosotros Yui …pero últimamente se la pasa en la playa y su actitud me asfixia , seria bueno que ambos hicieran las pases . —Dice Reiji golpeando a algo desde la otra linea— Espera Yui , Es …es Shu quien esta pegado a mi hombro escuchando … ¡Mierda Shu! , aléjate de aquí …Yui vete al aeropuerto ¿esta bien? , si calculamos bien estarás en la noche aquí , nos vemos en unas horas.

— Adiós Reiji , ¡nos vemos! , dale mis saludos al fisgón de Shu— Cuelgas y das un largo suspiro, quizás deberías dejarle una carta a tu mamá para que no este preocupada y llamar a Hanna y a Raito para contarles …pero ¿que pasa si ellos se niegan a que me valla? , lo mejor por el momento seria irse en silencio , en pocas palabras escapar de la realidad .

Agarras nuevamente el teléfono y llamas a un taxi para que puedas irte al aeropuerto , le das tu dirección y esperas a que este llegue … pasado unos minutos escuchas que tocan la puerta y ves por la ventana que es Raito , niegas mentalmente que el haya venido , así que sonando un poco fría le contestas .

— ¿Que quieres Ryu? —

— Bitchy-chan , ¿estas bien? … no podía volver a clases sin antes verte , que fue lo que paso con Ayato ,¿el te lastimo? —Te quedas en silencio al escuchar su voz preocupada y sin querer tus lagrimas comienzan a caer— ¿podrías dejarme pasar?…Ese sonido … ¿Estas llorando Yui? — Su voz preocupada hace que te sientas mal por tu egoísta decisión , no solo dejarías a Ayato … también lo dejarías a el.

—Estoy bien Ryu , solo necesito descansar — Abres la puerta— Además quiero que sepas algo … no me puedo ir sin despedirme de ti Ryu.

—¿Como que no te puedes ir sin despedirte de mi? — Raito mira tus maletas y su rostro palidece— ¿Te iras? …pero Yui … y el instituto , estamos recién empezando el segundo semestre, además eres la capitana del equipo de porristas , no te puedes ir así como así …¿Piensas dejarme? — Dice Raito sacando un mechón de cabello que tapa tu cara pero al hacerlo dejo a la vista el moretón de la bofetada que Ayato te ocasiono.

— ¡Cielos Yui! — Dice Raito besando tu rostro — Tienes tu rostro morado , incluso mas que antes … ¿Ayato te ha vuelto a golpear? . —Tu asientes y te abrazas a su pecho.

—Solo me iré un par de semanas Ryu , te prometo que cuando regrese estaremos día y noche juntos —

—¡No es eso Yui! , mírate… mira como esta tu cuerpo— Dice Raito tocando tu mejilla— Alejarte de el no ayudara , habla con el , Ayato no es un tipo malo , te puedo asegurar que el no es así .

— Raito …lo amo , amo a Ayato, lo amo tanto , pero debo olvidarlo —Le dices alejándote y tomando tu maleta—Ya estaría en sus brazos si el no me hubiera golpeado , es mas aunque el me hubiera sido infiel , creo que lo hubiera perdonado , pero … sabes Raito , esta vez no será así .

—No quiero que estés triste Yui … quiero que seas feliz y le des una nueva oportunidad al amor , si vieras como Ayato es lejos de las apariencias , el es muy bueno , incluso lejos del instituto me trata como su hermano —Te dice Raito brindándote una sonrisa.

— Esta bien Raito … pero si el me hubiese amado de verdad , no tendría de que perdonarlo , porque las personas que se aman jamás dañarían a su pareja, el me ha lastimado de todas las formas posibles y lo peor es que no puedo sacarlo de aquí—Le dices tocando tu pecho —… su presencia esta alojada en mi pecho , escucho que el me dice que me ama aunque el no este aquí … pero solo es una ilusión … es eso y nada mas Ayato y yo somos historia , quisiera terminar de una vez con todo esto.

— Yui prométeme que no te harás daño — Dice Raito mirando como caminas a la salida ya que el taxi esta parado frente a la entrada .

—¡Tonto! , como te le ocurre que hare algo contra mi persona, solo quiero alejarme de todo esto Ryu , pasar un tiempo con mis primos y mi hermano , es mas …si necesito apoyo emocional de tu parte te llamare pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie en donde estoy , nisiquiera a Hanna , yo le diré además estoy segura que Ayato me buscara y yo necesito relajarme no quiero estar cerca de el . — Le entregas tu maleta al taxista y te despides de Raito.

—Cuídate tonto , te extrañare mucho— Le dices besando su mejilla y acomodando su cabello como si fuera un niño.

—cuídate Yui y prométeme que me llamaras si te sucede algo, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti … recuérdalo Bitchy-chan … si necesitas algo estoy dispuesto a ir por ti al fin del mundo por ti y solo por ti — Te dice Raito apegándote aun mas a su cuerpo y besando tu frente.

—Ryu … Ryu ,Ya debo irme—Le dices separándote de el y subiendo al taxi —te llamare cuando llegue a Miami .

—Hasta pronto mi bitchy-chan — Dice Raito mientras el taxi parte y te despides desde el interior del auto y vas camino al aeropuerto.

—¡Bien! esta noche volveré a ver a mis lindos primos y al pequeño gruñón de Subaru , espero que mientras este con ellos pueda olvidarlo …..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Mientras tanto en Miami—

—No quiero que este bajo mi mismo techo …. ¡NO LA QUIERO OISTE! — Dijo un peliblanco lanzando un florero muy cerca del rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa.

—No seas un niñito malcriado Subaru … cada vez te pones mas molesto — Dice el Rubio bostezando.

—¡CALLATE MIERDA! … no quiero a esa pecosa en la casa , no quiero y no la quiero — Dijo nuevamente el peliblanco lanzando un plato de comida ocasionando que su contenido se esparciera por toda la mesa .

—Creo que estas exagerando las cosas Subaru … Yui es una niña muy dulce y además muy linda , aun no entiendo porque la odias , ella es tu hermana — Dijo Reiji acomodando sus gafas — Además ya falta poco para que llegue solo un par de horas y … ¿Quién ira por ella al aeropuerto? .

—Tengo cosas que hacer , no iré por ese fastidio …¿además que habitación tomara? , LA MIA NO ¿EH? — Dijo Subaru dando un golpe en la mesa.

— Subaru deja de fastidiar … ella dormirá en la habitación de mi madre ¿feliz? — Dijo Shu levantándose — Le diré a Yuma que me acompañe , nosotros nos encargaremos de Yui , así podríamos sacar de paseo al pequeño azusa ha estado muy triste los últimos días .

—Es porque le hace falta una madre o una figura materna , cuanto años cumplió el mes pasado— Dijo Reiji recogiendo los trastes sucios .

—Tiene 7 años , pero aun así , creo que la visita de Yui le hará bien — Dijo Shu caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡olviden que yo atenderé a esa mocosa oyeron! —Grito Subaru .

— ¡BASTA SUBARU! , ella es nuestra prima y "tu hermana" , hazme el favor de comportarte si no quieres terminar masacrado por mi …. ¡ESCUCHASTE! — grito ya harto Reiji .

—¡ Mierda! …. Me encerrare en mi habitación hasta que se valla , la ultima vez que vino me harto con sus preguntas estupidas …—Dijo Subaru con un sonrojo en sus mejillas .

— Subaru … ella es toda una mujer ahora , incluso tiene un novio según dijo nuestra tía Christa …. Debe ser un idiota —Dijo Shu apoyándose en la puerta.

—Escucho ¿CELOS? , Shu ella es nuestra prima , no lo olvides —Dijo Reiji de manera amenazadora.

— ¡ELLA ES ADOPTADA! — Grito Subaru — Nisiquiera quiero saber que tipo de mierda cruzara esa puerta esta noche , y quizás puede que se haya convertido como esas chicas que aparentar ser gentiles y en el fondo son unas ¡BRUJAS!.

—Ten un poco de respeto , aun sigue siendo nuestra prima y quieras o no ella se quedara con nosotros —Dice Reiji con un tono aun mas amenazador que el anterior—Y eso no es lo que me preocupa ya que al parecer a estado cruzando por una etapa muy difícil en su vida y quiere alejarse de Los Angeles por un tiempo y nosotros como su única familia deberíamos apoyarla.

—¡Que la apoye su madre!... ¿no? , que para eso la eligió a ella antes que a mi , yo soy su verdadero hijo y me abandono a mi suerte—Dijo Subaru apretando con fuerza el mantel de la mesa— yo de verdad Reiji si ella viene romperé su rostro en pedacitos … espera y ya lo veras .

—Si , si claro Subaru , todo lo que tu digas—Dijo Shu burlándose— Iré a decirle a Yuma si me acompaña .

—Shu , intenta irte en menos de una hora , puede que Yui haya tomado un avión si escalas , con esos te ahorras 3 horas de viaje—Dijo Reiji lavando los trastes— Si necesitas tomar el auto , asegúrate de ser responsable , porque si le sucede algo a mi bebe te matare .

—No tengo idea porque están tan estresados , solo vendrá nuestra prima y hermana —Aclaro Shu por el enojo del menor de 16 años — Subaru , limpia su cuarto , tu eres su hermano.

—¡Ni de verga! … ¡QUE LO HAGA EL NERD! —Dijo un Subaru el cual se le veía muy enojado— El la invito ¿no? , ¿SABEN? … no me esperen… hoy me quedare en el muelle , no quiero ver a esa mocosa.

—¿Nerd? , Subaru soy quien te cuida y mantiene , podrías de tenerme un poco de respeto , no soy tu criado ni muchos menos tu niñero. —Dijo Reiji tomando el destrozado plato de Subaru y lanzándolo a la basura.

— Claro … ya lo entiendo … Llega esa niñita y todos babean por ella , cuando ella esta aquí todos se vuelven estupidos , son unos idiotas —Dijo Subaru saliendo de la cocina.

—Yo creo que tiene celos —Dijo Shu—No quiere que ella venga es normal , Christa prefiere a Yui antes que a Subaru .

—¿Celos? La ultima vez que se vieron Subaru casi la ahogo en un ataque de locura , el la odia y punto … espero que ahora que están mas grandes y maduros se entiendan un poco mas y aclaren las cosas.

—Eso espero … aunque Subaru es el que mas problema nos dara …tsk … olvidalo , voy por Yuma y azusa— Dijo Shu saliendo de la cocina.

—¡Santo cielo dame fuerzas! — Dijo Reiji barriendo el desorden de Subaru —No creo poder soportar todo esto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Pov Yui—

Luego de bajar del Taxi me dirigí a comprar mi pasaje de avión y para mi suerte habían disponibles y para ese mismo día , di unos cuantos saltitos de alegría y espere para la hora señalada.

Pasaron alrededor de unas Horas y creo que jamás nunca volveré a viajar en avión … ¡nunca! ,el cuerpo me pesa de tanto estar sentada y por lo que nos dijo la azafata ya estábamos a punto de arrimar asi que la tortura ya esta a punto de acabar .

Al bajar del avión lo primero que hago es sacar el celular y mandarle un texto a mi querido Ryu y luego de eso tomo nuevamente el celular y llamo a Reiji.

—Reiji , etto… estoy en el aeropuerto y ya es tardísimo , ¿vendrás por mi? , además ¡muero de hambre! — Le dices poniendo voz de niña malcriada.

—Yui , Shu fue por ti —Dijo este riendo por tu voz —era de esperarse que tuvieras hambre pequeña tonta si quieres apenas llegues te caliento la cena ¿esta bien?.

—¿Esta bien? Y como reconozco a Shu , viene con algún tipo de ropa en especial , suéter azul ¿o algo asi? —Le dices tomando tu equipaje y encaminándote a la salida.

—Lo reconocerás , esta con un niño pequeño —Dice Reiji—Y creo que también esta Yuma , tu amigo lanzatomates , es obvio que los reconocerás , la pereza de Shu destaca a leguas ¡suerte!. —Te dice y tu quedas con un tic en el ojo al ver a los tres durmiendo en una banca pero solo te acercas a tomar a pequeño pelinegro entre tus brazos y acunarlo.

—Pobre pequeñito — Miras a Shu y lo mueves de manera suave— ¿Shu?... Por favor Shu … ¡despierta! —De pronto sientes como el pequeño que esta en tus brazos se mueve y abre sus ojitos.

—H-hola …¿usted es la señorita Yui? —Tu asientes y este vuelve a acomodarse en tus brazos.

—P-pero porque Reiji mando a estos irresponsables , pobre pequeño debe tener frío y hambre— Lo miras y ves que solo esta resguardándose del frío nisiquiera esta durmiendo — Etto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? .

—Y-yo …yo me llamo… mmm … Azusa y el grandote , el es mi hermano — Dice este parándose y dándole de palmadas al castaño que estaba en el suelo . —Yuma …Yuma , ella ya… llego …¡Yuma!.

Los dos que antes estaban profundamente durmiendo solo atinaron a levantarse asustados y luego de ver a azusa sonriéndoles por su broma , el mas alto se acerco a azusa, con intenciones de castigarlo, pero tu al ver lo que el quería hacer los detienes.

—¡Oye animal!, ¿QUE PENSABAS HACERLE! —Le dices tomando al pequeño entre tus brazos—Es solo un niño , ¿como fue que esta ternura termino a tu cuidado? .

—Yo…yo ..etto…discúlpeme , yo no quise es que estamos desde hace dos horas aquí y pues , la mocosa a la cual esperamos aun no llega y pues….—Pregunto con un sonrojo el Castaño —

—¿Acaso no me reconoces Yuma? … Tan horrible estoy , solo no tengo mis pecas , ¡eres un tonto! , ¡COMO NO ME RECONOCES! Y tu Shu—Le dices mirando a ambos con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿¡Tu eres YUI!? —Dijeron ambos mirándote de pies a cabeza mientras su sonrojos crecía .

Continuara…

Hasta el próximo déjenme algún review ….


	9. capitulo 8

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 8

—Pov Yui—

Con lagrimas en los ojos miras a Shu y a Yuma quienes te miran de pies a cabeza con asombro en sus rostros ¿acaso era verdad que ninguno te reconocía? … ¡esta bien! Admites que has cambiado , pero no era razón para que tu primo no te reconozca , así que te acercas a el y con todo el amor del mundo le das un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Y con esto me reconoces , Shu? , eres un insensible y yo tanto que te extrañe— lo miras nuevamente y te sientes incomoda , es verdad , nisiquiera te reconocen.

— ¡Shu! … Puedes quitar esa cara de … no se … enfermo mental ,soy tu prima … aquella tonta que accidentalmente mojo tu cama cuando tenia 8 años … ¡Soy yo shu!— Le dices ya un poco desesperada.

—Y-ya Yui tranquila , se que eres tu —Dice Shu mirándote de pies a cabeza—es solo …que no pensé que estuvieras tan… tan grande y … bueno te queda lindo el cambio …pero … ¿que te ha pasado en la cara? , Has estado peleando en el colegio Yui —Dijo Shu acercándose a ti y tocando el moretón en tu cara .

—Pues …etto… no han sido peleas de colegio Shu —Le dices un poco triste — Y no quiero que se preocupen por mi .

—Comprendo… ya no eres una niña Yui … estas muy bonita — Dice Shu acariciando tu mejilla y mirándote a los ojos .

—Tu igual estas cambiado Shu — Le dices lanzándote a sus brazos —antes siempre estabas con Yuma y nunca me tomabas atención, es lindo que me estés abrazando , tu no eras así , pero me encanta que seas mas cariñoso.

—¿Eh? , solo es un abrazo de bienvenida—Te dice apegándote aun mas a su cuerpo.

—Te has vuelto alguien muy lindo Shu …pero , me estas aplastando —Le dices sonrojada ya que no sabes si fue tu imaginación o sentiste algo duro rozar tu vientre , pero lo ignoraste , seguro era su celular o algo , ¡pero que cosas pienso! , Shu es mi primo .

—Espera … solo un poco más Yui… hueles a Jazmín—Dice este separándose de ti solo un poco para mirarte de manera diferente— La flor de jazmín es deliciosa , será mejor que no uses ese perfume en mi presencia Yui.

—¿Eh? … ¿y porque no? , Es un perfume muy importante para mi , es un Channel nº5 , Fue un regalo de A…A-ayato—Al decir el nombre de Ayato un recuerdo hermoso llega a tu mente , fue la primera vez de ambos en tu cumpleaños nº17 ,fue el día mas maravilloso de tu vida , de la época en donde Ayato era muy tierno y cariñoso contigo —Fue un regalo de cumpleaños … no lo dejare de usar por ti primito.

—Oh … entiendo , Ayato es tu novio …¿verdad? —Te dice Shu acercándose a Yuma y Azusa quienes se encontraban ajenos a su conversación .

—El … el era mi novio … ¡Cielos Shu! , no quiero hablar de esto , no en presencia de Yuma y Azusa—Le dices triste al recordar que Ayato y tu ya no son nada.

—Entiendo Yui —Dice Shu mirándote fijamente a los ojos , de alguna manera su mirada era extraña , el nunca antes te había mirado de esa manera.

—¿Vas a seguir mirándome o nos vamos ya a casa? —Les dices entregadole la maleta a Yuma y tomando en brazos a Azusa —miren, el pequeño Azusa debe tener frío y si lo que dijo Yuma antes era verdad , están aquí hace mas de dos horas y puede que tenga hambre también, ¿Tienes hambre ternurita?.

—Yo …yo … yo si tengo … pero—Dice Azusa tartamudeando.

—¿Que sucede Cariño? , tienes hambre ¿pero? — Le dices a Azusa acariciando su cabello.

— P-pero … pero , la comida de Yuma sabe … sabe mal y no me gusta , además yo quiero quedarme contigo—Dice Azusa bajando de tus brazos y tomando tu mano.

— ¡Awww! , ¡eres una ternura! Y dices que eres hermano de ese trozo de hielo sólido—Dices apuntando a Yuma quien deja caer su maleta por tus palabras.

— ¡Y-yo no soy un trozo de hielo! —Dice Yuma acercándose a ti y mirándote desde arriba , Tu al verlo solo querías una cosa , sonara infantil pero siempre te gusto subirte a la espalda de Yuma cuando eran niños , aunque nunca entendías porque lo hacia ya que el te odiaba , pero días después supiste que Reiji le pagaba para complacerte.

—¡Oh por dios!, eres tan alto … incluso mas que antes ¡Cárgame! …¡cárgame! —Le dices de manera infantil y alzando tus brazos.

—¿Eh? … estas loca Yui , no puedo cargarte ya no eres una niña —Dice Yuma tomando la maleta nuevamente y mirando a Shu quien había ido por el auto —¿Ya nos vamos Shu? .

—Si ,además Reiji me ha llamado y dijo que regresemos lo antes posible porque esta haciendo una cena especial por la llegada de Yui —Dijo Shu subiendo al auto y haciendo una mueca ya que el quería que Yui fuera con el en el asiento de copiloto , no con Yuma en la parte trasera.

Te subes al auto junto con Yuma y Azusa en la parte trasera , quieres llegar lo antes posible , Ya quieres saber como estarán de cambiados Reiji y Subaru , solo esperas que estos no se hayan olvidado de ti como lo hicieron Shu y Yuma , pero lo mas lindo de este viaje es que conociste a ese lindo pequeño , el solo ver a Azusa hace que te sientas feliz .

—Azusa cariño ¿quieres chocolate? —Azusa te mira y asiente—Espera … creo que Tengo un poco—le sonríes a Azusa y le das una barra de chocolate que guardabas en tu bolsa de mano.

—Gracias … esta rico —te dice el pequeño Azusa y automáticamente fijas tu mirada en Yuma , ya que hace unos años cuando viniste por ultima vez a Miami Yuma vivía solo y que ahora este con un niño que dice ser su hermano te parece extraño , ya que nunca lo habías visto.

—Yuma…¿puedo preguntarte algo? — Le dices de manera curiosa y ambas miradas se cruzan.

—¿Preguntarme? , ¡CLARO! , ¿que quieres saber? —Dice Yuma mirándote fijamente.

—Bueno … es sobre Azusa , el no estaba aquí la ultima vez que vine , ¿como fue que quedo a tu cargo? —Le dices de manera seria y acercandote mas a Yuma—Según recuerdo tu nos dijiste que no tenias mas familia , que todos habían muerto en un accidente.

— Es que la historia de Azusa es triste Yui—Dice Yuma sacando su chaqueta y tapando al niño quien se había dormido en tus brazos — puede que no sea el mas responsable para tenerlo a mi cuidado , pero tampoco podía dejar que estuviera solo en la calle… el no tenia a nadie y yo tampoco así que lo traje a vivir conmigo.

—¿Es enserio? …¡Wow!...Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Yuma—Le dices tomando su mano y acercándola a tu boca para darle un beso suave en sus nudillos— Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte adoptar a Azusa , es bueno saber que este lindo niño tiene a alguien como tu , has madurado Yuma ya no eres un tonto , tienes mi respeto y si en estos días necesitas Ayuda con el , estaré gustosa de Ayudarte.

Yuma se sonroja de sobremanera y aparta su mano de Yui y comienza a mirar por la ventana del auto para calmarse y Shu quien escuchaba desde el asiento del conductor solo apretó aun mas el volante , sentía celos , celos de su amigo … pero celos ¿Por qué? O de que , el adora a su prima Yui , ella era solo eso … su prima, pero luego de verla tan bonita y cambiada algo en ella le atrajo .

—Pov Ayato /Los Angeles—

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que tuve aquella discusión con mi ángel , había hecho de todo para quitar ese dolor que sentía en el pecho necesitaba alejarme de Yui no por mi , si no por ella y sin habérmelo propuesto fui a ese lugar en donde jure que nunca mas volvería , pero necesitaba ver a mi hermanito daba igual si aquellas dos víboras Vivian ahí , no podía dejar que sufriera lo mismo que sufrí yo , el solo tenia 6 años y el solo imaginar el verlo solo en una esquina llorando por las constantes peleas de Cordelia y Karl , hacia que el dolor en mi pecho aumentara el doble , ya que la ultima vez que estuvimos los tres juntos con Raito y Kanato le había prometido llevarlo al parque junto a mi Yui y Cuando vi sus ojitos abrirse con alegría ante la propuesta sentí calidez en mi pecho y desde ese día había jurado alejar a Kanato de las garras de Cordelia y llevarlo junto conmigo y mi ángel Yui para que formáramos aquella familia feliz que tanto había querido para mi.

—Pero ahora he roto mi promesa… pero aun así te llevare al parque Kanato , porque tu y mi Yui son mi vida — Dices parado frente a la puerta de tu antiguo hogar con una sonrisa melancólica , pero todo lo lindo que tenias en tu mente se borro al escuchar la voz de aquella malvada mujer.

—¿Ayato? … vienes a visitar a Kanato o ya piensas regresar a tu hogar — Dice la voz de una mujer desde el intercomunicador.

—Solo he venido para llevar a Kanato al parque , así que si no es mucha la molestia lo tomare y lo traeré mañana —Le dices guardando la compostura ,pero el solo escuchar la voz de tu madre te pone colérico .

—¡OH! , que buena idea Ayato cariño , me has ahorrado el contratar a una niñera , ya que el idiota de tu padre esta de viaje le dije a tu tío que pase esta semana conmigo—Dice la mujer riéndose desde la otra línea.

—¿Se quedara toda la semana contigo? —Le preguntas un poco confundido—¿y Kanato con quien se quedara? , no puedes dejar que el te vea con su tio , no seas una cerda Cordelia , ¡no le hagas lo mismo que a mi maldita bruja! .

—Pero cariño , soy mujer y tengo mis necesidades… además ustedes no me importan … tu y Kanato son lo único que me amarran a Karl y a su dinero , solo debo mantenerlos cerca mío a ambos y seguiré con todas estas cosas tan lujosas por siempre—Dijo Cordelia sonando de manera desinteresada.

—Cuando termine mis estudios me hare cargo de Kanato junto con mi ángel y tu quedaras en la calle ¡maldita zorra! —Le dijiste gritando , no soportabas la frialdad de las palabras de tu propia madre , siempre tuviste una pequeña esperanza de que ella te amara , pero a parecer eso nunca pasara , ya que ella solo los planeo a ambos para amarrar al hombre mas rico de todo Los Ángeles , tu padre Karl.

— Eres tan iluso hijo … seguro ese ángel tuyo se revuelca con cualquier idiota cuando le das la espalda … así somos las mujeres querido Ayato , solo queremos a los hombres para usarlos y luego lanzarlos a la basura … además —Dijo Cordelia riéndose con burla—¿Dónde esta tu querido ángel Ayato? … ha venido contigo o se la están follando todos tus amigos , ya que por lo que se la muy puta es muy popular ¿no? … con cuantos tipos te habrá engañado mientras sacas como buen hermano a ese fenómeno que se encuentra llorando a mis espaldas .

—¡Yui no es ninguna zorra y mi hermano no es un fenómeno! …Tsk … un día te matare con mis propias manos ¡maldita bastarda! , ¡SIEMPRE QUE HABLO DE YUI ME DICES LO MISMO! , ¡que mierda tienes en contra de mi novia! —Le dices histérico , desde que comenzaste la relación con Yui tu madre se la pasaba metiéndote cosas malas en la cabeza para dejar a Yui , pero no entiendes el porque.

—Yo en contra de esa pequeña zorra … nada cariño , pero no vengas a mi cuando te apuñale por la espalda—Dijo con demasiado veneno en sus palabras Cordelia —, desde que la vi en tu instituto con su madre supe que era una zorra maldita , al igual que …. Tsk … olvídalo y apresúrate en llevarte a este fenómeno que no deja de llorar por ti.

—Tsk … pasare por el , así que abre la maldita puerta , no te soporto ni un minuto mas… —Le dijiste conteniendo el odio que tenias por esa mujer.

—Ya esta abierta cariño , y tu pequeño fenómeno acaba de salir por ti — Te dice colgando el intercomunicador.

—¡Maldita perra! , no sabes cuanto te detesto—Le dices al borde de las lagrimas al intercomunicador , pero ya era tarde Cordelia había colgado .

Estabas destrozado … Tu Yui ya no era tuya , tu madre era una maldita mala madre , no solo contigo , con Kanato también lo es , pero aunque odies a tu madre y ignores todo lo que ella escupe con veneno, siempre sus palabras frías lograban penetrar tu oscuro corazón haciendo que el odio que sentías por ella se manifestara no solo en ella , a veces al ver a tu Ángel , recordabas las palabras de odio que tu madre te decía sobre Yui y te enfurecías sin razón alguna ,era una bruja manipuladora , lo sabias … ella con sus palabras era capaz de encender todo el odio acumulado que tenias , y la razón de que siempre terminaran peleados era solo por Cordelia , veías a esa maldita bruja en ella … no querías verla , pero ahí estaba y eso hacia que la trataras mal y siempre terminabas haciendo llorar a tu ángel y a veces eso te relajaba y te hacia pensar que se lo hacías a tu madre , pero al verla llorar todo se esfumaba y nuevamente el dolor se alojaba en tu pecho.

—¡Por que soy tan idiota! —Dices recordando el porque de tu agresividad con ella— ¡ella no es Cordelia! —Golpeas la puerta de tu antiguo hogar y maldices a tu madre por traerte a este mundo a solo sufrir , siempre te sentiste muy solo y aunque tratabas de todas las formas posibles de que tu madre te amara , siempre fue Cordelia , la mujer que solo le importaba el dinero .

En tu infancia siempre estuviste solo con ella y con tu padre viajando constantemente sentías mucha soledad ,pero con el nacimiento de Kanato te sentiste mejor , solo que mas alerta , no querías que Kanato fuera testigo de todos los malos tratos que te daba Cordelia , así como tampoco querías que Kanato fuera victima de ellos , así que cuando termines de estudiar se irán ambos a vivir juntos , para que kanato no tenga que vivir una vida tan dolorosa.

— H-hermano …¡hermano! — Gritaba un pequeño corriendo en tu dirección.

—¡KANATO! —Corres a recibirlo y lo tomas en brazos dándole muchas vueltas alrededor— ¡WOW! ,¡que rápido creces mírate! , estas muy sonriente y tu osito también.

—Te extrañe hermano …Y teddy también … el dice que quiere un enorme helado de chocolate y yo quiero uno de vainilla y a Yui le daremos uno de fresa … espera….¿Dónde esta Yui? —Dice este mirando para todos lados .

Al momento de escuchar el nombre de tu Ángel pronunciado por Kanato , hizo que la extrañaras de sobremanera , ya casi una semana que no pruebas sus labios y no ves esa sonrisa tan linda que solo te brinda a ti.

—Cielos Kanato se que la ultima vez que nos vimos te prometí ir al parque junto con Yui para que la conocieras … pero—Le dices de manera triste al pequeño que te mira esperando una respuesta.

—¿Pero?... ¿que pasa hermano? —Te dice Kanato mirándote fijamente — Espera … ¡espera! , no llores ¿LE PASO ALGO MALO? —Te dice Kanato limpiando tus lagrimas con sus manitos.

—N-no … nada malo le paso , es solo que ella tuvo cosas que hacer y no pudo venir , espero que la próxima vez nos acompañe—

—la próxima vez la esperare con ansias … Mamá dijo que dormiría hoy contigo y que mañana nos iríamos al parque , será muy divertido—Dijo Kanato subiendo al ferrari de Ayato.

—Si , lo será y mucho— Dice Ayato poniéndole el cinturón a Kanato , pero se veía algo raro , se veía triste—¿Kanato te pasa algo? .

—Pues …Mamá dijo que Yui era mala , que no me acercara a ella porque era hija de aquella mujer — Te dice de manera triste Kanato.

Levantas la mirada curioso y tomas la manito de Kanato para hacer que este levante la vista.

—No entiendo …¿aquella mujer? , la madre de Yui —Lo ves asentir y quedas pensativo —No le hagas caso Kanato , tu sabes como es Cordelia … a veces es una bruja sin sentimientos .

—Esta bien hermano Mayor — lo ves sonreír y conduces a tu departamento , pensando en las palabras de Kanato … algo ahí te esta pareciendo sospechoso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Mientras tanto en Miami—

—pov Yui—

Te encontrabas a solo minutos de llegar a la casa de tus primos y te encontrabas nerviosa , no tanto por Reiji , ya que ambos siempre permanecieron en contacto mediante líneas telefónicas, ya que con el pelinegro fue con quien mas bien te llevabas en tu infancia , siempre fue un caballero , pero volver a ver a Subaru te causaba escalofríos seguirá siendo aquel niño gruñón que no quería que nadie se le acercara y te corría a patadas de su lado.

—¡Por dios Shu! —Le dijiste nerviosa—Estoy tan ansiosa de ver a Subaru y a Reiji , ¿falta mucho?.

—Tranquila Yui … doblamos esta esquina y ya llegamos—Dijo Shu estacionándose en el garaje de la casa—¡Llegamos! , ¡QUE ESPERAS! , ve a ver a mami Reiji , yo con Yuma nos encargaremos de tu maleta .

Asientes contenta y con cuidado le entregas al pequeño Azusa a Yuma y entras corriendo a la casa , buscas en el living y no hay nadie … luego entras a la cocina y ahí lo ves cocinando , a tu tan preciado primo Reiji .

Entras sigilosamente a la cocina y le tapas los ojos parándote de puntitas ya que este había crecido aun más que Shu.

—¿Quién soy? — Le preguntaste .

Lo escuchas reir levemente y niegas .

—¡Ya me olvidaste! …¿¡responde quien soy!? —Le dices riendo.

—Pues eres una mocosa cobarde que huyo de sus problemas refugiándose con su hermosa familia —Dijo Reiji en tono burlón.

—Tsk … Reiji eres un aguafiestas —Le dices destapando sus ojos y dándole la espalda.

—Y tu eres una…—Reiji volteo a mirar a Yui y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla — ¿Yui? .

—Claro que soy Yui … ¿Quién mas va a ser? —Le dices volteándote y mirando aquellos ojos Magenta— No creo que esperen a nadie más…

Reiji quedo sin poder moverse , aquella mujer que estaba parada en frente de el no era aquella mocosa con la que alguna vez jugo al te … ella era un ángel .

—Espera …Yui , tu eres Yui —al fin pudiendo hablar Reiji—¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO Y QUE ES ESO? —Te dice apuntando a tu rostro y tus muñecas la cuales se encontraban moradas.

—Por esto me vine a vivir con ustedes Reiji , mi novio en un ataque de celos me … bueno el me golpeo—Le dices con lagrimas en los ojos y lanzándote en sus brazos buscando refugio.

—Yo lo amo Reiji … pero tuve que huir de el , el esta enfermo de celos —Le dices llorando .

—Oh hermosa , si fuera ese tipo también tendría celos , pasaste de ser un patito feo a ser un hermoso cisne … estas preciosa Yui , casi me voy de espaldas cuando te vi … pero jamás nunca debes permitir que un hombre te toque—Te dice Reiji separándote de el y mirándote de manera fria.

—Pero el estaba furioso y no sabia que hacer Reiji , trate de explicarle pero el solo se limito a golpearme y a decirme cosas horribles … me dijo que era una cualquiera que me acostaba con todos … pero yo siempre le fui fiel , no lo entiendo Reiji … me quiero morir , nunca había estado tan triste en mi vida —Le dices tratando de no llorar.

—Ya tranquilízate … yo jamás he tenido bajo mi cuidado a una niña llorona … es mas , ahora eres toda una mujer y muy hermosa , no quiero verte llorar por un hijo de puta que te ha humillado de esa manera … es mas si vuelves a decirme algo mas que te haya hecho ese tipo yo mismo iré a matarlo , no dejare que se salga con la suya el muy maldito —Dijo Reiji desbordando furia , jamás lo habías visto tan furioso.

—No … no Reiji seguro a el ni siquiera le importara nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo … el … el solo me utilizo —Le dices secándote las lagrimas —Estoy segura que el jamás me amo , y yo solo soy una niñita estupida enamorada de el.

Reiji un poco confundido te invito a sentarte en la mesa y a conversar un poco más.

—No te entiendo Yui, tu por teléfono me contabas que tu novio era un chico maravilloso y todo el cuento , acaso esto es reciente o tu relación siempre fue así —Te dice ya mas calmado Reiji .

—Siempre no fue así, los primeros meses eran maravillosos , éramos la pareja ideal … pero luego los celos se hicieron presente—Le dices recordando como Ayato era antes contigo— Pero Ayato luego de irse de su casa comenzó a comportarse de manera muy posesiva , yo no lo quise ver siempre fui ciega a mi amor … luego los rumores de sus infidelidades las cuales ignore porque lo amaba .

—Pues por lo que me dices de ese idiota , el no te merece , Además christa me concedió tenerte por todo un mes si tu asi lo querías—Dijo Reiji dándote la mano tratando de que te sintieras segura —ella esta contenta de que te hayas alejado de el , también me dijo que ese tipo Ayato nunca le gusto para ti.

—Las madres y su intuición Reiji —Dijo Yui mirando fijamente sus ojos.

—Yo creo que es por algo más… pero es mejor que algún día ella te lo diga , yo no soy nadie para decírtelo—Te dice Reiji levantándose de la mesa al escuchar como Yuma y Azusa y Shu entraban en la cocina.

Lo quedas mirando de manera pensativa… ¿acaso hay algo que te oculta tu madre? … Pero que podría ser.

—¡Tenemos hambre! …¡Tenemos hambre!—Decían Yuma y Azusa al unísono.

—Los invite a comer con nosotros Reiji espero no te

moleste —Dijo Shu sentándose a tu lado y dando un gran bostezo.

—La mayoría de las veces comen con nosotros así que no importa , además alguien debe darle comida decente a Azusa— Dice Reiji mirando a Yuma .

— ¡Oye yo si lo alimento! —Dice sonrojado Yuma ya que se dio cuenta que tu lo mirabas tratando de no estallar en risas .

—Yuma siempre … solo me da verduras cocidas … —Dice Azusa sonriendo al ver su plato Filete a la boloñesa .

—Cualquiera podría hacer ese plato —Dice Yuma recibiendo su plato—Aunque prefiero la comida de Reiji .

—No abuses Yuma … si estas aquí es solo por Azusa —Dice Shu recibiendo su plato — Además hay que admitir que Reiji es el mejor cocinero de toda esta casa , una vez con Subaru intentamos hacer espagueti y se nos recocieron , pero como teníamos hambre comimos igual .

—Desde ese día les dejo comida preparada para que calienten en el microondas —Dice Reiji suspirando y entregándote tu plato—Espero sea de tu agrado linda Yui.

—Gracias Reiji , se ve delicioso— Lo pruebas —¡Por dios! , ¡SABE GENIAL! .

—Todos aman mi comida—Dice Reiji con aires de superioridad.

—Es que es muy deliciosa Reiji , me gustaría estar contigo siempre para comer cosas así de deliciosas todos los días—Dices de manera contenta comiendo tu filete .

Reiji desvía la mirada avergonzado y toma un plato para llevarle a Subaru quien seguía encerrado en su habitación .

—Con permiso —Dice Reiji —Creo que Subaru no tiene intenciones de bajar a comer , así que le iré a dejar su cena… no quiero que pase hambre bajo mi techo .

Lo detienes de un brazo y lo miras un poco triste.

—¿Es por mi culpa? , es por mi que Subaru no quiere bajar … ¿acaso el todavía me odia? — Le dices dejando tu plato de lado y mirando a todos quienes dejaron de comer.

—No es por tu culpa preciosa—Dijo Shu —Todos sabemos como es Subaru , y el siempre es así … ¿verdad Reiji? .

—El siempre es así , no te preocupes Yui —Dijo Reiji acariciando tu mejilla .

—Entonces … puedo yo ir a dejarle su cena —Le dices a Reiji levantándote de la mesa y quitándole el plato.

—No… no espera Yui —Dijo Shu levantándose y tratando de detenerte , pero fuiste mas rápida.

Prácticamente estas corriendo escaleras arriba , lo único que quieres es verlo , a tu pequeño hermanito es a quien mas extrañaste .

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que haces es tocar y esperar a que el te atienda, pero nada pasa , lo haces por segunda vez y una voz gruesa te respondes.

—¡Al fin maldito Reiji! —Dijo el peliplateado abriendo la puerta—¡Me moría de hambre! .

Al salir el se te quedo mirando de pies a cabeza y ladeo su rostro confundido.

—H-hola Subaru—Le dices de manera tímida.

—H-hola … ¿y tu eres? —Te dice este sonrojado .

—¿No me reconoces Subaru? —Le dices un poco triste.

—¿Tendría que hacerlo? , jamás en mi vida te había visto , ¿eres amiga de Shu? —Dice este recibiendo el plato de comida.

—Yo soy Yui … tu hermana— Le dices levantando la mirada topándote con esos hermosos ojos carmesí .

A Subaru se le callo el plato de la comida por la impresión y te miro nuevamente , detallándote .

—¿Es una broma? , ¡Tu no eres Yui! —Dice Subaru tomándote de los hombros y apegándote a la pared .

—¿Q-que haces Subaru? —Le dices sonrojada por la cercanía .

—E-es verdad … esos ojos solo los he visto en Yui … pero … pero , ¡ERAS UNA NIÑITA! Y ahora … ahora—Dice Subaru soltándote .

—Reiji y Shu dicen que estoy diferente —Le dices acercándote para abrazarlo , pero este te esquivo.

—¡Aléjate de mi! —Dijo Subaru aun mirándote.

—No me rechaces mas Subaru—Le dices abrazándolo sin su consentimiento—Te extrañe mas que a nadie … no sabes cuanto , por favor … por favor no me odies.

—¡Maldita sea! … yo no te odio Yui …pero … pero — Subaru te abrazo apegándote a su cuerpo .

—Dímelo Subaru , necesito saber que no me odias—Le dices abrazándote a su cuello —Yo siempre te he querido Subaru , te amo hermanito , te amo … nunca me dejes .

—No eres tu Yui … es mi padre … yo no quiero ser como el —Dice soltando lagrimas —Mi madre nunca me quiso por ser igual a el Yui , yo a ti nunca te odie … siempre te quise pero te tengo celos Yui … tu tuviste el amor de nuestra madre y yo … yo no tengo nada … ¡nada Yui! .

—No llores Subaru —Le dices secando sus lagrimas —No llores por que siempre me tendrás a mi , yo siempre te amare Subaru .

—¡Maldita sea Yui! Y mi madre en todos estos años ni siquiera me ha llamado , prefiero morir … nadie me extrañara si muero nadie lo notara… nadie quiere a un hijo bastardo.

Te separas de el y niegas .

—Mientras este contigo Subaru no pienses en nadie mas , ni en mamá ni en nadie mas … ¿¡me has oido!? —

—S-si …l-lo siento Yui , l-lamento las veces que te golpee y te tire del cabello —Dice Subaru sonrojado — solo lo hacia para llamar la atención de Christa ¿Me perdonaras? —Te dice Subaru tomando distancia avergonzado.

—No tengo nada de que perdonarte Subaru , solo ven y abrásame pequeño gruñon .

Este te abrazo apegándote de manera posesiva a su cuerpo y te sentiste feliz de recuperar un lazo de hermandad que pensabas estaba perdido.

—Y-yui , no quiero arruinar el momento pero …—Dice Subaru sonrojado .

—¿Pero? — Le repites .

—T-tengo hambre —Dijo este rojo de vergüenza—tenia miedo de volver a verte y estuve casi todo el día encerrado .

—¡Estas loco! —Le dices tomándolo de la mano—¡Ven a comer antes de que Yuma se coma todo! .

De a poco la alegría se hace presente en tu corazón … perdiste al amor de tu vida , pero ganaste la aceptación de tu hermano …y todo gracias a tu decisión ….

Continuara …

La deje un poquito mas larga en compensación del anterior

Ya que ese fue muy cortito

No olviden dejar su opinión del capitulo en un review.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	10. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

—Pov Ayato—

Han pasado exactamente 4 días desde la ultima vez que vi a mi princesa, la extraño muchísimo , pero trato de no verme afectado por nuestra separación y la razón es que tengo una reputación y lo que menos quiero es que me digan que soy un patético que no supera la ruptura de una relación , además desde aquel día en el que la lastime por segunda vez jure que nunca mas le haría ningún tipo de daño y eso significa mantenerme lejos de su vida para que ella este bien.

El solo imaginar que ella esta feliz sin mi me deprime ,he intentado ir a verla a su casa pero… pero luego recuerdo lo que le hice y me siento un imbecil y me retracto ,además su madre me correría con tan solo verme y prefiero ahorrarme los problemas ya son demasiados con los que tengo que lidiar ,y lo que mas me dejo preocupado es que mi estupida madre dejo a mi hermano con unas criadas y se fue de viaje con Richter mi tío.

— cuanto quisiera poder tener a kanato siempre conmigo — pero no todo en la vida se puede , así como no puedo volver a tener el amor de Yui , espero que algún día me perdone y me de una oportunidad de hacerla feliz , pero tengo miedo , por alguna razón ultimamente ella no ha ido al instituto y siento que Raito me oculta algo .

Además desde ese momento en el que se hicieron amigos Raito esta muy distante conmigo , he incluso me da mucha pena verlo tan deprimido , ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? , o quizás aun sigue enojado conmigo por como trate a Yui .

— ¿Raito te sucede algo? —Le pregunto tocando su hombro ya que este esta perdido mirando a la nada.

—¿eh? …AH… eres tu Ayato ¿que quieres? —Dice Raito tomando su celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

—¿Te pasa algo? , últimamente no has querido ir al instituto y te veo deprimido, ¿tus pesadillas denuevo? —Le dices sentándote a su lado.

—No Ayato , no son mis pesadillas … es solo que extraño a alguien y necesito ver a esa persona , crees que pueda sacar dinero del que hemos guardado para hacerle una visita—

—Amigo, se que se siente extrañar a alguien , yo extraño mas que a mi vida a Yui , pero acordamos que ese dinero es para Kanato—Le dices de manera comprensiva , jamás lo habas visto de esa manera.

—Devolveré cada centavo Ayato , te lo prometo , pero necesito ir a verla —Te dice al borde de las lagrimas .

—Espera Raito … que mierda te pasa ¿Por qué lloras? —Le dices dándole unas palmadas en la espalda —¡esta bien! toma el dinero Amigo , pero no olvides devolverlo , yo iré al colegio a ver si Yui apareció —

—¡Espera Ayato!—Dice Raito agarrándote de tu brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Raito? —le dices confundido— Te dije que podías tomar el dinero.

—No es eso Ayato ,solo quiero que me prometas algo—Te dice Raito mirándote serio .

—Estas muy extraño Raito , pero bueno dime —

—Prométeme que a pesar de mis errores seguirás siendo mi amigo y mi hermano —Dice Raito desesperado—¡Prometelo Ayato! —lo que acaba de decir Raito no te da buena espina.

—No entiendo a que quieres llegar , pero te lo prometo—Le dices dudando , pero este solo vuelve a poner esa cara de tristeza — ¡Mierda Raito! quita esa puta cara de perro abandonado , si quieres esta noche nos vamos de fiesta y nos olvidamos de nuestros problemas juntos como los amigos que somos , iremos los tres juntos con Kou ¿Qué te parece? .

—Gracias Ayato , pero viajare hoy mismo … solo espero encontrarla y hacer que se quite de la cabeza esa idea suya —Dice Raito pensativo y tomando con preocupación el celular.

—Esta bien Raito , te llamare para saber que tal todo y no hagas alguna estupidez—Le dices levantándote del sofá —Ve con cuidado — Le dices saliendo y dándole una ultima mirada para luego salir del departamento.

—Pov Raito—

—Lo siento Ayato —digo mirando como mi amigo y casi hermano sale del departamento—Pero la amo tanto que no puedo permitir que por tu culpa ella cometa una locura.

Tomo nuevamente el celular he intento llamarla , desde que me mando ese extraño mensaje me siento muy preocupado por su bienestar.

—¡Mierda Yui!—Dices maldiciendo —Contesta por favor.

Escuchas la voz de la operadora desde la otra línea y maldices y comienzas a leer los mensajes que ella te ha enviado.

"Querido Ryu , acabo de llegar a Miami y mis primos acaban de recogerme , ellos están muy cambiados pero lo mas gracioso es que no me recuerdan … te envío un mensaje mas tarde… ¡te quiero!"

Una sonrisa estupida se asoma en tu cara y comienzas a leer el siguiente.

" Ryu , ¿a que no sabes que ha pasado hoy? …pues supongo que no sabes es obvio jajaja tu estas en los Ángeles que tonta soy …pues como te iba diciendo , ¡hoy es el día mas feliz de toda mi vida! , mi hermano pequeño me quiere Ryu , ¡el me quiere! , el siempre fue muy frío conmigo y me acaba de confesar que me quiere , ¿no crees que eso es muy bueno? , ¡hay dios! , Mami Reiji me ha mandado a dormir te mando un mensaje mañana … ¡Te quiero mucho! "

—¡Mierda Yui! ¿porque no me quieres contestar?—Dices leyendo el ultimo mensaje que ella te envío—estoy tan preocupado por ti.

"Lamento no haberte mandado ningún mensaje Ryu … pero …pero es que ya no lo soporto , ya no quiero seguir … todo lo malo me sucede a mi , me quiero morir Ryu , discúlpame por hablar de esta manera , pero … te llamare mas tarde , te quiero"

Vuelves a suspirar y sin pensarlo dos veces tomas un bolso y el dinero que con Ayato ahorraban y sin pensar en nada mas vas en busca de la mujer que amas.

—No me arriesgare Yui , ya estuve alejado de ti por mucho tiempo ,no podría estar sin ti ni un minuto mas .

Vas en dirección al aeropuerto y solo pides que Yui se encuentre bien , no soportarías el solo imaginar que algo le haya pasado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en Miami se encontraban cuatro chicos conversando muy seriamente sobre el estado en el que se encontraba yui , todos se sentían tan impotentes ya que no podían hacer nada por ella.

—Que creen que le haya pasado para que este tan deprimida—Dice con tono preocupado Reiji—Cuando llego estaba triste , pero no a este punto.

—N-no … no lo se …cuando llego el primer día , ella estaba feliz, pero al segundo día se encerró y no quiso salir mas , solo se la pasa llorando—Dijo Subaru quien solo le dio una gran patada a una silla .

—Subaru la silla no tiene la culpa —Dice Shu suspirando de manera cansada— Seguro recuerda al niñito ese de su novio por eso esta tan deprimida.

—P-pero …pero ¿como? —Dice Subaru moviendo con nerviosismo el mantel— ¡Acaso no entiendes que ella no quiere salir y puede que sea por culpa de ese maldito!.

—Lo entendemos Subaru , es solo que no sabemos ya que hacer —Dice Reiji acomodando sus lentes — A las únicas personas que deja entrar a su habitación eres tu y al pequeño Azusa , deberías averiguar que le esta pasando.

—N-no … no lo se Reiji … no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar — Dice Subaru sonrojado.

—Eres una nenita que le gusta su tonta hermana ¿o que? —Dice Yuma cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto—Deberías comportarte como su hermano … hay momentos en el que te veo hablar de ella y te pones como un idiota enamorado .

—¡Que estupideces estas diciendo! —Dice Subaru aun mas sonrojado que antes —¡Solo no quiero ser un metiche! … además … ¿Tu que mierdas haces aquí ?, Yui no es nada tuyo ¿Acaso te gusta mi

hermana? .

—¡Eh! … Esa niñita gustarme ¡Jamás! —Dice de manera nerviosa Yuma—Yo solo vine … yo solo vine por …. ¡MIERDA! Porque tengo que darte explicaciones a ti mocoso , solo vine porque si y ya .

—No le hagas caso Yuma , solo te esta molestando acaso no lo ves— Dice Shu acomodándose en el sofá.

—No se estén comportando como unos niños y tu Yuma eres bastante Mayor como para pelear con Subaru —Dice Reiji negando con la cabeza— ¿En donde habíamos quedado? .

—Que ese mocoso valla a hacer sentir bien a su hermana , y que admita que le gusta—Dijo Yuma molesto.

—¡QUE DIJISTE IMBECIL! —Dijo Subaru golpeando la mesa.

—Yuma deja de decir cosas sin sentido , el bienestar de Yui esta en juego , así que mantén tu boca cerrada—Dijo Reiji mirando con enojo a shu quien dormía placidamente en el sofá— ¡Mierda Shu! .

—Cállate ….quiero dormir…Además no han pensado en la posibilidad de que esta embarazada o algo por el estilo , según tengo entendido por la hermosura de Yui , el muy idiota solo la pudo haber utilizado sexualmente para su beneficio … ella es hermosa —dice Shu sonriendo de medio lado al recordar aquel excitante aroma el cual caracterizaba a la rubia.

—¡N-no! , Yui no … ella dijo …me juro que no esta embarazada , ella se ve que mantiene su pureza intacta y estoy seguro que sigue siendo una señorita…ahora lo que yo opino es que puede haber sido algo que le paso en el transcurso de la noche—dijo Reiji tratando de no perder el control y entrar corriendo a ver porque Yui esta tan triste.

—E-esta bien … creo que Reiji tiene Razón…ella se encontraba de buen humor cuando llego , algo le tuvo que suceder para que se encuentre así de mal …alguna llamada o texto de su ex novio , quizás alguna pelea pudo haberla puesto así —Dijo Subaru desviando la mirada preocupado y levantándose de donde se encontraba—Yo intentare averiguar que le ha pasado .

—Gracias Subaru , conmigo no quiere hablar … espero que contigo si , me siento muy preocupado —Dice Reiji— Y otra cosa … por favor no la presiones .

—Lo mejor seria es que nos den privacidad , n-no quiero que se entrometan … ¡así que no espíen!—Dijo Subaru subiendo las escaleras en dirección de la habitación en la cual se encontraba Yui.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Yui Pov—

Estoy un poco triste … llevo días así , se que esto ya no debe afectarme pero …Pero Ayato fue alguien muy importante para mi , el fue mi primer beso también fue mi primer novio y con el fue mi primera vez , pero ese estupido mensaje de Ally me dejo muy mal , se supone que ella es mi amiga o creí que era , pero ¿porque aun así me hace esto? , yo no le he hecho nada , incluso Ayato es libre de hacer lo que quiera …pero … pero no quiero que esto sea así , lo amo tanto que solo quiero morir y olvidar todo.

—Y es por que serás padre Ayato … todo es por eso , si tan solo me hubieses amado yo seria aquella mujer quien te daría un hermoso hijo y no … y no Ally .

Te vuelves a acurrucar entre las sabanas y intentas no llorar , quizás debas dejar que la soledad de tu nueva vida te consuma hasta encontrar alivio en la muerte , no quieres vivir una vida en donde el hombre al que mas amaste es feliz con otra que no eres tu.

—Pero que estupideces estoy pensando … tengo muchas cosas por las cuales vivir —Dices destapándote y limpiando tus lagrimas—Tengo un maravilloso hermano , dos primos a los cuales quiero con todo mi corazón … tengo a mi madre … al pequeño Azusa ,a mis amigos … no puedo estar pensando en la muerte cuando ellos necesitan de mi .

Te levantas un poco triste por tu comportamiento y tomas el celular el cual apagaste luego de hablar por ultima vez con tu amigo Ryu , eliminas los mensajes de amenazas de Ally y suspiras de forma cansada al ver llamadas de Hanna , Ruki , Shin y también de Ryu … bueno Raito te dejo varios mensajes de texto , pero tienes miedo de leerlos.

—Debe de estar muy preocupado … y no es para menos ya que por poco y le dije que me suicidaría ,espero me disculpe pero esperare un poco mas para llamarlo y enfrentar su sermón —Dices dejando el celular sobre la mesa y comienzas a desnudarte para tomar un baño , estabas a punto de sacar tu ropa interior cuando unos golpes en tu puerta te interrumpieron.

—Y-yui soy yo…S-subaru… ¿me dejas entrar? —

Al escuchar la voz de tu hermano solo hace que te sientas aun mas culpable , le habías prometido que estarías con el por siempre y ya van casi cuatro días en el que nisiquiera bajas a comer así que con una cara enorme de vergüenza abres la puerta y lo empujas al interior de tu habitación y te abrazas a el con mucha fuerza.

—Lamento todo Subaru—Le dices abrazándote con fuerza a su cuello y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas —te prometo que nunca jamás me comportare como una niña nuevamente , dime alguna manera de cómo poder remendar ese error , te juro que hare lo que quieras ,pero no me regañes.

—Pov Subaru—

"Mierda" … solo eso tenia en mi mente , tenia en mis brazos a mi hermana mayor semidesnuda al borde de las lagrimas y lo único que llegaba a mi mente en esos momentos es lanzarla lejos y salir huyendo, tengo miedo… mucho miedo estoy sintiendo unas cosas bastantes extrañas que jamás nunca antes lo había sentido y creo … creo que me gustan , es tan extraño este hormigueo que siento en mi parte baja , Pero…¡mierda! Pero sus ojos tristes hacen que todo aquello se disminuya , aunque nisiquiera se lo que es .

—Yui … esto… no crees que deberías ponerte algo de ropa , vas a pescar algún resfriado —Dices desviando tu mirada lejos de aquellos pequeños pero perfectos pechos los cuales hace que por alguna razón hace que tu temperatura suba— y no te disculpes , estas triste y todos lo sabemos , pero … Tu me quieres contar que lo ocasiono…Digo … solo si tu quieres , no es que te este obligando .

—Pero como me resfriaría … estamos en Miami Subaru y el ambiente es muy caluroso, además yo te contare pero primero tomare una ducha , ¿me ayudas? ¡PORFAVOR! , Siempre quise tomar un baño con mi hermano menor cuando era pequeña , pero mamá nunca me dejo .

Te separas de ella solo un poco para observar lo hermosa que es y te sonrojas al sentir que algo en tu anatomía se volvió rígida , llevas una de tus manos a tus bolsillos y sin que Yui se de cuenta te tocas y maldices en silencio por sentirte así.

—Y-yo…yo creo que no es conveniente —Le dices a tu hermana dándole la espalda .

—¿Qué? … pero Subaru … acaso no quieres hacer feliz a tu hermana— Te dice de una manera inocente que hace que quieras protegerla, pero aun asi te da vergüenza mostrarte ante ella.

—¡Mierda Yui!... ¡no pongas esa cara , si quieres lo hare pero debes usar un traje de baño porque yo nunca me he bañado con una mujer desnuda! —Le dices casi gritando , pero es la verdad nisiquiera Christa tu madre ha compartido la ducha contigo.

—P-pero no te enojes Subaru… yo solo quería hacer esto contigo porque eres mi hermanito pequeño y te quiero …pero …pero si no quieres no te obligare , solo quería sentir el amor y apoyo de mi familia…

—No es eso Yui … Tsk …no estés triste—Le dices tomándola de la mano y encaminándose al baño que le pertenece a la madre de Reiji y Shu—Prepara la tina mientras yo voy por las demás cosas .

Las ves sonreír y desvías la mirada nuevamente , su sonrisa es hermosa , muy hermosa … pero es tu hermana , asi que intentando hacer todo lo mas rápido posible , sales disparado a tu habitación tomas unas cuantas cosas y vuelves a la habitación de Yui.

Entras con un par de toallas en mano y te sonrojas al ver a Yui jugando y riendo metida en la tina con espuma tapándola hasta el cuello.

—Ya esta listo Subaru y tiene muchas burbujas … ¡mira se ve tan lindo todo! , ¡VAMOS ENTRA YA! —Te dice ella entre risas salpicándote agua.

—Y-ya ….pero …pero date vuelta —La ves voltearse y taparse los ojos como una niña pequeña y te desvistes quedando solo con tu ropa interior negra y tratando de no salir corriendo te metes junto a Yui a la tina y tomas una esponja .

—Q-quédate tranquila Yui que te lavare la espalda …solo…solo acércate un poco mas — La tomas de las caderas , sus perfectas caderas y la apegas a tu cuerpo y caes en cuenta de un pequeño detalle .

—¿Yui? ….Acaso tu estas …—Le dices tratando de controlar a cierto amiguito el cual estaba reaccionando bastante extraño .

—No me gusta bañarme con ropa Subaru … lo siento mucho—Te dice ella en un hilo de voz y de forma involuntaria la volteas dejando ver sus pequeños pechos y sin poder hacer otra cosa la empujas y sales corriendo dejando todo mojado a su paso .

—¡SUBARU! —La escuchas llamarte , pero solo corres a tu habitación a tratar de hacer que tu corazón deje de latir de esa manera.

—Pov Yui—

Miras preocupada por donde se fue Subaru y sin nada mas que hacer sales de la tina para poder ir a por algo de comer y también llamar a Hanna y a Raito para que no estén preocupados por ti.

—¿Porque Subaru se comporto de aquella manera? , se supone que los hermanos no deben sentir vergüenza , mas tarde le diré que demos un paseo por el muelle —

Te secas tu cabello mientras eliges que ponerte y volteas a mirar el celular que esta en la mesita , sientes un enorme miedo al escuchar lo que te dirá hanna luego de estar casi 4 horas desaparecida .

—¡Hanna me matara! —Dices de manera asustada sosteniendo un vestido color rosa .

Tomas el celular con miedo y marcas el numero de tu amiga que seguro esta en sus horas de recreo en el instituto, solo esperas que no sea muy dura contigo ,te tomas el cabello de manera nerviosa y tratando de no apagar el celular esperas a que te conteste .

—¿Yui? —La escuchas decir desde la otra línea y tu piel se eriza —¡Por el amor del cielo Yui , donde carajos estas metida!... ¡HABLAME DI ALGO! .

—Hanna …no estés enojada conmigo por favor , te juro que lo hice porque necesitaba escapar de Ayato y sus celos—Le dices casi suplicando.

—Pero Yui , estas hace cuatro días desaparecida , tu mamá solo me dijo que esperara tu llamada … ¿sabes como me encontraba? , ¡ESTABA DESESPERADA YUI! , no sabes como me sentí al saber que te fuiste no se hacia donde te fuiste y nisiquiera te despediste de mi , ¡DE MI TU MEJOR AMIGA! —Te dice hanna demasiado triste desde la otra línea.

—Lo siento Hanna , me sentía muy mal como para llamarte antes , lo lamento mucho—Le dices tratando de que te perdone.

—Ya Yui … no te lamentes , sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional , pero cuéntame , ¿en donde estas? —Te dice Hanna de manera curiosa .

—En Miami Hanna , estoy con mis primos y mi hermanito menor—Le dices cambiando tu humor por uno mas alegre.

—¡Oh! que bueno Yui , es bueno que estés mejor amiga querida oye …

¿están guapos? —te dice Hanna de manera pervertida.

—¡Por dios Hanna!... ¿como puedes pasar de estar enfadada a estar preguntando como están de guapos mis primos? —Dices entre risas , de verdad que la actitud de hanna te encanta no es para nada reservada.

—Pero Yui , no lo pregunto por mi … ósea , obvio no son familiares de sangre no has pensado en …— Dice Hanna , pero la interrumpes al adivinar lo que ella quiere decirte.

—¡No lo digas Hanna!—Le dices de manera amenazante.

—Pero Yui ya dímelo ¿están guapos si o no? , solo dímelo —Te dice de manera suplicante.

—Ok …ok lo admito , si están guapos —Le dices poniendo los ojos en blanco —Pero son mis primos y ellos no intentarían nada conmigo , son todos unos caballeros además hay un chico muy alto que es amigo de Shu que adopto a un niño , es tan lindo .

—¡Cuéntamelo todo Yui komori! —Te dice muy emocionada Hanna — ¿Lo tiene grande? , ¿Por eso no me llamabas? , Creo que me desmayare de la emoción , ¡Mierda Yui!, ¡TIENES TANTA PUTA SUERTE! , dime su nombre …¡Dimelo! —Dice hanna perdiendo el control desde la otra linea.

—No digas tonterías Hanna… te estas poniendo igual que cuando Raito y yo dormimos juntos —Le dices suspirando cansadamente y lanzándote a la cama—Solo te dije que era lindo porque adopto a un niño y con ese niño nos llevamos bien , es la cosita mas tierna del mundo , así que no lo malentiendas Hanna .

—P-pero Yui , deberías intentarlo por lo menos … no lo se , buscar a tu verdadero amor en otro chico , ya sabes … eres hermosa , joven y muy tierna , cualquier chico mataría por ser tu novia , no vivas en el pasado , Ayato no es para ti—

—Lo hare Hanna , te prometo que lo hare , pero debo buscar al indicado, alguien que me quiera y me respete , no puedo ir y revolcarme con cuantos tipos se me crucen por la calle tu sabes como soy yo , yo jamás haría eso—Le dices con un deje de tristeza al recordar a Ayato.

—Es lo mejor para ti amiga … espero que encuentres el amor en Miami y que de una vez por todas seas feliz con alguien que te quiera de verdad—

—Gracias amiga … espero lo mismo —Le dices a hanna con esperanzas de algún día olvidar de verdad a Ayato.

—Yui te llamare mas tarde , acaba de sonar el timbre para entrar a clases … ¡nos vemos linda! —

—Claro , ve y estudia mucho , porque mi madre solo me consiguió un mes de vacaciones y luego tendrás que ayudarme a ponerme al día , no olvides que te adoro y mándale saludos a las chicas —

—Claro linda , te quiero , ¡adios! —Te dice Hanna cortando la llamada y sientes a tu pequeño estomago reclamar comida .

Te metes el celular en el bolsillo y te miras al espejo , aquel vestido rosa se apega muy bien a tus caderas y tu cabello suelto te da un toque natural , asi que sin perder mas el tiempo bajas a la cocina para ver si Reiji te prepara algo de comer , ya que su comida es sabrosa en comparación con la tuya que verdaderamente es un asco .

—¿R-reiji? —Entras al comedor y te sorprendes al verlos a todos almorzando incluso a Yuma , bajas la mirada avergonzada y te disculpas.

—Lamento haber estado encerrada en mi cuarto… enserio lo lamento , les prometo que jamás volverá a pasar—Le dices sonrojada y ocultando tu cara entre tus manos.

Reiji es el primero en levantarse de la mesa y brindándote una calida sonrisa te guía a uno de los puestos en los cuales se encuentran desocupados.

—Lo importante es que ya estas mejor , ¿verdad? Y me alegra tanto que bajaras a comer , ya no soportaba verte tan triste y sola encerrada pequeña Yui—Te dice Reiji dirigiéndose a la cocina para entregarte tu plato de comida .

Miras a Shu quien esta semidormido en su lugar y luego fijas tu mirada en Yuma , el cual la desvía instantáneamente .

—Yuma ¿En donde esta Azusa? —Le dices para romper un poco el silencio ya que Subaru esta prácticamente escondido bajo la mesa.

—¿Me hablas a mi? —Dice Yuma mirándote nervioso.

—No seas idiota Yuma es obvio que te habla a ti —Dijo Shu quien abrio su ojos para mirarte fijamente.

—AH … pues , el fue al colegio , donde mas estaría—Dice Yuma echándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

—Ok …—Dices y todo nuevamente queda en silencio.

Ves entrar a Reiji con tu plato y sonríes al ver pasta , pero el sonido del timbre hizo que todos se miraran entre si .

—¿Esperan a alguien? —Dijo Yuma rascándose la nuca.

—No , nosotros generalmente no atendemos visitas , excepto por Yui quien solo esta por una temporada , será mejor que valla a averiguar y tu Come por favor , debes estar hambrienta preciosa—Dice Reiji dirigiéndose a la entrada , pero al escuchar aquella voz tan inconfundible hizo que dejaras todo lo que estabas haciendo para averiguar que era lo que el hacia ahí .

Continuara …...

Dejen Review!

no sean malitas!


	11. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

—Narra Raito—

Miro por la ventanilla del avión como ya estamos aterrizando en la ciudad de Miami y de un momento a otro me invaden los nervios , cuando vería a mi bitchy-chan ¿que le diría? , ella se enojaría por que yo he venido sin su autorización, y otra cosa mas importante , ¿Cómo diablos la encontraría? , ella nisiquiera era capaz de contestar el celular y no tenia ni idea como encontrarla , de pronto y sin quererlo sentía que mi viaje había sido inútil , pero luego de matarme pensando mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto ,una idea se me ocurrió.

—¡Claro! —Dije sonriendo—Karl heinz.

Agradecí enormemente el haber sido adoptado por un hombre tan importante , seguro podría contactar con su asistente y pedir el numero del alguacil y averiguar la dirección de la hermana de la madre de Yui.

—Solo le pediré a Samantha que me de el numero de algún alguacil y listo—Tomas el celular y presionas el numero de Samantha , la asistente de Karl Heinz.

—Buenos días señorito Raito , en que puedo ayudarle—Dice la voz refinada de Samantha desde la otra línea.

—Buen día Samantha—Le dices tomando asiento en una banca—Necesito un favor enorme.

—¿Un favor? —Pregunta de manera fastidiada Samantha y eso me hace reír — Señorito Raito , me tiene harta con sus llamadas ,no saldré con usted , ¿Acaso no se resigna?.

—No , Samantha no es ese favor —Le dices sonriendo con melancolía al recordar el porque eras tan mujeriego— He cambiado , solo amo a una mujer , así que no te preocupes, por ahora solo tengo ojos para ella .

—¡Al fin! —Dice la chica desde la otra línea— Solo espero que sea feliz señorito , y su favor ¿Cual es? .

Suspiras de manera nerviosa al darte cuenta que quizás Samantha no te ayude, ya que lo que le piensas pedir va en contra de sus principios , pero aun así se lo dices , no pierdes nada con pedírselo.

—Necesito el numero algún alguacil corrupto —le dices de manera nerviosa— la persona a la cual amo escapo y solo se que esta en Miami , pero su dirección no la he podido conseguir , Ayúdame Samantha de verdad estoy desesperado , estoy varado en Miami sin saber a donde ir, es un poco exasperante.

—Usted señorito… ¡siempre se esta metiendo en donde no debe! , además siempre hace las cosas sin pensar ….pero… lo voy a ayudar , solo espero que no le diga nada a Karl heinz .

—¡Wow!...E-es …¿es enserio?...¡Gracias Samantha! —le dices contento desde la otra línea.

—No me lo recuerdes o me arrepentiré —Te recuerda con un tono de voz amenazante — ¿Tienes en donde anotar?.

—Solo dímelo—Le dices y luego de agradecerle por ayudarte esta solo chasquea la lengua enfadada y te cuelga.

—Espero tener suerte—Dices marcando el numero que Samantha te ha dado.

Luego de casi estar una hora coqueteando con la alguacil por celular, la cual ya conocía de mucho antes en una reunión de Karl , ella accedió a darme la dirección ya estaba todo listo , solo tomarías un taxi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estarías con tu encantadora Yui .

—Mi princesa—Dices sonriendo como estupido — Te prometo que te cuidare y amare por siempre … solo espero que me des una oportunidad , aunque sea para enamorarte y demostrarte que puedo llegar a ser algo mas que un amigo.

El camino a la casa en la cual se hospeda Yui se te hace eterno , pero quizás sea por que estas preocupado por ella ,Ya con su ultimo mensaje es obvio que te encuentres así de desesperado por averiguar que fue lo que la altero de esa manera .

Al llegar a la dirección , solo atinas a pararte frente a la puerta de la casa en la cual debe encontrarse Yui y mirando un poco nervioso la puerta golpeas un par de veces y esperas ser atendido.

Luego de no recibir respuesta a tu llamado vuelves a golpear y luego de unos minutos alguien te recibe , al juzgar por su apariencia es un joven muy educado .

—En que puedo Ayudarle—Te dice el joven pelinegro el cual se acomoda sus lentes un tanto enojado—Acabas de interrumpir un calido almuerzo familiar , espero que tengas una buena razón …

—Etto…Yo , yo busco a la señorita Yui Komori ,¿ella se encuentra aquí?, he viajado desde los Ángeles solo para verla—Le dices intimidado ya que al mencionar el nombre de Yui el tipo frente a ti se ha tensado.

—Mmm, Yui ¿eh? —Te dice este apoyándose de forma intimidante en la puerta— ¿Y tu quien eres? Acaso tu eres …¿Ayato?... si tu eres ese tal Ayato , puedes tomar ese bolso tuyo y irte muy a la mierda! , porque aquí nadie te va a recibir .

—¡No! —Le dices tratando de calmar al joven frente a ti— Yo soy un amigo de Yui , ella me mando un mensaje y pues … bueno yo creí que ella me necesitaba , así que solo he venido a ver como se encuentra ella , estoy muy preocupado.

—¡Yui esta bien! , ahora que ya sabes que ella esta bien, puedes irte,ya bastantes problemas tengo como para lidiar con otro —Te dice este cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Quedas mirando un poco impresionado por como te ha tratado el joven pelinegro que ha cerrado la puerta en tus narices y tratando de salir del estado de shock en el que te encuentras ya que prácticamente te han corrido a la calle sin la oportunidad siquiera de ver a Yui .

—Pov Reiji—

Aquel idiota que esta afuera , no hay que ser un genio para saber que ese tipo es hijo de ese sujeto o por lo menos el adoptado , por sus ojos verdes lo he confundido con Ayato , pero sin duda pertenece a aquella familia que tanto tiempo hemos tratado de evadir y sin quererlo los lazos del destino intentan unirnos a toda costa , primero Yui con ese novio suyo Ayato Sakamaki y ahora nuevamente Yui y ese tipo que seguro es Raito Takahashi .

—Ahora sin quererlo el secreto que tanto tiempo ha guardado nuestra tía Christa se vea descubierto antes de tiempo….Espero que cuando él se entere no sufra mucho —Dices volteando en dirección a Yui quien se acerca rápidamente.

—Pov Yui—

—¡Reiji! , ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! —le dices desesperada a Reiji quien bloquea la entrada.

—¿Donde esta?...¿quien? —Te dice Reiji cruzado de brazos.

—Raito , era Raito ¡estoy segura! , ¡DEJAME PASAR! —le dices intentando moverlo para poder salir , pero este nisiquiera se movía— ¡REIJI SI NO ME DEJAS PASAR TE JURO QUE TE VOY A ODIAR TODA MI VIDA!.

—¿Porque te importa tanto aquel tipo? —Te dice Reiji desviando la mirada un poco triste por tus palabras — ten cuidado con quienes te enredas Yui , a veces el destino nos juega muy malas pasadas.

—¡Tu no sabes quien es el! — Le dices apartándolo con delicadeza ya que te sientes horrible por haberle gritado —¿Recuerdas a mi amiguito del orfanato? —Le dices abriendo la puerta.

—Cuando niñas siempre hablabas de mmm ….creo que se llamaba Ryu , ¿Qué ahí con el? —Te dice Reiji deteniéndote del brazo.

—Raito …El chico que estaba aquí hace unos momentos es Ryu …Reiji el es muy importante para mi , el destino me ha reunido con el y si por mi fuera no lo dejaría jamás ¡déjame ver si puedo alcanzarlo! —Le dices soltándote de su agarre .

—Pero Yui , ¡estas bajo mi tutela y mientras vivas en mi casa te guiaras por mis reglas! —Te vuelve a detener Reiji tomándote por los hombros.

—P-pero Reiji …¿Porque? —Le dices mirándolos a los ojos —El es solo un amigo que esta preocupado por mi , lo que acabas de hacer es muy egoísta , el solo quería visitarme a mi.

—¡Basta Yui!, Vuelve a la casa …¡AHORA!—

Haces un pequeño berrinche al ver como Reiji te tiene como a una niña pequeña regañada.

—No soy una niña Reiji , se cuidarme sola —Le dices sacándole la lengua enfadada—No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por saber con quienes me "enredo" —Le dices cruzándote de brazos y caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

—No me preocupo por ti —Te dice este tomándote de la mano y besándola—Solo trato de proteger a nuestra pequeña niña y ahora como castigo por hacer ese escándalo por un joven …entrégame tu celular .

—¿Eh? …¡No! , ¡MI CELULAR NO! —Le dices corriendo hacia la cocina .

—¡Me acabas de decir que no eras una niña Yui! —Dice Reiji persiguiéndote.

Te escapas con suerte de Mami gruñona, evades las sillas , casi trepas por Yuma quien solo reía por la escena aunque por mas que intentaras alejarte ,el mas cerca de ti se encontraba y viéndote arrinconada por un enfadado Reiji ,corres en direccion de la sala en donde se encontraba Shu en el sofa de la sala semidormido y en un ultimo recurso por escapar de Reiji te refugias con tu primo mayor.

—¡Shuuu! —Le dices ya protegida en sus brazos — ¡Reiji es malo me quiere quitar mi celular!

—Mierda Reiji , deja a Yui en paz —Dice Shu apegándote a su cuerpo acariciando tu cabello como si fueras una niña pequeña.

—No intentes proteger a ese costal de problemas Shu —Dice Reiji manteniendo cierta distancia , ya que al parecer le tenia cierto respeto a Shu.

—Pero si ella es una ternura Reiji , ¿Porque le quieres quitar el celular?—Dice Shu abrazándote por la espalda.

—La señorita "ternura" aquí presente ha armado un escándalo a las afueras de nuestra casa por el hermano de su ex novio ,amigo de infancia y el que acabo de correr , y es por eso que quiero que me entregue su celular , no quiero mas amigos o amigas en esta casa— Dice Reiji frunciendo el ceño al ver como ambos permanecen muy juntos.

—Déjala , ella ya es mayor — Dice Shu parándose del sofá y tomándote de la mano .

—No olvides el porque ella esta aquí Shu — Dijo reiji acomodándose sus gafas.

—No volverá a causar problemas , ¿verdad Yui? —Dice Shu bostezando.

—Reiji no te pongas tan aguafiestas , quiero olvidarme ¡YA! de aquel problema y tu solo me lo recuerdas a cada minuto—Le dices bajando un poco triste la cabeza al recordar a Ayato —¡si Shu primito lindo! , ¡me portare como una niña buena! , pero prométeme que me llevaras a comer una hamburguesa ….e-es mi vicio ,con Hanna siempre nos escapamos al centro comercial a comer a escondidas de mi mamá , ella odia la comida chatarra, ¡por favor Shu!, solo una .

—Esta bien , pero otro día ya que con Reiji debemos ir a ver con nuestro abogado ya que tenemos cierto problema que nos aqueja —Dice Shu cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

— ¡Que mal! Pero Yuma me puede acompañar o Subaru, solo será una hamburguesa y listo —Les dices poniendo tus manos en forma de suplica.

—Me temo que ni Yuma ni mucho menos Subaru te podrán acompañar—Dice Reiji notándose preocupado— Yuma debe ir con nosotros ya que este problema es tanto nuestro , como de el y Subaru …Bueno Subaru debe ir por Azusa a su colegio y luego cuidarlo y me gustaría que lo ayudes a hacerlo , no confío mucho en Subaru , la ultima vez que fuimos al edificio de justicia Azusa quedo solo por mas de tres horas esperando a que lo recogieran en la entrada del colegio ya que Subaru olvido que debía hacerlo.

—¿Pero como pueden dejar a Azusa a cargo de Subaru? —Dices reprochando y imaginando a un asustado azusa esperando solo a que lo recogieran— ¡Subaru es aun mas infantil que Azusa! .

—¡Escuche eso! —Grito Subaru desde el segundo piso.

—Como sea…Denme la dirección y yo me las arreglo , tomare un taxi y recogeré a Azusa en su colegio—Dices separándote de Shu y sacando tu celular .

—¿Lo anotaras en tu celular? —Dice Reiji alzando una ceja.

—Claro primito de mi corazón , una escusa para que no me robes mi hermoso celular …además no quieres ver mis asquerosas fotos en traje de baño junto con las chicas del equipo de porristas—Le dices guiñándole el ojo .

—Mocosa …siempre te sales con la tuya—Dice Reiji dándole la dirección y unos cuantos dólares para el taxi.

—Yui , no olvides regresar enseguida —Te dice Shu abrazándote por la espalda.

—No la fastidies Shu —Dice Reiji Un poco celoso — Puede que a ella le moleste el hecho de que la abraces a cada minuto.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto , me encanta recibir cariño de mis primos a los cuales tanto quiero —Dices sonriéndole de manera sincera.

—Bien , me iré a arreglar para que nos vallamos pronto al edificio de justicia —Dice Reiji caminando escaleras arriba—Trata de hacer lo mismo Shu , Creo que Yuma también ya fue a arreglarse y intenta usar algo formal.

—Lo hare—Dice Shu recostándose en el sofá contigo en su regazo.

—Oye Shu … ¿no te vas a vestir para asistir a eso que dijo Reiji? —Le dices tratando de llamar su atención.

—No quiero ir … déjame estar un poco más así contigo Yui , hueles tan … delicioso —Te dice apegándote de una manera extraña como cuando lo hacia Ayato para seducirte.

—¿Shu? …¿Q-que estas haciendo? —Le dices roja de vergüenza al sentir que shu actúa demasiado extraño.

—Tranquila , solo estoy deleitándome con ese perfume tuyo , me gusta mucho … es muy delicioso—Dice Shu con una voz ronca .

Fijas la mirada en el suelo avergonzada al sentir una lamida en tu cuello por parte de Shu y te sobresaltas al escucharlo gemir leve.

—C-creo … creo que iré a vestirme para ir por Azusa , e-el debe estar por salir …D-debo apresurarme—Le dices quitando sus manos de tu cintura .

—¿Te molesta que haga eso pequeña Yui? —Te dice este volviendo a abrazarte .

Tu cara se vuelve totalmente roja de vergüenza y intentas respirar de manera pausada , puede que lo estés malinterpretando , pero sientes que tu primo mayor te esta ¿seduciendo? , o quizás solo esta siendo un primo cariñoso ….pero esta actuando igual que Ayato cuando ambos estaban a punto de…..

—N-no …no me molesta …es solo que …—Te detienes de golpe a sentir que eres lanzada al sofá y tu camisa es alzada dejando al descubierto tu vientre.

—¿Shu?... —Le susurras de manera confusa.

Estabas a punto de preguntar que estaba pasando pero un ataque de risa proveniente de las cosquillas que te estaba provocando Shu , te hizo entender que estabas errada en todo lo que estabas pensando , tu primo no estaba intentando nada, el solo quería hacerte cosquillas , pero que cosas tan extrañas estaban pasando por mi cabeza y lo peor era que no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

—Tonto ….¡Basta! —Le dices risa retorciéndote de risa bajo Shu.

—Tu punto débil siempre fueron las cosquillas Yui—Te dice Shu sonriendo de medio lado.

—No seas cruel , ¡siempre me atacan con lo mismo! —dices calmando el ritmo de tu risa ya que los dedos de Shu , se han detenido y solo acarician de manera suave.

Te quedas callada observando a tu primo que a parecer esta hipnotizado mirando tus ojos , sientes que abren la puerta de la entrada pero por alguna extraña razón no puedes dejar de mirarlo.

—Cof cof Shu cof cof—Dice Yuma entrando en la sala y interrumpiendo aquel incomodo momento— Lamento interrumpir aquella extraña forma de jugar entre familia pero nos vamos en 10 minutos y nisiquiera te has dado una ducha Shu.

—Tsk … ya voy papá granjero, siempre me jodes con tus celos de mierda—Dice Shu levantándose a regañadientes del sofá.

—¿Eh? , ¡que mierda dijiste Shu! —Dice Yuma levantando el puño a un Shu quien ya había desaparecido por las escaleras.

—Etto…yo iré a mi habitación—Le dices pasando por su costado , pero justo cuando estabas a punto de subir el primer peldaño de la escalera eres detenida por este.

—Eres linda Yui … muy hermosa pero abre un poco mas los ojos , creo que Shu y Reiji están actuando muy extraño desde que llegaste y ni hablar de la actitud salvaje de Subaru , parece un gatito con correa y eso es muy extraño—Te dice agarrandote de los hombros y acercándote a su cara.

—N-no entiendo—Le dices bajando la mirada avergonzada por la cercanía de este.

—Abre los ojos Yui , puede que así nadie salga lastimado— Te dice este acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde tras tu oreja.

—Tonto… te ves tan divertido cuando te haces el serio…pero no entiendo nada—Le dices con un sonrojo en tus mejillas.

—¡EHHHH! —Te dice este— ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada? , ¡COMO SEA! …quiero decir esto antes que cualquier otro se me adelante así que …Tu …tu .

—¿Yo?...¿yo que? —Le dices un poco curiosa.

—Solo quiero decir que me gustas Yui —Te dice este sonrojado—… eres tierna …linda y Azusa te quiere mucho —Te dice Yuma mirándote de manera seria—Por lo general Azusa espanta a todas las mujeres que se acercan a nosotros …pero tu … a ti te quiere mucho y….

—N-no sigas Yuma …hace algunos años estabas tirandome tomates y ahora dices que te gusto … yo solo he estado aquí unos cuantos días —Le dices aun mas roja que un tomate.

—E-espera Yui , no es que te este presionando o algo —Te dice este tratando de hacer que te relajes—Acabas de terminar una mala relación y yo puedo esperar , pero solo dime si estas dispuesta a darme alguna oportunidad para poder entrar a tu vida.

—Y-yo …¿podría pensarlo? —Le dices apartándote de el de manera dudosa , la verdad es que eso no te lo esperabas.

—Si eso quieres y tu decisión es rechazarme lo entenderé ,pero si tu respuesta es si yo y Azusa te amaremos mucho Yui y te haremos la mujer mas feliz del mundo , se que aun eres una menor de edad pero cuando cumplas la mayoría podríamos formar una familia con azusa y ….—Te dice este muy emocionado te parece tierno , pero no te sientes preparada para nada serio aun.

—¡Yuma! …no creo que ….hay , ¡disculpame!—Le dices corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Mierda!...creo que fui muy sincero con lo que siento , debo tratar de dejar de ser tan idiota , estoy seguro que ahora si que la espante con eso del compromiso — Dice Yuma sentándose en el sofá.

Yuma solo espero unos cuantos minutos y al rato bajo Shu y Reiji y estando ya listos y preparados con los documentos en mano partieron los tres juntos a arreglar aquel problema que tan preocupados los tenían.

—Pov Ayato—

Son pasado el medio día y no hay rastros de Yui , creo que esta vez si ha cumplido con su promesa de largarse para siempre …pero Hanna y camille se ven tan tranquilas como si las muy malditas supieran de Yui y no quisieran decirme nada , ¿debería acercarme a amenazarla nuevamente para que me diga en donde se ha metido Yui o debo esperar a que Yui se acerque a mi? , cosa que dudo mucho , seguro debe odiarme ,y luego de pensar bien las cosas finalmente opte por la primera …Hanna.

—¡Hanna! , ¿Dime en donde esta Yui y porque no ha venido al

instituto? —Le dices de manera amenazadora a Hanna.

—Mira pequeño bastardo —Te dice Hanna acomodándose de manera coqueta su cabello—Por milésima vez te digo "Yui no quiere nada contigo" , ella se ha largado y esta muy feliz sin ti , ya déjala vivir y ándate con la allyperra que ya debes estar haciéndote responsables de tus pendejadas.

—Mira Hanna hagamos las pases , tu no me caes bien y yo a ti tampoco , pero a los dos nos importa Yui , solo quiero saber en donde esta para pedirle perdón por ultima vez y prometo que la dejare en paz.

—¡Claro! espera Ayato déjame llamarla por ti —Te dice de manera sarcástica— ¿Que parte de que Yui no volverá contigo no entiendes? , Ella jamás se metería con un hombre con hijos ¡idiota! , la engañaste con su amiga y luego la embarazas , con que cara quieres hablarle a Yui , ella esta destrozada ¡hijo de puta! .

Te quedas en shock Allyson ¿embarazada? , eso es imposible , todas las veces que estuviste con ella te protegiste .

—Allyson miente , yo no puedo ser el padre de ese hijo que ella espera , yo nunca me la folle sin condón— le dices tomándola por los hombros y tratando de hacerla entender.

—¡Que puto asco Ayato! —Dice Hanna haciendo arcadas— No era necesario que me dijeras eso.

—¡Pero es verdad! —Le dices enfadándote un poco por su actitud infantil— ¿Yui sabe de esto? .

—¡OH! Pregúntale a Allyperra , la muy maldita la amenazo y la trato muy mal , ósea tu y esa perra hacen lindísima pareja ¿sabias? —Te dice Hanna burlándose de ti .

—Esa Allyson … la muy …ya vera , Hanna si sabes algo de Yui me dices—

—¿Qué? , ¡vete a la mierda Ayato! —Te dice hanna levantándote el dedo del medio — que te viole un negro de 20 metros y te le rompa el condón …ups! —Dice hanna caminando con calma hacia el salón.

¡Maldita sea! , seguro Allyson invento todo aquello para que Yui no volviera conmigo , ya que la muy maldita esta obsesionada conmigo ,

Pero ya vera que con Ayato Sakamaki no se juega.

Camino hecho una furia por entre los pasillos del instituto buscando a Allyson para que me de una jodida explicación , entro al gimnasio y ahí la veo en practica de porrista , y ahí ya no me quedan dudas , ¿Cómo una mujer embarazada podría ejercer ese tipo de fuerzas , sin lastimar al bebe? , Es una jodida mentirosa.

—¡Allyson debemos hablar ahora! —Le gritas furioso y ves como las otras chicas retroceden .

—¿Que sucede cariño? —Te dice de lo mas normal .

—Que mierda significa eso de que estas embarazada ¡puta mentirosa! —Le gritas furioso , la verdad que su cara de cinismo te cabrea.

—No te preocupes amor —Te dice esta colgándose de tu cuello como una puta barata—Fue solo una mentirita para alejar a la arrastrada de Yui .

Ok , aquello solo te lleno de cólera , pero no querías perder los estribos , no aun .

—¿Como le dijiste? , ella no contesta su celular , nisiquiera responde nada en sus redes sociales—Le dices alejándola de tu cuerpo , la verdad que ahora te desagrada totalmente.

—Ella mantiene su mismo numero telefónico , solo le llame de otro numero querido , como tan tontito amor —Te dice esta pero aun así le das una bofetada.

—No vuelvas a entrometerte entre ella y yo ¡maldita puta! , tu no le llegas ni a los talones a Yui— Le dices encaminándote fuera del aula , incluso lejos de todo , irías a ver si tu Yui esta en su casa , habías prometido dejarla en paz , pero es imposible dejar a una mujer así de perfecta , luego tratarías de llamarla desde otro teléfono ,quizás con el de Kou .

Te subes a tu Ferrari Rojo y luego de unos minutos de viaje , llegas a la casa de Yui y armándote de valor tocas a la puerta, pero para tu desgracia solo te atiende la madre de Yui.

—¿Que haces aquí Ayato? —Te dice ella bastante enfadada—No quiero verte en mi casa , desde que supe quien eras debí haberte alejado de mi princesa , ¡Ya lárgate! —Te dice esta con intenciones de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Que quiso decir con eso señora? —Le dices un poco confundido.

—Olvídalo , si buscas a Yui ella no esta en casa , ella esta de viaje pierdes tu tiempo niño , ya vete de aquí—Te cierra la puerta en la cara sin oportunidad de responder.

Rechazado y sin mas que hacer solo caminas en dirección de tu auto y te maldices por no poder ver a Yui , ella se ha ido de viaje y puede que no regrese por un tiempo , quizás le hagas una llamada rápida y intentes pedirle disculpas , solo esperas que te perdone por milésima vez y no crea la estupidez que invento Allyson .

—Pov Yui—

Confusión… solo eso esta en tu cabeza , y preocupación claro, Raito seguro ya debe estar en un avión de regreso a los Ángeles y Ya estas lista para ir en busca de Azusa , pasas por el lado de la habitación de Subaru y ríes internamente al escuchar como tiene la música a todo volumen y niegas , querías invitarlo para que fuera contigo , pero mejor no lo molestas , así que bajas las escaleras sales de la residencia que esta en uno de los mejores barrios de todo Miami y tomas un taxi , te demoras muy poco en llegar al colegio de azusa y creo que llegaste muy temprano ya que falta mas o menos media hora para que salga de clases y para salir un de tu aburrimiento tomas tu celular y marcas el numero de Raito , Ryu se merece una disculpas por lo grosero que fue Reiji.

—¿Yui? —Te dice un sorprendido Raito desde la otra línea.

—¡Oh dios Ryu! discúlpame por no recibirte , Mis primos son muy sobreprotectores conmigo , ¿Dónde estas? , ya te regresaste a los Ángeles—Le dices un poco decepcionada en verdad querías verlo.

—No te preocupes Yui , igual esta noche tenia pensado raptarte y llevarte a dar una vuelta por el muelle , me estoy hospedando en la estrella azul , frente a la playa , estas realmente loca si pensabas que me iría de Miami sin antes verte preciosa—Te dice Raito de manera coqueta desde la otra línea.

—¡La estrella azul esta a dos cuadras de la casa de mis primos! —Dices contenta —¡Yeih!, por eso me gusta estar contigo Raito , siempre me subes el animo etto…no quiero parecer abusiva pero… ¿quieres ir conmigo a comer una hamburguesa? , prácticamente me han dejado sola y estoy a las afueras de un colegio esperando al niño mas lindo del mundo , ¿vienes? .

—¿Qué? ¡Joh! —dice Raito haciendo un mohín desde la otra línea—Yo soy el único niño , hombre , joven mas lindo del mundo, no me habrás cambiado por un mocoso mas ¿eh? Yui komori—Te dice este burlándose desde la otra línea.

—Cuando lo veas sabrás de que hablo tontito , además tu eres único —Le dices aguantándote la risa.

—¿enserio? , eso ya lo sabia —Te dice alardeando desde la otra línea—Estoy en 5 minutos contigo , además ¡muero de hambre!.

—¡Te esperare con ansias Raito! , ¡yo invito! , ¿tienes en donde anotar la dirección?—Le dices contenta .

—Claro , dímela—Te dice Raito desde la otra línea y tu le das la dirección del colegio de Azusa.

—Al parecer alguien quedara en banca rota , y ese no seré yo —Te dice este riendo—ya voy saliendo de la residencia , nos vemos en la dirección que me diste—Te dice Raito .

—Te espero y apresúrate que al parecer ya están saliendo los niños del colegio —le cortas y te sientas en el paradero frente al colegio mirando fijamente a la entrada en donde muchos niños salían y de entre ellos azusa, quien al verte solo sonrío.

—¡Azusa! —Le dices llamándolo con la mano y este un poco tímido al ver a sus amigos molestándolos a su alrededor solo soltó a llorar en silencio mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.

Niegas furiosa al ver a dos niños casi de 13 años , mucho mayores que de Azusa molestándolo y gritándole cosa hirientes , y te duele en el alma ver como aquel pequeño niño llora en silencio escondiendo su rostro para que no lo veas así.

—Mira fenómeno , No ha venido tu padre el enorme jah! , seguro ya se a cabreado de lo llorón y tonto que eres—Le dice un niño gordo dándole un empujón a Azusa.

—N-no …el esta ocupado… y solo …solo no ha venido—Dice Azusa caminando lentamente en tu dirección y ya suspiras de alivio al ver como Azusa se alejaba de aquellos abusivos , pero al parecer aquellos niños no se hartaban de molestarlo.

—Créeme , solo se ha cabreado como lo hicieron tus padres cuando te lanzaron a la basura y todos siempre lo harán ….¡nadie te va a querer nunca! —Le dice otro niño con el cabello castaño.

—D-déjame ….déjame …..tranquilo Justin , no…no… frente de…de… mi Mama Yui—Dice Azusa tomando la mano de Yui.

Al escuchar las palabras de Azusa y como te ha llamado Mamá hace que te sientas de una manera responsable de el y violando tus propios principios le gritas al tal Justin enfadada.

—Mira pequeña sabandija del demonio … si tu o cualquier niño malcriado vuelve a decirle algo como lo que acabas de decir ¡A MI PEQUEÑO! , yo misma me encargare de molerte a golpes ¿Me has escuchado? , o lo que puede ser mas interesante , podría venir el señor enorme y podría pisarte y dejarte como calcomanía , por que con mi Azusa no se meten eh? ,¡no se meten! —Le gritas y este retrocede.

—N-no …no lo volveré a hacer Mamá de Azusa … L-lo lamento—Dice Justin asustado.

—Bien me parece eso y si me entero de que le has hecho algo…—Le dices tronando tus dedos y este solo traga nervioso— Te voy a dejar muerto mocoso.

El niño asiente muerto de miedo y corre junto a su otro amigo gordo quien apenas se movía.

—Serias una buena madre Yui , pero creo que los padres de esos niños te demandaran por hacer eso…pero lo bueno es que eres menor de edad ¡Yeih! —Dice contento Raito apareciendo a tu lado y besando tu mejilla.

—¡No…no… la toques! —Dice un pequeño Azusa celoso por como Raito se acercaba A yui.

—¿Eh? —Dice Raito quien bajo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Azusa agarrado a tus piernas— ¡Waa! , ¡Tienes Razón Yui! , ¡ES TODA UNA MONADA! —Dice Raito tratando de tocar a Azusa quien solo lo evadía —Tiene la edad de Kanato , ¡es muy tierno! .

—¡Verdad que lo es! —Le dices a Raito sonriendo con cariño al ver al pequeño Azusa gruñéndole como si Raito fuera alguna amenaza.

—Azusa Cariño —Le dices abrazándolo de manera maternal —¿Qué te sucede?.

—El…el se esta acercando mucho a ti —Te dice abrazándote de igual manera—Yui es solo mía y de mi Hermano Yuma.

Sonríes de manera nerviosa y le besas la frente tratando de darle seguridad.

—Azusa cariño , Yo te quiero mucho y a Yuma le tengo mucho cariño …pero no te sientas intimidado por Raito , el solo es un amigo y si tu lo deseas el también puede ser tu amigo—Le dices acariciándole la mejilla.

—Ok … ¿quien es Yuma? —Dice Raito escondiendo sus celos.

—Yuma es quien adopto a Azusa y también es amigo de Shu mi primo mayor desde que tengo memoria y también es nuestro vecino—Le dices cargando a Azusa quien no despegaba su mirada celosa de Raito.

—Bien … creo que moriré muy pronto si no ingiero comida , ¡vamos por hamburguesas! —Dice contento Raito acercándose con intenciones de abrazar a Yui pero Azusa quien estaba atento a los movimientos de Raito solo le dio un manotón para que se alejara.

—No le agrado para nada al pequeño Azusa … ¡Bitchy-chan! , ¡MIRALO ME SACA LA LENGUA! —Dice Raito haciendo un mohin y sacándole la lengua de igual manera.

—¡Ya paren los dos! —Dices alzando la voz—Mira Raito ¿que tal si entramos a esa fuente de soda? .

—¡SIP! , Ya muero , ¡quiero algo de comer! —Dice Raito tocando con exageración su panza.

Entran los tres y piden tres hamburguesas dos para Raito y una para ti , Azusa solo quiso comer helado , pero aun así pidieron patatas fritas por si al pequeño le entraban ganas de comer , seguro tenia vergüenza de comer en frente de Raito.

Al rato Azusa termino comiendo sus patatas y Raito robándole una que otra , te parece muy gracioso todo aquello , pero te gusta ese tipo de ambientes familiares.

Luego de comer , intentas pagar la cuenta pero Raito quien se había adelantado te deja con el dinero en la mano y te guiña el ojo ante los enfadados ojo de azusa quien solo se apego mas a ti.

—¿Que harás esta noche Raito? —Le dices entregándole a Azusa quien se había quedado dormido de tanto espiar a Raito.

—Ya te lo había dicho , te raptare y te invitare al muelle —Dice Raito acomodando a Azusa en su pecho —dijo la recepcionista de mi residencia que el muelle de noche es muy lindo , no pensaras estar todo el tiempo encerrada en la casa de tus primos Yui y te digo que yo me iré de aquí cuando tu te vayas —Te dice este acercándose mas a ti.

—Reiji no me dejara salir , mi mamá solo me da permiso si salgo con uno de mis primos o con mi hermano , ya sabes que desde que paso lo de Ayato mi Mamá se ha puesto muy sobreprotectora conmigo—Dices Agachando la mirada al recordar como te golpeo Ayato.

—He dicho que te raptare y no se darán cuenta , ¡vamos Yui! , será divertido —Te dice este a la entrada de la puerta de tu casa temporal.

—Esta bien , pero si me atrapan , tu caes conmigo eh? —Le dices pidiéndole a Azusa —Ya vete , que esta mi hermano en casa y puede sospechar.

—¡Si,mi capitana! —Dice Raito imitando a un militar — Yo te mando un mensaje o te llamare.

—¡Ya vete! —Le dices divertida.

Ambos se despiden solo con señas y entras a la casa , Subes a tu habitación y arropas a Azusa en tu cama y le besa su frente deseándole un buen sueño , Bajas las escaleras y caminas a la cocina bajo la mirada nerviosa de Subaru quien también bajaba de las escaleras.

—Hola hermanito ,¿aun no llegan Reiji y Shu? —Le dices sacando un jugo de naranja en botella.

—Etto….siempre que van al edificio de justicia llegan como a las ocho—Te dice este sentándose a tu lado —¿Me darías un poco de jugo?.

—Claro cariño —Le dices sirviéndole un vaso y entregándoselo—¿Te puedo preguntar algo Subaru?.

—¿Eh?... ¿que o de que? —Te dice este con bebiendo de golpe su jugo.

—¿Por qué Yuma y mis primos van a esas reuniones con su abogado? —Le dices de manera curiosa.

—Solo tengo entendido que es por problemas con nuestras casas , ellos no son los únicos que asisten , todos los vecinos de este vecindario van—Te dice este cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Entiendo …son cosas de mayores —Le dices levantándote del comedor y encaminándote hacia el sofá—Ven Subaru , veamos una película.

—Tsk, ¡como sea! , pero pon una del tv cable que flojera ir a buscar una película a la habitación de Reiji —Te dice este sentándose a tu lado.

Ambos se ponen a ver una película que están dando en el space y Subaru se ve bastante incomodo , te abrazas a su cuerpo y cierras los ojos aspirando su olor tan familiar , de alguna manera estar con Subaru te recuerda a cuando estabas con Ayato en sus momentos felices.

Ambos se sobresaltan al escuchar el sonido de tu celular y miras el remitente "desconocido" , apretas el botón aceptar y respondes bajo la mirada de Subaru quien solo apego su oído al celular.

—¿Hola? —Dice y la voz desde la otra línea te hizo palidecer.

—¿Ayato? — Dices el nombre de Ayato y Subaru inmediatamente frunce el ceño.

—¡Oh Yui princesa! , al fin me contestas el celular—Te dice Ayato y tu solo quedas en estado de shock .

—¿Amor , estas ahí? , mi amor tu madre me ha dicho que esta de viaje , ¿en donde estas? —Miras a Subaru quien solo te hace señas para que le cortes.

—¿Porque me llamas Ayato? , tu y yo no somos nada , ¡déjame ya tranquila!—Le dices ya saliendo de ese extraño estado de silencio.

—¡Dile que se valla a la mierda! —Grito Subaru en el celular para que Ayato escuchara.

—¡¿YUI CON QUIEN ESTAS?! —Dice enojado Ayato .

—Yo estoy con mi her…—Pensabas decirle con tu hermano , pero Subaru quien estaba bastante enojado te quito el celular .

—Tu eres el famoso Ayato ¿eh? ,el idiota que no deja de fastidiar a "MI NOVIA" por facebook o Twitter déjame decirte , que dejes de molestarla , ella y yo estamos muy bien , incluso acabamos de hacerlo y la hice gritar como nunca …¡YA DEJA DE JODER! , ¡deja de fastidiarla!, ¡ERES PASADO! , ¡eres historia! , ¡YA NO LA LLAMES MAS!—Le dice colérico Subaru , dejándolo sin la capacidad de responder ya que le había cortado la llamada.

—¿S-subaru? …¿¡que hiciste!? , ¡porque dijiste eso! …¡Y ESAS PALABRAS TAN FEAS QUE SALIERON DE TU BOCA! , acaso ya no eres inocente , que es eso "de la hice gritar" ¿lo has hecho con alguna chica? —Le dices con miedo , no quieres pensar que tu pequeño Subaru haya sido tocado por alguna cualquiera.

—¡¿Qué?! , ¡ME ESTAS REGAÑANDO COMO SI FUERAS MI NOVIA! , algo tenia que hacer para que ese bastardo te dejara de molestar , ¿o acaso quieres seguir con el? —Te dice este enojado cruzado de brazos.

—¡No volvería jamás con el! —Le dices enfadada —¿Y tu eres virgen?.

—¡Que pregunta mas estupida Yui! —Te dice este rojo de vergüenza— ¡Acaso no es obvio! .

—¡Me había asustado! , nadie puede tocar a mi bebe —Le dices abrazándolo de manera sobreprotectora.

—No jodas Yui , ¡solo tengo un año menos que tu! —Te dice este sonrojado—Además estoy en edad de hacer ese tipo de cosas , es solo que soy tímido ….y no …no puedo…¡nisiquiera tengo novia!

—Pero eres muy guapo, si no fueras mi hermano seria tu novia , eres muy lindo —Le dices sonriendo para darle ánimos.

—Sabes muy bien que no somos hermanos—Te dice este aun sonrojado pero apegándote a la pared.

—¿EH?... es verdad , pero….—Te sonrojas al sentir su lengua rozar tu cuello—Aun asi …eres mi hermano…

—Quiero aprender contigo —Te dice este acariciando tu espalda …contigo no tengo tanta vergüenza Yui .

—No es correcto …además Azusa esta arriba—Le dices sonrojada , Subaru tiene el mismo toque para exitarte que tenia Ayato.

—A menos estas dudando —Te dice levantando una de tus piernas y inconcientemente la enredas en su cintura.

—No …es no y punto—Le dices apretando con fuerza los ojos .

—Dame una buena Razón y te dejare de insistir con esto , hermanita—Te dice en el oído de una manera sádica , ¿en donde carajos quedo tu inocente Subaru?

Continuara…

Dejen Review :D


	12. CAPITULO 11

Capitulo 11

—Los Ángeles, narra Ayato—

Luego de escuchar la voz un hombre junto Yui desde el celular , caminas como león enjaulado por toda la habitación , bajo la mirada divertida de Kou quien solo espera a que estalles en ira.

—¡Maldita sea la puta distancia de mierda, por que si lo tuviera aquí le parto la madre al muy hijo de puta! , ¿que se cree el muy idiota ese? , Y la muy puta esa cree que espante a todos estos infelices de aquí en vano , ¡La muy maldita!—Dices lanzando el celular con fuerza pero sin llegarlo a romper y hacer ningún daño.

—¡Noo Ayato-kun es mi celular no lo tires así! —Dice tu rubio amigo quien corre a socorrer a su aparato electrónico tan preciado —Es un milagro que no este roto…no te lo volveré a prestar ¡Nunca jamás! Ni aunque sea para llamar a la gatita …Hay veces que creo que eres tonto , todo lo arruinas .

—Lo siento kou ,Necesitaba llamarla …pero creo que estaba un poco ocupada la muy …tsk …olvídalo. —Le dices recostándote en el sofa.

—¿Eh? , creo que es definitivo …¿no? ,ella no quiere saber nada de ti— Te dice Kou sentandose a tu lado.

—Eso es lo malo Kou … nada bueno esta pasando desde que no estoy con ella , todo me esta saliendo mal … si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota …ella…ella seguiría aquí conmigo y no con otro, y lo que mas odio de esta situación es que no tengo la menor idea de donde encontrar a ese cabron para romperlo hueso por hueso nadie además de yo puede tocar a mi princesa….

—¿La gatita se fue con alguien? , pero …pero ella , Raito ..yo , ¡no! —Te dice este aun mas sorprendido que tu cuando escuchaste a ese tipo alardeando desde el celular que había hecho gritar a tu princesa y otras estupideces que ni quieres ni recordar ya que el solo recordarlo hace que quieras molerlo a golpes.

—¿Tanto te afecta Kou? —Le dices un poco fastidiado— Es normal que ella este con otro, yo ya lo esperaba… Yui es tan hermosa … Tan bella que siempre a tenido un montón de pretendientes , valla donde valla , la muy pendeja con esa sonrisa de puta atrae a los hombres como si ella fuera la miel y los imbeciles las abejas …¡perra!—Dices enfadado al recordar a todos lo idiotas a los cuales tuviste que golpear para que no intentaran nada con tu Yui—P-pero …pero no esperaba que me reemplazara tan pronto …quizás debió esperar a que le diera alguna explicación sobre lo de Ally , no debió ir y olvidarme con el primer idiota que se le cruzo , eso la hace una …¡una jodida perra! , ¡una arrastrada y jodida puta! , cuanto deseo tenerla aquí y molerla a golpes.

—¡Maldita Sea Ayato! —Te dice kou cambiando su alegre semblante por uno peligroso— Siempre la engañabas con alguna cualquiera los fines de semana, ya era hora que sintieras lo que ella sintió , ella no solo es la mas hermosa , si no la mas decente, ella de verdad que no merecía a un maldito canalla como tu , debiste dejarla cuando la engañaste la primera vez …Tu sabias cuanto yo la Tsk….tu lo sabias , sabias que Raito también la amaba ¡pero nunca te importo te cegaste en ella! , nosotros somos tus amigos y casi hermanos Ayato , pero lo que nos hiciste aquella vez fue inhumano , nosotros nos hicimos a un lado y siempre te deseamos felicidad , para ambos …es hora de que hagas lo mismo y te hagas a un lado y la dejes ser feliz aunque no sea contigo y no la busques más …al parecer ella esta con otro y ese otro no eres tu … no es Raito y no soy yo ,no es nadie que nosotros conozcamos …quizás ya sea tiempo de que hagas lo que yo hice …debes olvidarla Ayato .

—Tal vez tengas razón Kou , fui egoísta …pero en ese entonces solo quería llevarla a la cama primero que todos , primero que tú y Raito y lo logre …pero no quería que fuera de nadie más por eso siempre fui tan posesivo …quizás no era amor …pero la necesito Kou , perdón por quitártela .

—¿Quitármela? — Te dice Kou riendo— Solo la observaba de lejos y cuando me acercaba a ella me congelaba y hacia como si ella no me importara , Cuando niños muchas veces le jale el cabello solo para llamar su atención , pero nunca tuve el valor para declarármele desde que era un niño guarde este sentimiento solo para mi.

—Yo te entiendo —Le dices recordando a una niña de 14 años—Cuando la vi por primera vez no me llamo la atención , parecía ser una niña común y corriente ,pero cuando me di cuenta como se ponían de idiotas tu y Raito me dio coraje de que mis amigos se hubiesen enamorado de una mocosa y comencé a hablarle solo para fastidiarlos a ambos.

—Jugaste sucio y ella te eligió , eso fue injusto Ayato —Te dice este suspirando—Pero te veías muy feliz y enamorado de ella , así que no lo entiendo ¿Qué paso después? , porque la engañabas , yo si la tuviera le seria fiel , eres un tonto Ayato.

—La muy maldita con su ternura me hechizo , lo confieso ¡ok! , yo solo quería jugar con ella y luego restregarles en la cara a ustedes de que yo si pude lo que ustedes no …pero…pero luego de dos años ella logro solo con sonrisas llamar mi atención y con ella me sentía en paz como ninguna vez antes sentí con ninguna mujer …me obsesione con ella , aunque no se si es solo es obsesión, pero aun así no quiero que ella le sonría ni bese los labios de otro , ella es mía y quiero estar solamente con ella , y bueno …lo de las otras mujeres , me lo reservo, pero aun así ella siempre me perdono, porque yo era suyo y ella mía.

—No Ayato , ella no es tuya y creo que ella nunca te tuvo a ti , porque si la hubieses amado , no la hubieses engañado —Te dice kou dando pequeños golpes en tu hombro—Puede que antes fuera tu Yui , tu princesa…pero ya no , Olvidemos a la gatita , hay una fiesta en la casa de Dayan , ¿Quieres ir? , puede que Ally este ahí .

—Espera….¿que dijiste? —Les dices deteniéndoles del brazo— ¡Santo cielo! , Con esa perra arrastrada … no olvídalo , puede que intente olvidarla , pero no con esa malnacida , esa maldita perra hizo que perdiera mi oportunidad de volver con Yui …aunque salir y despejar mi mente no esta mal.

—Entonces lo mejor seria comenzar a arreglarnos para salir a divertirnos, será diferente sin Raito , ¿Oye y Raito te dijo hacia donde se dirigía? , es extraño que se haya ido de viaje , cuando nisiquiera tiene familia , además de ti y de kanato —Te dice Kou pensativo.

—Bueno , eso es verdad , pero sabes como es de mujeriego Raito , el dijo que fue a arreglar unos asuntos con una chica , quizás sea alguna chica de España …bueno la verdad no me dijo nada concreto , solo me pidió prestado el dinero de Kanato y se fue —Le dices de manera desinteresada.

—Lo siento Ayato por decirte esto pero…¿No crees que Raito te esta engañando? , Raito nos cuenta todo y si hubiera una chica en España como tu dices , el nos hubiera dicho—Dice Kou mirándote.

—No te entiendo , ¿que intentas decirme Kou? , se mas claro—Le dices observándolo interrogativo por lo que te acaba de decir..

—Es que yo pensé que …No … no olvidalo , puede que este equivocado—Te dice este caminando hacia la salida—En 15 minutos te espero abajo para que vallamos a la fiesta de Dayan ,¡vamos te voy a ayudar a olvidar a la gatita mala ok!.

—¿Eh?...Mi Yui es difícil de olvidar—Dices para ti mismo ya que kou ya se ha ido. —Y pensar que me dijiste que pasaríamos juntos cuando cumplieras tus 18 años Yui , y mírame aquí ,solo a unos días de tu cumpleaños, solo …sin tu presencia …perdido.

—¡Mierda no me interesa que hayas sido de alguien mas! —Dices revelando tu miedo a perderla.

—Solo quiero volver a sentir tu calida piel , aunque sea la ultima vez…Yui—Dices acariciando una fotografía enmarcada de hace un año en la cual ambos salían abrazados y con una notoria sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Como adoro verte sonreír Yui —Dices acariciando el rostro de Yui en la fotografía.

—Necesito volver a verte , aunque sea para tu cumpleaños hermosa , necesito que me disculpes—Dices dando un beso a la imagen de Yui y depositándola en la mesita de noche , caminas a tu guardarropas , sacas una toalla y entras a tomar una relajante ducha para luego salir con Kou y distraerte un poco.

—Miami ,Narra Subaru—

Entiendo perfectamente que esto que estoy haciendo con Yui es una estupidez , Pero había que admitir que era las mas excitante de todas las estupideces que he cometido en toda mi vida y el hecho de verla completamente sonrojada apegada a la pared me incita de alguna forma a mandar toda mi timidez a la mierda y cometer un acto de locura , pero ¿como fue que todo esto llego a terminar de esta manera? , estábamos tranquilos viendo una película y de pronto una llamada nos interrumpió , pero no cualquier llamada , era una llamada del ex-novio de mi hermana ,puede que de alguna manera mis celos me hayan cegado un poco al escuchar como aquel idiota llamaba a mi hermana de esa manera tan cariñosa, ¿Pero celos? , ¡mierda! … ¿Acaso me siento atraído por mi propia hermana? , y lo que es lo mas extraño , ¿Por qué ella solo se queda apegada a mi cintura? , ella debería estar asustada o gritándome …quizás solo quizás puede que yo le guste , eso explicaría el porque ella estaba enojada conmigo ,¿ella también habrá sentido celos?, lo mejor seria pedirle una explicación para terminar con todo esto .

—Dame una buena Razón y te dejare de insistir con esto , hermanita—Le dices de manera seria , pero con una pizca de picardía muy extraña en ti ya que de verdad que eres muy tímido.

—¿R-razón? —Te dice nerviosa Yui— Subaru …eres mi hermano pequeño y no deberías estar haciendo esto … es …es extraño y los chicos pueden entrar en cualquier minuto …tengo miedo y esta situación es extraña.

—¿Extraño Yui? —Le dices levantando su mentón—¿Sabes lo que es extraño? …Extraño es saber que luego de años de no sentir atracción por mis compañeras de clases ,llegue mi hermana y vuelva mi mundo de cabeza, yo me estaba asustando Yui …pero luego tu , y ese día en el que nos metimos a bañarnos en la misma tina…Yui tu eres la única chica que me ha atraído al punto de ponerme de esta manera—La empujas contra la pared haciendo notar cierta dureza —E-eres tu , eso es extraño y a la vez tonto porque eres mi hermana …aunque yo así no lo sienta , no eres mi hermana Yui.

—N-no…no continúes con esto Subaru , eres mi hermano—Te dice Yui desviando la mirada sonrojada y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior—Si mamá se llegara a enterar …Ella …ella te mataría, y a mi me castigaría de por vida por estar así contigo.

—Ella no tendría porque enterarse Yui , a ella nisiquiera le importo —Le dices acariciando sus mejillas—Ni nadie nunca lo va a saber, solo te pido que me ayudes a descubrir que es lo que me pasa , si esto solo me pasa contigo o si solo es por la edad o no se… ¿quieres que valla a averiguarlo con otra mujer acaso? , por que si es así , hay muchas chicas en mi instituto que babean por mi y no dudarían en ayudarme.

Lo ultimo que has dicho seguro no le ha gustado nada , lo sabes por aquella mueca que ha puesto Yui en su cara , sus celos de hermana salen a flote , piensas de manera divertida al verla roja de furia.

—¡No quiero que nadie toque a mi bebé! , eres mi hermano y no deberías aun estar pensando en hacer o practicar ese tipo de cosas , tu eres un niño y no deberías jugar con los sentimientos de tus compañeras , eso es cruel …No quiero que te conviertas en alguien como Ayato—Te dice ella enojada y ríes.

—¿Parecerme a ese noviecito tuyo? …Jah! …no me hagas reir Yui , ese idiota se nota por su tono de voz arrogante de que es un idiota de primera .

—Pero …bueno ok, si es un poco idiota…pero el es un hombre y tu un niño , un niño que es mi hermano , deja de jugar Subaru …este juego me esta asustando—Te dice Yui mirando con nerviosismo el suelo.

—¿A que te refieres con eso de que soy un niño Yui? , tu no eres mas mujer solo por tener un año más que yo—Le dices alejándote de ella entre enfadado y divertido.

—Puede que no sea más mujer por eso , pero yo si he tenido mi primera vez y tu…. ¡y tu no! —Te dice ella alejándose por completo de ti .

La agarras de los hombros un poco triste por aquella confesión y sonrojado por lo que le vas a pedir le dices—Tsk…como si me importara saber eso , ¡tonta! , solo déjame dar mi primer beso contigo y ya veré si me gusta poner nerviosa a mi hermana o solo es un capricho de "niño"—Le dices de manera peligrosa muy cerca de sus labios , no quieres espantarla , solo quieres averiguar si ella de verdad te gusta o solo es un capricho.

—¿T-tu primer beso?—Te dice ella roja de vergüenza—P-pero …

—No creo que te sea tan difícil dar un beso señora experiencia—Le dices Burlandote—Un beso no es la gran cosa , solo será eso y te dejare en paz hermanita.

—Narra Yui—

Miras sonrojada a Subaru , quien se encuentra mirándote expectante por tu respuesta , y sin pensarlo dos veces te apegas mas a el avergonzada ,puede que hace unos segundos estuvieras enfadadísima por el hecho del que el menor quería ir a adquirir experiencia con una mujer cualquiera , pero que el te haya pedido un beso y no cualquier beso , si no el primero y el mas importante de toda la vida , ese beso el que jamás se olvida a ti , a su hermana….eso te descoloca de una manera muy extraña , cuando diste tu primer beso lo hiciste con Ayato y para ti fue algo mágico y aunque el muy idiota sea el hombre al que menos quieras ver en esos momentos por todo lo malo que te ha hecho pasar, aun anhelas sus besos y nunca has sentido la necesidad de probar otros labios , ni siquiera cuando aun eras novia de ayato, siempre fueron sus labios , pero ahora , las cosas han cambiado para bien o para mal, eso no lo sabias , no querías probar los labios de nadie , ni en un millón de años , ya que al perder al amor de tu vida por sus errores ,hizo que jamás quisieras probar otros labios …hasta este momento y lo peor es que no sabes si lo haces por curiosidad o por querer ayudar a tu hermano.

—No me sigas confundiendo con esas propuestas extrañas Subaru … eres mi hermano y quiero que sigas viéndome como tal… como tu hermanita , me encanta verte sonrojado …pero no de esta forma—Le dices acariciando sus mejillas.

—Pero….pero Yui …— Te dice Subaru levantando tu mentón y mirándote suplicante— Solo será esta vez , será nuestro secreto , ¡maldita sea yui! Solo siente mi entrepierna , un hermano no se excita por tener de esta forma a su hermana , ¡tu no eres mi hermana!.

—Por favor…Subaru …enserio ya detente—Le dices bajando la mirada sonrojada al sentirlo aun mas cerca , mas de lo que cualquier hermano pudiese llegar a tocar.

—¿eh?...¡Claro que no! , solo esta vez y no te molestare más Yui —Te dice Subaru desesperado he impaciente .

Te abrazas nuevamente a tu hermano al sentir nuevamente su cuerpo presionándote contra la pared y de manera inconsciente levantas la mirada para encontrarte con esos ojos color carmín que tanta curiosidad te causaron la primera vez que los viste haciendo que un pequeño Subaru de 6 años en ese entonces se incomodara a tal punto de querer lanzarte a dos metros de distancia.

Vuelves a la realidad al sentir la nariz de Subaru rozando de manera juguetona y te pones aun mas nerviosa al ver a tu hermano morder a modo de juego su propio labio , cierras tus ojos al sentir que en cualquier momento puedes morir de un infarto al estar haciendo este tipos de cosas con tu hermano menor y con el miedo palpable de que en cualquier momento pueda entrar Reiji o Shu por la puerta hace que tu corazón lata cada vez mas deprisa.

—S-subaru no…—Le dices abriendo los ojos al sentir sus manos en tus caderas.

—shhhh, tranquila Yui —Te dice Subaru levantando un poco tu vestido y alzándote para quedar abrazada a su cintura—Solo tocare un poco …solo eso , no te asustes.

—Pero...pero Subaru yo …Azusa el — Le dices Roja de vergüenza al sentir sus manos acariciar tu espalda desnuda.

—Tsk … el esta dormido y los chicos llegaran en media hora , relájate, no hare nada que tu no quieras—Te dice Subaru repartiendo besos en tu cuello , pero no podías disfrutar plenamente , te sientes intranquila.

—Pero y si se despierta …no deberíamos estar haciendo esto Subaru—Le dices intentando separarlo.

—Mírame Yui—Te dice Subaru levantando tu mentón—¿Me ves como a tu hermano? , ¿Sientes que soy tu hermano? , ¿hace cuanto que no nos veíamos? , Yo te quiero Yui …pero no te siento como a una hermana , puedo sentir hermandad con Reiji y Shu ya que me he criado con ellos , pero tu eres una extraña en mi vida , solo te he visto tres veces durante toda mi vida Yui …te quiero pero no eres mi hermana…lo siento Yui , te veo como mujer …mi mujer y la única—Te dice Subaru captando tus labios en un beso casto , que solo duro segundos.

—Eso …eso fue … yo , Subaru yo no se , me siento tan confundida—Le dices tocando tus labios sonrojada.

—Podría confundirte más—Te dice Subaru sonrojado acercando sus labios nuevamente a los tuyos , cierras los ojos al sentir sus manos en tus piernas y gimes involuntariamente al sentir como un inexperto Subaru profundiza el beso introduciendo su lengua de manera tímida.

—Mnn…S-subaru…no…shu …Reiji—Le dices entre besos preocupada ya que no quieres que nadie los vallan a descubrir.

—Cállate —Te dice jadeando Subaru y intentando sacar tu vestido.

Te rindes de luchar contra lo que estas sintiendo entre los brazos de tu hermano menor y sin nada mas que te pueda detener te abrazas al cuello de Subaru y profundizas de una manera salvaje el beso , Subaru te lleva entre besos y gemidos al sofá y te acuesta en este.

—¡Maldita sea Yui! —Te dice Subaru posesionándose encima de ti aun con ropa—Solo te dije que un beso pero …¡pero quiero más! , todo de

ti , lo quiero todo .

—S-subaru …dijiste que s-solo seria un beso , y creo que te estas pasando de la raya y yo no quiero que malpienses las cosas…ya quítate de encima— Le dices empujándolo , pero para tu desgracia ni siquiera lo has movido.

—Yui , solo mírate …no crees que ya deberías dejar de resistirte—Te dice Subaru besando tu cuello con deseo.

Pensabas responder con una negativa , pero un grito proveniente del segundo piso hizo que ambos se miraran aterrados.

—Ese niñito se despertó , ¡mierda! , ¡AREGLA TU VESTIDO! , mierda Azusa es un pequeño soplón , si nos ve les dirá a todos—Dijo Subaru aun arriba tuyo.

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá! —Se escucho el grito del pequeño Azusa en el segundo piso seguido de pasos presurosos hacia donde se encontraban.

Miras a Subaru asustada y lo empujas lejos de ti ocasionando que este cayera de trasero al suelo , lo que menos querías en esos momentos era al ver al pequeño celoso haciendo un escándalo.

—¡Oye! —Dice frunciendo el ceño Subaru— ¡No me Arrojes así como así!.

Ignoras roja de la vergüenza a Subaru quien se encontraba como loco reclamando en el suelo y te acercas corriendo a Azusa quien venia refregándose sus ojitos y bostezado.

—Mamá …tuve… una fea… pesadilla , soñé que te alejabas de mi y me dejabas…. solito ¿Tu …tu no me dejaras jamás solito?...¿verdad? —Te dice el pequeño azusa alzando sus brazos a modo de abrazo.

—¡Oye mocoso! —Dice Subaru enojado levantándose del suelo y alejándolo de Yui— Primero que nada , Yui no es tu mamá así que no te ilusiones con ella.

—P-pero Yuma dijo que Yui se casaría con el y seriamos una familia …eso la convertirá en mi mamá de verdad—Dice Azusa aferrándose a las piernas de Yui .

—¡Oye no la toques! —Dice Subaru intentando alejar a azusa—Si no la sueltas …yo también me abrazare a ella.

—¡No la toques! —Dice el pequeño azusa ocasionándote que un tic en el ojo— ¡Es mi mamá , no tuya!.

—¡Es mi hermana! —Dice Subaru besando tu mejilla y sacando su lengua a azusa ocasionando llanto en el pequeño.

—¡Basta Subaru! —le dices notoriamente enojada por su actitud tan infantil—Azusa es un niño pequeño , no quiero verte peleando con el o me enojare muchísimo contigo.

—"Me enojare mucho contigo" —Dice Subaru cruzándose de brazos y imitando la voz de Yui —Solo te limitas a defender a ese niño desde que llegaste , deberías tomarme mas atención a mi y solo a mi, yo soy tu hermano , me has dejado de lado todos estos años , ¡deberías comenzar a darme toda tu atención solo a mi!, no a ese niño.

—¡Subaru! —Le gritas enojada—Compórtate como un hombre , deja de ser tan infantil , Azusa no tiene a nadie mas que a Yuma y a nosotros , no seas egoísta con el , sabes que solo me quedan dos semanas aquí , y quiero aprovecharlas al máximo.

—Esto que haces esta mal Yui , no haces nada bien pretendiendo darle cariño maternal a Azusa ,cuando en realidad sabes que solo estarás aquí por unos días y luego ¿que? —Te dice Subaru mirando a Azusa quien había comenzado a llorar al escuchar a Subaru decir sobre la estancia de Yui.

—¿M-me dejaras solo? …lo sabia , me dejaras …no me dejes ….no —Dice Azusa mirándote.

—Claro que no …es solo que yo …—Suspiras de manera cansada y mirando a Subaru de manera amenazadora pides ayuda.

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese niñito este encariñado

contigo —Te dice Subaru mirando a Azusa quien lloraba en silencio—Tsk…ok …ok …mira niño tonto , ella no se ira a ningún lado , ella se quedara aquí con nosotros ¿sabes porque? —Azusa mira a Subaru y niega.

—Porque ella nos quiere y jamás se separara de nosotros , lo has entendido niño—Dice Subaru desordenándole el cabello—Y no llores , me irrita tener que escuchar como lloras , lo niños fuertes no lloran, cuando lloras me dan ganas de lanzarte por la ventana.

—Gracias Subaru—Le susurras mientras tomas en brazos a Azusa , quien estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—Si ...si de nada—Te dice Subaru subiendo las escaleras—Tráeme la cena mas tarde ya que por culpa de cierta persona tendré que estar encerrado en el baño intentando bajar a mi…

—¡Subaru cállate! —Le dices sonrojada— ¡Acaso no ves a Azusa , no digas nada frente a el! .

Escuchas a Subaru reír mientras da un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su habitación y maldices sus cambios de humor , luego te acomodas con Azusa en el sofá y prenden el televisor fijándolo en una estación de dibujos animados los cuales captaron enseguida la atención del pequeño, escuchas abrirse la puerta de la entrada y caminas a recibir a los chicos dejando a Azusa tranquilo viendo la tv, seguro debe estar muy cansado.

—¡Reiji! … ¡LLEGASTE! , y donde esta Shu y Yuma—Le dices caminando en su dirección , pero este al verte solo palideció.

—¿Yui tienes fiebre? —Te dice Reiji quien estaba en la entrada , pero al verte corrió a tocar tu frente.

—¿Qué? , no Reiji …yo estoy bien —Le dices regalándole una calida sonrisa la cual lo hizo sonrojarse.

—Te lo preguntaba ya que estas toda roja …pero olvídalo y en donde se metió Subaru—Te dice Reiji Caminando hacia la sala de estar en donde estaba Azusa viendo televisión.

—El esta arriba …¿estudiando? —Le dices un poco nerviosa.

—¿Estudiando? , Que hizo ahora Subaru , ¿se metió a mi cuarto y rompió algo? , algo malo tiene que haber hecho para que "el señor yo destruyo todo" este estudiando—Dice Reiji inspeccionando el lugar.

—Yo …yo no se que habrá hecho ,pero el ha estado viendo televisión y luego subió a su cuarto , dijo que le llevaran la cena a su habitación —Le dices mirando para el garaje en donde se encontraban hablando de forma extraña Yuma y Shu.

—Bien …creo que iré a cocinar algo , ¿alguna sugerencia? —Te dice Reiji poniéndose un mandil Azul con patitos , sonríes al verlo.

—Todo lo que tu haces te queda delicioso Reiji , así que has lo que a ti mas te acomode —Le dices dándole un abrazo.

—Pues hare … algo de pasta , es lo más rápido y fácil de preparar —Te dice Reiji sonrojado por el abrazo.

—¡Pasta! , ¡que delicia! —Le Dices volteando hasta la puerta en donde venían Shu y Yuma —¡Chicos Reiji hará Pasta! .

—¡Que bien muero de la puta hambre! …¿y Azusa?—Dijo Yuma y en su voz notabas tristeza.

—El esta viendo televisión , acaba de despertar …¿sucede algo malo? —Le dices mirándolo.

—No …es solo que , quería saber como le fue en la escuela—Te dice desviando la mirada .

—Tengo sueño ….despiértenme para comer …estaré en mi cuarto , y Yuma no pienses mas en eso, Azusa seguirá con nosotros , cambia esa cara pareces que vienes de un funeral y preocupas a Yui—Dice Shu subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Todo bien con Azusa Yuma? —Le dices tocando con delicadeza su hombro.

—¿Eh? —Te dice mirándote sonrojado— ¡Si! , es solo que me preocupan muchas cosas y bueno Azusa es un niño y a veces creo que no estoy capacitado para cuidarlo.

—Pero el te quiere mucho ,yo creo que si eres un buen padre Yuma , Azusa se ve muy feliz aquí …aunque en la escuela había unos niños que lo molestaron y lo hicieron llorar—Le dices recordando a Azusa asustado , afuera del colegio.

—Otra vez esos niños …tsk , hay veces que quiero matarlos , ¡sabes! , Tienen 13 años y Azusa 7 , juro que algún día mi paciencia se va a agotar y los voy a ….

—Etto …Yuma , creo que no es necesario amenazarlos …creo que ya no lo molestaran más —Le dices riendo nerviosa.

—¿Hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?—Te pregunta Yuma alzando una ceja.

—Bueno los amenacé y casi golpee ….etto …acaso ¿eso pensabas? —Le dices sonrojada jugando con tus manos—Disculpa si te traigo problemas con los padres de esos niños …pero no soporte que lo molestaran , el es tan pequeño y … bueno no quería verlo llorar.

—¿Estaban asustados? —Te pregunta Yuma cruzado de brazos.

—C-corrieron despavoridos …jejeje lo siento Yuma , juro que si tienes problemas te apoyare y me echaré toda la culpa , ¡discúlpame! , Fue muy tonto de mi parte pero …pero no me arrepiento , Azusa lo vale , es tan tierno.

—¿Disculparte? ,Pero Yui , hubiera dado mi vida para ver como los amenazabas , seguro los asustaste mucho gruñona—Te dice Yuma riendo sonoramente .

—¡DE QUE TANTO TE RIES YUMA! —grita Reiji desde la cocina—Tsk …como sea , ¿podrías ir a tu invernadero y traer unas cuantas hortalizas? .

—¡Esta bien! —Grita Yuma caminando hasta la entrada y te le quedas viendo y te preguntas ¿Aun cultiva sus propias verduras?— ¿Quieres venir? , todo sigue igual que hace algunos años , mi invernadero esta mas grande.

—Solo voy si prometes no lanzarme ningún tomate—Le dices riendo.

—No te prometo nada —Dice Yuma riendo—¡Azusa quieres venir a buscar verduras al invernadero? —Grita llamando la atención del pequeño quien estaba entretenido viendo dibujos animados.

—No …yo quiero seguir viendo la televisión , yo quiero quedarme aquí—Responde el pequeño para luego volver a fijar sus mirada en la televisión.

—Creo que esta muy entretenido , no le pasara nada si lo dejamos solo unos minutos…ya deberíamos ir a por lo que nos ha mandado Reiji , no creo que quieras ver a mami Gruñona con su cuchillo carnicero persiguiéndome por toda la casa—Te dice este divertido saliendo de la casa y encaminándose hacia la suya , tu solo te limitas a seguirlo.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa quedas impresionada al ver un invernadero del porte de una casa pequeña y miras a Yuma quien esta mirándote con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Es hermoso , ¿no lo crees? , Azusa me ayudo a construirlo …bueno solo me miro …pero me dio ánimos para continuar , antes que llegara Azusa a vivir conmigo tenia una pequeña huerta que solo utilizaba como diversión …pero desde que Azusa me dijo que mi comida era asquerosa , cultivo para ambas familias , Reiji odia comprar verduras , dice que no le gusta parecer la madre de la casa así que yo le ayudo en esto a cambio de comer todos juntos …aunque antes también comía con ellos jejeje , digamos que es lo menos que puedo hacer , ya que ellos estudian.

—Reiji y Shu han estado casi una semana sin ir a la universidad , tía beatrix se enojara mucho —Dices Ayudando a guardar unas zanahorias que Yuma te estaba pasando para que echarás en una canasta.

—No te preocupes , están dando exámenes libres por este mes ,ya sabes para no dejarte sola en casa .

—Están faltando a la universidad por mi culpa—Dices bajando la mirada triste.

—No te preocupes tonta Reiji se desvela estudiando para estar al corriente …y Shu …bueno Shu duerme todo el día y la noche , luego Reiji se enfada por que tiene mejores calificaciones que el , pero tienen permiso del campus para faltar , ¿Puedes llevar estas lechugas en la mano? , no quiero que se marchiten.

—Esta bien , y Subaru ,¿ el también tiene este mes con exámenes libres? —Le preguntas de manera curiosa .

—Ese mocoso es un desmadre , va al instituto cuando se le pega la gana y cuando no se la pasa en la playa con sus amigos—Te dice Yuma fastidiado ya que el al estar todo el día en casa tenia que vigilar que Subaru asistiera al instituto.

—Subaru es rebelde …espero que no repruebe el año—Dices mirando a Yuma quien se a quedado en silencio.

—Aunque lo repruebe , su padre siempre mueve influencias para que el curse el año …por eso no le importa—Dice este levantándose y tomando la canasta.

—¿El papá de Subaru? … mamá nunca me habla de el , ¿tiene mucho dinero? .

—Su padre es una persona muy importante en el área de los negocios , incluso …no se lo digas pero …Subaru tiene una cuenta de ahorro con miles de dólares además de una casa , pero la Señora beatrix y Christa lo mantienen en secreto , solo shu y yo lo sabemos por unas cartas que leímos a escondidas . —Te dice este ligeramente sonrojado por tu mirada acusadora.

—Shu y tu son unos fisgones … y tienes tierra en la nariz—Le dices apuntando a su nariz.

—¡¿Qué?! —se dice este limpiándose, pero solo logro esparcirla haciendo la mancha mas grande.

—No Yuma , estas manchándote más , haber ven déjame limpiarte—Le dices sacando un pañuelo de tu vestido—Pero podrías agacharte …eres muy alto.

—¡No es mi culpa que seas una enana! ….tsk …esta bien—Te dice este agachándose y quedando a la altura de tu cara—Solo limpia rápido o quieres ver a Reiji con su cuchillo en la entrada del invernadero , si ve que no estas ¡me va a matar! .

—N-no sale —Le dices pasando tu pañuelo por la mancha—Quédate quieto …pasare mi …mi lengua.

—¡QUE! , ¡estas loca es tierra! —Te dice este rojo de vergüenza al sentir tu lengua en una de sus mejillas— ¡MALDITA CERDA ME QUIERES MATAR!.

—Solo te estoy quitando la mancha …no es para tanto , ¡ah! lo siento…yo no pensé que te molestaría —le dices sonrojada al ver a Yuma totalmente nervioso.

—P-pues …atrás tuyo había agua …¡AGUA! — Te dice Yuma gritando rojo de vergüenza—¡Estas loca! …no entiendo como Azusa te quiere tanto , ¡eres una loca!.

—Tu también me dijiste que me querías ¡TONTO! … y vamos a dejar estas cosas o Reiji se enfadara.

Yuma Camina con la canasta de verduras en las manos a paso apresurado y de vez en cuando mirándote de reojo , al llegar a la casa Yuma deja la canasta en la cocina y tu le sigues y dejas las lechugas en el mismo lugar y le sonríes a Reiji quien volteo con su divertido mandil y te guiño el ojo en señal de que la cena ya estaba lista.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad a excepción de Subaru quien no quiso bajar a cenar , seguro tu pequeñín pervertido estaba tramando algo pero no le tomaste importancia el ya había mencionado que cenaría en su habitación por otro lado Yuma y Azusa luego de que se dieran las diez de la noche decidieron irse a su casa a dormir y tu como buena mamá adoptiva , llenaste de besos a tu pequeño Azusa y te despediste de Yuma bajo la mirada hostil de Shu y Reiji.

—No te encariñes mucho con ese par Yui …no me gusta —Mencionó Reiji acomodando sus anteojos.

—Es verdad , Yuma desde que llegaste esta muy animado y es muy extraño en el y el pequeño Azusa , no quiero que sufra cuando ya no estés aquí —Te dice Shu dándote un abrazo de esos que tanto te incomodan.

—¡Shu! , déjala tranquila no ves que esta incomoda …tsk …no me gusta que te peges a ella como si fueras un parasito—Dice Reiji alejándote de manera suave.

—Aguafiestas …nunca puedo darle amor a mi primita—Dice Shu sentándose en el sofa.

—Yui no dejes que te toque así a la ligera , Shu a veces puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia—Dice Reiji Acariciando tus cabellos rubios como si fueras una niña pequeña.

—No te preocupes Reiji , no me molesta —Le dices dándole un calido abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy a estudiar un poco y luego tomare mis píldoras para dormir ….por favor Shu , no hagas algo estupido cuando yo este durmiendo y cuídala , eres el único que puede hacerlo mientras este dormido—Menciona Reiji subiendo las escaleras.

—Que tengas buenas noches Reiji—Le dices casi gritando.

Te sientas al lado de Shu y se ponen a ver televisión , aburrida al ver como shu se quedo dormido sacas tu celular y revisas tu buzón de mensajes , ignoras todos los mensajes de Ayato fastidiada y ves muchos mensajes de tus amigos , Hanna regañándote por no llamarla y también mensajes de Ruki y Shin , niegas triste , seguro ellos están muy sentidos contigo por salir de viaje sin decirles nada .

De pronto el celular en tus manos comienza a sonar y te asustas al ver el numero y la fotografía de Raito en la pantalla , miras una vez más a Shu y lo ves dormir placidamente …seguro si contestas no escuchara nada , así que contestas la llamada a un lado de el.

—Yui estoy afuera de tu casa , ¡vamos a la playa!—Te dice Raito contento desde la otra línea.

—Raito …no se si pueda salir , mi primo esta durmiendo a un lado

mío y si me muevo se despertara—Le dices suspirando .

—¡Pero lo prometiste yui! —Te dice decepcionado.

—Intentare salir …pero no es seguro Ryu , espérame tardare unos minutos—Cuelgas luego de escuchar como Raito celebraba desde la otra línea y tocas la cara de Shu.

—Shu …shu ¿estas despierto? —Te quedas esperando para ver algún gesto de afirmación ,pero este solo duerme como un bebe— Bien …esta bien dormido si salgo no se dará cuenta.

Te levantas con mucho cuidado tratando de no tocarlo para no despertar a Shu , cuando al fin estas libre y lista para correr a la puerta un par de fuertes brazos te abrazan por la espalda y hacen que te sientes en sus piernas.

—¿A donde pensabas ir pequeña traviesa?—Te susurra de una manera bastante pervertida Shu.

—Yo …yo solo iba al baño Shu—Le dices sonrojada al sentir su lengua en tu cuello y comienzas a pensar que diablos tienen estos hombres , acaso no saben que entre familia no se hacen ese tipo de cosas.

—Que niña más mentirosa tenemos aquí—Dice Shu tocando con descaro uno de tus pechos.

—¡No toques ahí! —Le dices roja de vergüenza—Yo solo iba al baño .

—No seas mentirosa Yui …te escuche , vas para la playa a estas horas de la noche …¿Con quien Yui? , acaso conociste a alguien en Miami que se gano tu corazón o solo se gano un espacio entre tus piernas —Dijo Shu enojado dando una mordida en uno de tus orejas.

—¿Porque me hablas de esa manera Shu? —Le dices llevando una de sus manos a tu cara a modo de caricia—¿Me crees capaz de ir y acostarme con algún tipo al cual no conozco? .

—No …no te creo capaz …pero no me gusta saber que te iras con un tipo a la playa a estas horas , no quiero que vallas —Te dice shu relajando su postura y volviéndose cariñoso.

—Shu …de verdad quiero ir , déjame ir …por favor—Le dices suplicante.

—Si te pasa algo Reiji me culpara , no iras —Te dice este apegándote a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

—Si …si me dejas ir …haré lo que tu quieras —Le dices suplicando.

—Tentador oferta …pero no iras—Te dice este dándote un beso en la mejilla.

—S-shu …estas actuando como un novio celoso , déjame salir —Le dices haciendo un berrinche de niña pequeña.

—No te muevas tan peligrosamente Yui o quieres terminar desnuda arriba de este sofá—Te dice Shu sonriendo de forma ladina.

—Eres un pervertido … ¿sabes Shu? , soy tu prima , no olvides eso , no me gusta la forma en la cual me estas tocando …no es para nada fraternal—Le dices entre enojada y enfadada ya que seguro Raito se esta impacientando.

—Eso lo hace interesante Yui , ¿el incesto no te gusta? , dicen que es excitante hacerlo entre primos—Te dice Shu con una voz endemoniadamente excitante.

—M-me estas asustando Shu , ya enserio déjame salir te prometo que volveré temprano—Le dices ya respirando agitadamente , esa atmosfera es tan parecida a la de hace unas horas con Subaru.

—¿Quieres intentarlo Yui? , en vez de ir a revolcarte con un idiota podríamos hacerlo aquí sin necesidad de que nadie nunca llegue a enterarse, vamos Yui —Te dice este metiendo sus manos entre tus piernas para tocar tus bragas—Se siente tan suave.

—D-déjame irme Shu —Le dices asustada por la reacción de tu primo mayor.

—Ya te lo había dicho Yui , tu olor me excita —Te dice Shu hundiendo su cara en tus pechos .

—Esta bien …dejare que lo hagas Shu …pero—Le dices ideando un plan para quitártelo de encima.

—¿Pero? —Te dice este interrogativo.

—Si me dejas ir a la playa—Le dices sonriendo nerviosa.

—Cuando regreses de tu paseo a la playa con ese tipo ¿te entregaras a mi libremente? , —Te pregunta este mirándote a los ojos.

—Te lo prometo —Le dices sonriendo victoriosa.

—No lo se ….no me arriesgare a que salgas sola con un tipo a estas horas de la noche y no necesito tus sobornos para tenerte pequeña Yui, tarde o temprano te tendré entre mis piernas—Te dice Shu soltándote y guiñándote el ojo.

—¿sabes? Iré y si tu no me dejas , le diré a Reiji que me tocaste —Le dices inflando las mejillas a modo de pataleta.

—Reiji no te creerá , además ya me dio sueño …sabes esta bien , te dejare salir pero has como que esto no ha pasado ….no pensé bien las cosas , olvídalo por favor.

—Acaso Shu …¿Eres bipolar? —Le dices con un tic en el ojo.

—Cállate y ya déjame dormir …solo no tengas sexo con extraños , grata sorpresa se llevaría nuestra tía si regresas embarazada—Te dice este acostándose en el sillón.

—Me dejaras ir …así como así …yo creí que tu querías …ya sabes …¿conmigo? —Le dices jugando nerviosa con tu vestido.

—¡Maldita sea Yui lárgate antes que te de duro contra el sillón! , tu maldita inocencia me encanta , pero no sigas provocándome , te quiero Yui …pero no quiero que me odies—Te dice Shu tapándose con una almohada la cara.

—Volveré a las 12 , te quiero Shu—Le dices quitándole la almohada de la cara y le das un beso en la mejilla—Hare como que esto nunca paso , porque eres mi primo favorito — le dices sonriendo de manera calida.

—Eres una niña tonta …Tsk …olvídalo , te quiero a las 12 aquí si no llegas a esa hora te iré a buscar y le diré a Reiji que escapaste—Te dice Shu mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Asientes y caminas hacia la salida bajo la mirada penetrante de Shu , ¿podrías olvidar el incomodo momento que tuviste con el rubio y su pervertida proposición? , el solo recordarlo hace que sientas escalofrios.

"Eso lo hace interesante Yui , ¿el incesto no te gusta? , dicen que es excitante hacerlo entre primos"

—Cuando se lo cuente a Hanna , ella se va a desmayar—Dices caminando hasta la calle en donde se encontraba un sonriente Raito mirándote de pies a cabeza.

Continuara…

Dejen reviews mis criaturillas del señor w


	13. capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

—Los Ángeles, narra Ayato—

Te encuentras exactamente en la esquina más alejada de todo el recinto en el cual asistieron Kou y Tu , una fiesta bastante buena …pero no te puedes divertir …no con la imagen de una Yui sonriente , pero con otro que no eres tu , lagrimas corren de tus ojos y las limpias rápidamente para que nadie te vea y bebiendo vaso tras vaso recordando como te encantaba arrastrar a este tipo de fiestas a Yui solo para que todos tus amigos vieran lo hermosa que era tu novia.

Das un golpe en la pared seguido de otro vaso de contenido alcohólico y ves a Kou y a un par de chicos del equipo de futbol mirarte con preocupación , pero luego de una mirada amenazante de parte tuya dejaron de hacerlo y como idiota agachas la cabeza , seguro de lo ebrio que te encuentras , ya ni pensar bien puedes , solo te imaginas a tu Yui siendo besada por otro y lagrimas vuelven a caer .

—Maldita sea …porque siempre termino pensando en ella …si tan solo pudiera quitármela de la cabeza —Dices bebiendo un un trago y limpiando las lagrimas que caían por tus mejillas.

—¿Debería llamarla? —Dices tomando tu celular en tu mano libre y marcando su numero , la esperas, pero este salía apagado o te mandaba directo al buzón.

—Pero que mierda hago …ella no quiere saber de mi —Dices llevando tu celular a tu frente viéndote totalmente patético , lo sabias pero ya nada te importaba.

—Narración normal—

—Lo veo y no lo creo …si que esta hecho mierda el capitán—Menciona un jugador del equipo de futbol.

—Ni lo menciones —Dijo otro impresionado al verlo llorar.

—Esta triste por que Yui dejo la ciudad—Dijo otro dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—La gatita esta de vacaciones , pronto volverá ….lo que lo tiene así es que al parecer Yui esta teniendo un amorío con un tipo—Dijo Kou dando una mirada lastimera a su amigo.

—¿Enserio? …¡wow! , que puta suerte el que la tenga en la cama ahora —Dice otro chico integrante del equipo de futbol— la líder de las porristas Yui es la mujer más condenadamente bella de todo el puto mundo , si la tuviera no la dejaría dormir implorando su bello cuerpo.

—Que no te escuche Ayato hablando así de Yui —Menciono un Enojado Kou— ¿Acaso quieres que el te rompa la cara?.

—¡Claro que no! —Dijo aterrado el tipo que hablo anteriormente.

—Pues Cállate , a mi tampoco me gusta que hables así de Yui, ella no es una chica vulgar como la que ustedes frecuentan —Dijo Kou dejando atrás a los integrantes del equipo de futbol ya que se dirigía en dirección de Ayato.

—¡Mierda Ayato pareces marica en este puto rincón! —Le dices quitándole el vaso de alcohol de las manos.

—No me importa—Dijo Ayato volviéndose a tumbar en la esquina mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular , volviendo a marcar nuevamente a Yui.

—¡Mierda! … ¿te das cuenta como todos te miran? —Le grita Kou a Ayato quitándole su celular y viendo en la pantalla una imagen de Yui abrazada al cuello de Ayato , ambos sonriendo.

—Ayato deja de torturarte a ti mismo , no sigas pensando en Yui …ella ya no esta contigo …deja te estar así , te ves patético—Le dice Kou sentándose a su lado —Hay muchas chicas bonitas en la fiesta que están locas por estar contigo Ayato .

—No me importa …son solo perras que sirven solo para follar , cuanto me va a costar follármelas , 5 minutos y luego ¿que? , Ellas no son como Yui …ella era especial , ella con sus besos me hacia sentir bien …tsk… quiero besarla—Dice Ayato estallando en llanto y tapando su rostro con sus manos .

—Quieres que nos vayamos al departamento—Dice Kou dando leves palmaditas al hombro de Ayato— Mierda… no debí traerte, te pusiste peor de lo que ya estabas.

—Hola chicos …¿pasa algo? —Dijo una chica de cabello castaño acercándose a ambos.

—No te preocupes Ailyn, ya nos vamos , ¿Verdad Ayato? —Le dice Kou intentando parar a su Amigo.

—¡¿Que no jodas!?… quiero seguir tomando puto oxigenado , me trajiste para divertirme y ya me quieres llevar como a un mocoso a rastras , entrégame mi vaso—Dice Ayato a Kou quitándole el vaso.

—Pero… Ayato —Dice Kou intentando convencer a Ayato.

—Si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo—Menciono la de chica de pelo castaño con voz melosa.

—Estoy mejor solo ¡Maldita sea! , no entiendo como yo era capaz de fijarme en zorras como esta …mírala , no tiene nada de especial , es una zorra común y corriente ….¡Lárgate maldita sea tú no eres Yui! —Dijo Ayato con una voz de ultratumba que hizo retroceder a Kou y la chica solo se alejo ofendida.

—Ayato , ella solo quería ser amable —dijo Kou acercándose a Ayato y con gran fuerza logro levantarlo.

—No la escuchaste , ¡era una puta! —Dijo Ayato caminando tambaléante con ayuda de Kou.

—Nos vamos al departamento , Ayato estas demasiado ebrio , ¿tu rechazando a una mujer? , Si que estas mal amigo , muy mal—Dijo Kou guiando a Ayato a su auto.

—¡Quiero ver a Yuiii! , ¡vamos a buscar a Yuiii! …¡quiero a mi Yuiiiiii! —Grito Ayato llorando en la parte trasera del auto.

—Lo se Ayato , tranquilízate …ella volverá , deja de llorar …llorar no te regresara a Yui en estos momentos—Le dice Kou consolando a su amigo.

—Con otro hijo de puta , así es como ella volverá …agarrada de la mano con un hijo de puta que se la esta follando ahora , me odio …la odio …me odio por amarla …ella me olvido …me olvido porque soy un puto…puto imbecil...—Dijo Ayato calmando su respiración al punto de quedarse dormido en la parte trasera del auto , bajo la mirada de un deprimido Kou.

—También es difícil para mi Ayato …también es dificil—Dice Kou dando un suspiro cansado conduciendo hacia el departamento de ambos.

—Miami ,Narra Yui—

Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de sacar de mi mente aquellos pervertidos momentos en los cuales han sido participe dos de las personas en la cuales más confio en este mundo y le sonrío a Ryu quien corre a abrazarme.

—¡Bitchy-chan lograste escapar! —Te dice estrechándote a su cuerpo en un abrazo demasiado apretado para tu gusto—Pensé que no vendrías y me estaba impacientando , ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que esconderme de tu vecino el grandote?...¡Muchas! .

—Pero aquí estoy Ryu y no te preocupes …salí con permiso de mi primo , pero solo hasta las 12 , si llego a llegar tarde me meteré en problemas , así que no tan lejos por favor.

—¡Jo! …pero …pero Yui , no le hagas caso , vayamos a divertirnos , juntos …como lo hacíamos antes ¿Recuerdas? , horas y horas jugando en el agua , en el orfanato era una piscina , pero es lo mismo —Te dice Raito arrastrándote a la playa.

—Pero Raito , no me dijiste que nos meteríamos a nadar en la playa y…bueno yo.. —Le detienes preocupada—No he traído mi traje de baño.

—¿Traje de baño? …pero Yui …¡vamos! , será divertido usaremos nuestra ropa interior , pero di que si —Te dice este llevándote corriendo agarrada de la mano .

Le sonríes no muy convencida agarrada a su mano y la apretas con fuerza en señal de nerviosismo , nadar en el mar no es lo mismo que mojarse en una piscina y no sabes nadar …es más podrías asegurar que te ahogaras si entras.

—E-esta bien …pero solo en la orilla …me da muchísimo miedo adentrarme en el mar ya que no se nadar no quiero ahogarme.

—¿Era por eso? , ¡NO SABES NADAR! —Dice Raito dándose un golpe en la cabeza el mismo.

—La verdad …no—Le dices sonrojada .

—Lo siento Yui , te incomode ¿verdad?.

—No Raito , enserio aprecio que quieras estar a mi lado como cuando éramos niños , pero hay cosas que no me gusta hacer , nadar es como una fobia y bueno yo …amo el mar , pero le tengo miedo a ahogarme—Le dices Abrazándote a el en busca de refugio al sentirte avergonzada.

—No Yui …no te obligare pequeña , pero si quieres nos podemos sentar en la arena y contar nuestras historias luego de salir del orfanato , familia o hablar de nuestros amigos—Te dice este agarrando tu mano y guiándote a un lugar apartado.

—Raito no tan lejos de las luces , no quiero que piensen que somos como esas parejas …ya sabes , que hacen cosas pervertidas en la playa —Le dices deteniéndote en un lugar donde las rocas tapaban la ciudad dejando ver una especie de cueva con vista a las estrellas.

—Pero Yui , este lugar es lindo mira la luz de la luna alumbra de una manera hermosa este lugar , quedémoslos aquí—Te dice Raito sacando su chaqueta y poniéndola en la arena para que ambos se sentaran.

—Bueno …esta bien pero recuerda que debo regresar temprano—Le dices sentándote entre sus piernas para no sentir frío .

Ambos comienzan a hablar de sus vidas , de lo mucho que lo extrañaste cuando te fuiste del orfanato y lo mucho que deseaste encontrarlo y le das un golpe al recordar lo mucho que sufriste cuando dijeron que lo adopto una familia de España y el enorme vacío que sentiste al saber que jamás lo volverías a ver.

—No es que haya sido muy linda mi estadía en España Yui , no sigamos hablando de mi …cuéntame mas de ti —Te dice Raito hundiendo su cara en tu hombro.

—No creo que haya sido tan mala Ryu , al menos te adoptaron y no te mandaron a los orfanatos de niños mayores ….y no se que más contarte …ya sabes casi todo.—Le dices acariciando su mejilla.

—Hubiera preferido quedarme en el orfanato , si te contara …todo lo que tuve que pasar Yui …morirías de tristeza mi pequeña , pero dejémoslo así , cuéntame como fue que no pudiste reconocerme , yo te reconocí al instante—Te dice este abrazándote por la espalda .

—Te lo diré …solo si me dices porque siempre evades el tema de España , siempre me cambias el tema …tan malo fue todo por allá —Le dices separándote de el mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si te lo digo me dirás que soy alguien sucio y me odiaras Yui …no me hagas decírtelo …no quiero decepcionarte Yui , tu eres lo mas importante para mi—Te dice Raito agachando la mirada.

—Mírame Ryu , ¿enserio me crees capaz de odiarte? , yo jamás te odiaría , eres la primera persona que se gano mi confianza y te quiero mucho —Le dices tratando de mirarlo.

—Me prometes que permanecerás a mi lado cuando te enteres de mi secreto—Te dice Raito tomando tus manos , en señal de confianza.

—Te conté todo de mi Raito , no deben haber secretos entre nosotros …etto…¡Dios! eso sonó demasiado cursi , nisiquiera somos novios—Le dices riendo.

—Es como si lo fuéramos …no existen secretos entre nosotros pequeña y te lo diré , pero si después decides alejarte de mi lo comprenderé Yui , mi pasado asqueroso lo llevo marcado en todo mi cuerpo y no quiero que sientas asco al tocarme.

—Jamás sentiria asco , yo te quiero con todo y tus defectos—Le dices besando sus manos.

—Que difícil es decirte esto pero…comencemos , al llegar a España las personas que me adoptaron me …me entregaron a unas personas muy crueles que prostituyen niños , les pagaron muy bien , recuerdo que me vendieron por la suma de diez mil dolares , no era el primero …muchos niños de diferentes orfanatos …niños pequeños , niños inocentes estaban conmigo en peores condiciones que yo—Lo ves hacer una pausa y cerrar los ojos con pesadez y comienzas a sentir miedo por lo que esta a punto de decir—Fui …vendido a personas perversas, me golpeaban …abusaban de mi de las maneras más crueles en la que una persona se puede imaginar y solo fue el comienzo …luego cuando tuve trece…

—N…no quiero seguir escuchando—Le dices lanzándote a sus brazos —Debiste escapar de ahí cuando tuviste la oportunidad —Le dices entre lagrimas agarrando entre tus manos su rostro.

—¿Hacia donde Yui?, no conocía a nadie … si no fuera por el Señor Karl Heinz , aun seguiría en ese infierno …pero eso es historia …aunque a veces tengo pesadillas sobre aquel sucio lugar , niños que murieron siendo golpeados , es un milagro que pueda estar aquí una vez más contigo Yui , seguí adelante por ti …tenia la esperanza de algún día volver a verte —Te dice Raito abrazándote de manera tierna.

—No quiero … no quiero que sigas , te quiero Ryu …no quiero que sigas contándome eso … Tenias solo 11 años , eras pequeño …eras un niño …es …es mi culpa—Le dices llorando en su pecho—Si me hubiera quedado contigo …eso no habría pasado.

—No seas tonta Yui ,se supone que vendríamos a divertirnos y tu estas llorando , eres un caso perdido…eres tan tierna —Te dice Raito separándote de ti .

—Sufriste mucho , soy una mala amiga …¡debí apoyarte, debí ir contigo!—Le dices inflando las mejillas en señal de protesta.

—No …nisiquiera lo menciones Yui , el solo pensar que esas personas te hubiesen llegado a tocar hace que sienta ganas de morir al ver tu carita sufriendo , agradezco de que te adoptaran personas buenas.

—Me siento terrible , es mi culpa …debí , yo debí …éramos una pareja inseparable , no debí dejarte …lo siento Raito.

—Agradezco que me dejaras entonces …porque a la edad de trece años …comencé a …bueno ayudaba a mujeres de sociedad a no sentirse solas , me eligieron por que tenia cierto Don para seducir fácilmente a mujeres …sentía asco …pero a los niños que ya no servían los mataban y yo por más que sufriera no quería morir …quería volver a verte.

—¿Te obligaban a tener …a tener sexo con mujeres? —Le dices aterrada al imaginar a Raito sufriendo en aquel lugar.

—Prácticamente …pero no solo eran mujeres , muchas …casi la mayoría eran hombres , aunque ya me daba igual si eran hombres o mujeres …. Mi inocencia la había perdido el primer día que llegue a ese lugar , hice bien mi trabajo y me convertí en el favorito , así pude mantenerme con vida.

—Raito …Raito …Ryu , lo siento—Le dices llorando abrazada a el para no soltarlo.

—Te dije que era mejor que no la escucharas …te lo dije , pero eres tan obstinada que nada te importa—Te dice Raito acariciando tu cabello.

—Soy una tonta , debiste tu ser adoptado por mamá y yo ir ahí por malagradecida y tonta , tanto que me quejo porque fui engañada y golpeada por mi novio y tu …tu estabas en el infierno , soy una tonta—Le dices Aun llorando en su pecho.

—Yui , no sigas pensando en eso , eres encantadora por eso te eligieron tus padres de entre tantos niños , eres hermosa—Te dice Raito secando las lagrimas que aun permanecían en tus ojos.

—T-tu también lo eres —Le dices sonrojada con pequeñas lagrimas asomando en tus ojos—Por eso no te reconocí cuando te vi por primera vez , antes eras tan flacucho y ahora eres …eres muy…muy lindo. —Le dices escondiendo tu cara en su pecho.

—¿Con que esa era la razón? , pues …yo también te vi muy cambiada pero esa no era razón para no reconocer tus ojos Yui , ¡jo! , es injusto yo si te reconocí—Te dice este haciendo un mohín.

Te levantas bajo la pataleta de Raito y tratando de olvidar las tristes escenas que se vinieron a tu mente al ver a un niño pequeño siendo abusado por gente enferma y niegas sacando tu celular al ver a Raito intentando de que vuelvas a sentarte en la arena nuevamente.

—¡Mierda! —Dices mirando tu celular—Son más de las 12 …¡Shu me va a matar!.

—¡¿Que!? , Yo no quiero que te vallas aun Yui …quédate , solo un poco más …por mi , desde que siento que estas conmigo ya no tengo pesadillas con ese lugar , eres mi luz en la oscuridad , quedate—Te dice tomando una de tus manos y llenándolas de besos niegas ante sus ojos y te sientas.

—No …no entiendo , que hacías para olvidar ese lugar cuando yo no estaba—Le dices acostándote en la arena abrazada a Raito.

—Pues …me , me acostaba con mujeres, para olvidar.

—Raito …no crees que eso hacia que recordaras aun más los abusos—Le dices sonrojada al imaginar a alguien como el teniendo sus escapadas nocturnas.

—Nop , las chicas me buscaban a mi …no al niño asustadizo que dormía en una mazmorras con un grillete en la pierna para no escapar , claramente no es la misma situación—Te dice Raito sonriendo al ver nuevamente lagrimas en tus ojos.

—Te encerraban …¿en una mazmorra? , ¡QUE CRUELES! , y tu …Ryu , has estado con …ya sabes , eso …has podido estar normalmente con alguien …si fuera tu , estaría traumada de por vida.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago con nadie , además desde que estas cerca mío no lo necesito.

—Eso…eso quiere decir que soy tan indeseable que causo que no desees estar con nadie …eso me dolió—Le dices frunciendo el ceño.

—Todo lo contrario …pero si quieres entenderlo así …eres libre de hacerlo bitchy-chan—Te dice Raito lanzándote a la arena.

—Lo que me faltaba …que me digan que no soy atractiva eso hiere el orgullo de una mujer ¡tonto! , es como decir que tu eres indeseable—Le dices furiosa.

—¿uhm? …¿te parezco deseable? —Te dice Raito alzando una ceja confundido.

—Cállate , no ves que estoy enojada —Le dices cruzándote de brazos y volteando tu cara en dirección contraria a la de Raito.

—¡Que lindo! —Dice Raito subiéndose arriba tuyo sin llegar a aplastarte— le gusto aunque se un poquito a mi bitch-chan , eres tan linda , tan mía… tan pequeña y linda bitchy-chan …por eso me gustas , eres muy obvia en cuanto a sentimientos.

—Y-yo …¿te gusto?...pero —Le dices Roja al sentir como este comienza a acercar sus labios a los tuyos aprisionándolos de manera suave en un beso demasiado irreal…muchas cosas extrañas te están pasando desde que ya no eres novia de Ayato.

—No me rechaces Yui , soporte el infierno solo por ti …para poder estar contigo si …si tu tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de sanar tu corazón ,yo te amaría incondicionalmente nunca cometería un error contigo .

—Me besaste …tu …tu me besaste …a mi , ¿me besaste? ,¿Ryu me acabas de besar?—Logras articular luego de todo lo que te ha dicho Raito .

—Lo espere tanto …fue el mejor de toda mi vida ,y fue con la persona que amo —Dice Raito acomodándose a un lado tuyo y abrazándote posesivamente , tu solo permaneces en silencio avergonzada.

—De…debo …yo debo regresar —Dices separándote de el roja de vergüenza , pero solo lograste caer arriba de el en una forma bastante comprometedora dejando a la vista el vientre marcado por una gran cicatriz de Raito , automáticamente tus manos viajan a aquella cicatriz y miras preocupada a Raito.

—Me lo hizo el primer tipo que pago por mi , se enojo por que mordí una de sus manos cuando toco , bueno ya sabes que toco —Dice Raito avergonzado .

La vergüenza que sientes luego de escuchar como Raito te cuenta como fue hecha esa gran herida paso a segundo plano cuando bajaste lentamente a su vientre y besaste de manera gentil.

—No se como fuiste capaz de soportar tanto dolor …esta cicatriz es tan profunda —Le dices tocando con las yemas de los dedos aquella zona.

—N-no toques Yui …Solo no toques —Te dice en un jadeo Raito y levantas la mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento Ryu—Le dices roja de vergüenza tratando de levantarte , pero fuiste agarrada de ambas manos para no poder moverte.

—No …espera Yui yo no te dije que te levantaras …se siente calido sentirte cerca de mi…de esta manera , es lo que yo siempre quise .

Te pones aun más roja de vergüenza y con la torpeza palpable en tu cuerpo pones tus manos en su pecho y sonríes nerviosa.

—Que les esta pasando a todos lo hombres este día …¿es el día mundial de molestemos a Yui? . —Le dices con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y respirando agitadamente.

—¡No es justo! , Pensé que Hoy era el día de amemos a Raito , ámame bitchy-chan , dame muchos besitos en la cara y luego te llevare como un caballero a la puerta de tu hogar , sana y salva …además me gusta ese pequeño sonrojo que tienes en tus mejillas , te hace ver tan mona —Te dice Raito jugando con uno de tus mechones y besando una vez más tus labios a modo de juego.

—R-raito …deja de besarme a cada momento , es incomodo que me beses —Le contestas escondida bajo su pecho desnudo ya que este muy descarado se la había quitado para cubrirte del frío según el.

—Déjame seguir , es mi sueño …cuando despiertes ya no recordaras nada de esto—Te dice con fingida inocencia.

—Pues Raito …esto no es un sueño , son las una de la mañana, Tengo mucho frío y seguro Shu me esta buscando para matarme —Le dices tocando una pequeña cicatriz que este tenia a un costado cerca de la costilla y ríes al recordar que tu fuiste la causante.

—Ellos te tienen todos los días , yo no …yo quiero estar solo una noche contigo mi bitchy-chan , ¿acaso tu no lo quieres?,Quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero , te quiero mi pequeña—Te dice dándote un beso en la comisura de los labios y te sonrojas al estar pensando cosas pervertidas al ver la encantadora mirada felina de tu ahora amigo con derechos.

—Raito …detente yo solo he estado así con Ayato , no se si estoy lista para estar con alguien más de esa manera y …y tu eres mi mejor amigo, por así decirlo , no es que no me gustes , eres lindo y eso …tu lunar en tu boca me gusta y tienes unos ojos muy tiernos …pero no quiero estar en una relación aun—Le dices alejándote de el y acomodando tu cabello para distraerte de alguna manera de aquella extraña situación.

—¡Pervertida! …nfu , me encanta , ¡me encantas! , Yo solo te quería pedir que te quedaras aquí conmigo , así solo con tu compañía …pero si lo que quieres es que nos entreguemos bajo la luz de la luna , en este romántico lugar , devorando nuestros labios y probando nuestros cuerpo salvajemente ….encantado te cumpliré tu deseo mi linda pequeña—Te dice Raito lanzándose como una fiera arriba de tu pequeño cuerpo.

—N-no …yo quiero pensar bien antes de hacer las cosas , te quiero Raito y bueno ….Ayato es como tu hermano , el se enfadara mucho si se entera que nos hemos besado y tu no quieres estar enojado con el ¿verdad? —Le dices nerviosa y un poco desesperada ya que de seguro Shu , debe estar muy enojado esperándote para castigarte.

—E-es verdad , pero te amo Yui —Te dice Raito dándote un beso apasionado que un poco dudosa le respondes.

—R…raito— Susurras mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas.

—Y-yui —Susurra este y vuelven a juntar sus labios y por esta vez te dejas llevar por las corrientes eléctricas que recorren todo tu cuerpo , envuelves tus brazos en su cuello y tironeas de una manera delicada y a la vez sensual su hermoso cabello castaño y lo escuchas reír excitado cuando este comenzó a levantar tu vestido para tocar de manera descarada tu cuerpo.

—P…pervertido Ryu —Le susurras de manera jadeante y con tu mente nublada en emociones, puede que estar despierta a esa horas de la noche te este jugando en contra, pero tenias toda la mañana para arrepentirte.

—Me dice …p-pervertido la chica que me esta …me esta desabrochando los pantalones—Dice Raito este entre gemidos y por algunos momentos dudas, pero aun así continuas.

—Cállate Ryu …si me haces entrar en razón me arrepentiré de hacer esto—Le dices jadeante al sentir como la mano de este intentaba bajar tus bragas.

—Q-quiero que sigas hablando , tu voz melosa me calienta de una puta manera—Dice con una voz ronca pero a la vez excitada Raito quien ya se estaba posicionando en tu entrada.

—E…espera y no usaras protección ….Raito yo no uso la píldora debes usar un condón o algo —Le dices totalmente sonrojada al sentir su miembro rozar tu entrada una y otra vez.

—¡Mierda los putos condones! , siempre tengo uno de emergencia …pero nunca creí que lo haríamos—Dice raito quitándose de encima de ti bajo tu mirada sonrojada.

—¿N…no lo harás? —Le dices decepcionada.

—No quiero arruinarte la vida Yui , si hubiéramos seguido seguro y quedas embarazada por que tenlo por seguro—te dice subiendo su ropa interior y pantalones— no te hubiera soltado en toda la noche , además gracias por detenerme.

—Me lo agradeces ….Acaso ¿No te parezco atractiva? ,ahora entiendo… por eso no continuaste—Le dices al borde de las lagrimas— Eres como Ayato , solo quieren ir y follar a mujeres que son mejores que yo.

—No Yui , yo te amo y creo que cometí un error en haberme apresurado—Dice Raito abrazándote y acunándote en su pecho. —Además , ni siquiera me amas , no deberías hacerlo conmigo si no me amas Yui.

—Pero tu comenzaste con tu juego de seducción Ryu—Le dices un poco enojada pero a la vez avergonzada por estar reclamándole a Raito como si fueran novios— llévame a la casa de mis primos , creo que será mejor dormir un poco.

—No te enojes conmigo Yui , si fuera otro lo hubiera hecho y ya … no quiero que creas que eres como las otras mujeres , tu eres especial para mi , yo te amo y me gustaría que intentáramos ser novios y no estar viéndonos como si fuéramos amantes o algo por el estilo.

—No sigas hablando de esto Raito , vamos a la casa de mis primos he dicho —Le dices levantándote y acomodando tu cabello el cual estaba todo desordenado y comienzas a caminar.

—Pero Yui … no seas fría conmigo.

—Raito …eso no es lo que me enoja …me estoy dando cuenta que Ayato no es necesario en mi vida y eso me asusta—Le dices abrazándolo.

—Pero Yui , eso es bueno …nosotros podríamos… —Te dice contento Raito estrechándote a tu cuerpo mientras ambos caminan lentamente de regreso a casa.

—No eres el único que esta despertando sentimientos en mi Raito …tengo aun más miedo que cuando comencé a sentir cosas por Ayato —Le dices separándote de el y mirando nuevamente tu celular para ver la hora.

—Luchare por ti Yui …yo te quiero de todas las formas posibles , te quiero proteger , amar , cuidar y muchas cosas más ….si tan solo me eligieras—Te dice Raito parándose frente a la casa y besando nuevamente tus labios.

—En el corazón no se manda Raito …ni siquiera me le pasaba por la mente que mi cuerpo podría reaccionar así solo con tus caricias …pero no eres el único Raito y yo no te quiero perder , si yo no te elijo tu me odiaras.

—Respetare a quien elijas y seguiré siendo tu amigo por siempre Yui …pero piensa en mi como hombre …no como en tu amigo .

—Lo intentare Raito …lo intentare , te llamare o te envío un texto mañana ok—Le dices besando sus labios en modo de despido y con mucho cuidado abres la puerta.

—No te había dicho que tenias que estar aquí a las 12 —Menciono Shu quien se encontraba tirado en una esquina con su celular en mano mirándote de manera asesina.

—Lo siento Shu …yo , yo no vi la hora …el tiempo pasa volando y yo—Le intentas decir pero este solo se levanta y te besa la mejilla.

—Me tenias muy preocupado , di ocho vueltas por la playa …ocho! Y no te encontraba …estaba a punto de despertar a Reiji e ir por la policía …por favor Yui no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera pequeña pecosa. —Te dice Shu abrazándote de manera posesiva y levantándote en brazos te guío en silencio a tu habitación.

—Discúlpame Shu , lamento haberte preocupado —Le dices quitando tu vestido y quedando solo en ropa interior.

—Yui …aun estoy aquí—Te dice este rojo de vergüenza al verte semidesnuda.

—Pues …ya que estas aquí …me podrías a ayudar a averiguar algo—Le dices caminando en su dirección y mirándolo suplicante te abrazas a su cuello y lo besas , primero Shu abrió los ojos sorprendido , pero al cabo de unos segundos correspondió el beso , al separarse este se te quedo viendo preocupado al verte con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo Yui? —Te pregunta este preocupado.

—Mi corazón latió desenfrenado al igual que con Ayato … igual que con Raito…al igual que Suba….¡No!¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —Dices al aire mientras dejas a Shu un poco esperanzado al oír que el hacia sentir que el corazón de su adorada primita latía cuando estaba con el …eso le dio esperanzas.

—Descansa hermosa—Dice Shu apagando las luces de tu habitación .

Tapas tus oídos enfadada al escuchar los gritos de Subaru y a un Reiji enfadado gritándole de igual manera y como la suave risa de tu pequeño Azusa era lo único que en esos momentos se colaba como único sonido celestial que querías escuchar , miras el reloj que esta colgado en la pared de la habitación de tu tía beatrix y maldices al ver la hora , casi las diez de la mañana , te levantas de mala gana y escoges un vestido negro corto con un pequeño escote en la espalda , no querías usar jeans , usar vestido en esos días calurosos de Miami era lo único que deseabas , entras a la ducha y lavas cada parte de tu cuerpo de manera suave y maldices al escuchar golpes en tu puerta , te enjuagas rápidamente y luego te secas de manera rápida y tratando de no hacer esperar a quien esta golpeando solo sales con la toalla envolviendo tu cuerpo.

—Reiji dijo que bajaras a desayunar ya que iremos a la playa mas tarde—Dijo Yuma cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el techo para no hacer contacto visual contigo.

—Yuma …podrías mirarme—Le dices agarrando su mano , pero al ver que este solo estaba sonrojado mirando hacia otro lugar ,lo metes a tu habitación a la fuerza y lo haces sentarse en la cama.

—¡Que mierda te pasa Yui! —Te dice este avergonzado pero lo callaste de inmediato cuando te sentaste en sus piernas esperando su reacción y la tuya.

—¿Que es lo que sientes cuando me tienes cerca Yuma?—Le dices tomando su mentón.

—Me late …me late demasiado deprisa el corazón …¡Maldita sea Yui! , quítate de encima—Te dice este pero lo silencias con un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuando te late deprisa el corazón …¿que significa? —Le dices de manera tímida al sentir un cosquilleo en tu parte baja , no lo habías visto de cerca …pero Yuma , Yuma es lindo.

—Te gusta esa persona , eso significa …ya te había dicho que me gustabas Yui …no juegues conmigo—Te dice Yuma posando sus manos en tus caderas.

—Puedo besarte Yuma …quiero saber si me gustas , hay algo que estoy tratando de averiguar y bueno …tu eres alguien muy tierno y Azusa …el …yo lo quiero.

Continuara …

Dejen reviews criaturitas del señor!


	14. capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

—Narra Yui—

Lo mirabas a sus ojos café claros o eso intentabas hacer pero la vergonzosa situación en la cual ambos se encontraban te llegaba de cierta forma hasta incomodar y lo peor es que todo esto lo ocasionaste tu y ahora que pensabas bien las cosas …seguro fuiste demasiado impulsiva , así que luego de formular tu petición , cuya ni siquiera fue contestada levantas tu mirada sonrojada a más no poder al sentirte intimidada , ahora que lo piensas mejor … si , actuaste y no pensaste en las consecuencias , seguro el chico ahí presente piensa que eres una cualquiera , bajas la mirada sintiéndote rechazada y luego de tan incomodo momento el silencio es rompido por Yuma.

—Yui … no …Tú no eres así , ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la pequeña niña tímida que se sonroja con tan solo un cumplido que le dicen? , esta chica que esta sobre mi no es ella , quiero que seas la Yui que me gusta—Te dice poniendo una cara de decepción que hizo que tu corazón se partiera en dos , pero a la vez haciendo que te avergonzaras por como te estas comportando.

—L…lo siento …yo no debí , no debí meterte a mi habitación …lo lamento Yuma , olvida lo del beso—Le dices quitándote de encima de el y jugando con tus manos nerviosa.

Levantas la mirada al sentirte observada por este y niegas roja de vergüenza , ¿Acaso no entiende que solo fue un impulso loco? .

—No me sigas mirando de esa manera —Le dices tapando tu rostro aun mas avergonzada que antes , pero la sonrisa que tenia en esos instantes Yuma te hizo sentir tonta , ¿Acaso esta jugando contigo?.

—No te sientas avergonzada Yui , solo estas confundida …solo eso y entiendo que preguntes ese tipo de cosas , eres tan bonita que de seguro ya habrá alguien que hará nuevamente latir ese pequeño corazoncito tuyo …pero no me hagas esto , quiero ser un caballero contigo , no me hagas dudar de mis sentimientos , mi intenciones contigo son realmente serias Yui—Te dice Yuma levantándose de la cama acercándose a ti.

—Lo …lo lamento tanto si te molesto mi actitud , me siento tonta Yuma …yo normalmente no me comporto así y yo ….eh? ,etto…pues no soy yo —Le dices levantando tu mirada fijándola nuevamente en Yuma quien solo volvió a sonreír con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, cuando tomaste una cobija y tapaste tu cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Esta es la Yui que me gusta , tierna y inocente —Dice Yuma ayudando a taparte .

—Hermosa , cariñosa y reservada … eres linda como eres Yui , no trates de averiguar cosas que se pueden ir dando solas con el tiempo—Te dice Yuma mirándote fijamente.

Esas palabras de alguna manera te hacen entrar en razón y sonríes al ver lo sincero que es Yuma en cuanto a ayudarte se refiere .

—Gracias Yuma , no se que seria de mi sin estas palabras que me has dicho , me sentía tan confundida y creo que esta confusión me estaba desesperando —Le dices mordiendo tu dedo avergonzada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer pecosa , acabas de salir de una relación, intenta averiguar bien las cosas y cuando estés lista y sientas que yo y Azusa somos lo que buscas para ser feliz , me dices ok…esperare por ti , mantengo la esperanza de que algún día te enamores de mi y podré darle a Azusa lo que tanto quiere y anhela ….Una familia —Te dice Yuma mirándote de una manera tierna .

Bajas la mirada sintiendo como late nuevamente tu corazón desenfrenado y niegas bajo la mirada curiosa de Yuma quien solo sonríe , seguro aquel tonto palpitar es por las bellas palabras que tu encantador vecino te ha dicho.

—¡Mierda Yui!...Baja pronto a desayunar o harás que la mami Reiji le llegue la menstruación! —Grita Subaru desde la planta baja haciendo que sientas un poco de miedo al tener que verlo luego de lo que paso anoche …bueno le debes a casi todos una explicación y eso te hace sentir mal …incluso el solo ver la cara de decepción de Raito al decirle que lo que paso anoche fue un error hace que sientas ganas de llorar.

—Será mejor que salga antes que se mal piensen las cosas , no quiero que los chicos se lleven una mala impresión tuya y piensa lo que te dije Yui …todo a su tiempo , aunque te vayas a los Ángeles permaneceré en contacto contigo , eres el ángel que tanto hemos pedido a Dios con Azusa y otra cosa—Te dice este con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿D-dime? —Le dices mirándolo fijamente incomoda.

—Azusa se esforzó mucho en prepararte parte del desayuno , ¡Robo todas mis fresas! …así que por favor , cuando te sientes en la mesa ofrécele una de esas hermosas sonrisas tuyas , anoche paso solo hablando de ti antes de dormir , el te quiere mucho—Te dice Yuma con un brillo en sus ojos , el adora a Azusa .

—Yuma no tienes porque pedirme algo como eso , sabes que quiero a Azusa y daría lo que sea para hacerlo feliz —Le dices de manera sincera .

—Es por eso que me gustas —Dice este en un susurro que por la cercanía alcanzas a escuchar y sacudes la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarte , solo eres una mujer , ya fue bastante con Ayato solo no quieres volver a sufrir y estabas segura que con el joven de pelo castaño harían linda pareja y no tendrías que preocuparte por nada ya que este era casi un príncipe , pero la distancia luego de separarse ya que el es de Miami y tu de los Ángeles hace que descartes esa idea de manera automática ya que no soportarías ver como el pequeño Azusa sufriría por tus constantes ausencias , lo que menos querías en esos momentos era hacer sufrir a tu pequeño.

Luego de vestir con lencería negra seguido del ceñido vestido te pones unas sandalias perfectas para el paseo a la playa, pero al pensar en la playa hizo que la imagen de cierto castaño de ojos verdes se alojara en tu cabeza logrando que cayeras de rodillas roja de vergüenza , imágenes de la noche anterior llegan a tu mente y gritas tratando de calmarte , aun sientes sus caricias en tu cuerpo y hace que te sientas tonta ,Cómo es que lo mirarás a la cara luego de semejante actitud de parte tuya, por poco te entregas a tu amigo , te dejaste llevar por el impulso del momento y lo que más odias es que aun sientes su virilidad rozar una y otra vez por tu húmeda entrada y gritas abochornada nuevamente pero esta vez llamando la atención de los chicos quienes aun esperaban a que bajaras a desayunar.

—¡Yui morimos de hambre! —Grito nuevamente Subaru y las imágenes de este también pasaron por tu cabeza haciendo sintieras miedo de bajar pero Yui Komori no era ninguna miedosa , así que poniendo un poco de brillo labial y un poco del aquel exquisito perfume que te regalo tu ex-novio bajas corriendo las escaleras y todos voltean en tu dirección ocasionando que tus movimientos sean un poco torpes , intentas verte natural , pero tres de las personas con las cuales has tenidos encuentros vergonzosos se encuentran comiéndote con la mirada y piensas que ponerte ese vestido fue tonto de tu parte , incluso haber salido desnuda llamaba menos la atención piensas de manera sarcástica.

—Buen día chicos —Dices tratando de romper aquella incomoda atmosfera que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo un poco extraña.

—Buen día mami —Te dice el pequeño Azusa mirándote con una calida sonrisa.

—Buen día mi pequeño , ¿has dormido bien?—Le dices acariciando su mejilla bajo la mirada celosa de todos ,incluso Reiji negaba con la cabeza.

—Si…Yuma me leyó un cuento lindo y …y luego no recuerdo—Te dijo Azusa tratando de recordar—Bueno…no recuerdo pero…Mami Yui siéntese aquí ..conmigo por favor—Te dice el pequeño Azusa lado tomando tu mano guiándote a un espacio cerca de Yuma y el quedando en el medio de ambos.

—Ya era hora de que bajaras , ¡moría de hambre!—Dijo Subaru con su característico sonrojo en sus mejillas bebiendo lo que parecía ser ¿leche con chocolate?.

—Lo lamento , me sentía un poco cansada y quería dormir aunque sea un día hasta tarde , pero luego escuche la risa de mi pequeño Azusa y me levante lo más rápido posible—Dices mirando con satisfacción como el pequeño Azusa levantaba su carita contento por tus palabras.

—Bueno y Reiji , no mencionaste que tenias algo importante que decirnos sobre Yui—Dijo Subaru mirando un poco celoso al pequeño niño quien le estaba ofreciendo de comer a Yui.

—Pero que despistado me he puesto—Dice Reiji sacando sus lentes y poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

—No te pongas melodramático Reiji , ya dinos lo que dijo nuestra Tía Christa , te escuche hablando con ella por teléfono—Dijo Shu mirando con atención a Yui quien dedicaba miradas extrañas a Yuma.

—Siempre escuchando conversaciones ajenas …pues ella dijo que quería a Yui de regreso —Dijo Reiji tratando de no hacer que el pequeño Azusa escuche.

—¡¿Que?!, pero si solo he estado una semana y media , yo no quiero regresar aun , ¡es injusto! —Le dices cruzándote de brazos.

—Yui no es lo que piensas , recuerdas que mañana es tu cumpleaños y te quiere a las 10 de la noche en tu casa , ella invito a casi todo tu instituto a tu fiesta de 18 años , creo que hara una cena formal y luego partiremos a un local que ella pago para que puedas divertirte con tus amigos , ¿Acaso olvidaste tu cumpleaños? —Te dice este alzando una de sus cejas divertido por tu expresión de sorpresa.

—Yo…yo si…creo que lo olvide , ¡es que pensé que mi cumpleaños seria la próxima semana!—Le dices ocasionando risas en los presentes.

—Estuviste muchos días encerrada, puede que por eso lo hayas olvidado , eres una despistada Yui—Te dice Subaru mirándote ocasionando un sonrojo en ti.

—No me digas despistada Subaru , tu lo eres aun más—Le dices al albino quien solo desvío la mirada y continuo comiendo en silencio.

—Partiremos en la noche—Dice Reiji levantando los platos de la mesa— Shu y yo te llevaremos , nos turnaremos en la noche para conducir así no tendremos problemas llegaremos lo suficientemente temprano para poder ir de compras por tu vestido .

—Pero que mierda …¡Oye cuatro ojos! , mírame cuando te estoy hablando ….tsk …¡ES INJUSTO! —Grita Subaru ocasionando que Azusa estalle en llanto ya que Subaru luego del grito golpeo muy fuerte la mesa.

—¡Oe idiota! no asustes a Azusa de esa manera, recuerda que puedo partirle la cara a todo aquel idiota que lo haga llorar—Dice Yuma ocasionando que Subaru volviera a gritar.

—¡Cállate titan! , ¡NO VES QUE ME DEJARAN AQUÍ! , Seguramente me dejaran contigo , ¡que mierda yo también quiero ir! , es el cumpleaños de mi hermana ¿No? , tengo derecho a ir—Dice este mirando enojado a Reiji.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —Grito Azusa aferrandose a tus piernas—Si no me llevan no la soltare en todo el día.

—Subaru , sabes cuanto sufre tu madre cada vez que te ve …eres el reflejo de tu padre , ella no soportaría verte ahí—Dice Reiji haciendo entrar en razón a Subaru quien solo apretó las manos en puño aun más enfadado que antes.

—¡No me importa! , yo iré les guste o no , maldita sea algún día tendrá que admitir que soy su puto hijo ¿no? —Dice Subaru enfadado pero con un toque de tristeza en su hablar.

—¡Santo cielo! , Subaru no puedes comportarte como un adolescente normal , Nuestra tía solo dijo Shu y yo , no podemos llevarte y a ti muchos menos Azusa …es una fiesta para gente mayor—Dice Reiji ocasionando que Azusa llorara aferrado a tus piernas.

—Pero Reiji —Le dices suplicante calmando el llanto en azusa—solo serán tres más en el auto …nos acomodaremos , pero por favor llevémoslos si ocasionan problemas yo me hare cargo , no quiero que Azusa y Subaru queden solos aquí en Miami .

—¿Tres Yui? , ¡ACASO TAMBIEN QUIERES QUE VENGA YUMA! , por dios esta niña terminara acabando con mi paciencia y no me mires con esa cara suplicante , ¡no cederé!—Te dice reiji enfadado mirando como Yuma y Subaru reían por lo bajo.

—Subaru es mi hermano y tiene derecho a ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y Azusa es muy importante para mi , quiero que vallan por favor Reiji—Le dices sonrojada al ver como Subaru miraba desafiante a Reiji y este solo fruncía el ceño.

—Entonces…¿Yuma porque tiene que ir? , el solo es nuestro vecino—Dice ya cabreado Reiji.

Miras a Yuma quien se encuentra pendiente a tus palabras y tratando de no parecer nerviosa le contestas.

—Bueno …Digamos que también es alguien muy importante para mi y bueno Azusa no querrá que Yuma se quede solo aquí en Miami—Le dices a Reiji quien solo te mira de manera intimidante , jurarías que de sus ojos salían llamas.

Ves a Reiji ir y venir entre la cocina y el comedor y acaricias el cabello de azusa en señal de que se encuentre tranquilo.

—Tranquilo pequeño , ya veras como termina accediendo , es solo cuestión de que se le quita el enojo.

—Pero y si no quiere llevarme …Tito Reiji se porta a veces muy estricto conmigo —Dice Azusa ocasionando que una suave risa salga de tus labios ¿tito? , ¿acaso le dijo tío?, Este pequeño te matara algún día con su ternura.

—Shu intenta convencer a Reiji , sabes que no viajare si Azusa y Subaru no van conmigo—Le dices tratando de que tu rubio primo intente intervenir.

—Esta bien …pero me las tendrás que pagar más tarde—Te dice este levantándose de la mesa ocasionando que Azusa gruñera cuando Shu acaricio tu mejilla.

—¡Porque la tocas! , ¡ELLA ES MIA! —Dice Azusa alejando a Shu de tu lado ocasionando que Subaru te mirara un poco confundido por lo que dijo Shu anterior mente así que tratando quitar esa mirada acusadora le dices.

—No me mires de esa manera Subaru , shu solo quiere que le entregué mi perfume que tiene olor a Jazmín —Le dices cerca de su oído para que Yuma no escuchara .

—Más le vale que solo sea eso , porque si me entero de que intenta algo contigo lo moleré a golpes …tu eres mía Yui—Te dice susurrando en tu oído ocasionando un escalofrío que hizo que tu piel se pusiera de gallina.

—Tu tampoco te acerques a ella , es mi mami ¡no tuya! —Salta Azusa alejando a Subaru de tu lado de un solo abrazo.

—Azusa no te preocupes , el es su hermano no te la quitara—Dice Yuma seguro de sus palabras , pero que solo ocasionó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en Subaru.

—Soy su hermano Azusa , ya no jodas ni que fuera a comerla—Dice Subaru ocasionando un sonrojo en tus mejillas que escondiste bajo el abrazo de tu pequeño Azusa.

—¡Hey Yui! —Dice shu quien viene entrando en la cocina junto a Reiji quien viene un poco más calmado.

—¿Cambio de opinión? —Dices levantando la mirada al ver a Shu con los ojos entrecerrados con una sonrisa que te lo confirma.

—¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás Reiji! , eres el mejor del mundo , ¡gracias Shu! —Corres a abrazar a Shu bajo la mirada enojada de Azusa y te apartas enseguida al ver como Shu ríe leve luego de decirte algo al oído cosa que hizo que Azusa se enojara aun mas .

—¡Ya suéltala Shu ! —Dijo Reiji celoso al ver la cercanía y las pequeña miradas que estos se daban.

—Que aguafiestas—Dijo Shu subiendo las escaleras .

—Tsk…¡NO OLVIDES EMPACAR TUS COSAS! , ¡solo lo necesario! , no quiero tener que llevar peso extra en mi auto. —Le grita Reiji a Shu quien ni se molesto en responderle.

—Esta bien… entonces partiremos pasado el mediodía…algo me dice que este viaje será más largo de lo que planeaba —Dice Reiji mirando a los tres presentes quienes no iban a ir y que luego de tanto insistir se agregaron a la lista de invitados de tu fiesta , solo esperas que tu mamá no se enfade porque llevan a Subaru .

—Iré… a guardar mis cosas , ¡vamos Yuma! , Iremos a la fiesta de mami Yui…podremos entregarle nuestro regalo juntos , ¡se que le gustara!—Dice Azusa tomando la mano de Yuma y estos dos salen corriendo hacia la salida .

—También iré a empacar y Yui no es necesario que lleves nada , allá tienes la mayoría de tus cosas así que disfrutas tus pocas horas en Miami ,Subaru encárgate de ella yo empacare tus cosas—Dijo Reiji subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Miras como Reiji se pierde en el segundo piso y miras a tu pequeño y no tan inocente mirarte un poco enojado.

—No quiero verte con Shu ni con Yuma , esos dos parecen comerte con la mirada …eso me cabrea Yui , tu eres mía , a veces me pregunto si haces esto a propósito para enojarme o que?.

—No hago nada a propósito y no soy tuya Subaru … y olvida que algo paso entre nosotros, lo de ayer en la tarde solo fue algo impulsivo , estoy segura que tu también estas confundido—Le dices desviando la mirada triste al ver como tu pequeño hermano te mira buscando que sea mentira lo que acabas de decir.

—Es por el …¿verdad? —Te dices este mirándote enojado— Es por ese estupido que te llamo anoche , ¿es por Ayato?.

—No Subaru …es por mi , no creo poder estar en una relación tan pronto y mucho menos contigo , es decir …eres mi hermano , ¿acaso no lo ves?.

Lo ves fruncir el ceño y acercarse a ti y de la nada planto un beso en tus labios.

—Te gustan mis besos Yui —Te dice este apegándote a su cuerpo— solo mira como te pusiste con tan solo esto , olvida que somos hermanos.

—Subaru nos..nos pueden ver… los chicos , deja de jugar conmigo—Le dices sonrojándote al sentir sus labios en tu cuello.

—No estoy jugando Yui …contigo nada es un juego—Te dice pasando su lengua por tu cuello.

Jadeas y lo separas de manera instantánea , lo que menos quieres en esos momentos es que te sigas confundiendo.

—Iré a dar una vuelta …necesito pensar—Le dices temblando de miedo , ya habías decidido que dejarías que el tiempo se encargara de tu corazón , pero si estos chicos siguen con sus acercamientos es seguro que terminarías a los pies del primero que te conquiste.

—Has lo que quieras , tarde o temprano sabrás que nacimos para estar juntos , el destino nos ha juntado por algo Yui—Te dice este subiendo al segundo piso dejándote de pie congelada ante sus palabras ¿destino? .

Niegas de manera automática al pensar nuevamente en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a tu hermano y decides ir a dar una vuelta para despejar tu mente antes de tu viaje, Miami es una ciudad hermosa , y ya en la playa decides sacar tu celular y llamar a tu loca pero encantadora amiga , seguro ella puede darte un consejo y sacarte de aquella tan confusa situación.

—¡Al fin me llamas mala amiga! —Te dice Hanna desde la otra línea haciendo que tragaras saliva nerviosa , llevabas días sin llamarla—¡Me puedes decir que mierda cruza por tu cabeza! , ¡DEBISTE LLAMARME!.

—Lo se Hanna , discúlpame pero he estado teniendo problemas en Miami —Le dices un poco nerviosa de su reacción —Hay alguien que….

—¡POR DIOS YUI KOMORI! —Te dice esta en un grito que seguramente te dejo sorda .

—Hanna mis oídos , intenta ser mas discreta …necesito tus consejos amiga —Le dices sonando desesperada.

—Dime en que soy buena amiga , ¿es guapo? —Te dice ella soltando un par de risillas contagiosas.

—¡Hanna son guapos , todos ellos! —Le dices casi en un grito desesperado pero por ayuda.

—¡OH DIOS YUI! —Te dice esta casi ahogándose —¡Estas con muchos a la vez , no Yui cuéntame como esta pasando esto! , ósea que mierda con Ayato , ¿ya lo olvidaste?.

—Ni siquiera yo lo se… pero Hanna , anoche …anoche fue una locura …casi …estuve a punto de hacerlo con …

—¡Mierda! , ¿ESTUVISTE A PUNTO?, ¡Yui porque no te lo follaste! , ¿quien era?...¿ como se llamaba? ,ERES TONTA Yui ,¡siempre lo mismo contigo! , solo no pienses ¡Actúa tonta!—Te dice enfadada tu amiga y ríes.

—Es confuso Hanna , Era Raito …yo y Raito nos conocemos desde Niños …pero Anoche lo sentí como hombre , estuve a punto de entregar mi cuerpo a mi amigo …¡Dios Hanna! ¡Y ESO NO ES LO QUE MAS MORALMENTE ME TIENE ASI! —Le dices avergonzada al recordar los tres encuentros que estuvieron a punto de hacerte perder la cordura.

—¡DIME YUI! , ¡YA NO AGUANTO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO EN ESA CIUDAD! , mierda Yui imagínate si hubieras ido a las vegas …¡a no que desmadre!—Te grita esta y suspiras nerviosa por tener que contarle pero ella es tu amiga y le tienes verdadera confianza.

—Yo y mi hermano Subaru ¿Recuerdas al niño de ojos carmesí que tengo en un retrato en mi habitación? —Le dices nerviosa por lo que estas apunto de decirle.

—¡Si! , LO RECUERDO ¡DIOS! , ¿YUI NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y EL? , Maldita puta suertuda y una que aun es virgen , quiero tener tu belleza Yui , eres tan bonita siempre estas conquistando los corazones de todos los que están a tu alrededor—Te dice tu amiga de manera sincera con lo ultimo.

—El , el me ha besado y tocado Hanna y eso no es todo—Le dices roja de vergüenza al recordar a tu primo Shu tocando tus pequeños pechos.

—Pues… ¡suelta lo que tengas que decir maldita suertuda! , ya nada me puede sorprender—te dice esta impaciente.

—Pues mi primo Shu …el también me ha tocado …pero lo he besado yo , ¿Crees que me he convertido en una perra como Ally? , digo… me estoy besando y dejando tocar por mi primo y mi pequeño hermano además tengo a un vecino amigo de Shu quien gusta de mi y esta mañana me le insinúe , no se que hacer Hanna , ¡me siento tan confundida! —Le dices a tu amiga con miedo a que te responda que te has convertido en una perra como Ally.

—Mira Yui , siempre he querido lo mejor para ti —Te dice ella preocupada por ti —Pero tampoco es bueno que le hagas ilusiones a esos chicos, tu eres bonita Yui y muy señorita , dudo que esos chicos solo quieran acostarse contigo , incluso Raito , el es un mujeriego pero si tu no le importaras no hubiese ido a verte …creo que …¡dios es muy complicado todo esto! …

—Lo se Hanna , por eso busco tu Ayuda —Le dices casi al borde de las lagrimas —A todos y cada uno de ellos los quiero demasiado como para perderlos.

—Mi pequeña amiga , siempre te metes en líos como estos …pero ahí que verle el lado bueno —Te dice ella riendo — Ya no sufres por el desgraciado de Ayato , ¿pero sabes quien sufre ahora?.

—¿Ayato? —Le dices de manera dudosa.

—Si amiga , dicen que lo han visto en fiestas llorando solo y ebrio , igual me da mucha pena por el , pero el muy idiota te hizo sufrir muchísimo amiga , se lo merece.

—No es de mi incumbencia —Le dices a Hanna—…pero no deseo que este triste , cuando llora me parte el alma , es mi debilidad …cuando veo esos ojos…

—¡YUI! —Te grita hanna desde la otra línea—¿No que ya no amabas a Ayato?.

Te pones a pensar en los sentimientos que tienes por Ayato y niegas , aun lo amas …pero nuevas personas han venido para desterrar aquellos sentimientos…pero tienes miedo de volver a salir lastimada .

—No hanna , solo me preocupe …igual no es para tanto—Le dices nerviosa —Hanna creo que mañana estaré por allá con los causantes de mi confusión …Cuando conozcas a Subaru a Shu y a Yuma te darás cuenta de lo que hablo , cada uno tiene algo especial y Raito….Bueno tratare de buscar a Raito ya que se hospeda cerca de donde me encuentro para invitarlo a mi fiesta también.

—Te quiero ver pronto Yui además Ruki me tiene enferma con sus ¿Cuándo volverá Yui? ¿Acaso yui no piensa volver? , ¿Por qué Yui no contesta su celular?, y shin con sus ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme? ¿Acaso estará enojada conmigo también? , ¿Ella no quiere responder mis mensajes Hanna que hago?, ahhh! ¡Me tienen harta!—Te dice Hanna cansada.

—Mañana le pediré disculpas a ambos amiga , más tarde te llamare , nos vemos mañana ¡TE ADORO! —Te despides de Hanna prometiendo hablar cara a cara sobre tus problemas.

Antes de guardar tu celular ves un mensaje de un numero desconocido "Llámame o contéstame por favor" y un poco dudosa decides llamar para saber quien es.

—Disculpa …tengo un mensaje de este numero y bueno ¿quiero saber quien es o que desea? Parece ser que es urgente —Le dices un poco curiosa.

—¿Yui? …¡Al fin gatita! , intente llamarte pero no contestabas mis llamadas , es sobre Ayato—Te dice la voz desde la otra línea y la reconoces como la de Kou.

—¿Que sucede con Ayato? —Le dices preocupada.

—Gatita el esta muy mal sin ti , deberías hablar con el , se siente tan culpable …además que lo de Ally es mentira ..ella no esta embarazada solo fue una mentira suya para separarlos aun más… no te digo que vuelvas con el …pero habla con el por favorr! —Te dice Kou suplicante.

—No …no lo se kou… yo lo pensare , mañana estaré ahí y veré si hablo con el.

—¡Muchas gracias gatita! , sabia que tu hermoso y bondadoso corazón no lo dejaría así como así , Ayato es mi amigo y odio que este tan deprimido , además como Raito se fue de viaje a España ya no tengo idea de que hacer con el , ni siquiera quiere ver a su pequeño hermanito.

Escuchas de manera extraña como Kou dice que Raito dijo que esta en España , ¿acaso no sabe que el esta en Miami?.

—Espera Kou …Raito ..el esta aquí, no conmigo pero cerca de aquí , el no esta en España , si quieres voy y le digo sobre lo de Ayato , yo me dirijo a su hotel.

—¿Eh?...Ahora lo entiendo todo …bueno dile que Ayato lo necesita que viaje lo antes posible por favor gatita te lo agradeceré eternamente .

—Esta bien …nos vemos mañana …etto si quieres asiste a mi cumpleaños , lo harán en un lugar que mamá me ha pagado , cuando me digan en donde es te mandare un mensaje y adiós cuídate—Le dices cortando la llamada y sonríes involuntariamente , no es que quieras ver a Ayato …pero si deseas saber como esta todo por Los Ángeles.

Caminas de manera lenta y con total calma al lugar en donde se hospeda Raito repasas lo que tienes que decir , primero , pedir disculpas por tu actitud de anoche y segundo el mensaje de Kou.

Llegas a recepción y pides el numero de la habitación de tu amigo y pides que le digan que los ha venido a visitar , luego de que la recepcionista hablara con el , ella te cede una pequeña llave plateada y te dice que sigas el camino de la izquierda que en la habitación 28 se encuentra tu amigo.

Insertas la pequeña llave en la cerradura y tu mandíbula cae al suelo Alver a tu Amigo de infancia solo con una pequeña tanga de animal print verde y no sabes si reír o llorar al verlo dormir en el suelo , seguro se ha caído de la cama.

—Ryu …Ryu despierta …dios como has hablado con la recepcionista si estas casi inconciente en el suelo—Dices agachándote a su lado moviéndole el hombro con delicadeza.

—Ryu …va a ser casi mediodía despierta , no seas un perezoso—Le dices sonrojada cuando este hizo un mohín adorable y cierras los ojos para no verlo más.

—¡Dios Ryu debemos hablar! —Le dices lo suficientemente alto para que este se despertara pero lo único que hizo fue voltearse para dejar a la vista su trasero que solo era cubierto por su tanga y incomodada por la situación decides lanzarle encima su ropa que estaba en un bolso.

—¿Porque me lanzas la ropa bitchy-chan? , yo quiero dormir un poco más hace mucho calor , no quiero vestirme , ¡no! , ¡no quiero! —Te dice este levantándose pensando subir nuevamente a la cama para seguir durmiendo.

—Ryu debes levantarte …¿Ryu me escuchas? , Dios deja de dormir , yo en menos de una hora debo partir a los Ángeles —Le dices sentándote a su lado y un movimiento impulsivo tocaste una cicatriz que este tenia en su espalda.

—Si me tocas de esa manera, mucho menos me levanto …se sienten tan bien tus manos en mi cuerpo—Te dice este despierto pero mirándote de manera divertida al ver como retirabas tu mano enseguida de ahí.

—Solo toque esa pequeña cicatriz …no te pongas pervertido —Le dices roja de vergüenza al ver como este ya estaba totalmente despierto en la cama.

—Anoche también comenzaste tocando aquella pequeña cicatriz que tengo en la parte baja de mi estomago y ya ves como terminamos — te dice este estallando en risa al ver como te ponías nerviosa.

—¡No es gracioso! —Le gritas roja de vergüenza al ver como este se sienta a tu lado.

—Claro que si mi pequeña ….pero …¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a los Ángeles? —Te dice este robando un pequeño beso de tus labios.

Te le quedas viendo un poco avergonzada por su actitud …¿te esta tratando como a una novia? , no como a una amiga , pero decides callar , no quieres hacerlo sufrir …no a él que ya bastante ha sufrido.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños y me tienen organizada una fiesta en los Ángeles , así que debo volver y tu deberías hacer lo mismo , Kou me ha llamado ¿sabes? , Me ha contado que Ayato esta haciendo las cosas mal y me dijo que hiciera algo por el ya que tu no estabas pero le dije que no estuviera preocupado …que yo te diría a ti .

—No , porque le dijiste que estaba contigo Bitch-chan , ahora me molestara toda la vida el malteñido , pero no importa regresare para ver que tal van las cosas …¿iras en avión para que nos vallamos juntos? —Te dice este buscando su ropa en el bolso para entrar a tomar una ducha.

—No …iré en auto , incluso deberíamos estar viajando …ya debo irme —Le dices levantándote de la cama para despedirte.

—Yo tomare una ducha y iré a sacar mi pasaje al aeropuerto, no podrías quedarte un poco más de tiempo conmigo , no quiero estar solo —Te dice Raito poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado y niegas preocupada.

—Si no estoy en media hora en casa seguro me regañaran.

—Seguro te esperarán , solo deja darte unos mimos —Te dice este abrazándote solo con su ropa interior puesta y te sonrojas hasta la raíz de tus cabellos cuando este comenzó a besar tu cuello.

—No me esperaran , mañana nos veremos en los Ángeles y …por favor deja de besarme Ryu —Le dices sonrojada al sentir como este levanta tu pequeño vestido negro.

—Solo un poco más , eres tan tierna cuando jadeas sonrojada—Desvías la mirada hasta un punto invisible en la pared y te dejas tocar por tu amigo …¿Por qué no lo detienes?, no lo sabes .

—Yui mírame —Te dice Raito sacando tu vestido.

—No …no estoy lista Raito …detente —Le dices avergonzada al sentir como este intenta desabrochar tu brasier.

—¿Porque no? …AH?…¡claro! anoche me dijiste que estabas confundida …pero tranquila , no te obligare a nada …aunque con ese conjunto de ropa interior me haces dudar un poquito …pero puedo esperar —Te dice este lanzándote a la cama .

—Entonces deja ponerme algo encima …estoy semidesnuda , y tu también …se supone que somos amigos , los amigos no duermen desnudos y no tocan sus cosas …anoche me tocaste y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso …por eso he venido—Le dices aun sonrojada ya que este solo delinea una y otra vez tu cintura con la yema de sus dedos.

—Pero nosotros somos amigos especiales ¿no? , Yo te gusto , tu me gustas solo falta que te enamores de mi y podremos estar todos los días dándonos mimitos de amor —te levantas roja de vergüenza por el doble sentido que este mencionó , "mimos de amor" , dios morirás de un infarto cuando aquello suceda.

—No te vallas Yui , quédate conmigo—Te dice este tomándote de la cintura apegándote a su pecho desnudo .

—Lo de anoche fue algo precipitado Ryu …y creo que estar desnudos en una cama también , deja que me valla antes de que me desmaye—Le dices temblando de miedo.

—No lo haremos Yui ,te lo prometo… yo solo quiero sentir tu calidez —Te dice este besando tu hombro con delicadeza mientras sus manos recorren tu vientre y lo único que viene a tu cabeza es ¿No harán nada? , ¡dios te esta comiendo con sus manos y besos! .

—Ya …ya fue suficiente , debo irme—Le dices quitando sus manos de tus caderas .

—Pero tócame …solo un poquito Yui—Te dice este suplicante mirando directamente a tus ojos.

—¿Tocarte? , No …no puedo —Le dices roja de vergüenza al ver a tu amigo con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

—Si puedes …solo quita la tela y lo tocas—Te dice este sonriendo al ver tu cara de horror.

Niegas un montón de veces y por curiosidad bajas la mirada hasta donde se encuentra la virilidad de tu amigo y vuelves a negar ante la mirada confusa de Raito.

—¿No puedes estar hablando enserio? —le dices horrorizada—…yo no he tocado ni el de Ayato , no me hagas pasar por esta vergüenza.

Miras con horror como Raito toma tus manos y las guía a su entre pierna .

—Y-ya no es divertido Raito …ya detente—Le dices tartamudeando al sentir como este quita el elástico de su tanga dejando a la vista su "amigo" .

—¡Santo cielo! —Dices tapando tu rostro en el pecho de este ya que tus manos han sido puestas ahí —E-es grande …—Le dices tocando con delicadeza .

—Si …si tu lo …lo dices—Dice Raito jadeando.

—Es…esta pegajoso…—Le dices aun con tu carita escondida en su hombro , sintiéndote arder por estar en aquella situación.

—¡Por dios Yui …se siente tan bien! —Dice en un jadeo Raito que solo logro que te pusieras aun más roja de lo que estabas.

—Enserio…pero solo estoy tocando… ¿me detengo? —Le dices totalmente avergonzada al ver como este esta con su boca ente abierto soltando sonoros gemidos.

—No hagas eso …eso es vergonzoso—Le dices volviendo a poner tu carita avergonzada en su pecho .

—¡Mierda Yui me estas tocando! …como quieres que no este así —Te dice este quitando tus manos de ahí levantándose con rapidez de la cama y dejándote recostada sorprendida ¿Acaso se enfado? .

—Raito yo ….espera , no fue mi intención…¿eh? ….¿Que haces? —Le dices sonrojadísima a mas no poder al verlo con un pequeño paquetito color plateado en sus manos.

—¿Tu que crees? —Te dice este con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro que te hizo palidecer— Te amo mas que a mi vida Yui , te respeto …pero ya no puedo más.

—No estoy lista , te lo dije—Le dices nerviosa.

—Veras que si lo estas—Te dice este acariciando tu mejilla y robándote un beso .

Le correspondes el beso no muy segura , Solo venias a hablar con el, ¿como fue que todo termino así? , hechas tu cabeza para atrás al sentir como sus besos bajaban de tu cuello hasta tu senos , escuchas sonar tu celular …pero lo ignoras , la atmosfera esta tan caliente que todo sonido ajeno a ustedes no lo puedes escuchar con claridad , pero un bichito llamado conciencia te hizo reaccionar ¿Qué pasara con Yuma y con Subaru o hasta con el mismo Shu? , como los mirarías a la cara luego de semejante espectáculo con tu amigo …en verdad no podrías .

—Mi celular …mi celular esta sonando …puede ser mi mamá—Le dices alejándolo de tu boca.

—Pero Yui …Llámala más tarde …estamos ocupados—Te dice este apegándote a su cuerpo haciendo rozar su virilidad en tu vientre.

Te levantas bajo la mirada enfadada de Raito y le sacas la lengua a modo de juego ….lo bueno es que aun estas con tu ropa interior , solo intentas no mirar a Raito allí abajo y podrías actuar con naturalidad , agarras tu celular y contestas asustada por el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Diga? —Respondes tratando de no sonar agitada.

—¡Mierda Yui dijimos que al mediodía partiríamos y tu no se en donde carajos te has metido , te quiero aquí en este instante o te castigare señorita! —Te grita Tu primo Reiji desde la otra línea y ves a Raito reír al ver tu cara asustada.

—Enseguida estoy ahí Reiji , discúlpame—Le dices avergonzada y le cuelgas.

Corres a ponerte el vestido y te metes de mala manera al baño de Raito soltando maldiciones por lo bajo , ahora tendrías que verte normal mientras todos te mirarían enojados.

—¿Te vas sin despedirte de mi? —Te dice Raito poniendo su boquita para que lo besaras.

—Siempre tengo problemas por tu culpa Ryu , pero ….ash! , maldición—Le das un beso .

—Nos vemos en los Ángeles —Te dice Raito —Para continuar con lo que no terminamos aquí.

—¡Raito ya cállate! …y nos vemos en los Ángeles—Le dices Roja de vergüenza mientras corres por los pasillos del hotel , sales de este y te diriges de manera inmediata a la casa de tus primos.

Al llegar te encuentras a todos muy enojados a las afueras de la casa , en el caso de Subaru soltando maldiciones y al pequeño Azusa llorando .

—Lo lamento , me distraje en la playa —Les dices sonrojada por el cansancio.

—Mas les vale subirse a todos en este instante al auto antes que me enoje y mande a Yui sola en un avión —Dijo Reiji enojado tomándote del brazo y separándote del grupo.

—Te dije que aquí a las 12 ¿no? —Te dice Reiji mirándote realmente enfadado.

—No volverá a pasar …lo siento Reiji me distraje en la

playa —Le dices tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Con que te distrajiste en la playa? —Te dice este sonando sarcástico—Pues aquellas marcas en tu cuello no son de cosas que te pueden distraer en la playa o si? …no soy idiota Yui , recuerda que tengo más experiencia que tu.

Pensabas replicar pero al ver la cara de enfado de Reiji solo decides callarte y seguirlo en silencio al auto.

—Yui ira conmigo en la parte delantera—Dijo Reiji abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Se supone que hay iría yo—Dijo Shu mirando enojado a Reiji.

—Pues Yui esta castigada y no se separara de mi en este viaje así sea tengamos que cambiar de lugares yui siempre estará a mi lado , empiezo a sospechar cosas …y espero que sean mentiras. —Dijo Reiji Subiendo en el asiento del conductor .

—Idiota—Dijo Shu sentándose en la parte trasera seguidos de Subaru quien iba en el medio y Yuma quien traia en brazos a Azusa.

Asi fue como comenzaron el viaje tu y Reiji iban adelante y Azusa , Shu ,Yuma y Subaru iban un poco incómodos en la parte de atrás , solo esperas que a Reiji se le pase su enojo …el jamás es así.

Continuara …..

Dejen reviews mis criaturitas del señor .


	15. capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

**—Los Ángeles ,Narra Kou—**

Luego de hablar con Yui y que esta te dijera que Raito estaba con ella , algo en ti se sintió traicionado …y no por razones egoístas , hace mucho tiempo que te resignaste al amor de la rubia e incluso ahora que esta soltera no tienes intención de ir y tratar de conquistarla , no podrías hacerle algo tan bajo a Ayato , no sabiendo en las condiciones deplorables que este se encuentra , desde que llegaron de esa fiesta pensaste que Ayato descansaría un poco y se tranquilizaría , pero nada de eso fue así y para desgracia tuya quien eres el único responsable más cercano a este tuviste que hacerte cargo de el y de su estado de depresión, fue una noche y mañana muy complicada entre llantos y tratando de que este tratara de comer , el mismo te había confesado que prefería morir de hambre o tirarse de un puente que seguir viviendo en un mundo sin Yui y eso te puso triste en pocas palabras a quien en un sano juicio le gustaría ver a un amigo con esa manera de pensar, lo intentaste hacer entrar en razón , le hablaste de su pequeño hermano Kanato que no podía dejarlo solo con su madre , pero este solo soltó un llanto aun mas sobrecogedor y te resignaste suspiraste y decidiste ir a prepararle algo para que comiera .

—Te prepare algo para que comas y no quiero un no como respuesta o un vete a la mierda—Le dices entregándole un vaso de jugo de naranja ,era casi el medio día pero este llevaba casi dos días sin probar bocado , lo único que entraba a su boca era el alcohol que este ingería en grandes cantidades.

—Aleja esa mierda de vaso de aquí , no ves que estoy bebiendo vodka…Tsk …donde están los putos cigarillos—Te dice este dejando el alcohol de lado y sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

—Ayato deja de fumar y bebe un poco de jugo , mira también te traje un emparedado de jamón y queso , tienes que estar bien para mañana—Le dices insistiendo , no quieres que este se muera de hambre.

Lo ves botar el humo del cigarrillo y llevas tu mano a tu frente en señal de cansancio al oírlo reír como maniaco , el alcohol lo tiene muy mal , si tan solo Raito estuviera aquí seguro podrían controlarlo entre ambos .

—¿Estar bien? , No me hagas reír Kou …Dime …¿bien para que? , Para irnos de putas …¿para que?...no Kou , no en el cumpleaños de Yui , me quedare aquí bebiendo y festejando por mi princesa —Dice este poniendo una cara que te hizo sentir aun más pena por este.

—Ayato …ella vendrá mañana y accedió a verte , pero tienes que dejar de beber y pensar que le vas a decir—Le dices de golpe tratando de cambiar su estado animo .

—¿Vendrá? …¿Como lo sabes? —Te pregunta este interesado con aquel brillo en sus ojos que siempre mantenía cuando estaba cerca de Yui , sonríes diste en el clavo al menos ya no tiene esa cara que tanta tristeza trasmite.

—Así es , he llamado a la gatita —Le dices dándole el vaso de jugo que esta vez si agarro y bebió un sorbo.

—Me ha invitado a su fiesta , pero creo que esa invitación va para ambos …¿te animas a ir? —Le dices entregándole el emparedado que este solo recibió en silencio.

—No…no lo se Kou , la quiero ver , pero…—Te dice este dando una mordida al emparedado que le habías dado— Pero si ella esta con otro , que hago si ella ya no me ama y me lo dice con una sonrisa , ¿que mierda hago? , dar media vuelta y dejarla ir …o simplemente no ….no podría dejarla ir , tengo miedo , he estado casi un mes sin ella y no lo soporto ….imagina que tuviera que soportar despertar todos los días sin tenerla ami lado , sabiendo que ya no es mía …no lo soportaría Kou ,¡No lo soportaría! .

Lo ves tirar el vaso de jugo que le habías traído seguido del emparedado y sin nada que puedas hacer te vas a tu habitación pero volteas una ves a mirarlo y te molesta de sobremanera que Raito este con Yui mientras tu amigo sufre , pero tampoco le dirías que Raito esta con Yui , eso seria una invitación para que tu amigo se suicide , la mujer que mas ama en el mundo y su hermano juntos , puede que no sentimentalmente juntos …pero con lo insistente que es Raito seguro no demoraría en hacerla su novia y eso seguro terminaría de romper lo poco de corazón que a Ayato le queda.

—Espero no equivocarme Ayato …Yui sonaba preocupada por ti , puede que le hayas hecho mucho daño , pera ella aun te quiere…—Dices susurrando sin llegar a los oídos de tu amigo quien solo agarraba su cabello desesperado mientras lagrimas de impotencia resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**—Narra Yui , Camino a los Angeles—**

Llevaban casi seis horas en ruta , seis largas horas de silencio incomodo , cada vez que tratabas de entablar una pequeña conversación Reiji apretaba con fuerza el volante y te lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, y por miedo solo volvías a fijar tu mirada a la ventanilla, muchas veces dirigías miradas discretas a Reiji para ver si su enojo había disminuido pero este mantenía su rostro fruncido ¿Tan enojado esta? ,pero si ya han pasado horas desde aquel incidente , Miras por la ventanilla del auto y suspiras al ver que se aproximan al estado de texas y lo único que llega a tu cabeza es , ¿A que hora pararan para descansar?,¡mueres de hambre! , hace una hora Yuma te dio un paquete de frituras pero estas solo hicieron que te diera sed y mucha sed, además tratabas de ignorar el dolor que también comenzaba a alojarse en tu trasero por las largas horas de viaje , das otro quejido de cansancio y volteas hasta la parte trasera y ves a Azusa dormido y las miradas aburridas que daban los chicos al paisaje.

—La vista al frente Yui Komori—Te dijo tu primo Reiji , por su tono de voz aun sentías enojo en ella , así que tratando de no enojarlo aun más le haces caso y suspiras apoyando tu mentón en tu mano , tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, ¿Hasta cuando piensa estar así? ..

—¡Oe Reiji! ,¿podemos bajar a estirar las putas piernas? , ya no las siento …además de que el imbecil de Shu lleva todo el camino apoyado dormido en mis hombros , ¡Oe Shu! ¡Quítate de encima maldita sea! —Grita Subaru ya cabreado al ver que por mas movía a Shu este no daba señales de querer moverse o quitarse y apoyarse en la ventanilla del auto.

—No nos podemos dar el lujo de detenernos—Le dice Reiji con palabras cortantes a Subaru.

—¿EH? ….¡y porque mierda no nos podemos detener! , quiero bajar y estirar las piernas…. Te lo he dicho…quiero bajar ahora joder! , detén el puto auto …¡AHORA! —Grita de manera fastidiada Subaru al sentir todo el peso de Shu en sus hombros.

—Estamos atrasados y no podemos detenernos Subaru—Dice Reiji sin despegar la mirada de la carretera—¡Así que no me fastidies! , tenemos que estar a las 10 de la noche en casa de Yui y si es posible llegar aun mas temprano , pero ni siquiera llevamos la mitad de nuestro recorrido aunque a veces alcanzo más de la velocidad permitida …en estos momentos vamos a mas de 100km/h y nos estamos arriesgando a que la policía nos detenga , si tan solo hubiéramos salido a la hora indicada hasta podríamos haber dormido en algún motel , pero no—Dice Reiji sonando aun más enfadado— la señorita yo hago lo que quiero nos estropeo los planes , ¡Así que todos se aguantan! .

Reprimes las lagrimas que están a punto de salir y tapas tu rostro para que Reiji no te vea , seguro así como van las cosas Reiji no dejara de estar de tan mal humor y lo que mas te duele es que el nunca se comporta así.

—Reiji deberías dejar que yo conduzca hasta las doce y luego dormiremos en un hotel hasta las 5 de la mañana , tienes que relajarte , mira como esta Yui —Dice de lo más normal un Shu quien acaba de despertar.

—¿Relajarme?...¿Como podría relajarme si todo nos salio mal? , cuantas horas en ese puto edificio de justicia y solo logramos que nuestra madre llorara desconsolada antes de partir en este viaje , ¡mierda que vamos a hacer!—Dice casi apretando los dientes Reiji quien estaciona el auto a un costado de la carretera y golpea el volante con fuerza al detenerse.

—¡Reiji , no estés desquitándote de nuestros problemas con Yui , ella no tiene la culpa de lo que nos paso! , así que deja de gritarle y llamarle la atención a cada momento —Grita Shu saliendo del auto y sin ninguna delicadeza abre la puerta del conductor y saca a rastras a Reiji de ahí —Deberías aprender de Yuma y relajarte , nosotros tenemos familia y apoyo en cambio el no y aun así guarda la calma , solo míralo durmiendo pacíficamente junto a ese niño que tarde o temprano le quitaran por culpa de esos malditos que no pensaron en las familias afectadas, Deberías ser mas agradecido de lo que tienes , tenemos una madre que nos apoya y una tía quien nos quiere …el no tiene nada.

Escuchas con atención aquella pelea que solo hizo que lloraras aferrada al asiento y sin soportarlo sales del auto bajo la mirada de advertencia que te mando Subaru , pero la ignoras y bajas de todas maneras .

—¿Que es lo que esta pasando Reiji? , si es por que llegue tarde lo lamento mucho …enserio —Le dices aforrándote a Reiji quien mantenía la mirada baja.

—Yui déjalo se siente impotente , vuelve al auto yo conduciré y no estés triste a Reiji seguramente se le quito el enfado de que llegaras tarde , es otra cosa la que lo tiene así—Te dice Shu dándote un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo.

—Pero…yo escuche que….

—Shu tiene Razón , lo siento Yui me estoy desquitando contigo cuando en verdad no has hecho nada malo , lo siento en verdad lo siento Yui —Te dice Reiji abrazándote.

—Mmmm….Algo están ocultándonos , desde que van a esos edificios de justicia en el centro , quiero saber que esta pasando —Dice Subaru impaciente sentándose en el asiento del copiloto , seguido de Shu quien abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que tu y Reiji subieran al auto pero en la parte trasera.

—Se los diremos más tarde …cuando Yuma despierte—Dice Reiji acomodándote en sus piernas para que pudieras dormir como lo estaba haciendo Azusa.

—Esto no me gusta …¡porque no me lo dicen y ya! , acaso tan malo es , ¡Habla Reiji!—Dijo Subaru mirando de mala manera como estabas acomodada entre los brazos de Reiji.

—Subaru , espera a que estén listos , Reiji se ha puesto triste nuevamente , yo también quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando pero no así —Dices abrazándote aun mas a Reiji quien dedico una mirada agradeciendo tu intervención. .

Subaru voltea Rojo de furia y deja de insistir , no sabes si lo que le molesto fue que no le dijeron que es lo que pasaba o le molesto que Reiji acariciara tus rubios cabellos con cariño , cierras los ojos al sentirte relajada y duermes abrazada a tu primo.

Así pasaron las horas y solo se mantenía despierto Shu , pero no por mucho tiempo , el sueño poco a poco le mandaba señales de advertencia , asi que usando un poco de sentido común despertó a su hermano .

—Reiji falta poco para las una de la mañana y estamos entrando al estado de Arizona —Dice Shu y instantáneamente despiertas sobresaltada despertando a tu vez a Reiji quien soltó un pequeño quejido.

—No hay señales de vida en la carretera , acaso no hemos pasado por ningún motel o algo parecido para poder descansar y poder comer algo—Dice Reiji acomodando sus anteojos y mirando por la ventanilla desorientado por haber despertado tan abruptamente.

—¿Que hacemos Reiji? , no creo poder seguir y es peligroso que vuelvas a tomar el volante sin haber descansado bien —Dice Shu adormilado.

—No te preocupes Shu , hemos pasado un pequeño cartel diciendo que a 300 metros habría un Motel , sigue conduciendo y cuando veas una desviación solo entras y te estacionas— Le dice Reiji Shu y este solo conduce y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ven el pequeño motel y este se estaciona ocasionando que todos en el auto despierten.

Bajan en medio de bostezos y ya un poco mas despierta agarras la mano de Azusa y entran al pequeño pero acogedor Motel , solo esperas que atiendan las 24 horas porque mueres de hambre , las golosinas de Yuma fueron de gran Ayuda pero deseas comer alimentos sólidos .

Al entrar a la recepción de aquel lugar una hermosa Chica de no mas de 26 años de cabello castaño y ojos azules los atiende y casi te caes de celos al ver como coqueteaba sin descaro con tus primos, bueno con tu primo Shu era a quien más atención le prestaba y las cosas seguían de mal en peor cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el comedor, quieres pensar que Shu no le hace caso pero el no le quita los ojos de encima y eso te hace casi fulminar con la mirada a esa descarada mujer .

—Le acabo de decir a la señorita que nos traiga algo de comer, no les parece encantadora además de ser muy amable muy pocas posaderas estarían dispuestas a traernos la cena a estas horas de la noche—Dice tu primo Shu asiendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en tu ojo izquierdo ,¿Desde cuando tan caballero? .

—Claro por jóvenes como ustedes estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo , aunque sea tan tarde—Dice aquella mujer mientras toca con delicadeza el hombro de Reiji , cuando observaste aquel gesto algo en ti se lleno de celos , mucho más que cuando toco a Shu pensabas salir corriendo a golpearla por andar de golfa tocando a tu primo pero cuando viste que la misma mujer toco el hombro de Yuma sugiriéndole platillos típicos de la zona explotaste y lanzaste los cubiertos lejos llamando la atención de todos quienes se dieron cuenta de que te encontrabas enojada.

—Creo que iré al baño—Dices levantándote de la mesa y recogiendo lo que habías lanzado.

—Claro niña , caminas por el pasillo de al fondo a mano derecha ,te encontraras con una puerta blanca , ese es el baño—Te dice ella sonriendo.

Caminas en silencio ignorando la mirada preocupada de Subaru quien seguro se dio cuenta de que estabas incomoda con la presencia de aquella mujer , entras al baño , solo mojas tu cara y te quedas viendo en el espejo ,Si vuelves a presenciar una escena como esa , seguro llorarías de impotencia …incluso todo el hambre que tenias se ha ido …¿acaso eso eran celos?, pero nunca habías sentido celos …. Ni siquiera cuando Ayato se paraba a mirar sin ningún descaro los senos de las mujeres en el centro comercial , quizás estos sentimientos que estas comenzando a sentir sean por no sentirte segura de tus sentimientos o quizás solo estas siendo caprichosa al querer que ellos te toquen solamente a ti …¿pero porque los celos con Reiji? , acaso ….¡no! ….miles de estupideces se formulan en tu cabeza y solo atinas a mojar con agua fría nuevamente tu rostro para olvidar lo que acaba de pasar por tu cabeza, solo eso te faltaba …mas confusión.

—Yui , ¿Estas bien? —Dice la voz de Subaru desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ya déjame tranquila y váyanse con esa mujerzuela—Le gritas sin pensar en lo ultimo y te retractas.

—Olvida lo que dije Subaru salgo enseguida …solo espera un momento—Le dices avergonzada por haber dicho lo anterior ,¿habrá notado que estabas celosa? .

—No Yui , déjame entrar tengo algo para ti …ya son pasada la medianoche y es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? por eso estas así ¿no? , Es porque los chicos no te han felicitado , pero yo si quiero hacerlo —Te dice Subaru con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Puedes dármelo mañana , no es necesario que me lo des ahora —Le dices aliviada al ver que este no se dio cuenta de que sentías celos de aquella bonita y madura mujer que coqueteaba con ellos.

—Pero Yui quiero darte tu obsequio …ahora , por favor di que si y abre la puerta antes que se den cuenta que no estoy en el comedor …además nos dijeron que solo habían tres habitaciones y todas matrimoniales , así que no tendremos ningún otro momentos a solas hasta mañana , ¡vamos Yui ábreme la puerta! —Te dice Subaru apegado a la puerta suplicante como un niño pequeño , pero en esos momentos solo te sientes confusa por lo de las habitaciones ,¿Acaso te harán dormir con uno de ellos?.

—¿Como es eso de las habitaciones? —Le dices abriendo la puerta del baño ya que se te hace extraño ya que en total ustedes son seis , tres habitaciones no son suficiente para todos, le haces una señal con las manos para que este hablara pero Subaru impaciente solo cierra con pestillo y te abraza.

—Eso no importa ahora , solo abrázame—Dice Subaru estrechándote a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

—Claro que importa ¿con quien dormiré yo? —Le dices roja de vergüenza lo único que falta es que alguno de los chicos cruce esa puerta y los vea así.

—Dormirás con Reiji ,ya sabes …por el incidente de esta tarde este no quiere dejarte sola , dice que te puedes escapar o algo así …además de que desconfía de Shu , aunque es un poco ciego …porque aquí el único que te toca y besa soy yo mi Yui— Te dice este apegándote a la pared del baño y antes de que pudieras alejarlo ya se encontraba besando con delicadeza tus labios y hipnotizada por aquel tierno he infantil beso rodeas su cuello con tus brazos y lo apegas mas a ti.

—¡Dios Yui me vuelves loco! —Te dice Subaru quitando sin ninguna delicadeza tu pequeño vestido y instantáneamente te cubres con tus manos tus pechos que eran cubiertos por un brassier negro de encaje.

—No me mires —Le dices avergonzada —Son pequeños y ya te había dicho que no debías …no debemos…deja de mirarme Así ….

—No digas tonterías Yui , eres perfecta podría tocarte todo el día y toda la noche y no me hartaría jamás de ti , me alegro tanto de que mamá te adoptara—Te dice este mirando con admiración tu cuerpo , sentías que te comía con la mirada , pero no querías alejarlo te gustaba tanto ver aquellos ojos tristes rebosar en alegría .

—¿Que tiene que ver esto con mi obsequio Subaru? —Le dices tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

—Creo que solo fue una escusa para estar contigo , tu obsequio lo tengo guardado para mañana , es algo que se que te encantara—Te dice este besando nuevamente tus labios mientras sus inexpertas manos bajaban con total suavidad a tus senos.

Cierras los ojos guiada por aquellas caricias gentiles y sin ser consiente de lo que sucede alrededor solo sueltas pequeños suspiros ¿Cómo es posible que te sientas tan bien en brazos de tu pequeño hermano? .

—Entonces …¿porque me quitaste mi vestido? —Le dices separándote de este lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos.

—Mph…Solo me le antojaba verte desnuda sonrojada y jadeando …acaso tiene algo de malo desear aquello , eres hermosa Yui y no sabes las ganas que tenia de golpear a Reiji por traerte dormida en sus brazos … es tan tonto lo que siento , es como si no deseara verte con nadie , deseo que seas mía Yui , solo mía ….quiero tocarte y poseerte día y noche eso es lo que quiero.

—Eres un pervertido Subaru …¿Pero en un baño? , Subaru sabes que …mejor regresemos , me siento sucia al estar deseando estar haciendo esto contigo, yo solo haría esto con alguien a quien amo—Le dices roja de vergüenza .

—Entiendo … no quieres estar con alguien a quien ni su propia madre ama …¿Verdad?—Te dice este con un tono de voz triste.

—No es por eso tonto , tu eres …eres un …un niño y Subaru yo …no merezco quitarte tu inocencia…yo no merezco eso , tu tienes que estar con alguien que te merezca , que merezca tu ternura y gentileza , debes darle tu primera vez a alguien que ames —Le dices acariciando su mejilla y besándola en el acto.

—¡Mierda!... ¿acaso me quieres decir que yo no merezco tu cuerpo ni tu amor? , Yui yo …yo te amo ….es algo tonto pero desde que me besaste solo quiero estar contigo , solo quiero besarte a ti .

—¡Lo tuyo no es amor Subaru! —Le dices bastante enojada , no quieres que tu pequeño e inocente Subaru se enamore de ti y luego no seas capaz de corresponderle.

—¡Lo es Yui!, ¿porque no me crees? , Es porque no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿verdad? —Te dice este abrazándote.

—Si es por eso lo puedo arreglar pero dame la oportunidad de hacerlo , de poder enamorarte , deja de esquivarme puede que no me ames pero te gusto como hombre y me doy cuenta cada vez que te beso , te gusto como hombre y no como tu hermano Yui.

Abres la boca para responder pero la melosa voz de aquella mujer quienes los atendió se escucho en tus oídos y palideciste al escuchar Reiji junto a ella.

—Esta segura que mis primos han venido juntos al baño , el baño de varones esta totalmente vacío —Dice Reiji lo suficientemente alto que hizo que tu y Subaru se tensaran.

—Subaru , ¿Qué haremos? , Reiji …el se dará cuenta que estas aquí , ¿que hago? , ¡nos va a matar!—Le dices casi temblando de miedo en los brazos de Subaru quien solo te soltó y entrego tu vestido que estaba en el suelo.

—Tranquila …permanece en silencio y si viene para acá , le respondes de la manera mas normal posible y en el caso de que insista… entretenlo , creo que puedo salir por aquella ventana—Te dice este besando una vez mas tus labios .

—Estoy segura , primero la niña rubia entro , pero no estoy segura si el jovencito vino en la misma dirección , puede que haya ido al baño que esta afuera que es para los viajeros —Le dice la mujer y comienzas a sentir nervios al escucharlos cada vez más cerca.

—Puede ser —Dice Reiji frente a tu puerta , volteas a ver a Subaru y este solo te hace un gesto de silencio.

—¿Yui? …¿te sientes bien? ….llevas mucho en ese baño tu comida se enfriará —Te dice Reiji de manera preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta y solo atinas a mirar a Subaru quien esta con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Estoy ….estoy bien Reiji , saldré en unos minutos espérame solo unos minutos más , me siento mareada con el viaje —Le dices tratando de que te crea .

—Que bueno que estés bien Yui, me estaba preocupando —Te dice Reiji con un tono de voz aliviado , verdaderamente mentir se te esta asiendo una costumbre desde que tienes estos locos encuentros amorosos.

— Nos vemos en el comedor los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones y Subaru …bueno lo iré a buscar no lo encuentro por ningún lado si lo ves dile que se valla a su habitación , el la compartirá con Shu.

Lo escuchas alejarse y suspiras aliviada, miras con enojo a Subaru quien estaba con una sonrisa arrogante muy parecida a las de Ayato .

—Eso no fue para nada divertido—Dices poniendo tu vestido lo más rápido posible .

—Claro que lo fue , era solo cosa de ver tu cuerpo temblando de miedo ….fue divertido—Te dice Subaru robando un beso de tus labios.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! , a veces creo que te gusta meterme en problemas solo para tu diversión—Le dices separándolo de ti enojada .

—Yo solo quería tocarte Yui , ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? , pasar un tiempo con la persona que amo —Te dice este de manera inocente ladeando su rostro como un niño pequeño.

—Pues…¡no deberías hacerlo y ya! —le dices roja de vergüenza corriendo hasta la puerta , Ese niño quiere matarte ,eso es lo que busca con todas sus provocaciones y lo mas tonto es que sabes muy bien como caer en su juego , lo miras una vez más a tu espaldas y te molesta que te mire de esa manera , como si fueras un ángel ¡tonto deja de mirarme asi , soy tu hermana ! piensas al momento de verificar que no hay nadie y sales de aquel baño que tantos problemas te ocasiono.

Caminas en silencio hasta el comedor el cual se encuentra vacío ; te sientas en una de las sillas y ves lo que parece ser estofado de pollo y comes de manera calmada esperando a Reiji .

Al cabo de unos minutos luego de que te hayas acabado tu comida aparece Reiji y unos pasos mas atrás Subaru quien iba con sus manos en los bolsillos de lo más normal, eso te molesto un poquito ¿Acaso lo que paso en el baño solo lo hizo para fastidiarte y meterte en problemas?.

—Buenas noches hermanita que tengas muy dulces sueños , descansa bien que mañana no quiero oír tu voz chillona y reclamona en el auto —Te dice Subaru con total indiferencia y frunces el seño , ¡lo vas a matar! , te trata como a su hermana cuando le conviene y cuando están a solas hace estragos con tu pequeño cuerpo , el solo imaginar de que este algún día quiera llegar más lejos hace que mueras de nervios y confusión , ¿que demonios te pasa yui komori? , intimidada por un niño de 16 años, que además es tu hermano , estabas tan enfrascada en tus pensamientos que no notaste el momento en el que Reiji te agarro de la mano y te guío a la habitación que ambos compartirían.

—Estas en la luna pequeña Yui …hey yui ¡despierta!—Te dice Reiji sacándote de tus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? …yo …lo siento —Le dices avergonzada mirando la cama matrimonial que esta frente a ustedes , bueno al menos tienes que dormir con Reiji y no con Subaru o Shu quienes no te dejarían dormir de tantas cosas indecentes que intentarían hacer contigo, agradeces silenciosamente a Reiji …pero , no has traído nada para dormir y tu vestido es incomodo .

—Reiji …yo , como dormiré si me dijiste que no trajera nada, mi piyama no esta ….tu me prestarías algo—Le dices desviando la mirada al ver como tu primo Reiji se estaba desnudando ante tus ojos.

—Mmmmm, es verdad no has traído nada ….pues toma—Te dice Reiji entregándote su camiseta que antes tenia puesta dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo—Puede que te quede grande pero no tengo nada mas al alcance para prestarte.

Agarras la camiseta totalmente avergonzada y miras con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como tu primo se comienza a desabrochar los pantalones.

—Oye …no crees que deberías cambiarte en el baño—Le dices totalmente roja de vergüenza al verlo acostarse en la cama solo con unos boxers Azules .

—Mmm , no traje mucha ropa Yui …y solo descansaremos un par de horas , ponte la camiseta y trata de venir y descansar un poco mañana saldremos a las siete de la mañana , ya se que dijimos a las cinco pero ya son las dos de la madrugada y no descansaríamos mucho —Te dice este quitando sus lentes dejando a la vista unos penetrantes ojos magenta .

—Pero …pero y mi ropa interior yo acostumbro a cambiarme seguido y no soportare estar así con la misma mañana—Si antes estabas avergonzada , ahora sentías fuego en tu

cara , estar hablando de ropa interior con tu primo era lo mas vergonzoso que has tenido que pasar en toda tu vida.

—En el baño hay una lavadora con secadora incluida , deja programado el lavado, estoy seguro que mañana amanecerá seca —Te dice Reiji con calma con su celular entre sus manos,

¿Acaso no se da cuenta que tendrías que dormir desnuda solo con su camiseta?.

—Pero Reiji…. Yo ….—Lo ves fijamente tratando de que este averigüe lo que quieres transmitirle con la mirada que dormirás desnuda , pero por mas que intentas no comprende y te resignas , caminas sonrojada al baño y comienzas a desvestirte te miras al espejo y quedas totalmente desnuda miras la camiseta de Reiji y suspiras, es grande te llega hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla , al menos no notaria tu estado de desnudes , metes la ropa a la lavadora y la programas lavado en agua fría de 10 minutos , enjuague de 5 min. y secado de 20 min. , solo esperas que este seca para mañana.

—Listo Reiji ya programe la lavadora… ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntas caminado incomoda por estar desnuda.

—Intento dormir ,pero como dormimos casi todo el camino no puedo , pero igualmente acuéstate en la cama tenemos que descansar , aunque sea un par de horas—Te dice este con un tono de voz cansado.

Caminas mirándolo de Reojo , no quitaba su mirada de ti y eso te incomoda ¿Acaso Reiji? , ¡no! Gritas mentalmente y te acuestas en la parte más alejada y Reiji apaga la luz .

—Buenas noches Yui , descansa pequeña—Te dice Reiji acercándose a ti rodeándote en un abrazo.

—B-buenas noches Reiji —Le dices casi en un hilo de voz , sus piernas desnudas rozan con las tuyas y jadeas nerviosa , ¡Dios estas desnuda! , sientes tanta vergüenza estas segura que al mínimo movimiento el podría descubrirlo y al darse cuenta este solo pensara en regañarte.

Luego de dormir solo unas dos horas abres y cierras los ojos no puedes conciliar el sueño , estar en aquella situación tan vergonzosa no te dejaba descansar en paz , intentas separar a Reiji de ti , pero solo logras avergonzarte aun más al sentir su pecho desnudo .

—Deja de moverte tanto Yui , ¿hay algún problema o ya no puedes dormir más? —Te dice Reiji volteándote quedando a la altura de sus ojos— Además estas muy nerviosa , ¿que tienes?.

Bajas la mirada avergonzada y niegas con la mirada.

—No …no es nada—Le dices bajando una de tus manos a la camiseta para bajarla ya que esta se había subido con el movimiento brusco.

—¿La camiseta es incomoda? —Te dice este alzando una ceja.

—No …enserio que no …es cómoda es solo que ….—Le dices desviando la mirada.

—Te molesta mi compañía , ¿es eso verdad? —Te dice Reiji levantando tu mentón y das gracias por estar a oscuras seguramente este notaria lo roja de tu cara pero solo podías ver sus ojos magenta examinándote.

—No pienses eso Reiji—Le dices avergonzada por la cercania.

—Hubieses preferido a Shu en lugar de mi ¿no? , total ….Shu siempre a sido mejor en todo , su presencia te agrada pero la mía no , a el lo dejas abrazarte con total descaro como si no fuera tu familiar y a mi me ignoras …me ignoras porque el es mejor que yo para ti —Te dice con su tono de voz bajo , pero notabas tristeza en ella.

—Claro que no es por eso Reiji , a ti te quiero demasiado …es solo que , es solo que …¡yo estoy desnuda y me estas levantando la camiseta! …¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? , cada vez que me apegas a ti dejas gran parte de mi …trasero al aire Y bueno… Me sentía nerviosa he incomoda porque me abrazaste pero es que tu estas así semidesnudo, lo siento no debería reclamarte nada ….

—¿No traes ropa interior? —Te dice Reiji separándose de ti para mirarte a los ojos tu asientes sonrojada y este sonríe — Yo pensé que no tendrías el valor de dormir desnuda , pero ya veo que no fue así.

—Lo siento si te incomoda mi actitud de niñita quisquillosa pero no me gusta estar sucia , debiste dejar que trajera una muda de ropa por lo menos para dormir —Le dices separándote de el.

Pensabas ir y ganarte en la esquina más alejada de la cama pero el cuerpo de Reiji te aprisiono con fuerza a la cama.

—No me culpes a mi , yo pensé que llegarías a la hora exacta en la cual acordamos para viajar , pero tu pequeña traviesa estabas jugando en la playa , ¿Por qué te has puesto tan mentirosa Yui?—Te dice Reiji con cierta malicia en su voz mientras tocaba unas pequeñas marcas en tu cuello.

—Puedo explicarlo—Le dices con miedo al ver como Reiji fruncía el ceño al ver mas de las mismas marcas pero en el nacimiento de tus pechos.

—Mmmm , ¿conseguiste un novio en Miami Yui? , estas marcas son de besos y chupones …me pregunto si hay más de estos mas abajo— Te dice mirándote de manera escalofriante , te daba un poquito de miedo este Reiji.

—No los hay …esos no son besos —Le dices temblando de miedo al sentir su mano colarse por tu camiseta , ¿Acaso Reiji también desea estar contigo? , pero …somos familia , dices mentalmente con los ojos aguados de miedo.

—No me gusta que mientas Yui , Ya eres toda una mujer y me doy cuenta en la manera en las que los hombres voltean a mirarte, eres muy hermosa — Te dice quitando la camiseta dejándote totalmente expuesta , desnuda y con miedo.

—Santo cielo Yui….eres aun más hermosa de esta manera , tu pequeño cuerpo es perfecto …tus caderas , tus pechos …tu vientre— Te dice este mirando con admiración tu cuerpo.

—N…no soy hermosa, ¿Reiji que te pasa? este no eres tu , deja de mirarme me siento incomoda—Le dices apartando la mano que tocaba tu vientre , no querías que lo hiciera porque sentías maripositas revoloteando cuando lo hacia.

Ignorando cualquier queja tuya Reiji volvió a poner su mano en tu vientre y comenzabas a asustarte al sentirte ligeramente excitada , sus manos comenzaron a subir con delicadeza por tus senos y lo escuchaste reír .

—¿Por qué no te resistes? , acaso te gusta que te toquen Yui nfu ….se nota y no lo niegues mi pequeña , jeje eres tan suave , te ve tan inocente acaso ¿dejaste de ser virgen?—Te pregunta Reiji aprisionándote con su cuerpo .

—Déjame tranquila Reiji, pensé que eras diferente …yo pensé

que ….—Te callas enseguida y llevas una mano a tu boca al sentir la mano de Reiji tocar tus pechos, te estaba tocando y por su rostro parecía disfrutarlo , aquel semblante frío ya se ha marchado y una cara de satisfacción la ha reemplazado.

—Pero esto te gusta ¿no? — Intentas negar pero solo un gemido ahogado logro salir de tus labios.

—Por favor Reiji …no quiero más confusiones—Le dices entre gemidos —Por favor ….¡reiji! ya he tenido suficiente.

Comienzas a suplicar que se detenga , pero cada te sentías más mareada por sentir aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras pero aun así intentas mantener la cordura y intentas separarlo .

—Porque me detienes Yui , déjame probarte antes que otro lo haga , no soportaría saber que mi pequeña pequitas este con otro que no sea yo —Te dice este apegando su frente a la tuya en un gesto cariñoso.

Lo miras confundida y este solo atina a acariciar tu mejilla con cariño ¿Qué esta pasado? , esas son las únicas palabras que formulan tu mente .

—¿Porque me miras de esa manera Yui? —Te dice reiji acariciando una y otra vez tu mejilla —¿Acaso recién te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti? .

—¿Eh?…de que mierda estas hablando Reiji—Le dices quitando su mano de tu cara.

—Te amo Yui , siempre lo he hecho desde que te vi de la mano de mi tía Christa cuando eras apenas una niña, desde que te vi sentí la necesidad de cuidarte y amarte ¿Nunca lo notaste? —Te dice abrazándote con cariño y seguido de eso te beso .

Aun congelada por la confesión no correspondes el beso y te quedas de piedra mirándolo.

—¿Porque te quedas callada Yui? .

Miras a Reiji y miles de confusiones aparecen en tu cabeza , Ayato …Shu …Subaru…Raito…Yuma …Reiji , ¿Qué hiciste para merecer el amor de todos ellos?, realmente nada o quizás solo quieren jugar contigo …pero la mirada de Reiji es sincera, en estos momentos te mira con tanta preocupación que te hace sentir querida …pero porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado , no puedes ir y venir besando a tantos hombres eso va en contra de tus principios incluso el estar desnuda frente a Reiji es un acto inmoral , ósea el es tu primo el mas cercano a ti desde siempre , nunca dejaron de estar en contacto se contaban casi todos sus secretos , cuando eras niña este te cuidaba de las travesuras de Yuma y Shu , es imposible que este enamorado de ti .

—No Reiji , no puedes amarme …soy tu pequeña prima , no me hagas dudar más Reiji por favor , mi mente va a explotar y por favor quítate de encima mío …me estas aplastando—Le dices tratando de quitarlo nuevamente de encima , pero este es tan grande que te es imposible .

Claro que el no te hace ningún daño , es más te gusta de sobremanera sentir su calidez pero ya es demasiado no quieres lastimarlo , si el te ama como el lo dice no quieres que sienta que lo estas traicionando cuando se entere de las barbaridades que has hecho con Subaru y Shu y ni de hablar de Tu amigo Ryu , el era el que más te volvía loca en cuanto a placer sexual se refiere , aunque no lo hayan hecho , pero en cuanto a ternura Subaru se llevaba el premio mayor , adoras ver a tu pequeño hermano sonrojado besando tus labios también es tu debilidad y Shu era capaz de obligarte a besarlo con tan solo una mirada de el , esa mirada Azulina y atrayente no quieres ni imaginar lo que este pudiera hacer tan solo con el poder de su mirada y sus calidos abrazos esos abrazos que Reiji encuentra descarados son los que mas te gustan de el , es como un osito y Yuma el amor paternal encarnado en un hombre , adoras la simpleza de ese muchacho , la manera en la que te mira …la forma en la que te sonríe , la forma en la que te respeta y Reiji tu primo más estricto el mismo que te tiene desnuda bajo su gran y calido cuerpo no pensabas que este sentía algo por ti …es más veías su preocupación como un padre haría con un hijo .

—Terminaras lastimado si sigues teniendo esos sentimientos Reiji , no te enamores de mi …no soy tan inocente y tierna como todos me ven , es más soy indecisa torpe y no debería estar pasando esto …no en mi cumpleaños yo te quiero demasiado Reiji no puedo …no puedo estar contigo de esta manera tengo miedo a que me odies cuando veas lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser por ser una niñita torpe e indecisa—Le dices casi soltando con odio lo ultimo , es la verdad odias estar en aquella situación tan frustrante , se supone que venias para Miami para relajarte y pasarla bien con tu Familia no para separarla.

—No puede ser tan malo Yui , ya pronto olvidaras a aquel mocoso que te hizo sufrir , además estoy seguro que Tía Christa aceptara muy bien esta relación —Te dice Reiji dejando de aplastarte pero estrechándote a su cuerpo.

—No digas tonterías Reiji , no somos nada y no lo seremos esto esta mal …es prohibido—Le dices un poco enojada deben ser mas de las cuatro de la madrugada y ustedes dos aquí discutiendo y lo peor es que la cercanía de Reiji te esta afectando.

—Tranquila Yui , hare que cambies de opinión algún día pero antes quiero algo …algo que de hace horas he querido hacer—Te dice Reiji de manera sensual al oido y tiemblas al escucharlo , jamás nunca lo habías escuchado de esa manera.

—¡No y ya duérmete! —Dices Roja de vergüenza de tan solo imaginar lo que este quiere pedirte .

—No seas malpensada Yui…solo quería pedirte un beso , pero quiero que sea correspondido no me sentiría a gusto si te lo robara …que dices , ¿me besaras?—Te dice este tapando tu cuerpo desnudo con las cobijas .

—Como quieres que no sea malpensada cuando me estabas tocando y te le cae la baba cuando me ves desnuda ….además Si te beso … estoy segura que será aun peor …después me asecharas como un psicópata y te sentirás con la autoridad de besarme en todos lados ….no quiero —Le dices mirándolo con las mejillas infladas haciendo un mohin , no sabias lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Reiji.

—Si no lo haces lo hare de todos modos , seré tu sombra Yui Komori no te dejare en paz y no te hare esa pasta que tanto te gusta —Te dice este de manera divertida al ver tu cara de horror , amas la pasta de Reiji y mas cuando la acompañaba de algún delicioso postre.

—¿Tampoco prepararas aquel delicioso postre de lúcuma? —Le dices siguiéndole el juego de "sobornemos a Yui" .

—No Yui… solo los hare si me das un beso—Te dice Reiji volviendo a destaparte cosa que ocasionó un sonrojo en ti .

—No me veas desnuda , ¡eres un pervertido Reiji! y tan bueno y correcto que aparentabas ser —Le dices roja de vergüenza al verlo divertido por tus expresiones .

—Pues …no pensé que me mirabas de aquella forma , ¿Bueno y correcto? , es gracioso ….Mmmm pero lo que yo quiero ahora es mi beso , si no te dignas a dármelo te castigare severamente— Te dice este aguantando las ganas de reír al verte fruncir el seño enfadada por el descaro de este.

—Duerme y si te comportas como un caballero lo que resta de la noche seré generosa contigo y te daré tu beso , pero ya deja de estar asechándome , me da miedo esta faceta tuya ….nunca pensé que podrías ser tan pervertido—Le dices volteando y sin esperar su respuesta cierras los ojos con el corazón acelerado, ¡maldita sea la actitud de Reiji! Sofisticado pero con ese toque de picardía que pensabas que el no tenia y con esos confusos pensamientos cierras los ojos y intentas dormir pero te es malditamente imposible , no tuviste tiempo ni siquiera de poner tu camiseta y te sientes realmente incomoda , volteas a mirar a Reiji y te sonrojas al ver como este aun mantiene abiertos sus ojos , ignoras aquello y cierras los ojos pero sientes a tu primo nuevamente abrazarte y suspiras cansada ….mañana será un largo …largo día solo esperas que jamás nunca salga a la luz las cosas que has comenzado a hacer desde que terminaste con tu primer amor …Ayato.

Continuara…..

Dejen Reviews bitches!

Agradezco con todo mi corazón el apoyo que me han brindado

Sus Reviews me dan ánimos de seguir , leo todos y cada uno de ellos .


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

—**Narra Raito , Los Ángeles—**

—Aun no entiendo como fue que paso toda esa locura con Yui en Miami …es como …tan difícil de creer—Dices embelesado al recordar los pequeños gemidos que lograste sacarle a la rubia en aquella playa de blanca arena.

—Aunque creo que me le paso la mano , simplemente no debí ir tan rápido con ella …pero me es tan inevitable—Dices sonriendo al solo recordar lo que paso en la playa , estuviste tan cerca de poseer a tu pequeña , a solo un paso pero realmente agradeces no haberlo hecho , esta bien lo admites, la deseas …pero también la amas y demasiado , no te hubiera gustado que ella pensara que solo querías algo pasajero con ella… aunque ¡Dios! el haberse presentado en tu hotel hizo estragos en tu débil mente , ya no aguantabas la querías solo para ti .

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza al momento de bajar de aquel avión , incluso el haber estado solo unos días en Miami y haber logrado casi todo con aquella persona a la cual amo con el alma; En verdad no hay palabras para describir como me siento , felicidad eran palabras vacías comparado con el regocijo que sentía mi tan marchita alma…Aunque siento que de alguna manera me estoy aprovechando de la debilidad, pero ya todo me valía mierda , estaba tan cerca de obtener el amor de mi niña especial que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

—Ni siquiera tu Ayato podrás alejarme de ella ya nunca más, no estoy dispuesto a dártela sin luchar…ni a ti…ni a nadie—Dices Subiendo a un taxi el cual te lleva en dirección de tu amigo y casi hermano , sabes que se encuentra sufriendo por Yui , pero no harás nada para que ellos regresen , no ahora que puedes tener a Yui solo para ti para amarla y respetarla como una mujer se merece , Ayato tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdicio ya es hora de que dejes atrás todo y pienses mas en ti.

—Aunque tenga que ganar tu odio Ayato …no la dejare por ti.

—**Narra Yui , Estado de Arizona—**

No podías dormir ni un minuto más en aquella situación , eran las cinco y media de la mañana y Reiji aun te tiene aferrada a el con todas sus fuerzas , el calor de ambos cuerpos te tiene totalmente asfixiada , además el sueño se ha marchado por completo de ti y lo único que deseas es ir y tomar un ducha con agua helada si es que era posible , de verdad ya no aguantabas más aquel ambiente tan pesado.

Tratas de mover a Reiji y con gran suerte te libras de sus brazos , fue demasiado difícil gracias a su gran cuerpo pero como este se encuentra profundamente dormido te facilito u poco tu labor.

Caminas en silencio al baño y te encierras con llave , lo que menos quieres es que Reiji se meta a observarte mientras te bañas , puede que sea un poco exagerado de tu parte , pero como se han estado dando la cosas últimamente es mejor prevenir , tomas una toalla de esas que siempre tienen los hoteles y la dejas a mano para secarte , sacas tu vestido de la lavadora y tus prendas intimas que ya están secas y las dejas a un lado bien ordenada y te duchas .

Al momento de salir del baño miras a Reiji quien se encuentra placidamente dormido y te acercas a verlo de cerca , sin duda es lindo pero desgraciadamente prohibido al igual que Shu y tu pequeño Subaru.

—Si no hubiésemos sido nada …tal vez hubiese funcionado primito …pero es una lastima ¿No? —Le dices dándole un calido beso en su frente.

Miras una vez más a Reiji y sales de la habitación , puede que sea aun temprano pero el pequeño motel es de aquellos que atienden las 24 horas así que tomaras un poco de café y esperaras alejada del peligro a que todos se levanten para poder reanudar el viaje.

Al llegar al comedor ves a una señora de baja estatura y a juzgar por su apariencia una mujer mayor y tratando de no molestarla le hablas para saber de la joven que los atendió anoche.

—D-disculpe …la señorita de cabello castaño que nos atendió anoche …¿no esta? —Le dices avergonzada por estar tan temprano levantada y molestando.

—No , su turno termino hace dos horas , ¿hay algo que necesites mi niña? , Soy Estela y trabajo aquí , así que dígame con confianza que es lo que necesita .

—Lamento molestar tan temprano , pero …la verdad es que no podía dormir, ¿Podría traerme un café por favor? —Le dices con total confianza , aquella mujer irradia tranquilidad , al menos no te sentirías incomoda junto a ella.

—Claro mi niña , usted siéntese y espéreme si se siente sola le hare compañía recuerde que una niña tan linda como usted no debe estar sola en lugares como estos , hay muchos viajeros que están solos hospedados , trabajo hace años en este lugar y no se imagina como son las cosas por estos rumbos , no se sienta mal , yo solo me preocupo por usted señorita—Te dice ella con una sonrisa calida sirviéndote café y una galletas.

—Muchas Gracias Señora Estela y si ,gracias por su compañía en realidad me sentía sola—Le dices tomando un sorbo de café.

—De nada señorita , estoy para servirle …disculpe por ser tan preguntona pero…¿esta de paso con su familia?.

—¿Eh?... Ah si , es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mis primos están encargados de llevarme a los Ángeles , viajo con ellos mi hermano y sus vecino que es un amigo de la infancia de mi primo mayor , el viaja con su hijo o ¿hermanito? , en verdad no se como lo considera pero es muy buen muchacho—Dices sonrojándote mientras te hechas unas cuantas galletas a la boca.

—Mmm , por como habla de ese muchacho se nota que te gusta mucho , ¿son novios?—Dice la señora y tu solo atinas a desviar la mirada.

—No …yo no tengo novio …bueno tenia uno… pero terminamos porque nuestra relación se torno un poco enferma—Dices de manera nerviosa , aquella mujer hablaba con total normalidad y te hacia sentir segura el hablar con

ella , pero tocar el tema de los abusos de Ayato era vergonzoso.

—Oh , entiendo …pero ¿aun lo amas? , lo que quiero decir es que es muy difícil olvidar a una persona a la cual amas , aun amas a ese muchacho mi niña.

Miras a los ojos a aquella mujer y suspiras ¿amas a Ayato? , la verdad es que no …ya no lo amas , pero sientes mucho cariño aun por el , ¿será ese cariño el que te aferra a Ayato y se te hace imposible olvidarlo?.

—No …creo que ya no lo amo , pero si lo quiero mucho—Le dices regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda a ver un ustedes nuevamente mi niña , las personas cambian y ese jovencito puede cambiar si en verdad te ama.

La miras y ríes con nostalgia ¿Cómo volver a amar a alguien que te humillo y que muchas veces te tomo a la fuerza y ni hablar de la vez que te dejo casi muerta en el suelo , no puedes perdonarlo así como así? , es muy difícil.

—El problema no es de mi ex-novio señora Estela , yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón , el era mi razón de despertar feliz todos los días …pero el me traiciono en todas las maneras posibles …no creo poder amar nuevamente y muchos menos a el , seria una humillación para mi como mujer—Le dices con algunas lagrimas en los ojos que rápidamente limpias.

—Mi niña no le cierres las puertas al amor , puede que todo lo que le ha pasado solo sea una lección , puede que su verdadero amor este mas cerca de lo que usted cree , solo usted dese una oportunidad y vera que podrá ser feliz.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil , es difícil cuando tienes muchos pretendientes y eres ligeramente acosada por todos ellos señora Estela —Dices sonriendo de manera nerviosa , puede que la señora que ahí se encuentra te pueda dar un buen consejo.

—Me lo suponía , es usted tan bonita que es difícil que los hombres hagan ojos ciegos con usted y dígame , ¿cual es su problema? Me sentiría muy contenta si le puedo ayudar en sus problemas por alguna razón me recuerdas a mi pequeña hija.

—Muchas gracias señora Estela…pero como usted puede ver viajo con mi hermano menor y mis primos …primero que nada soy adoptada—Le dices roja de vergüenza al ver la mirada de la señora Estela frente a ti.

—¿Ellos gustan de ti?...¿verdad? —Te dice ella alzando una ceja y tu asientes.

—No quiero parecer una vieja anticuada , pero eso me creo que es incesto …¿pero eres adoptada? no le veo lo malo , además creo que lo que la tiene confundida es otra cosa mi niña , tenga confianza y dígame quizás pueda ayudarla.

—Bueno…etto…¿es normal que me sienta atraída por todos ellos? digo…¡no soy una mujerzuela ni nada por el estilo!... yo solo he tenido un novio y no acostumbro a andar por ahí insinuándome con todos , es solo que yo estoy confundida jamás me había pasado nada igual en toda mi vida es como que no sintiera que fuera yo—Le dices avergonzada , puede que desde tu punto de vista sea algo normal pero para otras personas puede sonar descarado.

—Mmmm , es difícil tomar una decisión en casos como estos niña … haber hagamos esto …¿Cuál de ellos te atrae más y por que? , no creo que solo sea un capricho tuyo , quizás buscas cosas diferentes en todos ellos que a ti te gusta , tu ex-novio ¿Cuáles eran sus cualidades?.

—Bueno …Ayato…el es el chico más popular de todo mi instituto y era muy sobre protector conmigo y eso lo hacia verse muy tierno …creo , aunque a veces su mirada me hipnotizaba y me cegaba a su amor , el me engañaba con otras mujeres… pero no me importaba , yo siempre lo ame ciegamente— Le dices recordando aquellos ojos tristes que tanto adorabas en el pasado.

—¿Un chico rebelde? , eso es lo que veías en el ,¿Eso es lo que tanto te gustaba de el mi niña?.

—Bueno …yo lo amaba por como el era , no por rebelde o por popular …es solo que en ese entonces yo estaba segura de mis sentimientos ,pero ahora es todo tan difícil …el sentir atracción por más de un chico es muy extraño para mi ya que yo soy de amar solo a una persona.

—Tiene que haber uno de ellos a quien quieras más pequeña, solo debes observar los pequeños detalles que cada uno de ellos presentan contigo , hasta el más mínimo puede hacer la diferencia.

—Lo entiendo …pero es difícil elegir entre mi familia , yo a ellos los quiero y no me gustaría lastimarlos , tengo miedo de dañarlos por sentirme confundida—Le dices demasiado triste el solo el imaginar ver la cara de uno de tus primos o de tu hermano sufriendo por estar jugando con sus sentimientos , aunque los únicos que se han confesado de manera sentimental fueron Reiji y Subaru , aunque la realidad de que shu sienta lo mismo no es lejana lo has sentido durante toda la estancia en Miami , el trato de Shu contigo ha sido muy cercana …demasiado dirías , además lo besaste y te correspondió .

—Mi niña , tienes derecho a amar y aunque suene egoísta debes luchar por averiguar tus sentimientos aunque los hagas sufrir al hacerles saber tu decisión , es signo de humanidad equivocarse , nadie es perfecto ….arriésgate mi niña , si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás que es lo que podría haber llegado a pasar si lo hubieras intentado.

Estabas convenciéndote de sus palabras , era verdad ¿Cómo podrías llegar a saber que podrías llegar a amas a Subaru o a Shu o al estricto de Reiji si no lo intentas? , ellos no son tu familia de sangre y es injusto que no los incluyas en tu lista del nuevo amor , Yuma y Raito son tus pretendientes mas cercanos a poder llegar a serlo ya que estos no tienen vínculos contigo , pero es injusto dejar afuera a tus primos y hermano solo por creer que no es correcto.

—Lo intentare…pero primero debo dejar las cosas en claro con ellos , no quiero futuras peleas por mi …no lo merezco—le dices bajando la mirada al ver a Yuma entrar por la puerta del comedor bostezando.

—Buenos días Yui —Te dice Yuma acercándose a ti y depositando un beso en tu mejilla.

—Buenos días Yuma , ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto? —Le dices desviando la mirada de la señora Estela quien te miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

—Azusa no puede seguir durmiendo y me dijo que tenia hambre así que … ¿donde puedo conseguir el desayuno? —Dice Yuma fijando su mirada en la mujer que momentos antes estaba sentada a tu lado y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a Yuma examinándolo.

—Le traeré enseguida algo joven , solo espéreme unos minutos , ¿algo en especial?.

—¡Eh! Claro etto… Puede ser cualquier cosa …Mmm…pero asegúrese de traer un vaso de leche y fruta traigo conmigo un niño pequeño y debe alimentarse bien—Dice Yuma mirandote de reojo mientras da esas instrucciones.

—Claro… vuelvo enseguida con lo que me ha pedido joven tenga un poco de paciencia—Menciona la señora Estela caminando hacia la cocina.

Miras a la amable señora desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina y fijas tu mirada en Yuma sonrojada al verlo detalladamente , es lindo …lo único que odias es que no puedas iniciar una conversación normal con el que no sea otro tema que tenga que ver con Azusa , igual es un poco complicado y además acercarte a el luego del incidente de tu habitación te da mucha vergüenza .

Lo miras una vez más y niegas y lo único que viene a tu mente confundida es como alguien que no tiene los mismos gustos que tu , ni la edad …incluso ni siquiera sabes por que el chico que esta a tu lado le gustas , son realmente polos opuestos.

—¿Como pasaste la noche con Reiji?—Te dice Yuma apoyado a la pared Con los ojos cerrados.

—Creo que bien—Le dices totalmente sonrojada al recordar lo descarado que fue Reiji al desnudarte y toquetearte.

—Te ves muy avergonzada , ¿estas segura que la pasaste bien? , Te ves muy incomoda Yui , si tienes algo que contarme puedes decírmelo …no sientas vergüenza.

—¿A que te refieres con eso Yuma? —Le preguntas un poco sorprendida por la voz que empleaba Yuma , se escuchaba un poco enfadado.

—Ayer propuse que durmieras con Azusa pero Reiji se negó rotundamente y se veía nervioso ¿Intento algo contigo? —Te dice Yuma abriendo los ojos y mirándote acusadoramente.

—Yuma …no …no paso nada , Reiji solo lo hizo para cuidarme, enserio… no estés pensando cosas que no son—Le dices tratando de no mirarlo a la cara , lo que menos quieres es ver como el chico frente a ti te examina con la mirada para saber si dices la verdad.

—Mmmm, esta bien te creeré Yui … sabes que solo me preocupo por ti al igual que Azusa , anoche el tonto no pudo dormir ¿sabias? , ¡ME RECLAMO TODA LA PUTA NOCHE QUE FUERA A BUSCARTE! —Te dice este levantando la voz y mirándote de manera enojada.

—Debiste obligarlo a dormir , ahora el pobrecito estará todo el camino agotado …debiste ir y buscarme Yuma , por Azusa yo hubiera intercambiado lugar contigo —Le dices avergonzada al sentirte intimidada por Yuma.

—Disculpe por interrumpir su pequeña conversación pero aquí esta el desayuno , para usted y para su hijo—Dice la señora quien cargaba un carito con el desayuno.

—¡Gracias señora , se ve todo tan delicioso! —Dice Yuma tomando el carrito.

—De nada Joven es mi trabajo y señorita lamento decir esto…pero debo retirarme los inquilinos han comenzado a despertar y están solicitando mis servicios …y sobre nuestra pequeña conversación …averigüe bien lo que siente y cierre el ciclo de su ex-novio y dese una oportunidad a usted misma.

—Lo intentare y gracias por todo—Le dices sonriéndole y ella lo hace de igual manera antes de perderse nuevamente en la cocina.

—Yui te quedaras aquí o prefieres ir conmigo a darle de comer a Azusa , el se alegrara al verte ¿vienes conmigo?.

Miras a Yuma y prefieres seguirle a su habitación , es mejor eso que ir y enfrentar a Reiji , seguro este te intimidaría al momento de entrar a la habitación y aun no te sientes con ganas de enfrentar la realidad y comenzar a elegir a uno de ellos …además con el único con quien te sientes segura es con Yuma , el jamás intentaría hacer nada pervertido contigo.

—E-esta bien iré contigo , pero debo ir con Reiji después no quiero que se de cuenta que no estoy en la habitación—Le dices sonrojada al ver nuevamente la mirada acusadora de Yuma.

—Yui , el solo es tu primo no le debes tantas explicaciones , si te pregunta porque no estabas cuando el despertó solo le dices que no es de su incumbencia y punto—Te dice Yuma caminando a su habitación.

—Entiendo …pero yo estoy a su cuidado, le debo explicaciones de todo lo que haga hasta que regrese a mi casa con mamá.

Luego de decir esas palabras entras a la habitación seguido de Yuma y ambos sonríen al ver a Azusa completamente dormido.

—¡¿Que!? , para esto me insistió tanto para traerle de comer lo más rápido posible , este niño es un caso perdido y lo peor de todo el asunto es que solo dormirá una hora…Mmm que dices Yui ¿lo dejo dormir o lo despierto? —Te dice Yuma cruzándose de brazos levantando mientras mira a Azusa mientras duerme aferrado a un cuaderno de dibujo.

—Yo creo que deberías dejarlo dormir , no es bueno que un niño tan pequeño como lo es Azusa se este perdiendo horas de sueño …además ya estamos cerca de Los Ángeles convenceré a Reiji de salir un poco mas tarde —Le dices a Yuma mientras tapas con las cobijas a tu pequeño bebe.

—¿Harías eso por el…por Azusa? , Además es un milagro que Reiji nos dejara venir con ustedes en este viaje y no creo que la idea de partir mas tarde le agrade y mucho menos viniendo de nosotros—Te dice Yuma tomando la otra cobija y abrigando aun más a Azusa ya que comenzaba a hacer frío.

—Te dije que por Azusa haría cualquier cosa Yuma … ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —Le dices sentándote en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba a un costado de la cama.

—¿Hasta intentar llegar a amarme yui , para que seamos una familia? , Yo se que estoy siendo egoísta Yui …pero te amo , amo también a Azusa y no quiero que me lo arrebaten , el es mi vida pero luego de lo que paso con nuestras casas en Miami ya no se si la organización de protección a menores me seguirá apoyando en cuanto a la tutela legal que tenia de Azusa …nuestras casas nos las han quitado para construir un hotel turístico Yui …estuvimos meses en juicios con la empresa hotelera y no logramos mucho , han jugado sucio y nos han pagado cinco veces el valor de nuestras casas aunque nosotros no estuvimos de acuerdo en nada pero…

Pero el dinero no estará en nuestras cuentas hasta dentro de un año y solo nos dieron dos semanas para desalojar… es injusto ninguno de nuestros vecinos los vio venir y yo perderé el único recuerdo de mi familia.

Escuchas con asombro lo que Yuma te acaba de decir …

¿acaso Reiji se comporto ayer así por eso? , Es por eso que el estaba de tan mal humor , les han quitado sus propiedades y ni siquiera tu y Subaru lo sabían.

—Pero es injusto Yuma , ¿donde vivirás si dices que el dinero estará dentro de un año en tu cuenta , como compraras una casa?,¿Te quitaran a Azusa solo por eso?, no quiero Yuma , ¿no hay otra solución?—Le dices triste al pensar que te pueden alejar de tu niño especial que en tan pocos días se gano su corazón.

—Tengo dinero …el dinero que me dejo mi familia en una cuenta bancaria …pero propiedades en Miami por esa cantidad no encontrare …quizás alquilar una casa durante un año en los Ángeles sea buena idea …así estaría cerca de ti …pero tengo que tener una buena razón para sacar a Azusa del estado de Florida… además que ya he mentido mucho en la institución esa de menores …la ultima vez dije que ya tenia una figura materna para Azusa y ya vez que yo jamás he tenido ni siquiera una novia —Te dice Yuma sonriendo al ver tu cara de desconcierto al saber que este nunca ha estado en una relación.

—P…pero podríamos juntos ir a esa institución y pedir la tutela como pareja de Azusa y ya con eso podríamos sacarlo del estado de Florida ¿no? —Le dices roja de vergüenza ya que es un poco comprometedor decir eso así a la ligera.

—No es tan fácil Yui … tienes que ser mi esposa para eso … no una pareja inestable , además que estarán verificando esporádicamente que cumplimos con eso , los niños están muy bien protegidos hoy en día , no es llegar y confiar la vida de un niño a cualquier persona.

Miras con tristeza al ver a Yuma con un semblante triste en su cara , el hecho de que le quitaran su casa , el único recuerdo de su familia le ha afectado mucho y ves el miedo en su mirada al saber que también puede perder a Azusa , solo por no tener hogar o una pareja estable.

—Sabes Yuma…yo estaría dispuesta a casarme contigo por Azusa …pero también me gustaría hacerlo por amor y no por obligación …etto me gustaría que….

No continuas hablando ya que las manos de Yuma están entrelazadas con las tuyas y te avergüenzas por estar proponiendo cosas …pero es que tampoco quieres perder a Azusa y no quieres ver triste a Yuma.

—No sigas hablando Yui , no quiero que te sientas obligada al estar conmigo solo por Azusa … se que lo quieres tanto como yo lo quiero a el , pero casarte con alguien a quien no amas solo por obligación no es lo que yo quiero …yo quiero ganarme tu amor—Te dice Yuma abrazándote mientras calidas lagrimas salen de tus mejillas , ¿puede existir algún amor mas sincero que este? , puede que no tengas que ni siquiera elegir , Yuma es el correcto ¿pero como saberlo? , la tormenta de tu corazón te impide elegir con normalidad tal vez cerrar el ciclo con Ayato te Ayude tal y como dijo aquella amable mujer…¿pero y si lo empeora aun más?.

—Yuma …eres tan bueno conmigo—Dices separándote de el y limpiando tus lagrimas.

—Eres mi primer amor y quiero que seas el único así que quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo —Dice Yuma sacando una pequeña cajita de sus bolsillos.

—Esto era de mi madre , una vez cuando yo era pequeño me contó que esto se lo regalo mi padre unos días después que se conocieron ya que el sintió que ella era la mujer correcta para el y tu eres mi mujer correcta … quiero que lo tengas …feliz cumpleaños Yui —Te dice Yuma entregándote la pequeña cajita blanca con un lazo rosa.

Miras la pequeña cajita y sonríes al ver lo bonita que es y luego fijas tu atención en Yuma y este te hace un gesto con las manos para que la abras y haciéndole caso desatas el pequeño moño y abres la cajita.

Al ver el interior solo atinas a abrir la boca y cerrarla como un pez , un hermoso anillo que al parecer es de diamantes muy hermoso , ¿aunque no debe ser diamantes reales , esos son muy caros …verdad? .

—¿Te ha gustado? —Te pregunta Yuma ansioso jugando con sus manos cual niño pequeño.

—Claro …es muy hermoso , nunca nadie me había regalado un anillo tan bonito—Le dices contenta mientras te lo pones en el dedo anular y sonríes .

—Tu…yui …etto ¿quieres ser mi novia? … ¡ESE ES UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO! , yo pensé que lo rechazarías así que por eso te lo entrego como regalo de cumpleaños —Te dice Yuma totalmente sonrojado aun jugando con sus manos.

—Además …para ganarme tu amor tengo que hacerlo formal Y no quiero que digan que solo juego contigo , se mi novia Yui …mi primera novia y si no funciona te dejare libre lo juro.

Miras avergonzada tu anillo y luego miras a Yuma quien tomo tu mano y te acerco para abrazarte y sonríes ¿Por qué no darlé una oportunidad?.

—S-si …si quiero ser tu novia Yuma —Le dices de manera tímida correspondiendo su abrazo.

—¿Es enserio? …¿No me estas mintiendo Yui? —Te dice Yuma separándote de el para mirarte a la cara.

—Si Yuma, además ¿por que no darnos una oportunidad para ser felices? , tu me gustas …mucho , pero hay algo que debes saber antes de continuar con esto …no quiero que pienses mal de mi después. —Le dices seria al recordar el tema de Ryu , Subaru y tus primos.

—Es sobre Reiji …¿verdad? —Te dice este soltándote y retrocediendo para sentarse en el sofá para calmarse …puede que Yuma se vea pacifico pero en el fondo era como cualquier hombre celoso.

—Bueno …si y no —Le dices avergonzada— sabes Yuma , es difícil decir esto sin que me vea como una cualquiera.

—Yui te amo y eso me hace ciego a mi amor , aunque me digas cosas horrorosas de ti yo jamás pensaría que eres una cualquiera —Te dice Yuma fingiendo una sonrisa.

Miras de manera melancólica a Yuma…antes eras así cuando amabas con todo tu corazón a Ayato …nunca te importo lo que el hacia con otras chicas , eras ciega a tu amor aunque muchas veces eras el hazme reír de otras chicas .

—Ellos no me ven como su prima y el mi pequeño Subaru no me ve como su hermana Yuma , yo los quiero pero no los quiero lastimar , ¿me entiendes? —Le dices avergonzada por tener que estar contándole algo como eso a Yuma.

—¿Es por eso que estas confundida Yui? —Te dice Yuma confundido por tus palabras —¿también sientes atracción por ellos?.

—La verdad es que si …pero no es como si yo quisiera sentirlo yo deseo solo ser feliz Yuma , solo eso—Le dices desviando la mirada ni siquiera llevan tres minutos de novios y ya lo haces sufrir.

—Pero ¡serás feliz conmigo Yui! , yo te hare feliz , solo dame la oportunidad , ¿Es por los tomates que te lance cuando niño verdad? , ¡te juro que me arrepiento! —Te dice Yuma desesperado caminando por toda la habitaron pidiendo disculpas.

Al verlo caminar de esa manera tan desesperada te le hace un poco gracioso así que armándote de valor lo detienes de la mano y lo abrazas.

—Te quiero Yuma y gracias por respetarme …en todos los sentidos …eres como un príncipe , estoy segura que podré ser feliz contigo —Le dices hundiendo tu rostro en su pecho calido.

Se encontraban abrazados a los pies de la cama hasta que la divertida voz de Azusa los interrumpió.

—¡Los vi!…¡los vi! …¡están abrazados! … ¡se aman! —Dice Azusa destapándose y entre risas comienza a saltar en la cama.

—¡Oe Azusa ven aquí y come tu desayuno! —Le dice Yuma rojo de la vergüenza por las palabras del pequeño Azusa.

—¡Solo …Solo lo hare si mi mami Yui recibe mi regalo! —Dice el pequeño Azusa abrazando un cuaderno de dibujo en su pecho.

—Esta bien entrégaselo , ¡PERO TE COMES TODO EH! —Le dice Yuma mientras toma su taza de café y se sienta en el sofa alejado de ustedes a comer su desayuno.

Miras con Cariño a Azusa y lo abrazas a modo de saludo y entre palabras de cariño de tu pequeño bebe recibes el pequeño cuaderno , miras la primera hoja y ves un dibujo bizarro de Yuma y ríes al voltear al verlo , estaba sonrojado seguro el sabia de esto , al ver las siguientes hojas ves dibujos de Reiji con una cuchara gigante y ríes al ver como tu primo tiene el ceño fruncido en el dibujo , al ver la siguiente hoja ves a Subaru y Shu peleando por una almohada y al dar vuelta otra hoja te das cuenta que son momentos que el dibujo con cariño desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Son hermosos estos dibujos , ¿los has hecho tu Azusa? —Le preguntas mientras das vueltas mas hojas y mas divertidos dibujos aparecen ahora un Yuma con unas verduras en mano.

—¡Si, pero mira los últimos mamá! —Le haces caso y te vas a las ultimas hojas y sonríes al ver un dibujo tuyo abrazada de Yuma y Azusa al medio , era muy bonito , así que se lo muestras a Yuma y este escupe el café y desvía la mirada.

—Esta hermoso mi regalo , me gustaría que me lo dieras para enmarcarlo , ¿me lo darías mi pequeño travieso? —Le dices apretando sus mejillas a modo de juego y sonríes al ver como este se libera y te entrega el dibujo.

—Claro que si , lo hice solo para ti…¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! Etto...creo que me iré a comer antes que Yuma me castigue.

Lo ves saltar de la cama y correr a donde se encontraba el carrito solo para tomar la leche con chocolate y un par de tostadas , al menos no tendría hambre durante todo el trayecto.

—Yui deberías volver a tu habitación , ya van a ser las siete y si Reiji no te ve …se enfadara contigo—Te dice Yuma acercándose a ti con preocupación.

Yuma tenia razón , Reiji se enfadaría así que mirando una vez tu anillo sonríes , pero la voz de Shu al entrar sin permiso a la habitación hizo que te sobresaltaras y te abrazaras a Yuma en busca de protección.

—Estamos todos listos para partir , solo faltan tu Yuma y Yui , Reiji y Subaru la están buscando como locos pero les diré que ya la encontré ¿Qué hacías aquí yui? —Pregunta un poco molesto Shu mirando de manera amenazadora a Yuma.

—Yo …yo …Yuma ¿Qué le digo? —Susurras bajo solo para Yuma quien te protege de la mirada acusadora de Shu.

—Dile lo que tu creas conveniente , no es necesario que le digas lo que nosotros somos …no aun si no te sientes lista Yui, además no queremos armar un escándalo aquí en el hotel ¿verdad?—Te susurra este también y decides guardar silencio y contarles esta noche en la cena.

—Solo estoy aquí por Azusa —Respondes de manera nerviosa.

—Mmmm, esta bien … Entonces vamos Yui antes que Reiji decida castigarnos a todos por que amaneció de mal humor y ya esta todo cancelado así que no te preocupes Yuma , viste a Azusa rápido que te esperaremos abajo —Dice Shu caminando en dirección de ustedes y sin previo aviso te agarro de la mano y arrastro afuera de la habitación.

Caminaron por entre los pasillos y Shu te metió a una habitación de servicio y quito el dibujo de tus manos .

—¿Qué mierda es esto Yui? —Dice Shu mirando detalladamente el dibujo de Azusa.

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños , Azusa me lo regalo ¿tiene algo de malo eso? —Le dices enojada quitándole el dibujo lo doblas con cuidado y lo guardas de los ojos de Shu.

—Deja de hacerle ilusiones a Azusa , el es un niño pequeño y no entiende lo que es una familia , el no sabe que tu y Yuma jamás podrán estar juntos como pareja—Te dice Shu acariciando con cariño tu mejilla pero rápidamente la apartas.

—¿Por que no? , Yo y Yuma no somos nada , no somos familia, claramente podríamos ser pareja —Le dices enojada no dejarías que nadie manipule tu vida.

—Pero yo no quiero verte con nadie Yui —Te dice este mirándote con lagrimas en los ojos y bajas la mirada para no verlo , no quieres que sufran por ti.

—Shu , nosotros no podemos ser nada …somos familia y no lo niego me atraes pero de eso a ir mas allá no , asi que olvida eso que sientes , así como yo lo estoy olvidando.

Te separas de el pero Shu es mas alto y mas fuerte que tu y te aprisiona con fuerza a la pared.

—No puedes ser egoísta Yui , no conmigo —Te dice Shu mirándote a los ojos con esos ojos tan hermosos que el tiene.

—Déjame Shu , el beso del otro día solo fue un error mío no es que me gustes o algo por el estilo …solo lo hice por que pensé que …arg!...¡solo lo hice y ya! —Dices avergonzada tratando de no mirarlo a sus ojos .

—Yui… eres tan obvia …te gusto , pero no quieres corresponder solo por que crees que somos familia , eres tan tonta …pero aun así me gustas—Te dice este robándote un beso , pero no le correspondiste y le soltaste una fobetada roja de vergüenza.

—¡Quiero a Yuma Shu! y soy su novia ahora …por favor respeta eso, puede que no me respetes a mi y solo llegues y me toques …pero piensa en tu amigo cuando lo haces , no le hagas eso a el—le dices librándote de el ya que este estaba paralizado por tus palabras.

Sales de aquella habitación reflejando tristeza en tu mirada , pero …¿como quieren que te sientas si estas tan confundida?, quizás no debiste aceptar tan pronto ser novia de alguien …no así cuando ahí sentimientos de otras personas de por medio .

Caminas en silencio a la salida del hotel y ves a todos en el auto , menos a Shu que de seguro aun esta en estado de shock dentro del hotel.

Te sientas en la parte trasera y haces oídos sordos a los reclamos de Reiji , miras Yuma y sonríes sin ganas , al parecer este lo nota y te agarra la mano para que sientas que no estas sola.

—¡Que mierda con esas manos!—Grita colérico Subaru al percatarse del pequeño y novedoso detalle.

—Subaru …Yui esta triste , acaso no la ves —Miente Yuma seguro no quiere que Yui se sienta mas presionada de lo que ya esta.

—Pues no la toques y ya ¡MALDITO TITAN!...¿Qué ha pasado Yui? , Acaso tuviste algún inconveniente con Reiji? por que si es así se la parto por idiota , nadie molesta a mi hermana , ¡seguro se sintió mal con tus entupidos reclamos! —Grito Subaru apuntando de manera acusadora a Reiji quien comenzó a Reír nervioso , lo que pasaba por la mente de Reiji es que Yui estaba así por su osado comportamiento con ella en la noche.

Luego de unos minutos de reclamos sin sentido de parte de Subaru escuchas como Shu le dice a Reiji que hagan silencio que ya es hora de partir y se sienta al lado tuyo y Subaru con Reiji en los asientos delanteros te abrazas a Yuma y Azusa quienes te abrazan de manera sobré protectora y caes rendida por el cansancio.

Abres los ojos luego de unas horas al sentir que eres ligeramente sacudida y tu mirada se vuelve sombría al ver a Shu tomar tu mano y besarla.

—Lo siento Yui—Te dice este mirándote a los ojos— No te merezco …lo se …pero tenia esperanzas, creo que me hice ilusiones con algo que jamás existió …lo siento , de verdad , discúlpame no estés triste por favor—Te susurra Shu despacio en tu oído solo para que tu escucharas ya que todos iban despiertos y alertas en el auto , menos Azusa quien cayo dormido dos minutos después de ti.

—Shu …

Susurras al momento de mirar sus hermosos ojos color azul brillantes y niegas avergonzada , la culpa no es de el …la culpa es tuya.

—¡Déjense de tanta platica que luego de horas de viaje ya hemos llegado! —Grita Subaru contento al ver unos letreros gigantes con el nombre de los Ángeles.

—Es verdad , ¡ya estamos aquí! —Dices parándote del asiento y mirando con preocupación a Subaru , ni siquiera sabes como tu madre se tomara la visita de este.

Luego de diez minutos llegaron a tu casa y das un gritito de alegría al ver a Hanna con Tus amigos a la entrada de tu casa.

Bajas del auto y agarras la mano de Azusa por instinto y corres en dirección de Hanna.

—¡Hanna Dios te extrañe! —Le dices abrazándola.

—Yo igual maldita ingrata y el cariño y esta ternurita ¿quien es? —Te pregunta Hanna mirando a Azusa quien estaba avergonzado aferrado a tus piernas.

—Míralo Hanna ¿verdad que es hermoso? , es mi hijito adoptivo , lo amo…lo tocas te mato ….jejeje es broma ¿quieres conocer a los famosos de la llamada? —Le Dices guiando a Hanna donde se encontraban tu adorada y loca familia.

—¡Mira Hanna!, el es mi primo el Mayor Shu , el de lentes y cabello oscuro es mi primo el mas pequeño aunque mayor que yo obvio Reiji y adora cocinarme pasta y el es mi hermanito Subaru—Dices abrazando por la espalda al albino—Y el es mi …el es mi …Vecino de Miami y amigo de Shu , ¡Yuma! Y el pequeño es Azusa—Le dices parándote a su lado apretando sus mejillas.

—Soy Hanna ¡mucho gusto! …Yui , adentro están Carla , Ruki y Shin ven vamos a saludarlos—Te dice Hanna como escusa para hablar a solas.

Corren de manera apresurada hasta el baño y ambas se encierran a hablar.

—¡Mierda Yui , ese grandote te la va a partir! —Dice hanna poniendo pose melodramática.

—¿Hanna no me digas que solo para eso me has traído corriendo al baño? —Le dices un poco divertida por las palabras antes dichas por la castaña.

—No jodas Yui , son unos putos Ángeles todos , dime que te los vas a tirar ¡dímelo! —Te dice hanna suplicante mirándote con carita de cachorrito.

—Claro que no Hanna , mira veras …yo tengo novio—Le dices avergonzada jugando con tu anillo.

—¿Novio?...pero ¿QUE? , ¿cual de ellos? , ¿O ES RAITO? ,Yui cuéntame , cuéntame! —Te dice Hanna tironeándote de arriba abajo.

—No hanna …es Yuma …aunque creo que me estoy arrepintiendo , me siento aun muy confundida —Le dices cambiando totalmente aquel semblante de alegría que tenias.

—¿Cual era Yuma? … ¿Tu hermano? —Dice Hanna confundida haciendo memoria.

—No hanna … el mas alto , el de cabello castaño.

—¡OH POR DIOS! —Grita Hanna al interior del baño.

—Hanna compórtate te pueden escuchar —Le dices avergonzada.

—No me importa , ¿acaso no te imaginas como la tendrá? , debe ser enorme Yui , te felicito maldita suertuda y ese pequeñito es tan lindo , de por si ya lo adoro … es una lastima que solo estén de paseo por los Ángeles —Dice Hanna poniendo cara de tristeza.

—Creo que Yuma se vendrá a vivir acá a Los Angeles…aunque no se si mi hermano también , espero que si —Dices sonando preocupada por la estadía de tu hermano Subaru ya que ahora que no tienen casa ¿Dónde viviría?.

—No seas golosa Yui , no puedes tenerlos a los dos …bueno aunque si quieres te puedo ayudar —Te dice esta guiñandote el ojo de manea descarada.

—No hanna , en verdad me preocupan , eres una mujer promiscua —Le dices haciendo un mohin adorable .

—Sabes como soy ya no me cambiaras preciosa—Te dice hanna abrazándote .

—Oye … no crees que deberías ir y saludar a Ruki o mínimo darles explicaciones del porque no lo has llamado …me tiene harta y Shin también , anda y dales duro …¡pero con una pala por acosadores! —Te dice Hanna abriendo la puerta del baño para que ambas salieran en dirección de la entrada de la casa para ir a ver a los muchachos.

Al llegar ves el ambiente demasiado tenso Yuma y Azusa alejados de los demás y Ruki Carla y Shin mirando como perros rabiosos a los recién llegados.

—¡Ruki …Shin ….Carla! —Corres a abrazarlos primero a Carla y luego a Shin quien se demoro demasiado en soltarte y te causo un poco de gracia y por ultimo Ruki que para sorpresa de todos te dio un beso muy cerca de los labios ….pero lo ignoraste y seguiste abrazándolo.

—Te extrañe tanto Yui—Dice Ruki estrechándote aun mas cerca de su cuerpo.

—Yo también te extrañe —Le dices sonrojada al sentir su delicioso perfume.

—Eh? ¿ a mi no me extrañaste? ,¡Yui!—dice gritando Shin y con gran fuerza lanza lejos a Ruki y con mucho entusiasmo toma el lugar de este abrazándote y sonríes al sentirte tan querida.

—¡Oe ya es hora que este idiota suelte a mi hermana o quiere que lo mate a golpes! —Grito Subaru , el único que se atrevió a interrumpir tan agradable encuentro.

—Subaru …son mis amigos del instituto ¿Qué te pasa? —Le dices enojada.

—Pasa que eres mía ¡maldita sea! , ¡ES MI HERMANA Y SOLO MIA! —grito avergonzado Subaru al ver como fijaban su mirada en el.

—Y también mi mamá , ¡suéltenla! , ¡Tontos mi mamá es solo mía y de Yuma! —Se metió a papelea el pequeño Azusa y solo sonreíste al ver los celos de tus mas pequeños amores.

—¡Son unos amores! —Grito Hanna dando vueltas por toda la habitación .

—Quiero ver ya lo divertida que será la fiesta esta noche , ¡esta si que no me la pierdo ni por nada en este mundo! —Grito hanna abrazando a Yui con complicidad … solo que quizás las cosas no saldrían tan divertidas como ella piensa….

Continuara …..


	17. capitulo 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Capitulo 16—**

**(Capitulo de larga duración)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Yuma**

Miro con atención como aquellos chicos o como al menos dos de ellos miran con ojos de amor a Yui y comienzo a sentir celos , se que no debería sentirlos , pero Yui es muy indecisa con sus sentimientos y un poco despistada de seguro ni siquiera sabe que esos chicos gustan de ella y como no darse cuenta si las señales saltan a la vista son las mismas que veo en shu y en Reiji y quiero parecer un tonto …pero también las veo en Subaru …pero ella me escogió a mi ¿no? , no debería desconfiar de ella.

**Narra Shu**

Fijo mi mirada con diversión al ver como la cara de Yuma se deforma al ver más pretendientes de Yui , ¿Pero que es lo que me causa gracia? , también me siento molesto, esos dos idiotas parecen tan felices abrazando a Yui que hace que sienta ganas de ir y separarlos , pero Yui ya no es de mi incumbencia …ella ahora esta con Yuma , maldigo el puto dia en el que mi Tía Christa la adopto , quizás si no la hubiese conocido no me sentiría tan impotente por querer tanto a esta niña.

**Narra Reiji**

Debo mantener la calma , solo son amigos de Yui ¿No? , solo son eso ¿Pero porque se deja manosear tanto por ellos y conmigo no? …esta bien , creo que estoy exagerando las cosas no son así …cálmate Reiji , solo son imaginaciones tuyas.

**Narra Subaru**

¡Hijos de la gran puta! ¿Y porque nadie dice nada? , ella no tiene por que dejarse manosear por esos idiotas de ya cabreado como ese idiota de nombre Ruki le susurra palabras de cariño a MI Yui ¡Mierda que la suelte o lo voy a matar!.

Comienzas a desesperarte al ver al otro sujeto de nombre Shin empujar al tipo que antes tenia abrazada a Yui y tomar su lugar muy alegre , suspiras para calmar los celos que sientes en esos momentos y ya no aguantas y explotas.

—¡Oe ya es hora que este idiota suelte a mi hermana o quiere que lo mate a golpes! —Gritas haciendo que en el acto el tipo que abrazaba a Yui la soltara.

—Subaru …son mis amigos del instituto ¿Qué te pasa? —Te dice Yui mirándote con un semblante que hace que sientas miedo , pero la ignoras ya que en verdad que no quieres verla con nadie que no seas tu.

—Pasa que eres mía ¡maldita sea! , ¡ERES MI HERMANA Y SOLO MIA! —Gritas nuevamente de manera avergonzada al ver la mirada de todos puesta en ti , bueno es normal que te miren así ya que lo que acabas de decir sonó demasiado posesivo para ser su hermano.

—¿EH? Y también mi mamá , ¡suéltenla! , ¡Tontos mi mamá es solo mía y de Yuma! —Se metió en la pelea el pequeño Azusa y suspiras aliviado al ver como todos comienzan a creer que solo son celos de hermano lo que acabas de sentir.

—¡Son unos amores! —Grito aquella muchacha ¿Hanna? , si , la amiga de Yui , bueno …al menos era simpática …pero a la vez irritante.

—Quiero ver ya lo divertida que será la fiesta de esta noche , ¡esta si que no me la pierdo ni por nada en este mundo! —Volvió a gritar aquella tonta chica y me tape los oídos , en definitiva era la mujer mas irritante que he conocido en toda mi vida.

**Narra Yui**

Luego de ver la pequeña escena de celos de tu pequeño Azusa y tu no tan pequeño hermano bufas de manera cansada , ¿Cómo se tomaría tu noviazgo con Yuma tu hermano Subaru?.El solo pensarlo hace que se te revuelva el estomago , lo más seguro es que terminen golpeándose ya que Subaru es muy impulsivo.

—Claro que será divertida Hanna , volveré a ver a mis compañeras del equipo de porristas y a mis antiguos amigos , espero que mamá los haya invitado a todos—Dices abrazando de manera muy cariñosa a tu mejor amiga.

—¡Será la mejor! , tus padres han reservado el mejor antro del centro solo para ti Yui , quisiera tener unos padres como los tuyos amiga.

—También agradezco ese detalle , pero no era necesario … podríamos haber organizado algo aquí mismo y nos hubiéramos ahorrado ese dinero—Dices mirando a todos quienes echan a reír.

—Por favor Yui … todos sabemos que no te gustan las fiestas, eres muy bien conocida en el instituto por ser una chica reservada a cuanto este tipo de eventos , siempre que asistías a una fiesta era solo por que Ayato te obligaba ,pero debes aprovechar …tus padres te la han organizado con mucho cariño—Te dice Hanna animándote , pero era verdad las fiestas no eran lo tuyo , si tan solo hubiesen hecho solo una cena con tus amigos y familia hubieses estado contenta .

—Esta bien Hanna , ten por seguro que lo disfrutare …pero hay algo que no entiendo desde que llegue , ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Le preguntas de manera curiosa , incluso no entiendes que hacían Carla ,Shin y Ruki también ahí con ella .

—Tu madre me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que viniera para recibirte ya que ella iría con tu padre a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y bueno … como Shin y Ruki estaban cerca mío los muy acosadores me escucharon y se han venido a la mala conmigo —Dice Hanna sacándole la lengua a Shin y a Ruki quienes desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

—Oh …entiendo y hablando de compras…debo ir por mi vestido pero estoy tan agotada que solo quiero descansar y falta tan poco para la cena —Dices mirando sin ánimos a todos los presentes.

—¿Vestido? , no jodas Yui te he comprado uno súper fabuloso y quiero que lo uses ¿eh? , es mi regalo de cumpleaños y no me vengas con tus "Hanna es muy provocativo" , porque te mato , me he gastado toda mi mesada en el , ¡te lo pones porque te lo pones!—Te dices Hanna mirándote de manera amenazadora y instintivamente retrocedes y te escondes atrás de Shin , la ultima vez que hanna escogió un vestido terminaste regañada por Ayato ya que era muy escotado y muy corto seguro nuevamente a escogido un vestido igual.

—Lo bueno es que no tienes que ir de compras Yui , puedes descansar para que estés muy animada para la fiesta de esta noche—Te dice Shin abrazándote y sonríes , esperas divertirte aunque lo tuyo no sean las fiestas.

—Si creo que descansaré pero primero quiero ver a mamá y a papá es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que de seguro se tomo la molestia de viajar desde tan lejos solo para verme …aunque lo que mas me tiene curiosa es ver a mis padres juntos nuevamente—Dices de manera cómplice a hanna tu padre adoptivo Toriumi es muy bueno contigo e incluso con Subaru , este siempre se encargo de la educación de ambos.

—¡Ya se lo que tramas Yui! —Grita Hanna llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluso la de Azusa quien solo se escondió tras Yuma asustado— Lo que quiere saber Yui es si ya se han reconciliado , hay Yui pareces una niña pequeña.

Miras a Hanna y luego a todos los presentes y bajas la mirada avergonzada por como te verdad siempre guardaste la esperanza que tus padres estuvieran juntos nuevamente, pero eso no te hace infantil ¿ o si?.

—Los papis de Yui ¿ya no se aman?...¿Por que? , ¿están peleados? —Pregunta inocentemente Azusa desde la protectora espalda de Yuma.

—Claro que se quieren mi bebe—Le dices caminando en dirección de este para abrazarlo —Pero a veces la personas que se quieren muchísimo se separan para pensar bien las cosas y para no lastimarse ya que los sentimientos del corazón con el tiempo cambian mi bebé.

—Pero…pero a mi no me gustaría que se separaran Yuma y mami …en verdad mami … no lo hagas nunca …siempre deben quererse para que no dejen solito—Te dice tu pequeñito y levantas la mirada para ver a Yuma quien solo te mira con una sonrisa y suspiras.

—Claro que no te dejaremos mi niño , siempre estaremos unidos …como una familia—Le dices acariciando su cabello suavemente para transmitirle seguridad.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Te pregunta no tan convencido.

—Si mi pequeño …te lo prometo.

—Awww pero que lindos se ven juntos—Interrumpe hanna y solo ruedas los ojos cansada , Hanna todo lo que haces independiente de lo que sea lo encuentra lindo.

—¡Estamos en casa! —Escuchas la voz inconfundible de tu madre proveniente de la entrada.

Te separas de Azusa al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse y sueltas un gritito emocionada al ver a tu padre con unas cuantas bolsas de mercado, pero a tu madre no ya que esta se fue directo a la cocina apenas anuncio su llegada.

—¿Dónde esta mi niña que ya no es tan niña? —Dice tu padre estirando sus brazos en tu dirección y sin pensarlo dos veces te lanzas a sus brazos .

—¡Papi te extrañe tanto gracias por venir, hace mucho que no te veía! —Le dices como niña pequeña abrazada a su cuerpo.

—Yo también te extrañe mi pequeño angelito—Te dice tu padre separándose de ti y mirando con extrañeza a tu hermano quien se encontraba en una esquina con la mirada en el suelo—Acaso es …¿Subaru? ,¿ Subaru ha venido con ustedes a los Ángeles? , ¿Christa lo sabe?.

—No, no lo sabe ….pero lo tuve que traer , no tenia otra opción no tenia con quien quedarse en Miami …además no se si se entero de nuestro pequeño problema ….así que tarde o temprano hubiese tenido que volver a Miami —Dice Reiji caminado en dirección de tu padre para saludarlo de manera cordial.

—Si estoy al tanto de todo eso pero… y ustedes que piensan hacer ¿ Ya tienen a donde ir? , digo ustedes y Yuma—Pregunta Toriumi ligeramente preocupado por la estadía de Shu Reiji y Yuma.

—Bueno…Tia Christa nos propuso …que nos fuéramos al departamento de Subaru …pero no podemos aceptarlo , la mujer de ese sujeto puede enterarse y puede volver a hacer lo que hizo hace años—Dice Shu levantándose del sofa en el cual se encontraba sentado anteriormente Reiji.

—No sean tontos chicos , a ustedes le viene de maravilla ese departamento …está a dos cuadras de la universidad , pueden pedir su traslado ahí y seguir sus carreras con total normalidad , en Miami en la zona en donde ustedes quieren alquilar un departamento es muy caro y es lo mismo que hacerlo aquí—Dice tu padre animando a tus primos a que se queden en Miami , eso seria maravilloso así podrían estar juntos siempre o hasta que decidan irse.

—¡Hay algo que no entiendo! —Dice Subaru con un tono de voz elevado.

—¿Que cosa muchacho? —Le dice tu padre a Subaru.

—¿Departamento? …¿mio? , ósea que mierda no entiendo nada y esa mujer ¿Qué mujer? que carajo esta pasando , que alguien me explique que mierda—Dice Subaru confundido mirando a Toriumi.

—Creo que lo mejor es llamar a Christa , ella debería decírtelo no yo… ¡Christa podrías venir hay una situación aquí que solo tu puedes aclarar!.

—¡Toriumi estoy guardando las compras en el refrigerador , espera un poco!—Dice tu madre desde la cocina y miras con preocupación a todos los presentes.

—Etto …creo que ya los tenemos que ir …¿verdad chicos? , tenemos que ir a prepararnos y esas cosas ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! Y Yui tu vestido esta en tu habitación , por favor …úsalo —Dice Hanna agarrando a Carla,Shin y Ruki quienes no alcanzaron a decir nada al momento de ser arrastrados hacia el exterior de la casa.

—Sabia que no tenia que haber venido ¡Mierda!—Dice Subaru hablando con tristeza.

—No Subaru no digas eso , yo quiero que estés contento , ya veras como mamá estará feliz por verte solo espera ¿si? —Le dices abrazándolo.

—Nosotros iremos a descansar un poco ¿Señor Toriumi nos guía a nuestras habitaciones? —Dice Reiji mirando con preocupación a Subaru.

—Claro Reiji es solo que nosotros no teníamos pensado que vendrían tantas personas , no digo que me desagrade la visita de Subaru y Yuma que por cierto ahora que los miro bien como ha pasado el tiempo por ustedes , les sienta bien el cambio ,y sobre lo de Subaru…bueno es solo que creí haber oído de Christa que tiene prohibido venir a Los Ángeles—Le dice tu padre a Reiji y miras confundida a Subaru y este solo levanta los hombros en señal de que tampoco entiende de que hablan.

—Bueno la verdad es que Yui insistió mucho y con ella es muy difícil negarse ya sabe lo terca que es cuando se lo propone—Dice Reiji lanzándote una mirada que hizo que sintieras miedo.

—Claro que si , mi niña tiene una personalidad muy peculiar y eso la hace especial y diferente ¿no? , por eso es que tiene tantos pretendientes. —Dijo Toriumi Lanzando una mirada discreta a todos los presentes varones ya este desde que entro a la sala de estar noto las miradas que sus sobrinos y su hijastro le dedicaban a Yui.

Cuando escuchas decir eso a tu padre solo atinas a fulminarlo con la mirada y este estalla en carcajadas.

—No lo niegues mi princesa , eres hermosa …era solo cosa de mirar al noviecito tuyo ese , te protegía de todo aquel que intentara acercarse a ti y por cierto ese Sakamaki me debe muchas explicaciones …Tu madre me contó sobre su pequeño arrebato de celos …Te lo advertimos Yui , de un Sakamaki no se puede esperar nada bueno—Te dice tu padre regañándote y desvías la mirada enfadada , siempre te decía eso por teléfono ¿pero que significaba?.

—Ahora si Toriumi que me decías de…

Tu madre no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que al ver a Subaru en una esquina de la sala de estar solo atino a abrir los ojos muy grandes de la impresión.

—Reiji…¿Qué hace mi hijo aquí? , se supone que no puede venir a los Ángeles —Dice tu madre desviando la mirada con tristeza al ver a su hijo luego de años.

—Eso es lo de menos Christa tienes que explicarle a Subaru el porque lo mantienes alejado de ti , el es un niño bueno y no se merece creer que su madre no lo ama cuando es todo lo contrario—Dice Toriumi de mirando a Subaru de manera calmada.

Ves a tu madre cerrar los ojos y suspirar con pesadez y lo único que llega a tu mente es ¿Por qué tu padre ha dicho eso? , acaso es verdad , tu madre si quiere a Subaru …entonces porque tu hermano estaba tan lejos de ustedes.

—Toriumi …guía a los chicos a nuestras habitaciones nosotros dormiremos en tu departamento esta noche —Dice Christa acercándose con miedo a Subaru.

Ves a los chicos seguir a Toriumi a las habitaciones que se encuentran abajo y decides seguirlos seguro que lo que tiene que hablar tu madre y Subaru es privado.

—Espera Yui …quédate —Dice tu madre y te vuelves a sentar pero al lado de Subaru quien solo atinaba a mirar a tu madre expectativo.

—Mamá esto es personal entre tu y mi hermano ….que tengo que ve yo en todo esto—Le dices avergonzada tomando la mano de tu hermano quien solo atino a agachar la cabeza nervioso.

—Quiero que escuchen una historia —Dice tu madre agarrando la mano de Subaru quien levanto la mirada sorprendido al ver tal gesto de cariño que nunca antes había recibido por parte de tu madre.

—Yo cuando era mas joven …como de tu edad Yui tenia un novio Toriumi …tu padre Yui—Dice Christa haciendo una pausa.

—Nosotros teníamos una relación de confianza infinita cariño, éramos unos jóvenes enamorados , nos amábamos con el alma.

—Ahora ya no —Pregunta Subaru apretando tu mano mas fuerte.

—Claro que si , nosotros aun nos amamos …pero ciertas cosas han deteriorado la relación , las mentiras …las infidelidades—Al escuchar decir eso solo miras a Subaru y lo ves con el rostro fruncido y intentas calmarlo abrazándote a el.

—Cuando entre a la universidad conocí a un muchacho , era mayor que yo , estaba a punto de terminar su carrera estudiaba contabilidad , Tu padre Subaru—Dice Christa mirando a Subaru con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Un hijo de puta que nunca se ha preocupado por mi …ese sujeto no tiene el derecho de llamarse padre , aunque muy pocas veces he visto a Toriumi …el es mas padre para mi que ese sujeto al cual no he visto en toda mi vida—Dice Subaru desviando la mirada para no ver a su madre llorar , a el nunca le gusto ver a las mujeres llorar.

—Las cosas no son como tu te las imaginas Subaru tu padre siempre estuvo al tanto de ti …el solo te quiso proteger , el te quiere mucho, nosotros te tuvimos escondido con tu tía para que la mujer de tu padre no te hiciera daño—Dice tu madre acariciando el cabello de Subaru.

—El padre de Subaru ¿es casado mamá? …nunca me hablaste de el solo me dijiste que es igual a Subaru y nada más—Le dices reclamando , la verdad es que la idea de que tu madre le haya sido infiel a tu padre no te gusta …pero si gracias a eso nació Subaru lo agradeces.

—Si , es casado y tiene dos hijos ahora , cuando yo lo conocí tenia a su pequeño hijo de un año y medio ufff , bueno …espero que cuando sepan la verdad no me odien …solo que aun no es tiempo , no me siento lista para decirlo creo que me precipite …lo siento mis niños y Subaru no quiero que pienses que yo no te amo …yo te amo mas que a mi vida mi niño y ahora ya nada importa , quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo y tu hermana … dame una oportunidad hijo de poder verte y abrazarte todos los días , no sabes cuanto te extrañe—Dice tu madre lanzándose a abrazarlos .

—Mamá …pensé que no me querías , que yo solo había sido un error …mamá —Dice entre sollozos Subaru y solo atinas a sepárarte y mirar aquella hermosa escena , madre e hijo abrazados recibiendo y dando amor como siempre debió ser .

—Hay hijo discúlpame por no explicarte mejor las cosas , pero lastimarías a tu hermana con la verdad espera a que me sienta lista mi niño.

Miras curiosa a tu madre por las palabras antes dichas pero decides callar y no preguntar el porque te puede lastimar lo que ella tiene que decir, mejor esperaras a que tu madre te lo diga , si ella dice que aun no es el momento , es porque no lo es.

—¡Ya! Creo que ya fue mucho drama por el día de hoy , vallan a descansar que esta noche tienen permiso para hacer lo que quieran mis dos pequeños , incluso pueden llegar hasta en la madrugada porque nosotros no estaremos en casa , es una lastima que nuestra casa es tan pequeña ademas creo que Toriumi le ha pasado mi habitación a Reiji y shu y la de el al joven Yuma, así que cuiden a sus primos —Dice tu madre besando a subaru en la frente.

—Espera y yo donde dormiré , en el sillón no ¿eh? , estoy bien adolorido anoche dormí con Shu y el muy puto me dejo durmiendo en el suelo , ¡en el suelo!—Dice Subaru cruzándose de brazos y reíste al ver lo infantil y poco maduro que este aun es.

—Mmmm , la habitación de Toriumi es muy pequeña para ti Subaru y bueno ya sabes que Yuma es tan grande que lo ocupara todo—Dice tu madre mirando preocupada al segundo piso en el cual solo estaba tu habitación y palideces al imaginar lo que ella esta pensando.

—Pero puedes dormir con Yui arriba , su cama es grande y ya que son hermanos no le veo el problema—Dice tu madre sonriendo .

—¡P-Pero mamá! —Le intentas decir que no , pero esta niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces no le quedara más remedio que dormir aquí , en el sofá , mi habitación es grande pero ahí dormirán Shu y Reiji ya no hay espacio para mas personas y como Yuma trajo a un niño pequeño creo que me lo llevare conmigo para que puedan divertirse todos juntos —Dice tu madre y suspiras aliviada.

—Grandioso , tendré que dormir en el puto sofá ¡Yui déjame dormir contigo no seas egoísta o duerme tu en el sofá! —Dice Subaru mirándote divertido al ver como negabas.

Te levantas y niegas frente a tu madre y a tu hermano quienes solo se ponen a reír sonoramente al ver tu cara de enojo.

—Yui ¿cama o sofá? —Te dice Subaru riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana incluso llegaba a llorar de tanto que este se reía.

—Saben… hagan lo que quieran iré a ver el vestido que me compró la loca de Hanna , seguro me compro algo …arg! … ¿Recuerdas el vestido rojo mamá , ese que use en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanna? —Le dices caminando en dirección de las escaleras y miras de reojo a Subaru quien se recostó a regañadientes en el sofá , no caerías en su juego.

—Claro cariño , parecías modelo de pasarela te veías tan hermosa , nunca entendí porque no te gusta vestir como las niñas de hoy en día —Dice tu madre haciendo que te sonrojaras , ese vestido parecía de prostituta , un gran escote en la espalda y dejaba a la vista tus piernas de forma muy descarada , ese no era tu estilo.

—hay mamá simplemente el solo imaginar que vestido me ha comprado Hanna hace que me le quiten los ánimos de ir a esa fiesta , siempre me esta tratando de convertir en una prostituta barata con sus gustos y lo mas loco es que solo lo hace conmigo , ella viste siempre de manera elegante …tsk.. no hay de otra ¿no? , además no tengo ánimos de ir al centro comercial a por otro vestido—Le dices subiendo sin ánimos por las escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estabas recostada en tu cama y aun lado tuyo una bolsa de compras con un gran listón rojo.

Lo miras sin ganas y decides mirarlo después, ahora solo quieres descansar aunque sea un par de horas , aquel viaje te dejo exhausta , además de que has dormido mal durante todo el viaje .

Abres los ojos sin deseos de despertar , pero era imposible seguir durmiendo con el ruido proveniente de la planta baja ya que es demasiado, pero vuelves a cerrar los ojos y ignoras el ruido y te acomodas en tu cómoda cama la extrañabas tanto , suavecita y muy acogedora.

Cierras los ojos y los vuelves a abrir al sentir la puerta abrirse y sonríes al ver a Yuma en la entrada de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa contagiosa.

—Déjame dormir Yuma …estoy agotada bien sabes que el viaje estuvo muy pesado—Dices tapando tu cuerpo con las cobijas.

—Entiendo que estés cansada Yui , yo también lo estoy, pero ya son mas de las diez de la noche y tu ni siquiera estas vestida para la cena que por cierto esta lista hace mas de una hora pero tu madre ha dejado dormir —Te dice Yuma sentándose en la cama y sin previo aviso te destapa dejando a la vista tu cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto con tu ropa interior.

—¡Yumaa! —Le dices roja de vergüenza tapándote nuevamente.

—L-lo lamento …yo yo …yo solo quería ayudarte a que te levantaras …lo siento no pensé que estuvieras solo en ropa interior …lo siento—Te dice este sonrojado mirando el piso.

Miras a Yuma y es obvio que le crees , el es tan caballero que seria incapaz de hacer las cosas de manera pervertida , incluso ahora que son novios ni siquiera un beso se han dado, estas comenzando a creer que serás tu la que tendrá que tener la iniciativa siempre aunque es lógico ya que Yuma nunca ha tenido novia.

—No te disculpes Yuma , eres mi novio ¿no? , es normal que me veas desnuda es solo que me asuste un poco , aun no estoy acostumbrada—Dices levantándote y dejando a la vista tu cuerpo frente a el , un poco avergonzada pero alguien tiene que avanzar la relación , aunque sea de esa manera ya que Yuma te pidió ser su novia y ni siquiera te a tocado o besado.

—No …no creo que deba estar aquí así , tu madre puede entrar y mal pensar las cosas —Te dices este nervioso tratando de salir pero le bloqueas la salida y cierras con seguro.

—Que tiene de malo que piense mal , eres mi novio Yuma , acaso no sientes ni la más minima atracción por mi …ni siquiera me has besado , es verdad ni un beso me has dado …¿acaso no te gusto? —Le dices triste mirando el suelo con las manos escondidas en la espalda .

—No estés triste Yui , sabes que te quiero y estoy contento por que hayas aceptado ser mi novia —Te dice Yuma levantando tu mentón y depositando un tierno beso en tu mejilla.

—Pero todo a su tiempo mi pequeña Yui—Te dice este acariciando tu cabello como si fueras una niña , eso por alguna razón te molesto …¿acaso no sabe que ya no eres una niña?.

—Esta bien Yuma , no te preocupes —Le dices decepcionada soltándote de su agarre caminando en dirección de la bolsa de compras que te ha dado hanna , si no pensaba demostrar su afecto , mejor te vistes y bajas ya que la pequeña platica con él hizo que te entrara hambre.

—Yui…¡hey Yui!…mírame acaso…¿estas enojada conmigo? —Te pregunta Yuma agarrando tu mano ocasionando que detuvieras tu andar .

—No estoy enojada Yuma …es solo que esperaba un mejor trato de parte tuya ….solo es eso—Le dices zafandote de su agarre y abriendo el paquete que contenía tu vestido , pero al sacarlo y al ver las medidas solo bufaste con molestia.

—Mira tu rostro Yui , estas enojada …si hay algo que estoy haciendo mal …dímelo , hare cualquier cosa por remediarlo …por ti lo haría —te dice Yuma abrazándote con cariño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el enojo por culpa de tu amiga loca se fue por el drenaje , pero ¿como es que se le ocurre comprarte un vestido tan pequeño y tan escotado de senos? ¡Dios la vas a matar!.

—No es por el beso que estoy enojada Yuma … mira—Le dices separándote y mostrando el vestido que además era muy corto y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—¿Que tiene de malo? … es un vestido muy bonito Yui , te quedaría perfecto con el cabello recogido—Te dice Yuma mirando el pequeño vestido.

— No te molesta que sea tan corto ..bueno los hombres no me quitaran la mirada de encima en toda la noche y eso es muy molesto y no quiero que te sientas incomodo por mi culpa —Le dices mirando la parte de arriba del vestido era tan escotado que de seguro no podrías usar brassier.

—No seas boba Yui , se que es algo que a ti no te gusta pero piensa en tu amiga ella te regalo con mucho cariño ese vestido … no la hagas sentir mal —Te dice Yuma besando tu frente y quitando el vestido de tus manos.—¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? .

Miras a Yuma y niegas , primero tomarías una ducha y luego escogerías ropa interior adecuada para ese vestido …cosa que no tenias , ósea tu usando una tanga diminuta …¿Cómo fue que tu amiga no pensó en ti? , tu solo usas pantaletas y ropa interior demasiado infantil y ambas se marcarían en el vestido.

—No Yuma …primero tomaré una ducha así que espérame abajo ¿si? , tengo un pequeño problema que resolver —Le dice brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Esta bien , nos vemos abajo y no tardes —Dice Yuma saliendo de la habitación y suspiras cansada , Qué harías , llamar a hanna ya seria mucho ¿Y si llamas a Raito y le pides ese favor?…total el es conocido por ser un flamante pervertido Aunque contigo no lo es tanto y se comporta de una manera cariñosa ,aun así lo quieres demasiado a pesar de haber aceptado ser novia de Yuma no dejaras de verlo aunque claro solo como amigos.

Olvidas el tema de la ropa interior y te metes al baño y te das una ducha rápidamente ya que has hecho esperar a todos mucho con la la cena y terminaran llegando súper tarde a la fiesta .

Al salir del baño totalmente fresca y renovada un vago recuerdo llega a tu mente , cuando cumpliste cuatro meses de noviazgo con Ayato este te regalo ropa interior provocativa tipo cosplay y tu por vergüenza la escondiste en tu baúl de recuerdos de los regalos que te ha hecho Ayato , único lugar al que tu madre no se metía a ordenar.

Sacas de debajo de la cama el baúl y miras su contenido , fotos en donde salían abrazados tu y Ayato , ositos de peluche …cartas de amor , Agarras una fotografía y sonríes con nostalgia al ver esos ojos verde esmeraldas rebosantes en alegría .

—Si tan solo me hubieses amado Ayato —Susurras volviendo a guardar la fotografía en el mismo lugar quizás algún día tendrías el valor de desacerté de ellas , pero ahora no , son hermosos recuerdos que aunque te duela te niegas a olvidar.

—Donde habrán quedados las muy …¡Aquí están! —Gritas contenta al ver dos trajes sensuales tipo baby doll, uno de gatita y uno de enfermera ambas venían con ropa interiores muy sensuales , aunque en su momento solo le gritaste malas palabras a Ayato por esos regalos y le prometiste que te desharías de ellas por estar proponiendo que te disfrazarás para calmar su deseo sexual como una cualquiera …aun así las guardaste solo por precaución y ahora agradeces por que la tanga del disfraz de gatita es perfecto para el vestido aunque es muy pequeño… a ti nunca te han gustado las cosas así , aunque daba igual solo la usarías esa noche.

—Solo será esta noche Yui , después quemas la ropa interior de mujerzuela —Te dices a ti misma colocando la pequeña tanga que se amoldaba muy bien a tu trasero , buscas el vestido y con sumo cuidado te lo pones ya que era uno de esos vestidos que se usan sin brassier y tenias miedo a que tus pequeños atributos quedaran expuestos al aire por colocártelo mal .

—¡Maldita sea matare a Hanna! —dices colocándote tu calzado a la vez que bajabas con tu mano libre el vestido para que no se vieran tus piernas , en verdad era muy corto para tu gusto, caminas hasta tu tocador y tratando de no tardar tanto cepillas tu cabello y te recoges el cabello tal y como dijo Yuma te aplicas un poco de base de maquillaje , te delineas un poco los ojos aplicas mascara para pestañas y un poco de brillo labial, y te hechas un perfume suave nada exagerado ya que ibas a tu fiesta no a un burdel.

—¡Santo cielo! parezco una prostituta con este jodido vestido—Dices saliendo de la habitación enfadada , bajas las escaleras y al llegar solo sueltas un bufido.

—Ya estoy lista—Dices sin ánimos llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Te ves hermosa Hija ¿Verdad Toriumi? —Dice tu madre tomando el brazo de tu padre para entrelazarlos con cariño y tus ojos se iluminan , quizás se están reconciliando.

—No esperaba menos de nuestra hermosa hija y creo que los chicos están de acuerdo es solo ver como tienen los ojos desorbitados por tanta belleza—Dice tu padre riendo al ver como tus primos Yuma y tu hermano prácticamente te comían con la mirada.

—No es para tanto papá , cualquiera con un vestido como este, pone a los hombres como idiotas ¡Me veo tan vulgar Mamá por que dejaron que hanna escogiera! —Dices haciendo un mohin.

—Pero mami te ves muy bonita , pareces un ángel —Te dice Azusa escondido atrás de tu madre y levantas una ceja confundida.

—¿Con que me veo muy bonita no mi pequeño Azusa? , pero lo que yo me pregunto es …¿como es que ya me has reemplazado tan rápido con mi mamá? —Le dices divertida al ver como este salía corriendo en tu dirección negándolo.

—¡No! ….¡No! Yo solo te quiero a ti mamá Yui , pero abuelita Christa me dijo que podía confiar en ella y me dijo que me daría budín de chocolate si hoy dormía con ella ¿quieres que te guarde un poco? —Te dice este mirándote con alegría ,no sabias que a tu pequeño se le podía convencer solo con budín.

—No mi vida …no quiero budín pero quiero que me prometas que te portaras bien con mi mamá—Le dices acariciando su mejilla con la yema de tus dedos.

—¡Claro que si! , además Yuma ya me soborno con muchos dulces—Dice Azusa sacando una bolsa gigante y agitando con mucha energía delante de ti.

—Que niño más adorable tienes Yuma y lo que más me encanta es que adora a Yui—Le dice tu madre a Yuma y este solo asiente.

—Por lo general Azusa es muy desconfiado con las mujeres y bueno …con Yui fue como amor a primera vista desde el primer momento en el que él la vio la adora incluso la trata como a su madre—Le dice dice Yuma a tus padres y regalas una sonrisa a Azusa y luego a Yuma quien solo desvía la mirada sonrojado.

—¡A que hora vamos a cenar muero de hambre! —Dijo Subaru bajando las escaleras usando ropa casual y los envidias a todos ya que parece que eres la única que va tan arreglada a la fiesta.

—Por favor Subaru compórtate , van a creer que no te alimento nunca en casa —Dice Reiji sentándose en la mesa que minutos antes había sido servida por tu madre.

—¡Pero es verdad , tengo hambre! —Dice este sentándose también en la mesa tomando los cubiertos y sin avisar comenzó a devorar la carne de pavo que con mucho esfuerzo prepararon Reiji y tu madre .

—Feliz cumpleaños hija , espero que te guste nuestro regalo—Dice tu madre guiando a los que no se habían sentado a la mesa y tu te sentaste al medio de tu padre y madre.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad , pero no pudiste comer mucho ya que los nervios por contar sobre tu relación con hacia que te dieran nauseas , miras a Yuma en señal de que ya es momento de decir que son novios y este asiente , pero sientes miedo por la reacción de Subaru y Reiji …que tal si se lo toman mal.

Miras a Subaru y luego a Reiji que no saben nada y comienzas a arrepentirte, pero aun así decides decirlo.

—Mamá …Papá tengo algo que decirles yo …yo…

—Hija….

— ¡no se asusten no es nada malo! —Intervienes al ver la cara de preocupación de estos.

—Yo solo quería …bueno Yuma quiere decirles algo y Subaru , por favor solo escucha no armes un alboroto antes de tiempo…por favor —Le dices y ves Shu dejar de comer y desviar la mirada …el ya lo sabia.

—¿Que es lo que pasa Yui? —Pregunta preocupado Subaru al ver como Shu desviaba la mirada.

—Deja que Yuma hable por favor y después hablamos en privado …como lo hice con Shu ….también lo hare contigo Reiji ….pero por favor solo escuchen y no armen ningún escándalo—Dices suplicante al ver como Reiji y Subaru intercambiaban miradas confundidas entre ellos.

Yuma al ver que todos en la mesa se habían quedado en calma habló de golpe.

—Le pedí a Yui que fuera mi novia y ella acepto …yo solo quiero decirles a sus padres que mientras Yui este conmigo la respetare y cuidare como una dama se lo merece por que yo la amo ….se que es todo muy rápido pero la amo —Dice este y más de alguno quedo en shock en la mesa.

—¿Es una broma Yui? —Dice Subaru mirándote con un semblante triste.

—No Subaru …no es una broma , hablemos más tarde ¿si? , Cuando estemos a solas por favor —Le dices tratando de no sonar tan dura y este asiente, quieres a Subaru incluso deseas estar con el, pero ya has elegido.

—No te preocupes Yui … lo entendemos —Dice Reiji levantándose de la mesa—Con permiso ire a buscar algo que olvide en la habitación …regreso enseguida —Dijo Reiji con un tono de voz decaído y solo atinas a bajar la mirada triste.

—Hija …estoy muy contenta por ti y por Yuma …se ve que el es un muy buen muchacho lo conozco desde que era un niño pequeño—Dice tu madre tomando en brazos a Azusa ya que este estaba quedándose dormido en la mesa.

—Los felicito hija …a ambos , al menos me iré seguro de que ya no estas más con ese Sakamaki —Dice tu padre besando tu mejilla y estrechando la mano con Yuma.

—Cuídala muchacho , es una niña adorable y muy tierna más te vale cuidarla o tendrás problemas …y no bromeo—Le dice tu padre a Yuma y mientras estos hablan das una mirada discreta para ver como se encontraba Shu y Subaru , pero al ver que ambos permanecen en silencio solo atinas a mirarlos con tristeza , deseas ir y decirles que todo esta bien y que todo seguirá como era antes de que ellos y tu empezaran a sentir cosas por ti ,pero ellos deben entender que Yuma es mejor para ti que cualquiera de ellos , independiente de que los quieras o no .

Ves bajar a Reiji y suspiras con miedo estas segura que lo que dijo en la mesa solo lo dijo para que no te preocuparas , pero sabes que en el fondo eso le ha afectado en demasía se le ve en la mirada...esta triste.

—Bien …ya debemos irnos la invitada de honor va demasiado atrasada …ufff…y ya es demaciado tarde y Tia Christa no se preocupe por nada yo cuidare de Subaru y me asegurare de que llegue bien a casa—Dice Reiji caminando a la puerta de salida seguido de Shu y Subaru quienes parecían que en vez de ir a una fiesta iban a un funeral .

Te despides de tus padres y de tu pequeño Azusa con un beso y agarras de la mano a Yuma para irse juntos al auto de Reiji.

Al subirse al auto ves como los chicos miran con algo de pena sus manos entrelazadas pero decides ignorar esos detalles o también te pondrías triste y no querías llegar al antro triste , no solo porque se correría tu maquillaje , es decir …Aun debes ver a Ayato y no quieres que el piense que estas así por su culpa.

Al llegar al antro en donde se celebraria tu cumpleaños ves con impotencia como los chicos bajan del auto en silencio y ni siquiera los esperan y entran rápidamente perdiéndose entre tus compañeros y amigos de escuela.

—Yuma … no quiero que nos traten con tanta indiferencia , Yo en verdad que los quiero mucho …no solo es la atracción que siento lo que me une a ellos …lo siento por decir esto Yuma …pero creo cometimos un error en decirles tan rápido , ¡debimos haber esperado! , ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de que lo nuestro funcionará—Le dices con miedo mirando hacia la entrada en donde ellos estaban dando sus nombres al guardia.

—Solo tienes miedo Yui—Te dice Yuma guiándote a la entrada— Ya veras que al cabo de unos días se le quitara el enojo y olvidaran este asunto.

—Eso espero Yuma …eso espero….—Le dices temblando de miedo al saber que escusa le darías para ir a hablar con Ayato, no es que tuvieras que darle explicaciones de tus actos a Yuma , pero no quieres que después estén hablando cosas que no son a tus espaldas.

Luego de pasar por la entrada en donde el guardia verifico que estaban en la lista, fuiste directamente a saludar a tus amigas del equipo de porristas , les presentaste a Yuma y ellas quedaron fascinadas con el , incluso les hicieron preguntas algunas inocentes y otras muy subidas de tono que solo ignoraste y trataste de cambiar de tema, pero era imposible , si ya de por si Hanna era muy poco discreta imagínense a las chicas, era imposibles decirles que no a algo, pero Yuma quien se dio cuenta de tu incomodidad te arrastro lejos de ellas y en verdad que agradeces que lo haya hecho un poco más y tu piel se pondría roja de tanta vergüenza.

—Tus amigas son muy …¿Cómo decirlo? …simpáticas , pero odie la comparación que hicieron entre ese tal Ayato y yo ,

En pocas palabras es grandioso que piensen que yo soy mejor que el , pero no me gusto que lo dijeran en frente de mi …se sintió muy extraño — Te dice Yuma fingiendo una sonrisa y tu al instante sentiste que esa incomodidad era por que quizás siente miedo al imaginar de que aun sientes algo por Ayato.

—No te preocupes Yuma , ellas siempre se comportan de esa manera y da gracias al cielo de que fueron discretas , créeme que pueden llegar a ser peores si se lo proponen—Le dices brindándole una sonrisa para calmarlo.

—Hola hermosa capitanía , ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? , Soy un amigo de Ayato ,¿no lo recuerda? soy del equipo de Fútbol, ¡vamos haga memoria!—Te dice apareciendo de la nada un chico que muy pocas veces habías visto.

—Etto…lo lamento mucho…estoy acompañada y bueno…hay muchas chicas que le gustaría bailar contigo no te sientas mal pero de verdad que no puedo—Le dices amablemente para no parecer descortés , incluso ni conocías su nombre.

—Bueno …quizás en otra ocasión y por cierto… ¡feliz cumpleaños! —Te dice el chico desapareciendo entre la multitud de jóvenes que la mayoría ni siquiera conocías , tu madre exagero en invitar a tanta gente he incluso tuviste que aferrarte a Yuma muchas veces al ver como más chicos te preguntaban si querías bailar con ellos pero rápidamente negabas para no incomodar a Yuma ya que cuando salías con Ayato este se enojaba muchísimo al verte hablar con otros hombres.

—¡Wow Yui te ves súper guapa, si fuera hombre te daría aquí mismo! —Te dice tu amiga Hanna quien venia un poco borracha y niegas , su madre seguro te regañara si se entera que se esta emborrachando .

—¡Hanna, que mierda estuviste bebiendo , no llevo ni una hora aquí y ya estas haciendo que quiera irme! —Le dices agarrándola ya que estaba que se caía de borracha.

—De …de …que te q…quejas Yui …Reiji y Shu e…están peor que yo … es tan locos y bien divertidos en la barra , uno llora como…como… magdalena y el otro se ríe como… loco , están bien buenos les daría pero pfff …que flojera ya ves , ¡OYE QUE BUENAS TETAS YUI! …YA DAME UN POCO—Te dice esta hipeando en cada frase , estas segura la matarían por llegar borracha a su casa.

—Yuma si así esta hanna no quiero ni imaginar como estarán Shu y Reiji , ¿pero a quien carajos se le ocurre administrar alcohol en una fiesta como esta? , venga Yuma ayúdame por favor—Dices enojada pidiendo Ayuda a Yuma para cargarla y llevarla a la barra para ver a tus primos.

Yuma agarra a Hanna como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y ambos caminan en dirección del bar pero al ver la imagen de muchos alrededor de tus primos haces que sientas ganas de reír al verlos a ambos sin camisa y todos gritando ¡fondo! ¡fondo! , ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? , Reiji y Shu bebiendo , se ven graciosos.

—¡Eres …eres un jodido puto tramposo! —Grita Reiji mirando con odio al ver como Shu ya había terminado casi dos botellas completas de whisky y el solo una.

—Yo …yo no estaba compitiendo …es más tómalo como quieras—Dice Shu levantando las manos al aire en señal de victoria.

—¡Ya compórtense jodidos par de idiotas! —Grita Subaru que agarra a ambos de las orejas y los arrastra en dirección de ustedes.

—¿Que paso Subaru , como fue que terminaron así? —Le preguntas preocupada pero este solo te mira molesto.

—Me gustaría decirte las razones en privado —Te dice Subaru de manera seria—Veo que tu amiga también se la ha pasado bebiendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer , nos vamos?.

—¡Que! Pero…¡pero no …no me quiero ir esta la mejor fiesta de mi vida! —dice Hanna desde los brazos de Yuma y solo bufas molesta , primero el vestido y ahora tus primos y hanna armando un escándalo , mejor ni se hubiesen molestado en montarte esta fiesta.

—¡No se para que me hicieron esta fiesta si a la hora y media ya me la iban a arruinar mejor nos vamos! —Dices agarrando a Shu y Reiji quienes se aferraron a ti con mucho cariño.

—No seas mala Yui quedémonos a jugar—Te dice Reiji ronroneando apegado a tu cuerpo.

—¡Es injusto que solo Yuma pueda jugar contigo , Yuma eres un mal amigo …los amigos comparten! —Dice Shu que también estaba apegado a tu cuerpo , un poco más y estallas en vergüenza .

—Escucha Yuma , será mejor que nos vayamos , no podemos dejar a Reiji y a Shu de esta manera y mucho menos a Hanna esta tonta nunca se ha emborrachado y no quiero que algún tonto se aproveche de ella —Dices separándote de Reiji y Shu quienes solo atinaron a buscarse apoyo mutuamente ya que no podían mantenerse ni de pie.

—No Yui , tu quédate es tu fiesta seria de mala educación si te fueras …además Subaru te puede cuidar , se que el lo hará te cuida demasiado , Y no repliques te quedas y punto—Te dice Yuma al ver tu cara de descontento , solo te querías ir , las fiestas no te gustan.

—Tsk…yo la cuido …pero no me hago responsable si llega a los minutos después que ustedes a la casa …es decir ¡Miren su cara! Ella no quiere quedarse—Dice Subaru haciendo que te sintiera ofendida , es verdad no te querías quedar ,pero para que decirlo tan fuerte todos lo escucharon.

—Tu solo cuídala Subaru y asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa , solo eso y Yui esta chica llamada Hanna, tu amiga ¿Viene en su vehiculo? , quiero dejarles las llaves del auto de Reiji a Subaru , solo pido que no lo valla a detener la policía pero tampoco puedo dejar que se vallan caminando —Te dice Yuma y niegas , Hanna de seguro se vino con Carla o Shin , su madre ni loca le pasaría el vehiculo para ir a una fiesta.

—Nos iremos en taxi , cuando entramos habían varios estacionados —Dice Subaru mirando a Yuma y lo ves asentir.

—Yuma no lleves a Hanna en su casa , si no es mucha molestia déjala dormir en casa , le haces un espacio o algo , ya que si llega borracha a su casa su madre me va a regañar, ella es muy sobre protectora con ella .

—Le dejare la habitación que me ha cedido tu padre Yui , yo dormiré en el sofá , ¿nos van a dejar a afuera?—Dice Yuma mirándote a ti y a Subaru , pero este niega y se va a sentar en la barra donde anteriormente estaba .

Entre tambaleos ayudas a llevar a Reiji y a Shu ya que Yuma cargaba a Hanna , cuando ya estaban todos acomodados en el auto sientes los brazos de Yuma alzarte y ponerte muy cerca de su cara y instantáneamente te sonrojas al sentir que tu vestido se ha levantado.

—Yui te amo, cuídate mucho por favor —Te dice este besando tus labios en un beso casto que hizo que te estremecieras, era tan cuidadoso contigo , hasta para darte un simple beso.

—Yuma …yo …yo …Me cuidare , ve con cuidado —Le dices besando su frente.

—Lo hare , nos vemos mañana mi princesa—Te dice Yuma abrochando su cinturón y en menos de cinco minutos ya habían partido ¿Qué harías sola en la fiesta? ,Hanna se había ido y Subaru no cuenta , además esta enojado contigo.

Caminas de manera distraída de regreso a la fiesta y sientes unas manos tapar tus ojos.

—¿Adivina quien soy? —Te dice la voz sumamente sensual en tu oído y sonríes como una tonta al reconocerla.

—Es obvio que se quien eres ,reconocería tu voz de violador en todos lados…eres Ryu—Le dices riendo al ver como este hacia un puchero frente a ti.

—No me digas así Bitchy-chan …además me siento muy celoso …¿Por qué te estabas besando con tu vecino el gigante? —Te dice este cambiando su semblante divertido por uno amenazante y en ese instante tragas saliva nerviosa ¿Qué le diras? .

—Ryu …yo y el …el es mi novio , se que fue una decisión muy apresurada pero tu me dijiste que me entenderías y apoyarias en mi decisión —Le dices de manera apresurada al ver como este iba abrir la boca para reclamar.

—Esta bien Yui …has elegido a ese sujeto …¿pero lo amas? —Te pregunta Raito ladeando su rostro de manera burlesca al ver tu rostro indeciso.

—Aun no lo se…pero si lo quiero mucho—Le dices brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa , sabias que Raito vendría a la fiesta , pero no le querías decir aun sobre tu relación con Yuma.

—Mmm , sabes Yui yo no me rendiré tan fácil es muy poca cosa para ti, ese tipo te beso como un niño , podrá ser muy mayor pero en experiencia no me puede ganar , se lo que provoco en ti Yui y se que lo quieres volver a intentar conmigo…probarme y tenerte gimiendo de placer bajo mi cuerpo …suena tentador ¿no es así? —Te dice este de una manera sensual que hizo que tus piernas flaquearan y lo único que pensabas en ese momento era que querías esa maldita lengua recorriendo todo tu cuerpo ¡Maldita sea tu mente pervertida! , como se te ocurre andar pensando semejantes tonterías.

—Mira Yui , mi pequeña niña si vieras tu cara en estos momentos seria un poema , eres hermosa sonrojada y no te preocupes te esperare ya he esperado mucho y esperar un poco más no me hará perder la razón , ya te le pasará ese capricho por ese sujeto ¿Vas a entrar o prefieres ir a un lugar mas intimo?.

¿Lugar mas intimo? , el solo escuchar esa palabra hace que sientas tu entrepierna contraerse en pequeños espasmos ¡Maldita sea! , si no te alejas de Raito terminaras haciendo alguna babosada.

—Dejé a mi hermano menor solo en el antro y esta en la barra , ¿entremos? , no quiero que le pase nada …hace unos momentos se fueron mis primos borrachos de aquí , no quiero que le pase lo mismo a el—Le dices desviando la mirada sonrojada.

—Pues entremos, quiero conocer al hermanito de mi bitch-chan y Yui …ese vestido te queda hermoso—Te dice este tocando tu cintura con la yema de sus dedos.

—Me lo ha regalado Hanna como regalo de cumpleaños—Le dices alejándote un poco de el y sin esperarlo comienzas a caminar nerviosa dando pasos apresurados hacia el interior del antro ni siquiera volteas a mirarlo sabes que te sigue con esa sonrisa de depredador pero lo ignoras y a lo lejos ves como un chico de cabello rubio te hace señas ¡Genial! Solo eso te faltaba Kou tratando de que te veas con Ayato, así que decides decir la clásica mentira femenina para sacar hombres de encima.

—Ryu …necesito ir al baño , ¿cuidarías a mi hermanito por mi? —Le dices de manera suplicante , tampoco quieres dejar tanto tiempo solo a tu hermano.

—Claro mi bitchy-chan , pero ¿quien es tu hermano? —Te dice Raito mirando la barra disimuladamente.

—Mira es aquel muchacho albino , el que esta solo en un rincón , vigílalo de lejos no le gusta hablar con extraños —Le dices apuntando en la dirección en donde este se encontraba.

—No te demores mucho Yui quiero bailar contigo—Te dice este y asientes nerviosa , caminas en dirección en donde antes habías visto antes a Kou y te sobresaltas al sentir que eres agarrada por este y llevada a rastras hasta el segundo piso que era solo salones Vip.

—Ga-ti-ta —Te dice Kou deletreando cada silaba de ese extraño sobrenombre que este acostumbraba decirte cuando Ayato no estaba cerca acorralándote en la pared a las afueras del salón Vip —No me digas que has olvidado de nuestro pequeño compromiso , me lo prometiste Gatita no seas malita y cumpleme.

¿Compromiso? , acaso habla de hablar con Ayato para que este no se sienta más triste , no te le viene otra cosa a la cabeza más que eso.

—H-hablas sobre lo que me dijiste de Ayato por celular …¿verdad Kou? —Le dices intimidada , muchas veces habías visto su mirada muy pendiente de ti , pero ahora que estaban solos hacia que temblaras de miedo , su sonrisa traviesa no te gusta y siempre se lo dijiste a Ayato , además de que cuando eran niños este vivía jodiendote la vida , lanzándote comida o jalándote el cabello.

—De que otra cosa podría ser —Te dice este juguetón lamiendo sus labios , ósea que mierda si es por eso que deje de mirarte así , da miedo.

—Bueno esta bien …lo hare pero ¿donde esta? , quiero hacer esto en el menor tiempo posible abajo esta mi hermano menor y no quiero dejarlo tanto tiempo solo con Raito …ya sabes Raito acostumbra a embriagar a la gente ¿podrías ir y vigilar que no lo haga? —Le dices suplicante , no confías lo suficiente en el Raito de ahora , no después de ver en el depravado sexual en el que se ha convertido , aunque a veces te parecía tan tierno como un osito no puedes asegurar que lo será con tu pequeño Subaru.

—Esta bien lo cuidare y sobre Ayato él esta dentro del salón Vip nº5 , no lo dejaron entrar y lo ayude a entrar por las escaleras de emergencia , estamos acostumbrados a forzar ventanas y esas cosas—Te dice este con sus brazos tras su cabeza mostrando desinterés en el tema , acaso no saben que tendrás problemas si se enteran que se han metido en los Vip, tu madre solo pago la pista de baile y el bar.

—Esta bien no te diré nada y no te regañare no quiero parecer aguafiestas… permiso—Le dices caminando en dirección del salón Vip que este te dijo.

Abres la puerta y suspiras aliviada al ver que por lo menos no forzaron la cerradura ya que esta estaba intacta y no presentaba daños.

—¡Dios Yui si viniste! —Te dice Ayato quien estaba sentado en un sillón fumando un cigarrillo , al verlo solo atinas a fruncir el ceño y caminar en su dirección para quitarle el cigarrillo de sus manos y lanzarlo con odio al suelo ya que sabias que Ayato fumaba , pero odiabas que lo hiciera en tu presencia.

—¿Porque lo hiciste Yui? —Te dice este mirándote con los brazos cruzados , no estaba enojado …incluso solo podías ver que se sentía triste por tu acción.

—No me gusta el olor a cigarrillo y lo sabes —Le dices desviando la mirada , la verdadera razón es que no te gusta que fumé por que eso a largo plazo le puede hacer daño.

—¿Es solo por eso?...Tsk …como sea ya ni siquiera te importo, fui estupido al pensar que quizás aun sentías aunque sea lastima por mi —Te dice este desordenando su cabello rojizo frustrado.

Lo miras triste al verlo sentarse con lagrimas en los ojos , Ayato no era de esos chicos que mostraban sus sentimientos y se te hizo muy extraño que mostrara esa faceta ante ti , el casi nunca llora , solo aquella vez que lloró gritando que volvieran ,pero no lo hizo en tu presencia y recuerdas las palabras de Kou , Ayato se sentía triste por su separación , ¿pero que quiere que hagas? , no volverás con el solo por lastima , quizás decirle que no sientes rencor por lo que te hizo le ayude a volver a rehacer su vida.

—Ayato yo te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré …pero quiero que sepas que ya no podemos estar juntos …nos hemos lastimado mucho , pero lejos de eso yo quiero decirte que estés tranquilo —Le dices sentándote a su lado .

—¿Como quieres que este tranquilo Yui ?, fui un completo idiota al juzgarte y decirte cosas tan hirientes y todo por culpa de esa carta que además ni siquiera era para ti , te golpee y te humille tu no merecías eso …debes odiarme …es más estas en todo tu derecho de odiarme te engañe con tu amiga lo siento fui un idiota , enserio ya aprendí la lección no sigas ignorándome Yui, no me odies—Te dice este abrazándote con cariño , al principio sentiste ganas de alejarlo de ti pero no pudiste , total Ayato siempre a tenido ese toque que te hace perder la razón.

—Yo no te odio y no siento rencor por ti ya que fuiste una etapa muy linda en mi vida , tu me enseñaste el significado del amor o eso creía , pero quiero creer que fue así—Le dices acariciando su cabello rebelde tal y como lo hacían cuando eran novios , siempre se calmaba cuando hacías eso.

—Yui perdóname , permíteme estar a tu lado ,no importa si no es como lo era antes si quieres podemos ser los amigos que éramos antes de ser novios en verdad que no quiero perderte me volvería loco si no veo tu rostro — Te dice escondiendo su cara en tus pechos , cosa que hizo que te sonrojaras.

—No lo se Ayato eres muy posesivo como para que seas mi amigo y no quiero que mi reputación se valla a los suelos, Ayato Sakamaki jamás estaría de amiga con su ex-novia , sin tener sexo de por medio además …¿Qué pasaría si después me ves con mi novio y te lanzas a golpearlo como un salvaje?— Le dices riendo al recordar lo celoso que es este , pero vuelves a sonrojarte al sentir unas cuantas lamidas en el nacimiento de tus senos.

—O-oye Ayato …q…que estas haciendo , no hagas eso—Le dices tratando de separarlo pero lo único que lograste es que su cabello te hiciera cosquillas en el mentón.

—Porque se ven más grandes Yui, recuerdo que siempre has sido una tabla—Te dice este haciendo que un tic en tu ojo se hiciera notable , tu hablando de cosas para animarlo y este hablando de lo plana que eres.

—No estamos hablando de mi cuerpo Ayato , al menos escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato—Le dices ya molesta al sentir que este no dejaba de mirar tus pechos.

—Deja de mirarme ahí Ayato , es incomodo …sabes mejor me voy , estas muy distraído y no tomas en cuenta mis palabras— Le dices enojada pero luego lo miraste preocupada al ver que este desvío la mirada.

—El crecimiento de tus pechos se debe a ese idiota que te esta cogiendo ¿verdad? , te toca mucho ….¿te las besa? —Te pregunta este acercándote a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

—Santo cielo Ayato …no puedo creer que pienses que estoy acostándome con alguien … no seas paranoico —Le dices sonrojada por las palabras de Ayato , seguramente tus senos crecieron por la edad o también puede haber sido de tanto toqueteo , pero antes Ayato lo hacia y no te crecieron ni un poquito , quizás no tenia buena mano como por ahí decían.

—No lo pienso , ese chico que te quito el celular me lo confirmo—Te dice abrazándote aun mas mientras sentías como hundía su cara en tu cuello y ríes Subaru le dijo eso por celos y Ayato tiene derecho de saberlo ya que el fue el único afectado por las palabras de tu hermano menor.

—Ayato …ese joven era mi hermano—Le dices riendo al ver la cara de enfado de Ayato.

—No hace falta decir que te odia , así que solo lo dijo para encabronarte y veo que lo hizo —Le dices riendo como loca al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ayato.

—¿Un mocoso me vio la cara de imbecil? —Dice Ayato incrédulo por tus palabras.

—La verdad …si y fue muy gracioso… peo eso no quiere decir que algún día no pueda llegar a hacer el amor con otro hombre que no seas tu Ayato —Le dices acomodando tu cabello ,era verdad Ayato ya lo había hecho con otras chicas y puede que demuestre tristeza, pero jamás anteriormente había mostrado arrepentimiento por sus actos y piensas ¿Por qué tendrías que arrepentirte tu de hacer lo mismo que el?.

—Bueno …al menos me siento más calmado al saber que aun no estas con otro hombre , el solo imaginar ese momento hace que sienta ganas de desfallecer —Te dice este haciendo que comiences a sentirte incomoda , es obvio que Ayato no va a rendirse tan luego.

—Ayato debo regresar , mi hermano esta solo abajo y debo cuidarlo además ya creo que hemos hablado lo suficiente— Le dices tratando de levantarte para ir a la salida , pero Ayato solo se limito a detenerte.

—No me respondiste mi pregunta de antes , volveremos a tener esa relación que teníamos antes de ser novios ¿si o no?,

Para mi es muy importante tu respuesta Yui—Te dice este acariciando tu mejilla con cariño ,pero solo con esa pregunta sentiste que había algo detrás de tu respuesta , conoces a Ayato y sabes que algo quiere pedirte , pero tienes miedo de preguntar.

—Claro que podemos volver a hacer amigos como antes , pero mi sexto sentido me dice que quieres decirme algo ¿o me equivoco Ayato? …no olvídalo creo que son ideas mías— Le Dices moviendo los brazos nerviosa al ver como este sonríe de lado.

—Me conoces tan bien que hasta sabes cuando quiero decirte algo Yui , en verdad me sorprendes—Te dice este acorralándote a la pared y palideces …ya sabes que es lo quiere es cosa de mirar su cara además es verdad lo que el dice, conoces bien cada gesto que el hace , hasta el mas mínimo.

—Ayato …es… ¿enserio? no me sorprende viniendo de ti …solo quieres follar , estoy segura que solo por eso has venido …incluso creo que te importa un puto rábano si venia a hacer las pases contigo —Le dices enojada tratando de soltarte de su agarre ya que en un descuido de tu parte agarro tus manos y las puso sobre tu cabeza y con su mano libre levanto tu mentón para que lo miraras directo a los ojos y lo que viste te desconcertó de sobre manera , no tenia esa cara de querer solo ir y tomarte a la fuerza …te miraba con cariño y admiración.

—No quiero solo follar contigo Yui ,no me gusta que le digas de esa manera tan vulgar al amor que nos demostrábamos hace un mes atrás , en verdad …yo hacia el amor contigo—Te dice este besando tu cuello y aprionando su cuerpo contra el tuyo tenias ganas de salir corriendo, sentías miedo …pero no de él, sentías miedo de ti misma además ¿Qué mierda paso por tu cabeza al momento de bajar los brazos con violencia de tu cabeza solo para abrazarlo? , la respuesta era obvia aun sentías algo por el , aunque sea una partícula minúscula , además no puedes olvidar de la noche a la mañana a tu primer amor es absurdo.

—Yo también Ayato , siempre te recibí con amor aunque siento pena …a veces me tomabas a la fuerza solo por celos , me gustaría poder cambiar eso …pero ya es tarde—Le dices Abrazada a su cuerpo , sentías ir y subir las manos de Ayato por tu espalda y te estabas comenzando a sentir nerviosa.

—Podemos cambiarlo ahora Yui—Te dice este desabrochando tu vestido solo para tocar tu espalda desnuda.

—Ya es tarde Ayato , lo de nosotros ya no puede ser ….además hay alguien con quien estoy saliendo—Dices escondiendo tu sonrojo al sentir a Ayato separarse para levantar nuevamente tu mentón y verte con preocupación.

—Con mayor razón ahora quiero hacerte el amor , te das cuenta de lo que esto significa…te perdí y se que todo fue mi culpa pero dame ese regalo …una despedida entre nosotros …te dejarte ir Yui …pero déjame probar tu piel y escuchar tu hermosa voz jadeante una vez más —Te dice Ayato besando tu labios de una manera desesperada.

Asientes miedosa por aceptar aquella loca proposición pero el beso de Ayato te nublo de deseo tu mente y ya no querías pensar mas así que con una destreza que estabas acostumbrada a usar con Ayato enredas tus piernas a su cadera y lo insitas a continuar.

—Gracias Yui , te prometo que no te arrepentirás eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida no importa si no estas a mi lado , siempre te llevaré en el corazón —Te dice este y sin querer comienzas a soltar lagrimas de impotencia que secaste enseguida para que Ayato no mirará que llorabas por lo que estaba diciendo.

Ayato con cuidado comenzó a bajar tu vestido y hizo un exclamación de sorpresa al ver tus senos desnudos , desvías enseguida la mirada y te abrazas a el al sentir como tu vestido es lanzado al sofá de terciopelo que ahí se encontraba , se comienzan a besar con desesperación y mientras tanto entre besos y caricias por parte de Ayato desabrochas uno a uno los botones de su camisa y la lanzas al suelo, te apegas desnuda a su cuerpo y gimes al sentir aquella calidez característica del pelirrojo.

—Yui esa encantadora ropa interior se me hace muy conocida, te ves hermosa—Te dice este ahuecando tu trasero y reprimes un gemido al sentir ya erecto el miembro de Ayato.

—Hanna …tuvo…la culpa …puto vestido—Dices entre jadeos al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo bajar hacia tus pechos y gimes al sentir como este lamé uno de tus pequeños botones y masajea con suavidad el otro , a la mierda la cordura ya lo querías dentro.

—Ayato…Ayato …ya no juegues—Le dices jadeante y sonrojada al sentir como este bajo en un camino de besos para sacar con los dientes tu pequeña tanga dejándote desnuda y a merced del pelirrojo.

—Es la ultima vez que te tendré …déjame hacer todo lo que yo quiera … quiero satisfacerte por todas las veces que lo hiciste por mi—Te dice este cargándote y recostándote en el sofá que ahí se encontraba y sentiste tu cara arder en vergüenza al ver que se dirigía a tu entrepierna.

—Oye…Oye no ¡Ayato! …No—Intentas detenerlo pero solo atinaste a poner tus manos en tu boca para no gritar , te revolviste incomoda al sentir su lengua recorrer tu intimidad de arriba a abajo pero Ayato coloco sus piernas en sus hombros para que no siguieras moviéndote .

—Yui relájate , se que nunca he hecho esto por que no querías pero …déjame hacerlo …quédate quieta—Dice Ayato hundiéndose nuevamente en ti y das otro pequeño grito al sentir su lengua penetrar tu entrada .

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse aun más caliente de lo que ya estaba las lamidas incesantes de Ayato poco a poco comenzaron al causar estragos en tu intimidad ya no podías más …ya querías tenerlo dentro tuyo.

—Ayato …detente quiero …—Le dices entre gemidos al sentir como este aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones con su lengua.

—Correte Yui…correte para mi—Te dice Ayato jadeando en tu intimidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentiste como tu mundo entero se rompió en miles de pedacitos ,agarraste el cabello de Ayato entre tus manos para incitarlo a seguir su labor mientras los espasmos en tu intimidad poco a poco iban disminuyendo.

—Pero …pero …que mierda —Dices jadeando al ver a Ayato salir de tu intimidad lamiendo sus labios,¿te habías corrido solo con su lengua? .

Desvías la mirada nerviosa al ver a Ayato quitarse los pantalones , ¿acaso quiere continuar? , Dios si aun no te recuperas de tu reciente orgasmo.

—Ven Yui , súbete —Te dice Ayato apuntando a su miembro y niegas muerta de miedo , siempre lo hacían tu abajo o contra alguna pared así no.

—Será nuestra ultima vez juntos Yui , concédeme el honor de ver tu cara sonrojada arriba mío , deseo …no lo anhelo —Te dice Ayato y solo atinas a asentir y gatear en su dirección y con Ayuda de este te subes arriba y con cuidado te penetras a ti misma y escucha a Ayato jadear nunca lo habías visto con esa expresión en su rostro , siempre escondía su rostro en tu cuello.

—No…no …lo hagas tan duro …te puedes lastimar—Te dice este ayudándote a mover tus caderas imponiendo un ritmo que te fue fácil seguir , aquel sonido indecente de su unión hacia un eco escandaloso en el salón Vip , pero lo ignoraste y seguiste total , lo hecho… hecho estaba .

—Maldición ….Yui te… amo… tanto—Dice Ayato entre gemidos besando tus labios y solo atinas a aumentar la velocidad , te sentías al limite sentías que muy pronto llegarías al éxtasis nuevamente y al ver la cara contraída de placer de Ayato sabias que el llegaría también , unas envestidas mas y ambos explotaron en un orgasmo que jamás olvidarían.

Besas una vez más a Ayato y te separas de el desasiendo la unión de ambos cuerpos y te sorprendes al ver como su semilla caía al piso y suspiras …eso te traería problemas , ni siquiera usaron protección pero agradeces el gesto , jamás habías sentido el miembro de Ayato tan calido en tu interior.

—Yui …tu …volverás a la fiesta —Dice Ayato al ver como comienzas a vestirte sin nisiquiera mirarlo, no querías voltear a verlo ya que quieres recordar esa noche con un bonito recuerdo , no con la tristeza de Ayato en sus ojos así que sin mirarlo solo les respondes que si y le preguntas lo mismo , pero este solo contesta que debe volver temprano a su departamento porque mañana debe ver a su hermano.

—Al menos te despedirás de mi o solo te iras en silencio …Yui

Acabamos de hacer el amor no te sientas mal—Te dice Ayato abrazándote por la espalda y sin ser conciente comienzas a llorar , claro que hicieron el amor …nunca lo habías visto con esa expresión de paz en su rostro y por primera vez en tu vida sentiste que satisficiste de una manera a tu ex-novio , no de manera sexual , sentiste esa conexión que tuvieron la primera vez en la que se entregaron , pero la culpa de haber hecho eso con él comenzó al instante , ¿Qué le dirías a Yuma?

Es decir le fuiste infiel a las horas de haber aceptado ser su novia y no te arrepientes …pero si sientes que hiciste mal.

—Nos vemos otro día Ayato …y que esto que paso aquí solo quede entre nosotros —Dices cerrando la puerta sin dejar que este siguiera hablando , te sientes fatal .

Al llegar al baño te mojas tu cara y limpias el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar …en el camino al baño te topaste con Kou pero lo ignoraste y seguiste tu camino.

—Seré estupida—Dices mirando el anillo que te había regalado Yuma y niegas , no tiene por que enterarse …es más nunca lo sabrá será tu pequeño secreto y con ese pensamiento pesimista vas y te sientas a un lado de Subaru quien parecía muy feliz hablando con Raito ¿Qué mierda le dio para que ambos estén hablando tan felices?.

—Yui ahora si podemos ir a bailar—Te pregunta Raito y niegas, ni siquiera los puedes mirar a los ojos y Subaru parece no darse cuenta ya que tiene una bebida muy colorida entre sus manos y miras con desaprobación.

—No me siento con ánimos y te dije que no embriagaras a mi hermano míralo no parece el …se ríe solo—Le dices frunciendo el ceño y con una agilidad increíble le quitas el vaso a Subaru quien solo hizo un berrinche tratando de alcanzarlo y te lo llevas a la boca para saber de que se trata ese trago de color Azul.

—¿Le diste a beber un Blue Hawaii a mi hermano de dieciséis años? , ¡un trago que esta compuesto solo de Ron y unas cuantas mierdas Raito! —Le gritas histérica y enojada te tragas todo el contenido del vaso.

—¡Ahora no te tomas ni una mierda más nos vamos! —Le dices a Subaru quien ya estaba con otro vaso en su mano bebiendo muy feliz , al menos no era escandaloso y se comporta pasivo.

—Bitch-chan no seas mala con tu hermanito , el estaba triste y yo solo lo anime ,sabes Yui …tu hermano se parece muchísimo a ….—Raito no alcanza a terminar la frase por que de un momento a otro te caes de la silla y te sobas el trasero adolorida.

—El piso se mueve Ryu , que no se mueva—Le dices mareada.

—Eso te pasa por tomarte ese trago tan rapido , tu hermano solo tomo un vaso y míralo …aunque ya estas bien borracha, pero no solo es eso también te ves triste hermosa ,¿pasó algo malo? , ten…después de esto vas a querer bailar—Te dice Raito pidiendo algo en la barra , ¿un margarita? Y niegas …las imágenes de Ayato y sus palabras de amor te apuñalan como mil dagas en el corazón …te sientes tan culpable.

—No quiero nada ,Subaru vámonos a casa por favor—Le dices tratando de caminar pero solo terminas tropezándote a los pies de Raito quien ríe divertido y te agarra de la mano para levantarte.

—Oye chico vamos a bailar con Yui—Le Dice Raito a Subaru y frunces el ceño al ver como este se levanta tambaleante y te abraza.

—Mi hermanita te quiero tanto …no …mejor dicho te amo tanto …vamos a bailar—Te sonrojas como tomate aunque ya estas roja por culpa del alcohol y asientes.

—Esta bien Ryu …dame ese trago—Le dices a Raito quien solo te lo entrego y ayudo a tomarlo querías divertirte aunque sea una vez en tu vida …¿Qué tiene de malo eso? .

—**Narración normal—**

Al cabo de un par de horas de beber Yui Subaru y Raito se encontraban prácticamente haciendo un baile erótico arriba de un pequeño escenario en el cual muchos de sus compañeros y amigos aplaudían muy contentos ya que el pequeño vestido de Yui a cada movimiento se alzaba y dejaba muy poco para la imaginación y Raito con Subaru hacían un encantador show boy`s love de mentira para las chicas quienes se volvieron locas al verlos semidesnudos.

—Mmmm , creo que ya se están pasando de verga Carla , ¿los llevamos a su casa? —Dice Shin con la mirada fija en Yui quien solo le guiño un ojo y le lanzo muchos besitos en lo que precia ser un caño en donde se refregaba haciendo que muchos chicos babearan como idiotas al ver más piel de la necesaria.

—No sabia que Yui fuera tan …¿sexy? —Dice Carla ocultando cierto bulto de su entrepierna.

—¡No seas puto Carla a ti te gusta Hanna! , oye no mires eso—Dice Shin dándole un golpe en la cabeza a carla para dejara de ver como Yui estaba haciendo un streep tease.

—Pero esta en mi campo de visión —Dice Carla mordiendo su puño conteniendo las ganas de ir a masturbarse al baño.

—¡Deja de mirarla , ERES MI HERMANO PUTO , no fijes tu mirada en algo que yo quiero! —Dice Shin arrastrando a Carla lejos del pequeño escenario.

—Oye shin …mirar no le hace mal a nadie además …¡Oh por dios!...¡Mira esas piernas hermano! ,No …no mejor no mires ahora veo por que te gusta Yui—Dice Carla tratando mirar , pero Shin lo arrastro hacia la salida celoso y enojado.

Allyson que había llegado hace menos de media hora ,veía con envía como toda la atención era para Yui , siempre sintió celos de ella …pero esto era el colmo , hasta mejor cuerpo que ella tenia la rubia y sin aguantar más los celos al escuchar como todos gritaban que Yui era la mejor fue en dirección de esta .

—Pero que puta nos salio Yui—Dice Ally acercándose al escenario para encarar a la aludida quien solo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro con odio a Ally.

—A ti quien carajos te invito a mi fiesta —Dice Yui tambaleante dirigiendo su atención en Ally quien solo se limitaba a mirarla con burla.

—Solo entré y ya maldita Zorra , quería ver si intentabas algo con mi novio Ayato—Dice esta haciendo que todos fijaran su atención a ella , todos sabían que ella se había acostado con Ayato mientras la rubia aun era novia de esta.

—¡Oye tu! , ¡NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ASI A A YUI O OLVIDARE QUE ERES MUJER Y TE GOLPEARE! —Grita Subaru bajando del escenario al igual que Yui quien solo quería agarra a Ally y molerla a golpes.

—Pues para tu información me vale mierda lo que pienses maldita roba novios—Le dice Yui tratando de golpearla pero antes que pudiera hacer algo Ruki la había agarrado para que no hiciera nada.

—¿Oye Yui que tienes Yui?... vengo recién llegando y mírate ¿estas ebria? —Dice Ruki mirando a Yui de manera enfadada.

—Sip lo esta y esos dos igual , hace rato nos estaban dando un buen Show pero la insípida de Allyson lo arruinó , ¡tiene bellas piernas capitana!—Dice un chico quien estaba expectante al espectáculo de Yui y esta solo le tiro un beso y este hizo la maniobra de agarrarlo y llevarlo a su corazón.

—Vamos Ruki , no quieres divertirte …Raito y Subaru están dándole un espectáculo a las chicas y yo a los chicos ,¿ juegas con nosotros? —Le dice Yui con una mirada coqueta a Ruki y este solo negó y los arrastro a los tres de ahí , a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de decepción de todos los presentes.

—¡No Ruki volvamos a la fiesta! —Dice Raito desde el asiento trasero del auto de Ruki en donde Yui iba abrazada de el y de Subaru los tres aun estaban muy ebrios.

—No volverán al antro y tu Raito te iras a tu departamento y Yui y su hermano se irán a su casa además… ¡Dejen de hacer un trío allá atrás dios! —Dice avergonzado Ruki al ver como Raito besaba o más bien se comía a Yui con su boca y Subaru masajeaba sus senos y besaba su cuello.

—No quieres unirte Ruki …bien sabemos que deseas a Yui—Dice Raito lamiendo la mejilla de Yui y esta solo atino a reírse por las cosquillas que eso producía.

—A la mierda tu orgia Raito y ustedes dos se bajan ya hemos llegado ya no me hago cargo de las estupideces que hagan borrachos… quiero mucho a Yui y no quiero que piensen que la viole o algo extraño—Dice Ruki ayudando a bajar a Subaru y a yui que ni mantenerse de pie podían.

Ruki los dejo en la entrada y les abrió la puerta y en silencio se regreso a su auto , tampoco podía dejar mucho tiempo a Raito ahí , es mas ni siquiera le caía bien debió dejarlo en el antro.

—**Narra Subaru—**

Caminamos tratando de no hace mucho ruido ,chocamos de lleno con el sofá y no nos podemos aguantar la risa pero al ver a Yuma roncando en el sillón tratamos de no hacer ruido, pero Yui fue y le beso los labios al Titan ¡Bah! La gran cosa podrías hacerlo mejor que el , pero lastima que tu rubia hermana no te da bolas o si quizás te las daba pero no como querías.

Suben con cuidado las escaleras y Yui cierra la puerta con cuidado y te susurra que no quiere que descubran que han llegado borrachos , tu asientes en medio de risas y te lanzas a la cama de Yui sin permiso y ves como ella comienza a desnudarse , la miras fijo al ver sus pequeños pero redondos pechos desnudos y bufas enojado al ver como esta se coloco un pequeño camisón semitransparente , preferías verla desnuda.

—Oye yui quítate esa mierda te ves mejor sin nada puesto—Le dices sonriendo de medio lado al ver como ella camina en tu dirección y sin previo aviso comenzó a desnudarse frente a ti y te sonrojaste , puede que estés ebrio pero aun tienes noción de las cosas que están pasando.

—Ahora tu Su-ba-ru , quiero verte—Te dice ella deletreando tu nombre con picardía , a la mierda la cordura que te queda , tu hermana esta desnuda frente a ti pidiéndote que te desnudes para ella , no desaprovecharías la oportunidad , así que un poco torpe por culpa del alcohol comienzas a desnudarte y solo quedas en ropa interior.

—No , quítate toda la ropa tramposo yo estoy desnuda, además no es necesario que ocultes nada ya veo desde aquí y se que estas muy contento con lo que ves —Te dice ella acostándose a tu lado y sin te sobresaltas al sentirla tocando dentro de tu boxers.

— Oye Yui …no…no toques—Le dices jadeante al verla bajar tus boxers y tomar con admiración tu miembro entre sus manos.

—E…es grande … déjame probarlo —Te dice esta acercando su lengua a tu ya erecto miembro pero esas palabras hicieron que tu borrachera se fuera a la mierda, no podían estar haciendo eso solo de borrachos.

—¡No jodas Yui!, no …no …no lo hagas , te arrepentirás mañana… no…no sigas Yuma es tu novio y yo no—Le dices deteniéndola para que no siga.

—Sigamos Subaru de todos modos Yuma me mandara a la mierda un día de estos …el es un hombre demasiado bueno como para tener una novia como yo—Te dice ella subiendo a la altura de tu boca para depositar un beso tierno que con el pasar de los minutos se convirtió en fogoso y ya no sabias ni siquiera como habías terminado arriba de ella tocando con deseo cada parte de su cuerpo te encantaba ver como jadeaba por cada pequeña caricia que le dabas , bajas a su cuello y la besas dando leves mordidas ya no aguantabas ni un minuto más tu miembro comenzaba a doler pero no sabias que mierda hacer o como comenzar , al parecer Yui se percato al verte mirarla confundido.

—¿No…no sabes que hacer Subaru?—Te pregunta ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y asient es , era verdad , no tenias ningún tipo de experiencias salvo las que has tenido con ella y son pocas .

—Subaru …no lo hagas si no lo quieres—Te dice ella mirándote con ternura , incluso borracha era hermosa.

—¡P…pero yo si quiero joder! —Le dices besándola nuevamente solo que esta vez tu fuiste quien profundizo el beso.

—E…entonces déjate llevar yo también estaba asustada mi primera vez Subaru—Te dice ella enredado sus piernas en tus caderas para hacer mas intimo el momento , vuelves a poseer su boca hambriento y sientes que en cualquier momento estallaras de tanto pacer , el pequeño cuerpo de Yui aferrado al tuyo te vuelve loco , gruñes sonoramente al sentir como ambas intimidades rozan y miras a Yui suplicante ya no aguantas más.

—Hazlo Subaru—Te dice ella cerrando los ojos al sentir como te posicionabas en su entrada , estaba muy mojada pero no podías continuar ibas a medio camino y te comenzaba a doler lo estrecha que ella era , ves que Yui te mira con preocupación y desvías la mirada .

—Subaru …acaso ¿te duele? —Te pregunta ella y asientes avergonzado … pero ella solo comienza a besarte nuevamente y intentas continuar y para no sentir aquel ardor entras de golpe ocasionando que Yui mordiera tu labio inferior y la miraste divertido , se ve tan linda que hace que quieras querer verla aun mas sonrojada , comienzas a moverte de manera lenta y pausada lo que comenzabas a sentir en esos momentos era mágico , sientes que ya no puedes más con tanto placer así que dejando libres tus mas pervertidos deseos levantas una de sus piernas y la vuelves a penetrar pero esta vez más fuerte y la ves abrir los ojos y sonreírte ese fue mi señal para arremeter con fuerza a tu pequeño cuerpo , en ese momento eran solo tu y ella ya no importaba si mañana la pobre no se acordaba de lo había hecho contigo , en esos momentos eras sumamente feliz haciendo el amor por primera vez con ella…con tu Yui .

…**.Continuara…..**


	18. capitulo 17

**Lo siento si las asuste con eso de que no volvería a actualizar, pero luego de pensar y hablar con personas maravillosas me di cuenta que debo seguir y hacer caso omiso a las mierdas que digan otras personas , total yo soy la que escribe, además tenia ya escrito casi medio capitulo , no podía dejarlo así como así .**

**Un saludo a mis fans de Factbook ahora las apodadas mi ejercito e.e , al menos es ¿lindo? , no se quejen yo no les puse así , yo las amodoro a todas n.n**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**El siguiente capitulo no contiene lemon huehue , pero si lenguaje vulgar y algunas cosillas.**

**Pero aun así dejo esta advertencia para las arenosas cartuchas y monjas del siglo pasado .**

**Lo que si puede haber un viejo verde rondando las faldas de Yui ¿spoiler? ¿Dónde? e.e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Capitulo 17—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Narra Yui—**

Abres los ojos asustada al sentir que alguien comienza a acariciar tu cabello y te sorprendes de sobremanera al ver que estas en tu habitación y ….¿semi-desnuda? …¿adolorida? Y con una mirada carmesíes muy familiar , observándote con ternura , intentas levantarte pero un dolor muy fuerte se aloja en tus piernas , te sientes tan adolorida.

—¿No jodas que mierda paso anoche Subaru? —Le dices tocando tu cabeza que palpitaba muy fuerte , seguro por la resaca … y lo que es mas preocupante ¿como mierda llegaron a casa?...es decir , lo único que recuerdas con claridad es que estaban bebiendo y bailando con Raito .

—¿Te sientes extraña Yui ? —te pregunta este tapando tu cuerpo semi-desnudo con cariño y vuelves a echar una mirada a Subaru para verificar que estaba vestido y gracias al cielo lo estaba no quieres llegar a pensar que hiciste algo inapropiado con el o con cualquier persona.

—Claro que si …esta es la primera vez que bebo y mi mente quedó en blanco …es más Subaru no recuerdo ni como salimos del antro ¿Tu lo recuerdas?—Le dices levantándote para buscar aspirinas en tu mesita de noche , ese dolor te va a matar si continua ¡puta borrachera! , prometes no volver a beber nunca más.

—Etto…creo que ese tal Ruki nos trajo , recuerdo que estábamos dando un espectáculo increíble—te dice Subaru sarcástico.

—¿Espectáculo? , ¡dios …oh mi dios! dime que no hice nada estupido por favor Subaru …me duele tanto mi cuerpo , me duele como si hubiese animado todo el día con las chicas, el dolor en mis piernas es terrible …por favor dime que no hice nada estupido—Le dices suplicante pero al ver como este baja la mirada solo atinas a llevar tus manos a la cabeza frustrada ¿Qué carajos hiciste borracha yui komori? , te preguntas a ti misma colocándote en posición fetal al lado de tu closet .

—**Narra Subaru—**

Bajas la mirada triste al confirmar lo que sospechabas , ella no recuerda lo que paso con ustedes la noche anterior y supones que el dolor que siente ella es por tu salvajismo de anoche y no es para menos recuerdas que apretabas con gran desespero sus piernas cada vez que la envestías.

—No estés preocupada Yui , solo bailaste …Arriba de un tuvo ese donde hacen shows eróticos…—Le dices de manera pausada al ver como esta abría más los ojos y no entiendes como ella no recuerda nada , tu te acuerdas claramente de todo …aunque solo bebiste unas cuantas copas , no era la primera vez que bebías por eso supones el porque estabas más consiente que ella , además Yui junto con ese tipo Raito se bebieron todo el bar juntos.

—N…nadie me vio hacer el ridículo …¿verdad? —Te pregunta esta temerosa y no sabes que decirle …es obvio que los vio todo el antro ….es decir estaban arriba de un escenario , el principal….además de que se queja , ella no tuvo que reflejarse con el idiota ese pervertido y lo que es más asqueroso de tu parte , como no lo golpeaste ….claro la respuesta es obvia …estabas bien pedo.

—No…. Nadie se dio cuenta —Le mientes no quieres que ella llegue a recordar nada , tienes miedo de decirle que ambos anoche hicieron el amor y sin protección y tenias dos razones para no decirle , la primera es que estabas tan excitado y caliente que ya no importaba nada , además de que te servia usar un preservativo no sabias ni como usarlo y deseabas hacerlo con ella , con la persona que amas y la segunda es que ella erá la novia de Yuma , no te importa …pero Yui lo ama ¿no? , por eso lo escogió y si se entera que te aprovechaste de ella ya que por lógica la más borracha era ella y seguro te mandaría a la mierda y te odiaría por el resto de sus días además que tiene de malo que nunca se llegue a enterar , al fin pudiste probarla aunque sea una vez …pero no es suficiente …la amas y te gustaría tenerla siempre a tu lado, pero ella ahora tiene a Yuma y como buen perdedor deberías resignarte.

—Mejor bajamos falta poco para el medio día y bueno … hay que desayunar o lo que sea —Le dices triste al ver a tu hermana como buscaba y rebuscaba en su closet ropa para ponerse , como te hubiese gustado despertar a su lado abrazándola …tocándola y te imaginas a ti haciéndola tuya una vez más, pero no …tienes ganas de ir y decirle lo que ambos hicieron pero te callas y sales en silencio de la habitación , pero con enojo deseabas que ella recordará lo que ambos hicieron con entrega , ella gemía tu nombre …no el de Yuma y te decía que te quería mucho que nunca la dejaras ¿Cómo tienes que interpretar eso? , confusión solo sientes eso .

—**Narra Yui—**

Volteas asustada al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y suspiras aliviada , sabes que Subaru te ha mentido ¿que como lo sabes? pues es fácil de suponerlo ya que Subaru estaba muy nervioso y se demoraba mucho en formular sus respuestas , Subaru es de esas personas que no piensan antes de hablar solo escupen , pero no importa más tarde averiguaras que mierdas hiciste borracha aunque tengas que ir y ver las cámaras de seguridad.

—Puto dolor de cabeza …es más me quedare todo el día en casa de Hanna o caminando sin rumbo —Dices escogiendo un vestido sencillo después de tanto buscar en el closet , sacas tu ropa interior normal y te metes a dar un baño , solo esperas que Hanna no se encuentre ya en tu casa , no quieres ver a Yuma …no después de serle infiel con Ayato.

Bajas en silencio al comedor y tiemblas de miedo al ver a Yuma preparando el desayuno , Subaru estaba ahí y solo desvío la mirada al verte mirar a Yuma , ¿quizás aun no se hace a la idea de que escogiste Yuma por sobre el?.

—Buen día princesa como amaneciste…aunque al juzgar por tu hermoso rostro no muy bien ¿verdad? Y agradéceme que no quise despertarlos tan temprano ya que ni siquiera sentí a que hora llegaron —Te dice Yuma con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero decides ignorarlo, es más …ver esos ojos que te miran con amor hace que te sientas aun mas culpable por revolcarte con Ayato.

—¿Yui me estas escuchando? , Yui me estas preocupando por ti…porque no me miras —Te vuelve a preguntar Yuma y ya no eres capaz de aguantar tanta presión y con todo el dolor del mundo decides salir corriendo de la casa , no soportabas verlo, para ti es tan difícil olvidar lo que paso la noche anterior , el solo recordar como lo hacías con Ayato ocasionaba que te sintieras la mujer más cruel del mundo , Haberle hecho eso a Yuma ,aquel que te ama y te respeta como mujer es más ni siquiera mereces su amor , el es tan bueno contigo.

Ya no tenias ni siquiera el valor para ir con Hanna , sabias que si veías a la castaña esta te preguntaría el por que estabas así de triste y terminarías contándole todo así que no piensas arriesgarte , ese será tu secreto no importa lo que pase o llegué a pasar jamás lo piensas revelar a nadie ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga.

—Diablos … y que haré ahora … ya le he arruinado suficiente la vida con haberlo aceptado ,ilusioné al pequeño Azusa , el solo recordar sus ojitos brillantes tan hermosos al escuchar que éramos novios … no quiero ver su cara cuando se entere de que lo engañe …Y yo reclamándole a Yuma el por que no mostraba interés en mi cuerpo y el solo quería darme amor …amor sincero ….soy una maldita desgraciada.

—**Narra Yuma—**

Al ver a Yui indiferente contigo sentiste que algo no andaba bien , ella el día de Ayer se mostró muy cariñosa y muy atenta contigo te presento con todos sus amigos y le dijo a sus amigas que eras su novio incluso se dieron su primer beso, ahora no entiendes que pasa por la cabeza de tu amada Yui , ni siquiera te respondió y salio corriendo.

—Subaru pasó algo malo con Yui anoche , la sentí muy extraña —Le dices a Subaru quien solo negó con la cabeza y le dedicas una mirada de que hable pero este solo chasquea la lengua y solo salé corriendo al igual que Yui .

—Yui …¿Qué pasa contigo? —Dices sentándote en la mesa preocupado , pero no sacas nada con preguntarte a ti mismo la esperaras y hablaras con ella antes de que tengas que volver a Miami para empacar tus cosas y las de Azusa para poder mudarte a los Ángeles, lo has decidido quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con Yui.

—**Narra Yui—**

Debe ser tardísimo ya casi esta a punto de oscurecer y has estado todo el día sentada en una banca del parque en el cual te gustaba jugar de niña , sientes miedo de estar sola …pero más miedo tienes de volver y encontrarte a Yuma preocupado por ti o a tu madre y padre armando un alboroto y tu pequeño Azusa llorando por tu ausencia además tienes por alguna extraña razón fragmentos bizarros en los que te escuchas agitada confesándole amor a alguien y tienes miedo ¿A quien se lo decías? Intentas en vano recordar pero no puedes acaso ¿Era Subaru? , estaba oscuro y solo escuchabas la respiración agitada de ambos y si era Raito …o solos se trata de un sueño.

—Mejor regreso a casa antes de que me pase algo malo aquí además tengo demasiada hambre—Dices asustada miras a tu alrededor y ves desierto el parque , seguro eres la única tonta que esta ahí perdiendo el tiempo así que no muy convencida te levantas y comienzas a caminar en el medio de el oscuro parque.

No alcanzas ni a avanzar unos diez metros cuando un llanto te hizo detener tu paso , asustada volteas y no ves nada vuelves a reanudar tu paso pero el llanto se hace aun más fuerte y lo distingues es de un niño ¿pero quien estaría a esas horas de la noche solo en el parque? , caminas en dirección en donde se escucha un pequeño niño llorar y te sorprendes al ver a un niño de la misma edad de Azusa sentado en una banca mirando con miedo a su alrededor y te preguntas ¿Será huérfano? , pero niegas al verlo bien vestido y con un osito bien cuidado en sus brazos .

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Grita asustado el pequeño niño y decides acercarte a el y le sonríes , tampoco es como que lo ignores y lo dejes solo , con la cantidad de malas personas que existen en este mundo.

—No tengas miedo , no te hare daño ¿Qué haces solo aquí? , es muy tarde para que niños como tu estén solos a esta hora de la noche —Le dices sentándote a tu lado pero este niño al cual ni siquiera conocías se tiro a tus brazos y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte , ¡Santo cielo! pobre niño sollozaba cosas horribles y distinguías que hablaba que su madre no lo quería y que lo odiaba.

—No llores pequeño , ya veras que se le pasará el enojo a tu mamá —Le dices tratando de que deje de llorar pero era imposible.

—Siempre que viene papá sucede lo mismo , intente ir con mi hermano …pero me he perdido …tengo miedo …Ayúdeme por favor , si regreso a casa mi mamá me va a castigar—Te dice el pequeño niño asustado llorando en tu pecho y te preguntas como pueden haber familias tan disfuncionales que solo ocasionan que sufran sus hijos.

—Claro cariño , en donde vive tu hermano ¿Tienes alguna dirección? —Le dices dándole pequeño golpecitos en su espalda para que no llorará mas , no aguantas ver a los niños llorar y menos a uno tan pequeño.

—N..no …no lo se —Te dice este hipeando y decides tomarlo en brazos , no piensas dejarlo solo en el parque , si alguien viera a Azusa en las mismas condiciones te gustaría que lo ayudaran.

—Te llevare a una comisaría y ahí veremos si ubican a tu hermanito , ¿esta bien? —Le dices tratando de que se calmara pero al mencionar la palabra comisaría se tenso y intento bajar de tus brazos.

—No quiero ir ahí , mamá me castigara —Te dice el niño limpiando sus lagrimas y comienzas a enojarte , que clase de madre tiene este niño.

—Entonces ¿que quieres que haga? —Le dices mirando al pequeño frustrada —Haber y esta idea que tal te llevo a mi casa y ahí vemos como contacto con tu hermano ¿Esta bien? Es solo cosa de que me digas en donde vives—Le preguntas de manera calmada y lo ves negar y llorar más fuerte.

—N…no quiero , además mi hermano dice que no confíe en extraños y usted es extraña —Te dice el pequeño abrazando a su oso y casi te caes de espaldas al menos su hermano quien quiera que sea le enseño bien , pero fue un idiota ya que no le dio su puta dirección.

—Mira pequeño , me llamo Yui komori y vivo a tres cuadras de aquí , no seas quisquilloso o al menos dime en donde vive tu padre para ir y dejarte tampoco tengo pensado dejarte solo aquí , eres un niño te pueden hacer daño—Le dices agachándote a su altura y sonríes al ver al niño ladear su rostro confundido.

—¿Yui Komori? Ese nombre …lo he escuchado …—Dice el pequeño mirándote confundido—Pero no lo recuerdo mucho y sobre lo que dice de mi papá cuando no esta en casa se va a su edificio en donde trabaja y hace los deberes de la empresa.

—¿Que bien y sabes donde queda? —Le preguntas esperanzada pero este solo niega y vuelves a sentirte totalmente inútil.

—¿Papá? , a el nunca lo veo y tampoco se mucho de él , se la pasa en viajes de negocios—Te dice este bajando la mirada triste y suspiras derrotada.

—Niño …yo me tengo que ir y no te dejare solo ¿me entiendes? , así que vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí solo en donde puede haber gente mala que puede hacerte daño …tu eliges —Le dices mirándolo de manera dura con tus manos en las caderas , entiendes que este asustado pero también por muy niño que sea debe saber que es peligroso estar solo de noche.

—E…esta bien …yo …yo iré con usted—Te dice temeroso aquel pequeño y suspiras aliviada , quizás tu madre te ayude con el aunque lo más probable es que ni este en casa , ya es tarde.

Ambos caminan en total silencio ,no esperabas que aquel pequeño se pusiera a hablar contigo …pero que más podías hacer , ni siquiera te conocía y no podías obligarlo a decir el por que escapo de su casa .

—¡Oye Kanato ven aquí en este instante ahora niño insolente!— Escuchas a alguien gritar y de manera inconsciente proteges a aquel niño tras tu espalda ya que aquel hombre venia demasiado enfadado.

—No quiero ir contigo papá , esta chica me llevara con mi hermano , ya no quiero volver con esa bruja—Lo escuchas decir a tu espalda y te sorprendes por sus palabras ¿ese hombre era su padre? …pero ni se parecen …es más aquel hombre se te hacia familiar de alguna parte.

—No es que quieras o no quieras te vienes conmigo y punto , tu hermano es un inmaduro y ni siquiera esta apto para hacerse cargo de ti —Lo escuchas decir con palabras duras y frunces el ceño ¿Qué clase de hombre , padre se cree ese sujeto , su hijo tiene miedo de volver con su madre y este lo obliga? , es obvio que es un estupido arrogante.

—Disculpe por meterme en su conversación de padre ejemplar—Le escupes con odio—Pero no cree que si su hijo no quiere volver con su madre es por una buena razón.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe niñita lo que yo tengo que hablar o no con mi hijo …¿acaso es dinero lo que quieres para quedarte callada y no decirle a nadie de este bochornoso conflicto que estoy teniendo? —Frunces aun más el ceño y niegas enojada—No seas modesta niña siempre ha habido víboras interesadas en mi dinero pero nunca una joven tan pequeña como tu …es nuevo y usar a mi hijo fue inteligente—Te dice este y solo atinas a dar unos pasos y darle una bofetada , ¿Qué demonios se creía ese sujeto? .

—Usted ve que yo tengo cara de conocer a un tipo tan desagradable como usted ¿por favor no sea tan arrogante? yo solo ayude a este niño por que no pensaba dejarlo solo a su merced a estas horas de la noche y mucho menos solo ,¡ES USTED UNA MIERDA DE PADRE! —Le gritas furiosa ya no aguantabas su actitud , ni que fuera el presidente para creerse importante.

—Cuanto dinero quieres para quedarte callada y ya te lo dije niña ,no me interesa lo que pienses de mi—Te dice este sacando una chequera y piensas enojada , ¿acaso estos tipos que nadan en dinero piensan que con ese estupido papel verde solucionan todos sus problemas?.

—Que parte de que no me importa el dinero no le quedo claro señor , yo solo me quede protegiendo a este niño por que eso es lo que es …un niño indefenso que necesitaba ayuda jamás me imagine que me toparía en mi camino a un hombre tan arrogante he inmaduro para su edad y por favor , guarde ese dinero que además no se ni siquiera quien es usted y si no le es mucha molestia vallase a la mierda pero respete a su hijo el esta asustado hable y pregúntele que le aqueja que para eso es su condenado padre—Le dices y sin voltear a mirarlo solo atinas a darle una sonrisa a aquel pequeño niño y comienzas a caminar , pero un pequeño dolor en tu brazo te hizo detenerte ¿acaso te estaba deteniendo aquel sujeto?.

—Espera ….¿ Enserio no sabes quien soy? —Te pregunta aquel sujeto y niegas enojada.

—¿Tendría que saberlo? —Le dices tratando en vano de soltarte de su agarre.

—Pues si es así y no me conoce…discúlpame …yo en verdad nunca me comporto así , es solo que toda mi vida desde que tengo dinero solo he visto ir y venir gente aprovechándose de mis debilidades … mi familia—Te dice aquel hombre y volteas sorprendida ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Pero era necesario ser tan arrogante? , sabe lo mal que me sentí , yo no soy ninguna niña tengo 18 años y me molesto en demasía que usted un hombre maduro me tratara como a una cualquiera que se vende por dinero —Le dices mirándolo desafiante a los ojos , pero en verdad veías arrepentimiento , pero no era suficiente.

—En verdad lo lamento mucho …yo estaba errado en pensar aquella cosas de usted …ahora que la miro y la escucho hablar se que estoy en presencia de toda una dama y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo —Te dice aquel tipo y bufas desesperada , para que tanta formalidad.

—De nada …ya tengo que irme …adiós niño y no vuelvas a escapar de casa solo por tonterías ¿esta bien? —Hablas dirigiendo las ultimas palabras al niño ahí presente que por cierto tenia un extraño color de cabello , jamás habías visto un color negro casi violeta y ese hombre también era extraño era albino y con ojos ámbar muy extraños.

—Lo haré hermanita y me llamo Kanato …¡no niño! —Te dice este haciendo un mohin muy tierno.

—¿Kanato? ….¿Kanato? … tu nombre también se me hace conocido …pero no se de donde pequeño Kanato—Le dices pensativa al intentar recordar aquel nombre.

—¿Vive lejos señorita? , si gusta la puedo ir a dejar a su casa en mi vehiculo que esta estacionado ahí dando la vuelta al parque—Te dice aquel hombre y niegas , tu casa esta cerca.

—Vivo cerca no se preocupe …mejor preocúpese de su hijo , el lo necesita más que yo —Le dices un poco fastidiada , no es necesario que se haga el amable sabes muy bien que ya mostró su faceta arrogante y pesada.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Karl Takahashi un gusto—Te dice aquel sujeto y sin ganas estrechas su mano.

—Lamento que no haya sido un gusto para mi … señor ¿Carlos? O lo que sea… pero en fin me llamo Yui …solo Yui— le dices y luego de dar una mirada de despedida a kanato te vas caminando en dirección de tu casa, al menos el niño ya esta con alguien que medio lo puede cuidar.

—**Narración normal—**

—Es graciosa por que te dijo Carlos y no Karl , papá eres un pesado por eso Ayato no quiere regresar a casa con nosotros—Le dice el pequeño a su padre burlándose de el.

—Para ser una muchacha joven tiene muy buen carácter y no se tiene ese algo ….tan …tan —Trata de decir Karl pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas y se resigna.

—Yo me casaré con ella cuando sea mayor —Dice el pequeño kanato suspirando mirando en dirección en donde Yui se había ido y su padre lo queda mirando con un tic en el ojo.

—¿Disculpa Kanato? , pero eres un niño y ella ya es una mujer …jamás se interesaría en un pequeño llorón como tu—Le dice Karl y el pequeño Kanato quien solo frunce el ceño.

—¡No soy un niño! …además ¿Karl Takahashi? , le diré a la bruja que has dicho tu apellido de soltero para liarte con una chica menor que tu y ya veras como te va a castigar —Dice Kanato abrazando con fuerza a ese pequeño oso.

—No seas paranoico Kanato , era una niña ….será mejor que nos vamos antes de que la bruja Úrsula libere al demonio que lleva dentro, hasta a mi a veces me da miedo …condenada mujer debería tener un poco de dulzura ….como la que tenia aquella muchacha ….yui —Dice Karl tomando la mano de Kanato quien solo hizo una mueca de asco por aquel trato.

—**Narra Yuma—**

Te encuentras totalmente fuera de si , ves con impotencia como Shu , Reiji y Subaru solo están de manera calmada en el sofá , es decir …mañana partirán muy temprano a Miami y ni siquiera has podido hablar con Yui .

—A que hora llegara mi mami—Dice Azusa y le sonríes tratando de tranquilizarlo , el pobresito se paso horas llorando porque pensaba que yui aun seguía en la fiesta y se sentía culpable por comerse todo el budín y los dulces el solo y no haberlos compartido con la chica que considera su madre.

—Ya llegará Azusa deja de molestar —Dice Reiji quien solo toco su cabeza adolorido y ríes , nadie lo mando a beber como un demente la noche anterior.

—Pero yo quiero que llegue ahora , ¡yo quiero dormir con mi mami! ,¡No dormiré hasta que ella llegue!—Vuelve a decir en voz alta y ves como todos se tensan al oír abrirse la puerta de entrada.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —Se escucha la melodiosa voz de Yui y suspiras aliviado ya que ha llegado con bien , no sabes en que momento te ha comenzado tanto a importar la rubia a tal punto de no poder descansar tranquilo sin saber en donde esta y si esta bien .

—Ya llego Yui denle un súper aplauso a la niña especial por favor , ¿Acaso sabias lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? — Dice Reiji y bufas molesto , por que mierda siempre se pone tan enojado , si el se levanto casi al anochecer y se la paso vomitando en el baño.

—Lo siento Reiji …se que debí haber avisado pero no tenia ganas de estar en casa …solo eso ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación ….siento mucho haberlos preocupado , no volverá a pasar —Dice Yui y fijas tu mirada en ella pero ella ni siquiera voltea a mirarte , ¿Qué le pasa a Yui?.

—Siempre dices lo mismo Yui ,"No volverá a pasar" ¿y sabes que pasa? siempre nos terminas preocupando…¡siempre aunque aun así no lo quieras! , ya sabemos que eres mayor de edad y todo eso , pero por favor avísanos cuando sales y si vas a llegar ¡SEGUIMOS SIENDO TUS JODIDOS PRIMOS!—Le dice Shu a Yui enfadado ocasionando que ella estalle en llanto.

—Ya déjame en paz Shu , ¡Todos déjenme en paz! —Dice ella subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible , intentas seguirla pero Subaru te detiene y niega con la cabeza.

—Déjala sola , debe estar así por culpa de estos idiotas que no saben perder , Yui no los eligió ….pero no por eso deben ignorarla y tratarla mal y pensé que eran los mas maduros de nosotros par de idiotas —Dice Subaru subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Mamá esta enojada por que no le deje budín? —Dice Azusa quien solo observo con ojos inocentes la pequeña pelea que ahí se había llevado a cabo.

—No Azusa y deja de decir tonterías me duele la cabeza y mañana debemos levantarnos tan jodidamente temprano para regresar a hacer ese estupido traslado y ya no tengo ganas de ir a hacer nada ¡maldita sea!— Dice reiji enfadado , sabes que están así por la decisión de yui pero entiendes que deben estar pasándola mal , es decir si la rubia no te hubiera elegido te sentirías aun peor.

—Y….yo no quiero ir —Dice Azusa aforrándose a tus piernas y le das una sonrisa tranquilizadora , el tiene que ir contigo tampoco es como si pudieras dejarlo con Yui , ella debe hacer sus cosas y este solo le estorbaría.

—No es decisión nuestra Azusa , además volveremos dentro de dos semana y ya no te separarás mas de Yui, ¿que te parece? —Le dices tratando de convérsenlo y este niega.

—No… yo quiero …quiero quedarme aquí—Dice este temeroso y suspiras frustrado , quizás hablar con Yui arreglé ambos problemas , el tuyo con ella y el de tu travieso niño que no quiere separarse de la mujer a quien considera madre.

—**Narra Yui—**

Me siento tan estupida siempre termino preocupando a las personas que quiero , pensé que cuando regresara del parque ya estarían dormidos …pero no fue así .

—Debí quedarme en casa de Hanna—Te dices a ti misma abrazando tu almohada , no deberías huir más , deberías decirle a Yuma que ya no pueden estar juntos por que no te sientes merecedora de él.

—Permiso Yui …¿Estas despierta? —Dice Yuma entrando a tu habitación con dos cafés y desvías la mirada al verlo sonreír y tratando de ignorarlo una vez más te quedas en silencio soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

—Dios Yui … ¿Qué te esta pasando? ….¿acaso estas llorando? …no llores pequeña , te noto extraña ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que te esta pasando? —Te dice Yuma sentándose a tu lado y levantas la mirada asustada y temerosa , no le quieres decir nada.

—Yui ….tu silencio me esta preocupando—Te dice Yuma y tu intentas hablarle pero solo logras hacer que pequeños sollozos salgan de tu boca.

—Yui …dime que te pasa ¿Por qué lloras? , ¿Por qué huyes de mi? , acaso estas arrepentida de haberme elegido —Te pregunta Yuma y niegas , claro que no te arrepientes es solo que el haber estado con Ayato hace que te sientas muy mal cerca de Yuma.

—Yuma …Yo …yo déjame tranquila por favor —Le dices dándole la espalda.

—Sabes que no te dejare tranquila Yui , te amo y me preocupo por ti …es imposible quedarme tranquilo si veo que estas llorando —Te dice Yuma abrazándote por la espalda y no le dices nada tampoco lo alejas .

—Confía en mi Yui , dime que te pasa—Te dice Yuma abrazándote con fuerza.

—Si te lo digo …me odiaras Yuma—Le dices tratando de soltarte de su abrazo.

—Entonces prefiero no saber nada ,yo seria incapaz de odiarte Yui y si no me quieres contar esta bien , no te obligare a nada pero deja de ignorarme no sabes cuanto me duele que me ignores —Te dice Yuma estrechándote a su cuerpo levantas la mirada ante aquellas palabras y lo ves con los ojos cerrados .

Comienzas a soltar lagrimas de impotencia y te abrazas a el , ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno? Te preguntas.

—Regresare a Miami mañana Yui y Azusa no quiere ir conmigo , el quiere quedarse aquí , ayúdame a convencerlo para que regrese conmigo por favor a la única que le hace caso en todo es a ti —Te dice este cambiando el tema y suspiras seguro lo hizo para que no lloraras mas.

—Si no quiere ir no lo obligues , yo lo cuidare …déjalo conmigo esta semana la tengo libre …además volverás ¿verdad? …lo digo porque ayer dijiste que te vendrías a vivir a los Ángeles ¿no? —Le preguntas un poco nerviosa , tienes miedo de que se valla con azusa y ya no los vuelvas a ver más.

—¿Tu quieres que viva en los Ángeles?, es eso lo que quieres Yui—Te pregunta Yuma separándose de ti .

—Bueno … yo quiero que vivas cerca con Azusa , yo lo extrañare mucho si el se va … no quiero que se vallan Yuma por favor —Le dices desviando la mirada avergonzada al suelo, seguro eso sonó muy poco romántico puede también que el esperara otra razón…pero era verdad ,,no querías que Azusa estuviera lejos , además perfectamente podrías hacerte cargo de el.

—Esta bien , aceptare la oferta que me hizo tu padre —Te dice Yuma sonriendo ¿Por qué sonríe? , ni siquiera le has dicho que quieres estar con el .

—Hey Yuma … yo lo siento pero … se que hice mal en dejar de hablarte por estupideces que yo he cometido …pero …pero quiero tiempo para pensar y decidir si es contigo con quien realmente quiero estar ,se que es muy precipitado de mi parte decir esto peo debes entenderme … solo te diré que el …Ayato me esta confundiendo denuevo y tengo miedo Yuma , no quiero volver a amarlo …no quiero—Le dices triste al ver como Yuma te mira con ternura.

—Yui … el fue tu primer amor , se que te es difícil olvidarlo pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir Yui y no lo pienso hacer asi que no me digas que quieres dejarme solo por las inseguridades que sientes …tu y Azusa son lo único importante que tengo no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a el , no rompas las ilusiones que tengo en nuestra relación Yui —Te dice este tomando tus manos estrechándolas con las tuyas y niegas.

—Pero Yuma … tu no lo entiendes yo no soy para ti , tu mereces algo mejor que yo , alguien que te ame —Le dices desasiendo la unión de ambas manos y sin importar la presencia de Yuma te pones a llorar desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña.

—No llores Yui … y no digas tonterías , aquí el único que no te merece soy yo , eres tan buena y tan tierna Azusa te ama y más de lo que me quiso a mi , nunca lo había visto tan feliz y seguro en la vida , siempre lo veía temeroso y sin humor , le has dado luz a nuestras vidas, para mi eso es suficiente Yui ¿Por qué te sientes tan insegura? , enserio puedes confiar en mi , dímelo —Te vuelve a insistir Yuma y niegas temerosa .

—No te lo voy a decir jamás…nunca —Le dices enfadada por tanta insistencia, comprendes que sus intenciones son buenas y que no quiere verte llorar , pero tu respuesta lo puede lastimar.

—No te comportes de manera infantil Yui , dímelo.

—Déjame tranquila Yuma …no te lo diré.

—¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mi Yui? , porque no me dices que es lo que te tiene triste.

—Por favor Yuma deja de insistir y ya vete a dormir , no ves que quiero estar sola —Le dices enfadada tratando de que no note que quieres volver a llorar por lo insistente que se esta volviendo.

—Pues lamento decirte que no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas porque estas así de triste , acaso ese tal Ayato te hizo algo malo , ¿te ha vuelto a golpear? —Te dice Yuma con un tono de voz molesto , seguro se esta imaginando cosas que no son , Ayato solo te confundió , el jamás te golpeo ni nada.

—No Yuma …ya vete de mi cuarto ya te dije que cuidaría de Azusa porque no me dejas descansar en paz —Le dices tratando de que este se valla , te levantas de la cama y le muestras la salida.

—No me iré Yui , hasta que me lo digas —Te dice Yuma sentado en la cama mirándote desafiante.

—¡maldita sea Yuma porque tanta insistencia en el puto tema, sabes que si te lo digo me odiaras! —Le dices con tono de voz elevado y lo ves levantarse y cierras los ojos al verlo tan cerca , estas esperando que te diga que ya se aburrió de ti y de tus berrinches.

—Estuviste con Ayato ¿verdad? , no le veo otra explicación , te viste con el por que lo quieres —Te dice Yuma abrazándote con cariño y quedas en silencio , no le piensas responder nada.

—Yui , si eso es verdad …entonces porque lloras y te sientes tan mal , cuando estas con alguien a quien amas ¿no deberías sentirte feliz?... ¿Por qué te sientes triste Yui? , ¿es por el hecho de que volviste a ver a la persona a la que tanto amas y quieres volver con él? O es por que sientes que me traicionaste —Te dice este de lo mas calmado abrazado a tu cuerpo y piensas , ¿Por qué estas triste? , es por el ….por Yuma , con Ayato no piensas volver , es solo que cuando estas con el pelirrojo este hace que te confundas pero no es amor.

—Yo yo… Yuma lo siento yo no te merezco—Le dices abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que puedes , lo quieres tanto pero tampoco crees que fue correcto lo que hiciste.

—No lo sientas Yui , ahora que sientes respecto a lo que sientes por mi ¿Me quieres o quieres volver con Ayato? ,y no importa lo que elijas yo respetare siempre tu decisión —Te dice este y comienzas a sentirte aun más mal , no lo quieres perder … no quieres.

—Yo no quiero estar con Ayato …yo quiero estar contigo Yuma perdóname …lo siento —Le dices y este te abraza aun mas y comienza a acariciar tu cabello con cariño.

—No lo sientas Yui … no lo sientas yo siempre estaré para ti—Te dice Yuma tratando de tranquilizarte .

—¿me perdonaras así como así? , que clase de idiota eres— Le dices enojada , la verdad es que si el te hubiese hecho algo igual también lo hubieses perdonado pero eso no venia al caso , el debería odiarte.

—Un idiota que te ama y no te quiere perder tontita — Te dice este besando tu mejilla.

Permanecen mucho tiempo abrazados solo escuchando el sonido de la respiración de ambos , pensabas que este te mandaría a la mierda , pero no fue así …es más debería ser así y pensando nuevamente que hiciste mal vuelves a llorar.

—Deja de llorar mujer , eso ya paso quedo en el pasado deja de acomplejarte—Comienzas a llorar mas fuerte al escucharlo decir esas palabras —Yui de verdad …si te veo seguir llorando ahí si que me vas a conocer enojado así que basta por favor.

—Pero Yuma … no puedo es muy difícil para mi….

—Mira Yui … estaré dos semanas fuera , pediré el traslado de Azusa para que pueda estudiar aquí en los Ángeles y en ese tiempo que estaré fuera esperare a que cuando regrese estés feliz y recuperada ok… solo fue un tropezón eso le puede pasar a cualquier persona ¿esta bien? , ya no te sientas mal.

—Pero …pero hice mal …acaso no entiendes Yuma , es difícil olvidar algo como eso.

—Estas arrepentida y eso es lo que cuenta ya no llores Yui que me parte el corazón verte así —Te dice Yuma y solo atinas a Asentir de manera mas calmada te abrazas ma a el para buscar apoyo , escuchas que abren la puerta de la habitación y limpias tu lágrimas para que vean que no estas llorando.

—Tengo sueño mamá …¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Dice el pequeño Azusa quien venia refregándose los ojitos de tanto sueño que este tenia.

—Azusa no interrumpas estábamos hablando algo muy importante y cuando entres a una habitación toca la puerta por favor—Le dice Yuma a azusa quien solo bajo la mirada al sentirse regañado.

—Deja que venga a la cama conmigo Yuma , el pobre ya no aguanta el sueño —Le dices a Yuma y este solo asiente y te besa en la frente.

—Buenas noches Yui …buenas noches Azusa no le des problemas a Yui y no te vallas a hacer pipi en la cama ¿eh? —Le dice Yuma a Azusa y este solo se sonroja y corre a esconderse en las cobijas.

—¡Yuma mentiroso! , yo nunca me hago pipi —Dice Azusa desde la seguridad de tu cama y sonríes.

—Yuma no molestes a Azusa…pereces un niño —le dices mirándolo con admiración , jamás encontraras a alguien tan bueno como lo es el.

—Esta bien …ya me había olvidado que lo quieres mas que a mi, Yui sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no es asi? Ya no estés triste —Te dice este abrazándote y sonríes.

Ves en silencio como Yuma sale de tu habitación y giras en dirección de tu cama para encontrar a Azusa totalmente dormido lo tapas bien y entras al baño para poner tu camiseta de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despiden de todos , solo quedaran tu y Azusa en la casa , pensabas que Subaru se quedaría con ustedes pero este alego que tenia que ir y guardar sus cosas ya que no dejaría a cargo a alguien como Shu guardando sus cosas que de seguro se las robaría.

—Shu , Reiji … cuídense mucho, manejen con precaución y espero que se vengan a vivir a los Ángeles para que pueda verlos más seguido y lamento mucho todo lo que paso entre nosotros y saben a lo que me refiero —Le dices abrazando a ambos a modo de despido.

—No hagas tonterías , es lo único que te digo —Dice Reiji de manera fria entrando al auto y suspiras preocupada , esperas que con el paso del tiempo te perdone .

—No le hagas caso Yui , aun esta enfadado por lo de Yuma , seguro se le quitara —Te dice Shu sonriendo leve.

—¿Se me quitará? ….jah!...¿Lo dice el imbecil que ha llorado dos días completos en los brazos de su hermano? , madura idiota —Dice Reiji desde el interior del auto y ves a Shu bajar la mirada , ¿Era verdad? , el lloraba por tu culpa.

—Shu … lo siento , tu sabias que no funcionaria…lo sabias te lo advertí—Le dices despacio solo para que el escuchara.

—Lo se Yui , no te preocupes estoy tratando de asimilarlo , además si tu eres feliz … yo seré feliz —Te dice este dándote un abrazo de despedida y asientes , lo ves Subir de copiloto y te diriges a Subaru que por alguna razón solo se subió a la parte trasera evitándote .

—¿Qué le pasará a Subaru? —Le preguntas a Yuma quien tenia en brazos a Azusa , podría ser muy hombre para sus cosas pero en esos momentos se encontraba con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Está enfadado por lo nuestro estoy seguro , que otra cosa puede ser —Te dice este dejando a Azusa en el suelo.

—No lo se… cuando esta enojado es diferente , te mira tratando de reclamarte para iniciar una pelea …pero míralo se ve triste —Le dices abrazándolo.

—Pues si nos ve abrazados se pondrá aun más triste Yui , hagamos esta despedida lo más rapido posible que los chicos están sufriendo en el auto—Te dice este depositando un beso casto en tus labios .

—cuídate princesa y trata de matricular a Azusa apenas te lleguen sus papeles , busca la mejor escuela tengo como pagarlo …por el dinero no te preocupes apenas llegue a Miami te depositare para que le compres ropa y todo lo necesario para que aguante estas dos semanas ¿Esta bien? —Te dice este y asientes , ya sabes en cual colegio matricularlo , cuando eras pequeña ibas en ese y le pedirás ayuda a tu madre para que te guíe en todo el proceso.

—Esta bien Yuma y no te preocupes ya se a cual irá , además esta de camino a mi instituto—Le dices y este te mira contento.

—Te llamaré más tarde Yui ¿Esta bien?, así que adiós y por lo que más quieras quita esa cara de tristeza —Te dice este dándote el ultimo abrazo y seguido de eso lo ves caminar en dirección del auto.

Miras a Subaru , pero este no te mira a ti y no sabes como hablarle ni como despedirte de él , sabes que volverá en dos semanas pero aun así quieres despedirte de el.

—Adiós Subaru —Le dices al momento de ver el auto partir , pero este te ignoro totalmente.

—¿Pero que le pasa? , esta mañana me hablo de lo más normal , pero no importa ya volverá —Dices agarrando la mano de Azusa , tienes muchos planes para hacer con Azusa , lo primero es ir con Hanna y pedirle que te acompañe al centro comercial para comprarle cosas a Azusa, no piensas esperar a Yuma , quieres ir y consentir a tu pequeño.

Al cabo de una semana y media en donde hablabas todos los días con Yuma por celular su relación a pesar de la distancia se hacia mas llevadera , le estabas tomando mucho cariño.

ya llevabas casi cinco días de ir al instituto de lo más normal, incluso te avergonzaste al ver a uno de tus compañeros con un video tuyo en donde hacías un Streep tease , hanna moría de risa al ver tu cara enfadada al ver como casi todo el instituto sabia lo bien que bailabas, recibiste regaños por parte de shin y Ruki por aquella noche loca y casi caíste de espaldas al escuchar el como fuiste llevada a tu casa ,Al principio no le creíste a Ruki su versión de la historia pero al escuchar la versión de Raito lo confirmaste , casi haces un trio con tu hermano y Raito ,este ultimo se reía por tu expresión de sorpresa pero ya cabreada de que te recordaran esa noche lo amenazaste y le dijiste que si te volvía a recordar eso lo castrarías y rió con más fuerza , el nunca toma nada en serio.

En cuanto a lo de Subaru ya lo tienes decidido cuando llegue el pequeño mentiroso vas a matarlo, te dijo que no hiciste nada malo y ahora todo el colegio sabe el color de tus bragas.

Lo que más te dolía de volver al instituto era que veías a Ayato clases , en el receso y en las practicas de porristas , sabias por sus miradas que quería hablar contigo pero por respeto a la relación que tenias con Yuma decidiste solo ignorarlo , sabias que le dolía , lo veías en cada mirada lastimera.

—Yui , estas en las nubes , te estamos preguntando si te quedaras a las practicas —Te dice Camille junto a un pequeño grupo de chicas y niegas , hoy es el primer día de clases de Azusa y tienes planeado recogerlo.

—Chicas enserio hoy no puedo , ¿puede ser para mañana a las seis? —Les dices tratando de persuadirlas tampoco puede ser a la salida que es a las cuatro y media ,ya que a esa hora debías ir a por Azusa todos los días desde ahora.

—Danos una buena razón cariño —dice Rebeca una nueva integrante a la cual debías instruir pero que por razones referentes a Azusa aun no podías.

—Código Azusa —Les dices y ellas echan a reir , muchas veces habían salido con casi la mayoría de las chicas con el menor al centro comercial a por hamburguesas pero este alejaba a las chicas como si fueran venenosas , hanna y tu eran la excepción ya que a ti te adoraba y Hanna le regalaba dulces , Azusa era feliz con quien sea quien le diera dulces pero tampoco era tonto , solo se dejaba sobornar por quien tuviera los mejores y Hanna se gastaba casi media mesada por estos.

—¡Yui va por el , es su primer día de escuela acá en los Ángeles Chicas! , espero que haya tenido un hermoso dia , lo consentiré como buena tia hermosa y buenita que soy , cuando llegues a casa llévalo directo a la mía ¿Esta bien Yui?—Te dice Hanna mirándote suplicante , esta ultima estaba muy encariñada con el pequeño.

—Lo engordaras Hanna , Yuma me va a matar , sigue consintiéndolo con golosinas y me veras bajo tres mil metros bajo tierra —Le dices y ríes al ver la cara de esta haciendo un mohín.

—Yo solo quería consentirlo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? , eres mala Yui , no entiendo como te quiere tanto si eres una gruñona , un día te lo robare —Dice Hanna levantando su puño al aire y escuchas a las chicas reír y el madito timbre igual.

—Nos vemos mañana chicas no olviden su traje y tampoco…

Tampoco —No alcanzas a terminar la frase ya que sientes que el suelo tiembla a tus pies.

—¿Yui? …¿Qué tienes? —Te pregunta Hanna preocupada mirándote de pies a cabeza , estabas a apoyándote con fuerza en el escritorio.

—Creo que me ha caído mal el emparedado que comí en el receso … no te preocupes , nos vemos en tu casa más tarde y chicas no olviden su uniforme ok , las quiero listas y dispuestas para dar lo mejor , recuerden que la próxima semana son los regionales y quiero que seamos las mejores entre las mejores , debemos apoyar con todas nuestra ganas al equipo ¡ok!—Les dices a las integrantes del equipo y estas asienten contentas , es bueno volver a dirigir …extrañabas tanto esto.

Caminas en dirección de la salida y te despides una a una de las chicas ,le pides unos apuntes de algebra a la mejor de la clase y comienzas a caminar en dirección contraria a la de hanna y las chicas quienes iban al estacionamiento a por sus autos y rápidamente te arrepientes al ver a Kou , Raito y Ayato quienes venían saliendo de las clase de deportes.

—¡Espera Yui!—Te grita Ayato y instintivamente apuras el paso y te escodes tras unos pilares , lleva días tratando de hablar contigo …pero tienes miedo de quedarte a sola con el.

—¡Mierda Yui prometiste que todo seria como antes de que fuéramos novios , ¿donde te metiste? , se que estas aquí! —Te quedas en silencio al ver como Kou y Raito reían divertidos al saber en donde estabas escondida pero rápidamente le haces una señas para que se queden en silencio .

—Ayato , vamos a las duchas acaso no ves que Yui ya se ha ido , no seas patético ya vámonos—Le dice Kou y este voltea guiñarte un ojo y le agradeces con la mirada , lo que menos querías era ver o habla con Ayato , tenían mucha clases juntos pero gracias a Hanna ese no se acercaba a ti ya que esta y Ruki te agarraban y te llevaban lejos del pelirrojo.

Al sentir que ya nadie estaba ahí , corres en dirección de la salida del instituto y ya segura estando en el exterior caminas al colegio del pequeño Azusa , al cabo de diez minutos caminando a paso lento llegas y suspiras aliviada al ver que aun es temprano y estos aun no salen , esperas a la salida y te llama la atención una hermosa limosina que esta estacionada a las afueras del colegio pero luego de mirar lo suficiente la ignoras ya que este es el mejor colegio de todos los Ángeles en donde solo asisten personas ricas o con el dinero suficiente para pagar los gastos que en esta se exigía.

—Que gran coincidencia volverla a encontrar señorita —Te dice una voz proveniente de la limosina y volteas la mirada confundida ¿Quién carajos te estaba hablando? .

—Disculpe persona que esta dentro de la limosina…¿usted me habla a mi? —Le preguntas confundía caminando en dirección de esta y curiosa comienzas a dar pequeños golpecitos al vidrio polarizado.

—Claro señorita Yui ,Dimitri la puerta por favor—Dice la vos desconocida desde el interior de la limosina y retrocedes curiosa al ver como el chofer baja y abre la puerta dejando a la vista a la persona que menos querías ver en el mundo , ¿La razón? , claro la razón es que te ha caído como patada en el estomago.

—¿Usted? —Le preguntas confundida al ver al mismo tipo que viste hace unas semanas atrás , al mal padre ese que le importaba una mierda que su hijo sufriera por culpa de su madre.

—No se si será el destino el que nos quiere juntar o solo es simple coincidencia —Dice aquel hombre ¿Cuál era su nombre? Carlos ….¡si!..¡ESE ERA SU NOMBRE! , Takahashi Carlos.

—No lo creo quizás solo espera a alguien al igual que yo y punto , además … usted debería estar en un asilo , no en un colegio o me dirá que al fin se hace cargo como se debe de su hijo—Le dices sonando dura , pero era verdad aquel hombre apenas lo viste y escuchaste tan arrogante , desde aquel día lo odias.

—Pero que cruel es señorita , solo tengo cuarenta años , su comentario fuera de lugar me ha ofendido —Te dice aquel sonriendo de medio lado ¡Puto hombre! .

—Pues me vale …ya jodase , usted me trato mal de un principio ahora se aguanta —Le dices caminando lejos de el hacia el interior del colegio pero te irritaste aun más al ver a aquel hombre seguirte .

—No se enoje señorita Yui , no la sigo a usted yo solo vengo por Kanato , ¿sabe? , luego de sus palabras del otro día decidí averiguar el trato que le daba mi esposa a mi hijo y usted tenia razón …era una bruja—Te dice este sentándose en una sala de espera pidiendo que te sentaras a su lado.

—¡Que grandioso señor Carlos , se merece un premio de padre ejemplar! —Le dices sarcástica aun de pie comunicando la llegada de la apoderada de Azusa .

—¿Por qué tanta hostilidad señorita , que le he hecho yo para que me trate de esa manera? —Te dice el hombre albino y ladeas el rostro furiosa , si sigue hablándote lo golpearas ,no lo soportas.

—Haber señor Carlos comencemos, primero …. Me cae mal por el hecho de que es una persona arrogante y muy creída , segundo es un mal padre y tercero intento sobornarme para guardar silencio …ósea que clase de ser humano es usted …esta loco y ya no me hable—Le dices desviando la mirada .

—Mi nombre no es Carlos …es Karl y quite el señor , me hace sentir viejo —te dice el y frunces el ceño ósea , el es viejo aunque aparente unos veintisiete años.

—Señor Carlos o Karl … usted es un viejo de mierda con todo respeto —Le dices mirándolo desafiante.

—Y usted una señorita bastante hermosa y única —Te dice el con esa estupida sonrisa arrogante.

—Vallase a la mierda —Le dices sonrojada lo que te faltaba a la lista de acosadores , un viejo verde.

—Con alguien como usted me voy a donde sea —Te dice este soltando una suave risa y bufas molesta , solo esperas que Azusa salga pronto para que te alejes lo antes posible de aquel hombre.

…**..Continuara…..**

**Dejen reviews buenos o malos , pero ojala sean referentes con el capitulo y no me vengan con mierdas de ética y valores que ya mucho me han cagado la mente , ya incluso agarre un manual del siglo dieciocho para saber de que carajos me hablan weiii y todo esto va con todo respeto.**


End file.
